Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed
by AJ Matthews
Summary: An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes in the first chapter. R for violence and death!

Reason To Fight, Reason To Wed

Prologue:

Legolas tore through the kingdom, battling through the Orcs, Goblins, and other such creatures that got in his way. The blond Elf searched frantically for the King and Queen, as well as the Prince. He knew that he was not supposed to be here, but he had no choice. His soul cried out that he was needed here, right now.

Blood splattered across the masculine beauty of the Elven Prince, though it did nothing to mar his beautiful looks. Dirt and grim covered his blond hair and face, as well as his hands, which clenched his bow tightly. His clothes were torn and blood-stained, showing his small but firm muscles.

An Orc roared and lunged at him. Legolas swiftly notched an arrow, and shot it, instantly killing the creature. The lone Elf then slung his bow across his back and drew his Elven daggers.

Where were Aragorn, Queen Adrienne, and King Arathorn, Legolas wondered, continuing his frantic searching through the rooms and hallways. He encountered more foes and killed them instantly, though he feared for Aragorn. Where could he be?

The Elven Prince encountered yet another Orc and began parrying with it, easily deflecting its blows, before he slit the throat of the creature. Blood flowed in the wake of the dagger and sprayed across the beautiful face.

A groan caught Legolas' attention, and he raced over to find King Arathorn lying on the ground, blood spurting from a mortal wound given by an arrow. The grief-stricken Elf removed the arrow and pressed his hands against the wound.

"Wake, King Arathorn," Legolas said frantically. "You cannot die, not now! Your people need you! Aragorn needs you, as does Queen Adrienne!"

King Arathorn coughed up massive amounts of blood, before he opened his eyes weakly. A raspy sound came from his lungs, telling Legolas that he was too late… The king was going to die. Legolas persisted in his efforts, anyway.

Arathorn focused faintly on the Elf who was trying in vain to keep him alive. "L-Legolas," the king whispered hoarsely. "Forget m-me. S-save them."

"I will not leave you here to die," Legolas grimly said.

"Go! P-Please… As a favor to the one…" Arathorn coughed up more blood, before he continued. "The one who would have…p-proudly called you 'son'…"

Legolas whispered, "You honor me, King Arathorn. But I cannot leave you like this." Grief was apparent in the Elf's soft words.

Arathorn shook his head. "I-I am beyond help, L-Legolas. Save the part of m-me that you can… Aragorn… P-Promise me you…you will save him." The king began going limp.

"I promise you, King Arathorn. If I can protect him and keep him alive, I will," Legolas vowed, right before Arathorn died in his arms. Sorrow shone in the wise, blue eyes, as a slender hand slowly closed the eyes of the dead king.

'You were a noble king, Arathorn, and I would have proudly called you father,' Legolas murmured in Elvish, taking a few seconds to mourn the fallen King, before he stood once more and ran off, in search of Aragorn. The child needed protection, the grief-stricken Elf knew.

"Please, no! Spare him!" a female voice cried, followed by a blood-curdling scream. Silence fell then.

Not again, Legolas silently prayed, as he sprinted to where the sound had come from. Once again, he was too late. The queen lay dead before him, her eyes wide and vacant. A tiny wail came from the corner, drawing Legolas' attention.

Horror filled his brilliant blue eyes at the sight before him. A strange, unknown creature was slowly notching an arrow, aiming it directly at a tiny, helpless little boy, who was currently crying for his mommy.

The Elf did the only thing he could do, as the arrow released. He flung himself in front of the child, gasping in pain as the sharp arrow tore into his side, all the way through. The brown-eyed child gazed up at him, with tears streaming from his eyes. Little hands reached towards Legolas, who, without turning around, flung one of his daggers into the creature's throat, killing it instantly.

Legolas easily picked Aragorn up, and began murmuring soft, Elvish words of comfort, beads of sweat on his forehead and tension on his face. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out a way for them to escape.

When he heard the guttural sounds of the Orcs approaching, Legolas took a desperate gamble and ran towards the window in the room, before he dove through it, curling himself around the toddler, protecting him from the glass shards, which cut deeply into Legolas' skin.

The Elven Prince whistled sharply, drawing more tears from Aragorn, who sobbed because he didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know who was holding him, and he didn't know where his mommy or daddy were.

An Elvish horse appeared at the sound of the whistle, and Legolas painfully climbed onto his horse, ignoring the pain from his wound, and the fact that blood was beginning to trickle out of his mouth. The Elf dug his knees in, after making certain that Aragorn was clutched tightly to him, and they galloped off.

They hadn't even been gone for half an hour when Legolas heard the shrieks and screams of the Nazgul, who were, no doubt, after the last heir to Gondor. He held the child tighter, and urged his horse to gallop faster. If he could reach Imaldris before they were caught, Aragorn would be safe.

The chase continued for a night and a day, with Legolas' prized stallion barely keeping ahead of the Nazgul, who constantly attempted to cut the Elf off. Aragorn was sound asleep in Legolas' arms, not aware of what the Elf was going through to protect him.

Desperation was giving Legolas the strength to press on, despite his pain, and he shouted for his horse to run as fast as the stallion could. The arrow wound had begun to fester already, and the Elf still mourned the death of Aragorn's parents. They had always been kind to him.

Finally, Legolas was within sight of the borders of Imaldris, and hope sung in his heart. Here was the safest place of all for Aragorn now, with the Elves who lived here. His joy was short-lived however, as he saw with a sinking feeling that three of the Nazgul were blocking the way.

The beautiful Elf did not cower before them, as he was slowly surrounded by the Ringwraiths. He held Aragorn protectively, and was prepared to do anything to save the child.

The Nazgul hissed at Legolas to hand the child over, which Legolas vehemently refused to do. He drew his dagger and held it defensively, while beginning to chant an Elven spell to call up the wind to aid him. Whistling sounds suddenly caught Legolas' attention, and his heart sang to realize that they were Elven arrows. The guards of the border of Imaldris, Legolas realized, relief shining in his blue eyes.

Aragorn slept on innocently, as the Nazgul fled from the group of five Elves that left Imaldris, firing arrows at the black-garbed Ringwraiths.

The twin sons of Elrond Peredhil left the other Elves and galloped over to Legolas, whose strength was finally failing him. The blond Prince had just handed Aragorn into the open arms of Elladan, when he suddenly swooned and fell from his horse. Elrohir easily caught the slightly younger Elf and inspected him carefully, before he found the arrow wound, with the arrow still in it.

'Let's get them to Father,' Elladan murmured. Elrohir nodded and lifted Legolas in his arms. The twin Elves mounted their own horses, carrying the sleeping toddler and the unconscious Elven Prince. 

They quickly entered Imaldris, for their steeds were not tired and worn out, as Legolas' stallion had been. It followed its limp and motionless rider, worried.

Servants tended to the horses, as Elrohir and Elladan carried the two into the castle and to an empty room.

Legolas was laid face-first on the soft bed, too exhausted to awaken at being moved. Elrohir removed his friend's tunic and shirt, surprised at the pitiful condition they were in. He had to cut part of the shirt, because of the arrow.

Elladan cradled Aragorn in his arms, murmuring softly to the sleeping child. He glanced over at his pale, unconscious friend, and wondered what was happening. Legolas looked like he had been in the middle of a war or something.

Elrond swiftly entered the room and instantly went to work on the limp, younger Elf. He carefully removed the arrow, steeling himself against the cry of pain that followed, before herbs and bandages were applied carefully.

Legolas groaned softly and blinked his eyes, as they shifted back to normal. He instinctively went for a dagger, but Elrond firmly held Legolas' hands down.

'Relax, for you are safe in Imaldris, Legolas,' Elrond told the younger Elf, before releasing his wrists.

Legolas looked at the three Elves in the room as best as he could. 'I owe you my life,' he said gratefully. 'And Aragorn's life.'

Elladan started slightly, as he took a closer look at the child in his arms. 'Aragorn? The son of Arathorn?' he asked, incredulous.

'Yes,' Legolas answered.

'What has happened?' Elrond questioned sharply.

Legolas took in a shuddering breath, for this grief was all too near for him. 'Gondor has fallen. The King and Queen are both dead; I saw it for myself. A sad fate for such noble and caring souls. Of the other citizens, I know not; I barely escaped with Aragorn, as Arathorn made me promise.'

Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan bowed their heads in grief, for Arathorn had been a relative, however distant.

'Aragorn cannot return with me to Mirkwood,' Legolas said truthfully. 'We were not ever supposed to meet, until he was old enough to understand. But… his soul called to me and bid me to go against my father's wishes this time.'

Elrond said gently, 'Twas good that you did, Legolas, for you saved Aragorn's life. He will be reared here, by me.'

Legolas looked at the Elven lord somewhat sternly, which was surprising, given the vast difference in their ages. 'Treat him as one of your own, Lord Elrond, for he will remember the great and caring man who was his father. Aragorn is too young to understand what has happened.'

'I will,' Elrond answered, for he knew what spurred that statement. So he did not take an insult to the younger Elf's words.

Legolas carefully sat up, ignoring the slight pain, before he finally stood, a little shakily. 'I have to return to Mirkwood,' he said regretfully. 'Please keep him safe… until it is time. Mithrandir and I will come then.'

Elrond nodded silently. He protested at Legolas leaving so soon, especially when he was injured, but the Elven Prince knew that he had to return home. He was not supposed to have come, but had done so anyway.

Legolas bid his two friends farewell, thanking them for their assistance, before he left, without saying a word to the sleeping toddler.

To any other, it would have seemed a cold and callous act, considering what the child had just gone through. But the three dark-haired Elves knew why Legolas had acted so. They shared a look of pity and understanding, before turning back to Aragorn.

'What will you call him, Father?' Elladan asked curiously.

Elrond smiled. 'He shall be known as Estel, my son, for he is the hope of the future of Gondor.'

As Legolas mounted his stallion outside the Elven castle, which had gotten enough rested to regain its stamina, his thoughts shifted back to Aragorn. The Elf briefly wondered how much Aragorn would grow and change, before he returned. For it was far too soon for them to meet. 

Legolas' betrothed was only two-years-old, after all.

To be continued


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes. Takes place +- 1250 years later.

Reason To Fight, Reason To Wed

Part 1. First Impressions

Rivendell was splendid in the spring, when all of the animals were awake and the flowers were blooming once more. The hemlock, rowan, and elderberry trees were shining with fresh leaves and buds, which were opening to reveal beautiful flowers. The grass was soft and green, perfect for walking on with or without shoes.

Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir were out hunting, to bring back some food for the celebration that was going to be held very soon. Added to that was that two unknown guests were said to be coming, guests that no-one in Rivendell had seen for a millennia.

The three were laughing and joking, as they staked out an area, silently waiting for a target to appear. Their bows and arrows were drawn, and they were well trained to draw an arrow and notch it instantly.

So the sons of Elrond- two by blood and one of the heart, waited, though Estel was by far the most impatient. He wanted to know who the mysterious guests were going to be. Elrohir and Elladan had been told not to tell him, so they teased him for his impatience.

When Aragorn heard the sound of something moving towards them, though it was very faint, he instantly notched an arrow and let it fly.

Legolas walked along slowly, as he waited for Mithrandir to rejoin him. The Istari had decided to venture off alone for a short while, but had promised to return swiftly.

So the Elven Prince walked along, wearing a white shirt, green tunic, and brown leggings. Soft, light-brown Elven shoes were on his feet, and he also wore a cloak. The grey cloak's hood was currently pulled over his soft, blond hair, because the sun beat down hot this day. Brilliant blue eyes were wise and thoughtful, and his skin was the color of ivory. Wisps of blond hair curled around the smooth, flawless face, which still looked young and beautiful. It was because of his looks that the Elf was referred to as 'beautiful' instead of handsome, for his was a masculine beauty. Though some Men mistook him for a female at times.

The sounds of an arrow whistling through the air drew Legolas' attention from his thoughts. He'd been thinking of Aragorn once more, and hope, along with nervous anticipation soared through him. Aragorn was old enough, now, and he knew that they were betrothed to one another. It was time for them to wed and have two heirs; one for Gondor, and one for Mirkwood, which was why Mithrandir had come. He had knowledge that Aragorn and Legolas would need, in order for them to have at least two children together.

But Legolas' hand flew up and swiftly caught the arrow, as it grazed his right cheek slightly. He instantly notched it and sent it flying back from whence it had come, as a warning. He heard startled exclamations coming from where he had shot the arrow, so the Elf silently made his way over there, with a trickle of blood flowing from the wound. It was only a minor inconvenience, Legolas knew, and would heal shortly.

Estel froze at the graceful and slender figure who appeared suddenly before them. A pale hand came up to touch his right cheek, and when it was brought away, the three Elves could see blood on the hand.

A reproachful look was in Legolas' blue eyes, as he gazed at each of the three who stood there, casting his eyes from one to the other. He easily recognized the handsome twin Elves as his old friends, but something made him look at the third person who stood with them.

A tingle went through Legolas, as he appraised the last one. A sense of recognition, of longing, of hope, as he gazed at the handsome brown-haired Elf or Man who stood with Elrohir and Elladan. All three wore the traditional colors of Rivendell, but there was something about this one… This figure that returned the look, with puzzlement in his brown eyes.

Estel was puzzled when he heard the stranger before him whisper a name, which sounded like Aragorn. He shrugged, though, because he didn't know that name. Instead, he gazed back at the hooded figure who intensely stared at him hard, before turning to speak to his brothers.

'It's been a while, Elladan, Elrohir,' Legolas murmured, as he brought his hands up and removed his hood.

'Legolas!' Elladan cried. He instantly raced forward and hugged his friend hard. 'We've missed you!'

Estel watched as Elrohir did the same. His brothers were in the way, so he couldn't get a good look at the stranger that his brothers seemed to know. He listened silently as they spoke, enjoying the smooth, lilting voice that belonged to the apparent Elf that he did not know.

Elrohir teased, 'You are even more gorgeous now than you were the last time you were here, my friend.'

Elladan laughed. 'Especially because you do not have an arrow sticking out of you this time.'

Legolas shook his head and muttered, 'Twas not my fault that I was shot. Your father did a good job of healing me then, as always.'  He peered at the one he was certain was Aragorn. But he decided to make certain. 'What might your name be?' he inquired.

'Estel,' the dark-haired half Elf answered. He was still straining to get a look at this stranger.

'Indeed,' Legolas said, though a small frown was on his face now. He had been so certain that this was his betrothed, but now he was unsure. The Elven Prince stepped forward, to take Estel's hand in greeting.

'Whoa…' Estel breathed, as he basked in the beauty of the figure before him. Perfect features were on his face, and golden strands hung down over his shoulders. Beautiful blue eyes shone like stars at him, and the sun that was shining down seemed to make this stranger look ethereal. He was slender and pale, but was obviously male. Though, to untrained eyes, Estel knew that this flawless Elf would be mistaken for female.

Legolas was used to the response that he got from strangers for his looks. 'I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Tis a pleasure to meet you, Estel,' he said, wondering if his name would be known to the younger one.

Estel was nudged by Elladan, so he said, 'Tis a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Legolas.'

A gentle laugh sounded from Legolas. 'You needn't be so formal, Estel. Legolas is fine with me.'

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a tense look. None had expected for Legolas to arrive so early, to claim Aragorn who was unaware as of yet that he was betrothed to the one he had been caught openly staring at. Not to mention that he knew nothing of being the heir to Gondor, for Estel was still young, in Elrond's opinion, and the Elven lord did not want to burden him with the truth until he was certain that Estel was ready. So they watched silently.

Estel reached out a hand, and Legolas took it, clasping it firmly within his grip. They shook hands for a few moments, neither aware of the other's reaction.

Estel instantly felt a spark of belonging, need, sorrow…and loss.

Legolas felt the same stirrings as before, and suspicion was in his blue eyes, as he silently met Elladan and Elrohir's guilty gazes. The blond beauty narrowed his eyes, before he turned back to Estel.

Estel was in shock from the strange feelings that he had just felt, so he did not hear what Elrohir said. Estel asked him to repeat what he had said. He never acted this way in front of anyone else, and he was the main troublemaker in Rivendell. How could he be so affected by one Elf, when he had lived in Rivendell all of his life?

'We should finish our hunt, Estel,' Elrohir murmured. 'But someone should escort Legolas to the castle, as befits an Elven Prince.'

'I am perfectly capable of walking there myself,' Legolas cut in. 'Mithrandir is around here somewhere and told me that he would catch up later. I suspect he is replenishing his herb supplies, for they grew thin on our journey from Mirkwood.'

Estel frowned. 'You traveled with only one person from Mirkwood?' A disapproving note was in his voice, for such a journey would be far too dangerous, in his opinion, for such a beautiful Elf.

Legolas calmly stated, 'I am a skilled warrior, Estel, and judging from your reaction, I would wager a guess that you do not know Mithrandir, if you think I was in peril. I am quite capable of defending myself.'

'But still…' Estel persisted, frowning, until he saw a stern look on his older brothers' faces.

All turned when a grey-robed figure emerged from behind some trees. Legolas smiled in greeting to Mithrandir. Elladan and Elrohir bid him welcome, and Estel stood there silently, still staring at Legolas.

'Ah! There you are, my young friend,' Mithrandir said, though he frowned slightly, before he touched the shallow cut on Legolas' face. 'What happened here?' he inquired sternly, knowing the Elven Prince's penchant for keeping injuries secret.

Legolas had completely forgotten about the scrape. 'Tis nothing but a wound from a stray arrow,' he answered, a slightly disapproving note in **his** voice.

Estel narrowed his brown eyes, now realizing that Legolas must have been the who had shot the arrow back at him. 'You were the one who shot my arrow at me,' he stated, in a knowing tone of voice.

Legolas turned, and looked up at Estel, meeting his eyes. 'If I had not been paying attention, your arrow might have killed me.' His voice was equally knowing, and an unreadable expression was in his eyes.

'I thought you were…' Estel began.

'Prey? Dinner?' Legolas questioned, a neutral look on his face. His right hand came up and touched the drying blood on his face.

Estel said nothing, for he did not have to defend his actions, not even to such a lovely Elf. This was **his** home, after all. He was the son of Lord Elrond, and had nothing to fear in his home. His father always protected him from getting in trouble or in danger.

Legolas narrowed his blue eyes slightly, and turned to Mithrandir. 'We should go on to the castle, my old friend, and let them continue their hunt. I pray it be a better target than I.'

Estel scowled instantly at those words, for he felt like Legolas was implying that it was entirely his fault. 'And I pray that as well, for what would the challenge be then?'

Elladan flinched when he saw the first hint of anger in Legolas' eyes. 'Estel…' he sternly hissed.

Legolas was not going to let this young upstart taunt him like that. He grimly looked up and met the challenging brown eyes with his own flashing blue eyes. 'Son of Elrond or not, do not give insult to me without being prepared to face the consequences.'

'I'm so scared,' Estel taunted, smirking.

In one fluid movement, Estel was grabbed hard by the arm and yanked over to the blond Elf. Before he had time to react, a swiftly drawn dagger was pressing at his bare throat, as Estel was held against Legolas. The Elven Prince nicked his throat with the dagger, just enough to draw blood, and to remind Estel of something.

Mithrandir frowned at Legolas and Estel both. 'Why do you insist on behaving like children?' he scolded. 'Release him, Legolas.'

Legolas did so, a satisfied look in his eyes as he saw Estel preparing to strike him across the face. He easily blocked it with one of his hands and would have struck back, had Elladan and Elrohir not interposed themselves between their younger brother and Legolas.

'Cease this, Estel. Legolas is a guest here, and you gave him insult. Father will not be happy with you,' Elrohir said warningly.

Legolas murmured, 'I believe that a lesson has been learned here.' He met the angry brown eyes calmly. 'Enjoy the cut I gave you; should it leave a scar, perhaps it will remind you that there is always a choice, and choices have consequences.'

The beautiful, graceful Elf then turned and walked away silently, followed closely by Mithrandir.

'I don't like him,' Estel muttered. 'Even if he is attractive.' He touched his throat, and was irritated to see blood. He missed the wince on his older brothers' faces again.

'What now?' Elladan hissed in a low voice. 'If Legolas tells Father who shot at him with an arrow…'

'…the results would be disastrous, especially since Estel does not know…' Elrohir continued, whispering.

'…who he truly is,' Elladan finished.

They were lucky that Estel was so busy brooding over the sense of belonging that he had felt when he shook Legolas' hand. Estel hadn't heard a word they had just said.

Legolas walked silently to Rivendell, and Mithrandir scolded him most of the way, for letting his emotions overrule his mind.

Legolas finally said, 'Please, Mithrandir… This is hard enough without you scolding me like a child. Yes, I should not have let my temper show. But I am anxious and eager to meet Aragorn again, after so long. Tis hard to control my emotions when I am so distracted.'

'I know, young friend,' Mithrandir answered. Though he had a hidden smile on his face, for he was certain that the figure that had brought out Legolas' anger was Aragorn.

Legolas thought that Estel was too arrogant for his own good, and was surprised that any son of Elrond would act so. Then again, if his father had been there, Legolas knew that Thranduil would have been disappointed in him as well. He had not behaved with the calm and stoic propriety of an Elven Prince.

Though Legolas still had a nagging sense of recognition when he thought of Estel.

To be continued


	3. Bitter Anger

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. As for having an heir; that's why Mithrandir is there.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons to Wed

Part 2. Bitter Anger

Legolas and Mithrandir were warmly greeted by Lord Elrond, who insisted on treating the small cut on the Elven Prince's face. Legolas protested but eventually gave in, because it wasn't worth the argument. Instead, the blond Elf was distracted by thoughts of his betrothed, for Legolas had temporarily put aside the incident with Estel.

Elrond made silent for the most part, because he knew why Legolas was here. The Elven lord had dreaded this day, for he knew that soon Aragorn would learn the truth and return to take the throne of Gondor, as was his birthright. Elrond truly considered Aragorn as a son, so this was sad for the half Elf. Though he knew that Legolas was a worthy match for the one that he considered as a son.

Mithrandir said little as well, but a knowing look was in his eyes. He had a suspicion that Elrond was troubled by something, which the Elven lord did not want Legolas to know. Mithrandir knew that his 'young' friend was eager to see Aragorn once more and fulfill their betrothal. If they didn't… If Legolas and Aragorn did not wed, the results would be devastating, moreso for the Elf than for Aragorn. Mithrandir banished the depressing thought from his mind. Why would the son of Arathorn **not** want Legolas? He was beautiful, noble, compassionate, wise, and Legolas also possessed magic, inherited from his own parents. Though Aragorn would be upset for a while, Mithrandir knew, because of the incident with the arrow.

Elrond cleared his throat, causing Legolas to took at him. 'We need to speak, Legolas,' the Elven lord murmured.

Hopeful, sapphire eyes lit up. Legolas nodded, making his hair sway onto his face, but he ignored it. 'We do need to talk. Aragorn is old enough now and knows of our responsibility and our bond. He and I must fulfill it soon.'

'I'm afraid it isn't quite that simple,' Elrond told the younger Elf.

Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir entered the castle together, before splitting up. Estel was walking towards his room when he heard his father's voice, along with that of Legolas', for he recognized the lilt in the voice.

Curiosity took over, and Estel silently moved over to where he could listen. He peered around the corner, and again, he was struck by the beauty of this Elf…of Legolas. Estel frowned when he saw the look of distress and confusion on his face. The youngest son of Lord Elrond listened carefully, trying to figure out what had upset Legolas so.

'How could it not be simple? He knows that we are to wed… Unless he does not want me,' Legolas murmured.

Elrond sighed and said, 'He does not know yet, Legolas.'

Color flew from the Elven Prince's face, as the blood rushed from his head. 'You have not told him? Elrond, I have been waiting a lifetime and beyond for Aragorn. This is his birthright… his duty and mine.'

'Forgive me,' Elrond told Legolas. 'I did not anticipate you arriving so soon. I was going to tell him tonight of his true heritage…and you.'

'I see…' Legolas' eyes clouded over. 'I will wait then, for a while longer.'

Mithrandir saw the torment in the Elf's blue eyes, and he gently placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'Let us go freshen up a bit and eat, Legolas. Surely it will not take too much longer, my friend.'

Estel narrowed his eyes at the hand on Legolas' shoulder. It upset him, though the half Elf did not know why. Why should he care if someone touched Legolas, Estel thought irritably. Yet he was jealous. He briefly wondered who Aragorn was, and why **he** got to marry Legolas. Estel completely forgot the mention of 'true heritage', as he told himself that he didn't want anything to do with Legolas. His right hand automatically touched the spot where Legolas had given him a small cut with his dagger. The Elf was trouble, in Estel's opinion. Such rare beauty did strange things to Men, sometimes even Elves.

Mithrandir led Legolas away, for the blond beauty was lost in his thoughts. As they left, Estel saw the expression of anguish on his father's face. He was even more confused at his father's words, as Elrond whispered softly.

'Forgive me, Legolas, for wanting to hold him so close… I fear losing him, but I know of your promise…' Elrond bowed his head slightly. 'And I will miss him, so very, very much. The long years have only strengthened my affection for him.'

'Father?' Estel questioned. He came out from his hiding place, and walked over to his father. 'What's wrong?'

Elrond instantly composed himself. 'We need to talk, Estel. I need to tell you something, which I had hidden from you until now.' Though this was breaking Elrond's heart, because he knew that Estel was going to be terribly hurt by this secret.

Estel frowned. 'I don't understand.'

Elrond beckoned Estel over, and led him silently down the hallway, to his room. Elladan and Elrohir saw them go, and bowed their heads in grief. They'd known it could not last forever.

Once in his room, Elrond took his seat beneath a window. The younger half Elf sat across from him, after he closed the door. Estel did not understand what his father was trying to tell him, but he knew it could not be good.

'Estel… I don't know how to tell you this,' Elrond said softly, pain in his eyes. 'You… you are not my son by blood.'

Estel turned ashen. 'What do you mean?' he hoarsely demanded. 'You are my father!'

Elrond shook his head and whispered, 'No, I'm not. You were brought here when you were two years old and I have raised you from that time.'

'What??' Estel gasped. He'd always lived in Rivendell… or so he had thought. The pain in his… the dark eyes that looked at him told Estel that this was not easy for Elrond, either.

'You are a kinsman to me, for my brother was one of your ancestors,' Elrond explained. 'You were the only survivor of the attack on the kingdom of Gondor.'

Estel was too stunned to say anything. His life… everything he'd been told… It was all lies and nothing more. 'Why didn't you tell me the truth?' he demanded.

'I am not finished, Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' Elrond said, deliberately using his foster son's birth name. 'You are the heir to Gondor, you and you alone.'

'Aragorn? I…' Estel looked confused and bewildered. 'Gondor?' He then remembered… someone named Aragorn was supposed to marry Legolas; at least, that's what he assumed from what he had earlier. 'Aragorn… the person you were talking about with Legolas?'

Elrond nodded. 'Legolas is betrothed to you, Aragorn. You are old enough now to understand what that means, and the promise was made long, long ago.'

'You've lied to me my entire life!' Estel shouted. 'How can I ever trust you again?' The half Elf jumped to his feet and ran off, leaving behind a sorrowful father.

Mithrandir was still eating, but Legolas had wanted a chance to clear his head, so he was roaming through the hallways silently. The Elf was not paying attention, for he was thinking of what Elrond had told him. Aragorn didn't even know him at all, the blond beauty thought, sadness in his heart. That meant that he might reject him. He was walking along an empty corridor when a taller figure suddenly slammed into him hard.

Legolas was knocked off-balance and nearly fell, until a pair of hands caught him around the waist, keeping him from falling. He gasped softly, as his blue eyes met the brown eyes of Estel. The two gazed at each other for a few moments, for everything else was currently forgotten, as they stared openly.

A flush rose in Legolas' face as he stared at Estel, who was more handsome than the Elf had given him credit for. The hands on his waist pulled Legolas closer to the half Elf, who was gazing at him intently, a strange look in his brown eyes.

Estel held Legolas by the waist, staring at the beautiful Elf in his arms. For a few moments, he forgot the pain in his heart over the lies that had been told and the secrets that had been kept at the feel of Legolas against him. That perfect mouth was so tempting, Estel thought. He tilted his face down towards Legolas', his warm breath brushing over those soft-looking lips.

Legolas didn't understand the thrill that raced him at that warm air against his lips, nor his desire for Estel to do something…

Almost against their will, their faces grew closer together, until Estel finally kissed Legolas, nearly crushing his mouth. The blond Elf sweetly returned the kiss, soft and skillfully. The two kissed for a long time, hungrily, until reality crashed back into Estel's mind. This was his betrothed, who could kiss like an angel. And the thought frightened him.

Legolas felt Estel mentally pull away and was disappointed as he was let go. But he knew he should not be kissing Estel, when he was betrothed to Aragorn. The two looked at each other for a few moments. Legolas was concerned, in spite of his own inner torment, when he saw the pain in those brown eyes.

'What's wrong, Estel?' Legolas questioned, concern in his eyes.

Estel scowled. 'I think you know.'

Legolas' sapphire eyes narrowed, as he considered what might be making Estel so upset. 'Is it because you kissed me? If so, I will not mention it again. I am betrothed to someone, after all. I should not have let you kiss me.'

'I know you're betrothed to someone,' Estel snapped. 'Me!'

Legolas froze. So his first impression was right; Estel was Aragorn. However, he did not seem to be too happy about their betrothal. 'Aragorn, I…'

Estel saw a glimmer of sadness in Legolas' expressive blue eyes, but all he could think of right now was his own pain. He glared at the Elf resentfully, for his entire life had been torn apart because of Legolas. 'I learned that everyone I thought was my family wasn't, and they all lied to me.' His voice was harsh and angry. 'And I'm supposed to marry you!'

Legolas said nothing, because he knew that Aragorn needed to vent out his anger, before they could talk rationally. So the blond beauty waited patiently for his anger to pass. However, pain was in Legolas' heart, for he had been right. 

Aragorn did not want him.

To be continued


	4. Illumination

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. Why do they need heirs, you ask? You'll see. Sheelala is Elvish for Spring Festival.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons to Wed

Part 3. Illumination

Aragorn, formerly known as Estel, glowered at Legolas. 'What right do you have to destroy my life as I know it? I don't even want to marry!'

Legolas lifted his chin slightly. 'Do not blame me for the fact that we are betrothed. It was decided by our fathers, not me.' His voice was both calm and neutral at the same time, though he said nothing of Aragorn's statement that he did not want to marry anyone, though it hurt. It hurt terribly, for Legolas had anticipated the day he was to wed Aragorn.

Their souls were connected; how could Aragorn deny it? It was what had prompted Legolas to defy his father so very long ago, because he had known that Aragorn was in danger. Now Aragorn was rejecting him, in spite of everything. They were meant to be together, Legolas knew. Even the stars and Elbereth seemed to agree, for Aragorn shared a birth-date with Legolas, who had been born over six hundred centuries before Aragorn was.

Aragorn simply narrowed his eyes at the beauty before him. He resented his life being turned upside down like this, for the fact that his fath- no, Elrond had lied to him hurt him terribly, as well as the knowledge that Elladan and Elrohir had probably known the truth as well. Everything was changing all of a sudden, which Aragorn hated. 'Why did you have to come for me?' he questioned bitterly. 'I was happy not knowing.

'So you do not intend to wed me?' Legolas asked, feeling as if his heart would shatter into tiny pieces. He had always loved Aragorn from the moment he had been born; it was in Legolas' nature and soul. No matter what the half Elf said or did, Legolas would always love him. It was a pure, unconditional love, which no one could break, not even Legolas himself. It was a blessing…and a curse.

'What?' Aragorn muttered. He then saw the distraught look on the face of the one he was betrothed to. Such…sadness was reflected there, in those beautiful azure eyes. 'I don't know,' he snapped. 'I need time to deal with this…' Aragorn was surprised when Legolas turned even paler, if it was possible. An unreadable expression was in the Elf's eyes.

Legolas questioned, 'How much time?' He was attempting to act like everything was fine, but it was not. If he was not wed before… Legolas shook his head, to get rid of those thoughts. 'I cannot stay here indefinitely. If you do not want me, I will return home. Because Arathorn no longer lives, you do not have to… You are not obligated to marry me.' Though Legolas had hoped that Aragorn would want to marry him.

Aragorn frowned, for he felt that Legolas sounded a little too…distant. 'I don't know,' he finally said.

'Is there anything you do know?' Legolas asked, a small trace of sadness in his voice.

'I don't… No, not at the present time,' Aragorn retorted.

Legolas took a deep breath. 'Even if you choose not to honor our betrothal, you must fulfill your duty to your people. You are the heir to Gondor; you must claim your birthright.'

Aragorn asked harshly, 'Who says?' In truth, he was terrified at the thought of ruling a kingdom that he knew little about.

'You have no sense of duty or honor,' Legolas snapped angrily, his temper getting the better of him currently. He was hurting so badly… After all this time and all the waiting, Aragorn did not want him. 'What of your people? They need a leader.'

'Stewards were appointed to watch over Gondor. Let them take care of it,' Aragorn replied. That was the one thing he knew about the kingdom. A scowl lit on his face. '**I** have no sense of duty?' he yelled, just now realizing what Legolas had said.

'Nay, you do not. I am willing to honor the agreement between my father and yours, yet you reject it. Then you say that the welfare of the Gondor people is not your concern?' Legolas was incredulous.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and gripped them hard. 'Do not give insult to me, Elf,' he hissed. 'Or face the consequences.'

Legolas just lifted his chin slightly. 'Should I be scared?' he questioned, a hidden smirk in his voice.

Aragorn pushed the blond Elf back against the wall hard, holding him there. He ignored the small cry of pain that escaped from Legolas, as the half Elf frowned down at him. 

'Do not believe yourself to be better than me, Legolas,' he angrily hissed.

Legolas reacted finally, for he had been shocked. He easily shoved Aragorn away from him, and stood there silently. 'I never did. I thought we were equals,' he answered. 'We do have much in common, you and I. We are both the only heirs of our fathers and we both have obligations. But the decision is yours, as it has always been. I will leave here if you do not want me.'

Aragorn surprised them both by kissing Legolas hard. His tongue tried to invade the Elf's warm mouth, before Legolas suddenly began ravaging Aragorn's mouth with his tongue. A larger hand came up to cup the back of Legolas' head, as the Elf sweetly kissed Aragorn. A second hand looped around the slender waist of the blond beauty again, pulling him close.

Aragorn was stunned as Legolas tenderly kissed him again, pure and fulfilling. He had never felt anything like this before, as he felt a strange warmth creeping through his veins. This felt so right, so familiar to him, Aragorn thought, as he returned the sweet kiss. The two stood there kissing and did not notice the two figures who stood there, gaping at them.

Elladan and Elrohir had been searching for Legolas, when they spotted him standing nearby, close to Aragorn. They were shocked to see that he had one hand tilting Legolas' face towards him, and a hand around his waist. Their lips were locked together.

The twin Elves exchanged a look, their eyebrows raised. This was a good thing, wasn't it? They watched for a few moments, for they had never seen Legolas so happy before. It was to be expected, given the nature of things.

Aragorn was the first to sense someone watching them, so he broke the kiss and looked around, an angry expression on his face. The warm feelings of belonging and recognition faded, as he withdrew his hands from Legolas.

The Elven Prince looked at Aragorn, confusion in his eyes, until he, too, suddenly felt eyes upon them. Legolas frowned and began murmuring a small spell, which drew Aragorn's attention.

A ball of white light appeared, hovering above Legolas' hand. It slowly floated over to where Elrohir and Elladan were hiding, lighting up the Elven twins as the light spell illuminated the two.

'Elladan!' Legolas cried. 'Elrohir!'

Aragorn said nothing to the two, because he was still angry. Instead, he turned to Legolas. 'What are you, a mage or something?'

Legolas averted his gaze from his friends and looked up at his betrothed, before he nodded. 'Aye, for my father and mother both have magic. Strong magic tends to run in my family.' He saw Aragorn's brown eyes narrow, and sighed, 'No, I did not use my magic to make you kiss me.'

Aragorn frowned. 'I was not going to ask that!'

'Yes, you were,' Legolas answered, frowning back. 'You cannot lie to me; I know you too well.'

'You do not know me!' Aragorn shouted in fury. 'How can anyone know me when I don't even know myself?'

Legolas sighed. 'Elrond didn't mean to hurt you, Aragorn, by not telling you the truth.'

Aragorn glared at Legolas. 'And how am I supposed to believe that when he lied to me my entire life!' The half Elf didn't know who he was anymore. He had always believed that Elrond was his father, but now that illusion was shattered. He was not Estel; he was Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, who had been a king. What did he know of ruling, Aragorn angrily told himself.

Elladan and Elrohir flinched when Aragorn finally yelled at Legolas. The Elven mage seriously contemplated making Aragorn mute for a while, but decided against it. His compassionate heart would not allow him to do so, as well as the fact that he loved Aragorn.

Legolas narrowed his azure eyes at Aragorn. He was not going to be yelled at like this, when he had done nothing wrong, at least not in his opinion. 'If you want to talk to me, Aragorn, stop yelling at me. It's not my fault that you were not told of your heritage… or of me.'

Elrohir and Elladan glanced back and forth between the two who were now glaring at each other, hands on their hips. Elladan was secretly amused that Aragorn managed to make Legolas so angry.

'Don't tell me what to do!' Aragorn bellowed.

Legolas retorted, 'Stop acting like a child. We need to come to some sort of agreement about what is going to happen.'

Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'What's the rush?' he muttered.

'I am not putting my life on hold while you wait to decide if you want me or not,' Legolas answered. 'I need to know by the Sheelala.'

'That's in less than two weeks,' Aragorn protested.

Legolas met Aragorn's gaze squarely. 'If I do not have an answer from you then, our betrothal will be automatically voided, as it was decreed by my father.' A fear was in Legolas, which he did not dare to show, though it held him in a fierce grip. An unnamed fear, which he would not say.

Aragorn scowled. 'Fine,' he snapped. 'Though I don't see what the big rush is. It isn't like your life is getting turned upside down like mine is.'

Elladan and Elrohir turned when they heard the footsteps of someone approaching slowly, but deliberately. The twin Elves gritted their teeth when they saw who it was, but they did not dare to say anything.

Legolas' face went impassive as the figure approached, his dark grey eyes roaming appreciatively over the slender Elf who stood there, saying nothing.

Aragorn didn't like the way Legolas had just schooled his emotions. He looked at the Man, and felt an instant chill run through him at the sight of those fathomless eyes. Unease went up his spine, as the Man purposefully went over to Legolas and looked down at him.

Meron's smooth voice questioned, "It has been a while, has it not, Legolas? I have been looking for you."

"I do not know why," Legolas answered. "Everyone knew I was coming to Rivendell."

Aragorn really didn't like the unease he saw in Legolas' eyes. The Elf seemed… almost afraid, but Aragorn was not certain.

"You know why I am here," Meron said, a hint of coldness in his voice.

Legolas carefully hid his emotions as he faced the one problem in his life… Meron, a close friend of his father's. "I fear I do not. You know the reason I came, but I do not comprehend why you are here. It has naught to do with you."

Elladan and Elrohir walked over and stood by Aragorn, whom they still considered a little brother.

Meron smirked, "It has everything to do with me, Elf." He reached a hand out towards Legolas' face, but the Elven Prince deliberately stepped back, brushing against Aragorn.

"Leave me be," Legolas stated firmly. He could not fight with Meron here, in Rivendell. Not in front of Elrond and especially not when his father was good friends with him, Legolas knew.

Aragorn gave this stranger a warning look, his brown eyes flashing, as he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. It was pure instinct to Aragorn to defend the Elven Prince, who was his betrothed.

Meron said, "I'll see you at the Sheelala, Legolas." He turned and walked away, a smirk on his face.

Legolas let out an audible sigh of relief, and was immediately flanked by the twins. Aragorn's hand slipped from his shoulder, as he turned to face them.

'Are you all right?' Elrohir questioned.

Elladan murmured, 'Maybe we should go inside, in case he comes back.'

Aragorn cleared his throat, causing the three friends to look at him.

'Who was **that**?' he demanded, looking straight at Legolas. 'And why were you so afraid of him?'

Legolas met the look calmly. 'A close friend of my father's.'

'But why did you back away from him?' Aragorn persisted. The compulsion to protect Legolas was overwhelming. 'Why were you afraid?'

'That is not your concern, Aragorn, until you make your decision on whether or not we are going to wed,' Legolas told him firmly. 'Until you do, I would thank you to keep out of my affairs.'

Aragorn frowned at those words, because he felt like he did have a right to know. Legolas was his potential betrothed, and he had a right to protect the beautiful Elf.

Legolas inclined his head towards Elladan. 'Could you please show me to my room, Elladan? I am weary from the journey and would welcome a chance to rest, before tonight.'

Aragorn had completely forgotten about the ball this night. He groaned, because he did not want to go. He needed a chance to think on everything that he had learned, including his strange attraction to Legolas. It seemed to be instinct to touch him…kiss him…

Elladan saw weariness in Legolas' eyes, and led the blond Elven Prince away, leaving Elrohir with Aragorn.

'I'm sorry,' Elrohir whispered. 'If it makes you feel any better, as far as Elladan and I are concerned, you **are** our brother. And Father actually shed tears. This has not been easy on any of us.'

Those words did relieve some of the pain in Aragorn's heart. 'How can I be a king?' he asked, bitterness in his voice. 'What do I know of ruling?'

Elrohir clapped Aragorn on the shoulder. 'You are a natural leader; you just do not see it.' He turned to leave, then looked back. 'If you need to talk, I will listen.'

Aragorn nodded gratefully, and watched Elrohir walk away. The half Elf then went over to a bench and sat on it, thinking for a few hours.

He didn't know what to do about Legolas, because the Elf brought out strange feelings in him, which Aragorn had never expected. The fact that the truth had been kept from him still hurt him, painfully so.

Mithrandir joined Aragorn after a while, introducing himself.

'Elrond did not have a choice when he deceived you, Aragorn,' Mithrandir said knowledgeably.

'There is always a choice,' Aragorn muttered, remembering Legolas' words from earlier.

Mithrandir sighed. 'Everything is not always cut and dry, young one. The Nazgul and other minions of Sauron and Saruman were still searching for you. If Elrond had not changed your name and claimed you as his son, you probably would not be alive.'

Aragorn had never thought of that before. 'Why didn't he tell **me**, at least? Everyone else must have known the truth.' The question had to be answered, for Aragorn's peace of mind.

'He planned to tell you tonight, Aragorn, for he did not know that Legolas would be here so early,' Mithrandir gently explained.

'Legolas…' Aragorn said, with a sigh. 'I'm not ready to wed, let alone to someone I don't know.'

Mithrandir raised an eyebrow at that reply. 'Perhaps you are not giving yourself enough credit, Aragorn. The fact that you are uncertain as of what to do speaks highly of you, for most would have automatically rejected the betrothal.' He said that on purpose, to gauge Aragorn's reaction to it.

Aragorn instantly frowned. 'Who would reject him? Legolas is beautiful.'

'Can you think of nothing besides his beauty?' Mithrandir casually inquired.

'I don't really know him that well yet,' Aragorn admitted. 'I just want to do the right thing; for everyone, not just for me.'

Mithrandir stood, murmuring something about it being too hot outside. 'That does speak highly of you, son of Arathorn. Would you mind telling Legolas that I was looking for him?'

Aragorn shook his head and stood as well. After Mithrandir was well and truly gone, the half Elf decided he should get some rest as well. He went inside and made for his rooms silently.

The slightly cracked door on the room next to his drew Aragorn's attention. He curiously went over and opened it slowly, before he silently slipped inside. Deep breathing was the only sound he heard, as Aragorn crept noiselessly to the bed, drawn against his will. There, he saw the most exquisite sight he had ever seen.

Legolas lay on the bed, sound asleep, with the golden light from the windows illuminating his skin, leaving a rosy flush on his face, and giving his hair golden, glistening highlights. His lips were slightly parted, and the blankets over him had slid down to Legolas' waist. His shirt lay on the floor, along with his tunic and sword-belt.

Aragorn peered into the vacant, open eyes, before he slowly brought his gaze down, stopping to stare at the smooth, ivory chest which stood out in the sunlight. It rose and fell as Legolas breathed in his sleep.

A hand drifted out of its own accord, and gently smoothed some of the blond locks out of Legolas' face. Aragorn then slowly traced the sleeping Elf's face with his hand, touching cheeks, forehead, chin, underneath chin, and finally…lips. It was incredibly soft to the touch.

Legolas stirred slightly, and his tongue licked his lips, brushing the two fingers that were on them. He continued sleeping however, and Aragorn removed his hand, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

The half Elf frowned slightly, before he turned and walked away silently, closing the door behind him.

To be continued


	5. Preparing

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. I'm not going to reveal an answer to the question about Meron. As for disliking him… you should. Takes place about one hour after the last chapter.

Part 4. Preparing

Everyone was busy getting ready for the ball. Everyone, that is, except for Legolas. The Elven Prince was still sound asleep in his room, while everyone else searched for him. It would not do to have the beautiful Crown Prince of Mirkwood here in Rivendell and not have him at the ball, in Elrond's opinion. He hoped that it would give Aragorn and Legolas some time to get to know one another.

The Elven lord was already dressed for the ball, in his stately robes. He finally found Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn, just as they finished getting dressed.

'Have any of you seen Legolas?' Elrond asked, a little hesitantly. He didn't know how Aragorn currently felt about him, though the older half Elf still considered him a son.

Aragorn froze for a few minutes, and then said, 'The last time I saw him, he was asleep.' The younger half Elf finished buttoning the tiny buttons on his light green shirt, which showed off his firm muscles. His black leggings were already on and fastened, with his sword around his waist, as always. The dark green tunic overlapping his shirt contrasted nicely with it. 

Elladan nodded in agreement. 'He said he wanted to rest before tonight.' He wore a red tunic over a light green shirt and leggings.

'Legolas looked very tired,' Elrohir ventured. He wore a brown tunic, a tan shirt, and dark blue leggings.

Elrond sighed. 'Would one of you mind going to fetch him? If he sleeps much longer, he will not be able to get ready for the ball tonight.'

'I will,' Aragorn said.

Elladan frowned and was about to protest, when Elrohir intervened.

'Come, brother. I know for a fact that Legolas brought naught but his weapons and the clothes on his back,' he told his twin. 'Let us go and see what is to be had.' A sly look was in his eyes, and Elladan nodded. The two went to go find some clothes befitting the Elven Prince.

Aragorn looked at Elrond silently, before he began walking away. The Elven lord caught him by the arm for a few moments.

'I'm sorry,' Elrond told Aragorn quietly. 'I should have told you sooner.'

Aragorn murmured, 'I understand why you didn't…Father.' He then continued walking, knowing that Elrond would grasp his unspoken words.

A relieved look was on Elrond's face, as he watched Aragorn leave. The Elven lord was glad that the young one still considered him a father, after the secrets that had been kept. He then left as well, to finish the preparations.

Aragorn opened the door to the room he had been in earlier, and saw that Legolas was still asleep. He went over to the bed and gently spoke the Elf's name.

Legolas stirred and his eyes returned to their normal, azure state. 'A-Aragorn?' he questioned, yawning slightly. 'What is it?'

'Time for you to get ready for the ball,' Aragorn answered. 'Father sent me to wake you.'

'All right,' Legolas murmured. He sat up slowly and removed the covers from him. After grabbing his shirt from the floor, Legolas put it back on, pretending not to notice how Aragorn was staring. He grabbed his sword and re-buckled it around his waist. The Elven Prince then gracefully stood and glanced back at Aragorn. 'I have naught to wear to a ball, however.'

'Elladan and Elrohir are taking care of that,' Aragorn answered casually.

Legolas nodded and licked his lips slightly. 'I shall go and find them, then, and bathe.' He left the room silently, leaving Aragorn staring after him.

The half Elf scolded himself for the direction that his thoughts had gone in, and went to go see if there was anything he could do to help out. The ball was going to be held in four hours, or so, when the sun set.

Legolas took the clothes that Elladan and Elrohir gave him, hoping that they would fit. He then went to a private bathing room and took an hour cleaning himself, removing the dirt and grime from the journey. The scratch on his cheek had already faded over, so it was as flawless as ever.

As he stepped out of the water, Legolas began drying himself off slowly, before he pulled on his new clothes and slipped his feet into the shoes that the twins had thoughtfully provided.

'Legolas,' Elladan called. Elrohir was doing the same.

'Coming,' Legolas answered, loud enough to be heard. He walked over to his friends, who whistled in appreciation.

'Wow…' Elrohir gasped.

Legolas tapped a foot on the ground, feigning impatience, which made the twins laugh.

'We are supposed to fix your hair,' Elladan informed Legolas, a grin on his face.

'Not if you do what you did last time,' Legolas argued.

Elrohir grinned as well. 'We won't.'

Legolas frowned and said, 'I am serious, both of you.'

The three friends went to a dressing room, where Elladan ordered Legolas to sit, while he began brushing his friend's hair.

Legolas sighed, causing Elrohir to look at him.

'What's wrong?' he questioned, looking concerned.

Aragorn happened to be walking back, when he heard Legolas' voice, as long with Elladan and Elrohir's voices. He stopped to listen for a few moments.

Legolas looked at his friend, who was like a brother to him. 'Aragorn does not want to marry me; I am certain of it. You know what will happen if I do not.'

Elladan continued brushing Legolas' hair. 'Are you so certain?' he asked, a strange look on his face.

'My father has already told me so,' Legolas murmured. 'I can do nothing about it.'

'So if you don't wed Aragorn, you will have to…' Elrohir broke off his question at the scowl sent to him from his older twin.

'What I mean, Legolas, was if you were so certain that Aragorn does not want to marry you,' Elladan informed him.

Legolas nodded. 'Why would he want to? The only reason anyone would marry me is because of my looks, and not for who **I** am.' Sincerity shone in his azure eyes.

Aragorn hid his reaction to those words, as he continued listening in on the conversation.

Elladan gently squeezed one of Legolas' shoulders. 'Maybe you should just tell him what will happen if you do not marry him, my friend,' he said.

'I will not have him wed me because he pities me,' Legolas countered. 'It is my problem to deal with, not his. Until he gives me an answer, I can do nothing.'

The three friends sat there in silence for a long time, not noticing how the time was slipping by, until Elladan glanced out the window.

'Oh, no,' he groaned. He quickly finished his friend's hair, before yanking him to his feet by grabbing his slender wrist and pulling hard. 

Aragorn saw them getting ready to leave and quickly raced off silently, so they wouldn't know that he had been listening to them.

Legolas was vaguely surprised when he was pulled out of the room and into a room where Elrond waited.

'Where have you been?' Elrond asked sternly, as he quickly smoothed his sons' clothes with his hands. He then turned to Legolas and made a few adjustments, slipping a circlet onto his forehead.

Legolas silently groaned but said nothing. Must he always be labeled as a Prince? He briefly wondered where Aragorn was, as Elrond began leading them to the staircase where they would enter the ball, as befit their stations.

It was being held both inside and outside, wherever the guests chose to be.

Elrond went first, followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir. He spoke for a few minutes, before requesting silence.

'Tonight Rivendell has been graced with the presence of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood,' Elrond told them, and he looked towards where Legolas stood waiting, his expression closed.

Two pairs of eyes watched intently as the Elven Prince took a deep breath, and began walking down the staircase slowly, with a dignified grace.

Aragorn saw many of the Elves stop whatever they were doing to stare at the single Elf, which made him angry. He also saw that the person who had upset Legolas earlier was staring directly at the Elf hungrily.

Legolas did not seem to realize how he was stared at. His shirt was pure white, soft and silky, with a silver-colored tunic over it, and pale blue leggings. His clothes made Legolas look even more slender than he was, and had the additional effect of showing off his pale skin, making the golden-haired Prince seem to be bathed in the moon's cool radiance. The silver circlet on his forehead gleamed as he turned his head, looking for Aragorn, searching him out among the numerous Elves.

Aragorn saw Legolas searching for someone, until those beautiful, azure eyes finally saw him. They stared at each other for a few long moments, one on the stairs, and the other on the floor, gazing silently.

To be continued


	6. Resistance

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. Vara tel' Seldarine = Protection; Faina templa = Energy Bolt; Tanka harwar = Heal. Those are Elvish spells.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 5. Resistance

Aragorn was glad that Elrond never forced him to enter the balls as Elladan and Elrohir did. He hated to be the center of attention, and could not understand why his older brothers seemed to enjoy it so much. Besides, if he had been on the stairs with his father and brothers, he could not have looked straight at the beautiful, ethereal-looking being, who was meeting his gaze.

Legolas looked to Elrond to finish the procession, for he was the lord here. The Elven Prince did not truly like being stared at so, and could hear the whispers going around the room about him. Legolas inwardly sighed, for he desired nothing more than to speak with Aragorn privately about what was going to happen.

His azure eyes saw Meron staring at him, as he glanced over the crowds and back to Aragorn. Legolas made so sign of noticing how his father's close friend looked at him, though it disturbed him more than being stared at by the other Elves. Why had Meron come here, the Elf wondered angrily. Legolas had also come here to get away from him, but apparently Meron had different plans.

As if sensing Legolas' turmoil, Elrond led the Elven Prince, along with Elrohir and Elladan, onto the floor. Legolas was instantly asked to dance, and did so, knowing it was his duty.

Elrond went to his customary chair, content to watch the young ones having fun. His sharp eyes spotted Aragorn glaring at the person dancing with Legolas, which slightly amused the Elven lord. He unobtrusively beckoned to Aragorn, who laid off scowling long enough to come over and speak with his father.

Elrond questioned, 'Why are you so upset that Legolas is dancing with another? I thought you were not going to marry him.'

'I'm not… I mean…' Aragorn sighed. 'This is confusing,' he complained.

'Follow your heart,' Elrond advised. 'It will never lead you astray.'

Aragorn glanced over, and scowled again when he saw the line of Elves waiting to dance with **his** betrothed. Elrohir and Elladan were dancing with them as well, to try to give Legolas a chance to get away from them all.

Legolas was gracious enough to dance at least once with everyone who wanted to, before he finally took a break, his pale face slightly flushed. Aragorn went over to him, leaving his father's side.

'Feeling tired already?' he teased.

Legolas looked up when he heard Aragorn's voice. A genuine smile crossed his face. 'Not really, I just need a break from all that… attention.'

Aragorn frowned, wondering why Legolas danced with them all when it was obvious that he did not want to do so.

Legolas could tell what Aragorn was thinking, from the expression on the half Elf's face. 'I have obligations that I must fulfill, Aragorn, no matter my personal feelings on the matter,' he murmured.

'Like our betrothal?' Aragorn questioned.

'Indeed,' Legolas answered. 'We do need to speak of it at some point, but not here, in front of everyone. Unless you want this private matter all over Rivendell before the sun rises tomorrow.'  

Aragorn quickly shook his head. 'Not really, at least until we decide what to do.'

Legolas nodded, feeling a familiar pain in his heart. The two were distracted when a young female Elf asked Legolas to dance, which he kindly accepted.

Aragorn bit back his sudden pang of jealousy, as he watched Legolas gracefully dancing with the Elf, his movements smooth and flowing, very like a cat. His brown eyes narrowed, however, when Meron suddenly approached Legolas. He tensed, and saw in the corner of his eyes that Elladan and Elrohir were doing the same.

"May I cut in?" Meron asked, a neutral tone in his voice. There was an underlying hint of malice in it, though none seemed to notice it, save for Legolas, who stood there silently.

The female Elf agreed, and went off to find another partner, for she did not like that stranger, with those cruel dark grey eyes.

Legolas' face went blank, almost too blank, as Meron took one his right hand and placed it on his waist. The two began dancing, though Legolas ignored most of the taunts and smirks that Meron was giving him the entire time. Meron knew him so well that he knew that Legolas would not be willing to start a fight over dancing with him. 

Legolas clenched his teeth when the Elven orchestra began playing another song, and he tried to pull away, desiring to get free of the cold hands that held him.. Meron refused to let him go, a sly smile on his face as he held the Prince tighter with his hand, on that slender waist, as the other gripped Legolas' hand firmly.. Triumph was in his eyes, as Legolas' azure eyes narrowed. He could not force Meron to release him, not with everyone watching. Though the Elven Prince would have liked to slap the smirk off of Meron's face.

But he could not do that either; it would not only be an insult to Lord Elrond, but to Mirkwood as well, if he started a fight here. Not to mention his father's reaction if Legolas slapped his close friend. Though Elbereth only knew what Thranduil saw in Meron as a friend, Legolas mused.

Aragorn saw Legolas try to move away from the figure as a new song began, and was angered when the stranger did not let him go. He looked at his brothers, who were frowning as well. Part of Aragorn wanted to storm over and force this…person to let Legolas go.

'What if Meron doesn't let Legolas go after this dance?' Elrohir hissed to Elladan.

Elladan's frown deepened. 'Then one of us will cut in,' he answered.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. At least he now knew the person's name; Meron. Even that name sounded evil and twisted, at least in Aragorn's opinion. 'Why is Legolas so wary of him, if this Meron is a friend of his father's?' he interjected.

The twins looked at him silently. They spoke together, after exchanging a silent nod. 'Tis not our place to tell you, Aragorn. We are sworn to a promise not to tell.'

'I've had it with secrets,' Aragorn said in a low voice, anger in it.

Both flinched. 'We promised, Aragorn. Or we would tell you. We rightfully fear for Legolas… and the trouble that is brewing.'

The song ended, and the three watched Legolas give Meron a pointed look, to which the Man simply shook his head. He was quite content to have Legolas in such turmoil, for he knew that the Elven Prince's upbringing and his status as Thranduil's best friend kept Legolas from being able to insult him by shoving him away.

Aragorn walked over to the two. 'May I cut in?' he asked, quoting Meron's words. 'I need some time with **my** betrothed.'

Legolas was relieved when Meron reluctantly nodded and walked away, anger in his eyes. 'Thank you,' he whispered gratefully. He knew that Aragorn had only done this to get Meron away from him.

Aragorn placed his hands around the slender waist, drawing Legolas close to his body. 'You're welcome,' he murmured. 'I guess your obligations kept you from shoving him away?' 

Legolas was distracted by the feel of Aragorn's arms holding him close. He focused on what the half Elf was saying. 'Yes, or I would have forced him to let him go. But he would have cried insult if I had done so, and an Elven Prince must meet certain standards.'

Aragorn was pleased to hear Legolas' honest words. The two danced slowly, gazing into each other's eyes, as Legolas' arms wound up around his neck. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly as they moved in unison, for they danced together as if they had done so for centuries.

Elladan and Elrohir were pleased, as they saw Legolas and Aragorn dancing together. Both were certain that Aragorn felt some attraction for Legolas and that if their brother knew what would happen if the Elven Prince did not marry him, he would instantly agree to their betrothal. Aragorn did have a sense of fairness and duty, as well as a compassionate heart that would not let Legolas suffer so.

No one, save for the Legolas knew what Meron was really like. He carefully hid his true self beneath his sly hints and suggestions, but Legolas had seen through it, and knew full well what Meron wanted. His father had seen no objections to it, until the day when Arathorn had announced that Adrienne was pregnant. He had felt that since they were both going to have only one heir, that Legolas and the unborn child should marry, to unite their kingdoms and promote peace between Men and Elves, though Adrienne was an Elf who had given up her Immortality to live as long as Arathorn did.

Thranduil was pleased by the suggestion, and the two Kings had written an agreement, declaring that their only children would wed and have offspring together, at least two. One to rule Gondor, and one to rule Mirkwood, in case anything should happen to Legolas and the unborn child. So it had been decreed. But there had been something added to it… in case something happened and the two heirs of Mirkwood and Gondor did not wed. Only five people knew about it, and three loathed it.

Legolas felt safe within Aragorn's arms, but tried not to show it. The music ended, for the Elves who were playing the wooden flutes, pipes, harps, and those who were singing were eating and drinking. The Elven Prince was disappointed as Aragorn released him, and gazed up into the brown eyes above him.

A strand of blond hair fell onto his face and before Legolas could brush it away, another hand did so, before it slowly cupped his cheek. Legolas swallowed hard, his pulse speeding up as Aragorn looked at him thoughtfully, a strange expression in his eyes.

'You are very beautiful,' Aragorn murmured.

Legolas stiffened and narrowed his eyes. 'Thank you. But what else do you see, besides my beauty?' he questioned, a little resentful. His earlier words to Elladan were coming back to haunt him.

Aragorn exhaled slowly. 'Someone who brings out strange feelings in me, which I have not felt before,' he answered.

Legolas was not certain of what that meant, but hoped that it was a good thing. His face was still flushed and he wanted to get away from the crowds, who were beginning to approach him again, for the music had started once more.

Aragorn was asked to dance by one of the youngest maidens he had ever met. She was sweet and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he agreed. The two walked off, leaving Legolas to stand there alone.

The Elven Prince took this time to venture out into the garden, which appeared to be empty, so he could admire the stars. The garden's roses and hedges gleamed with dew, and the moon shone down brightly, illuminating the single, beautiful creature, who had come out to stargaze. It was truly splendid at night, and Legolas wandered over to a small pond, standing there as he gazed up at the beautiful stars, naming the constellations silently.

Elladan was sitting at an empty table, drinking some mead, when he suddenly realized that Legolas was no longer in the room. He narrowed his eyes and instantly began searching the crowds, looking for Meron. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Meron was not here, either, and the oldest son of Lord Elrond sought out his brothers.

He stood and beckoned for Aragorn and Elrohir to come over to him. Both saw the tension on Elladan's face, so they left their current partners, murmuring apologies, and came over to him.

Aragorn had tried to get back to Legolas after that first dance, but had been grabbed again by another girl. He impatiently waited for Elladan to say whatever it was that he wanted to say, so that he could get back to Legolas finally.

'Legolas is not in this room,' Elladan said in a low voice, so that only his brothers heard him. 'And neither is Meron…'

Elrohir gasped, 'Legolas would not be foolish enough to go anywhere alone with him.'

Aragorn frowned, fear and concern in his brown eyes. 'Split up and look for both of them. I'll check in the gardens, just in case.'

The older Elves nodded, faintly amused at Aragorn's take-charge attitude. The twins casually began moving through the different rooms that the ball was being held in, searching for either of the two.

Aragorn made his way out into the moonlit garden, and began looking for his betrothed, his concern growing every moment that passed. There had to be a reason that Legolas was afraid of Meron, but he did not know what it was… yet. He then heard two voices speaking and instantly followed the sounds, to the small pond surrounded by stones.

Aragorn scowled when he saw Legolas standing there, speaking to Meron. He drew close enough so that he could hear what was being said, but not so close that Legolas detected that he was there, watching the two speak. Maybe now he would find out why Legolas was so afraid of this Man.

Legolas bestowed a frown upon Meron, for he no longer had to try to hide his true feelings, now that they were alone. "Why did you follow me? I want to be alone," he said, his azure eyes deepening to a darker shade of blue, reflecting his emotions.

"You know why I followed you, Elf," Meron countered, as he drew closer to the vision that stood before him. "You know you are mine."

"I know no such thing. I belong to Aragorn, not you," Legolas countered, though he was not certain of what was going to happen between himself and Aragorn. But it was the only thing that had kept Meron from approaching him so openly before.

An angry glare appeared on Meron's face. "He does not want you, and you know it. You may not be mine now, but you will be after the Sheelala."

Legolas tensed, and tried to walk past Meron, wishing he had never come outside. The Man interposed himself between the Elf and the path, which was bordered by tall hedges. "I want to pass, so move aside," Legolas said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Meron smirked. "No…" His hand drifted towards Legolas' face, and the Elf deliberately stepped aside.

Legolas stated firmly, "Leave me alone. You do not have the right to touch me." His azure eyes betrayed none of his slight fear, as he started thinking of ways to get out of this.

"Like Aragorn does? Let me assure you, that will not continue for very long. Once he publicly states that the two of you are not going to wed, you are mine. So you had better get used to my touches, Elf,' Meron said smugly. 

Legolas tried to stop aside as Meron reached for his face again, but a firm hand grabbed onto his right arm, preventing movement. "If we do wed, I assure you I will be dead by morning, for being forced against my will."

Aragorn had to stifle a gasp at those words.

Meron shook his head, sighing. "Come now, Legolas. I well know the weakness of Elves and how to get around that little problem." He deliberately reached out a hand and began fondling a pointed ear, causing the Elf to shiver, for it was the one weakness of Elves.

Legolas gritted his teeth, as the fingers plucked at his ear, teasing it. Meron pinched it hard, causing a yelp from the Elf, who was struggling to control his emotions. Meron smirked again and stepped closer, twisting and stroking the pointed ear, before he nipped it sharply.

This couldn't be happening to him, Legolas thought, as he remained motionless, unable to move as Meron manipulated his ear skillfully. It hurt… but it also felt good… he wanted this… and yet he didn't. The Elven Prince shook his head to clear his thoughts, before he tried to leave again. Meron again refused to let him pass, and Legolas was getting angry.

"Forget Aragorn," Meron snapped. "He is inconsequential."

"I cannot. I was born loving him, which you cannot break. I have loved him throughout time, and I will always do so," Legolas replied, wisdom in his deep, blue eyes. "We are bound together. You cannot win."

Meron turned, like he was going to walk away. Legolas relaxed slightly, and did not see when Meron suddenly whirled, in a rage, and brutally shoved him.

The Elven Prince hit the ground hard, ripping open his right sleeve, scraping his arm raw and bloody, with little stones embedded in it.

Aragorn let out a growl, drew his sword, and was about to confront Meron when he realized that Legolas was glowing, with a light not unlike the light of the moon. The half Elf froze and gaped once more. It seemed that Legolas had had enough of being harassed from Meron right now.

'Vara tel' Seldarine…' the Elven mage cried, sending up a protection spell, right as Meron lunged at him.

The Man glared down at the slightly wounded Elf. "You will be mine, Elf!" He pushed against the magical barrier that had been erected around where Legolas lay.

Legolas stated, 'Faina templa!' His left hand began glowing piercingly bright, shining with his magic. "Leave, Meron. You overstep your bounds. Or shall I make myself clear?"

Aragorn was impressed with the display, and watched as Meron ran off. The Man vowed revenge silently, though neither of the other two knew it. The half Elf sheathed his sword and sprinted over to where Legolas lay.

Legolas sighed as he revoked the spells he had cast, for magic-casting was very tiring, especially since this was the third spell he had cast in less than ten hours. Legolas carefully sat up and inspected his right arm. His nimble fingers began removing the embedded stones, until he heard someone approaching. He looked up, prepared to use a spell, if it was Meron again.

Aragorn saw the wary expression on Legolas' face lessen slightly when the blond beauty realized that it was him, not Meron. He knelt beside the Elf, who regarded him impassively, before he continued removing the stones out of his wounds.

'Why didn't you just tell me the truth?' Aragorn bluntly asked. 'I saw the whole thing.'

'I knew you were there,' Legolas replied, not looking up from his work. 'But it is none of your concern, Aragorn. Meron is a problem **I** must deal with it, not you.'

Aragorn was ready to shake the Elf for those words. 'How could it not be **my** concern that someone is harassing the one that **I'm** supposed to marry?

Legolas frowned ever so slightly. 'You do not want me. So I am not your responsibility. In addition to that, I do not need protection. I handled him quite well on my own, for I am not defenseless.' He realized he had finished removing the stones, so he dipped it into the spring next to him, to clean it. 'Save your concern for Gondor's people.'

'I never said you were,' Aragorn pointed out. 'And I don't even know if I'm going to be a King.'

Legolas stifled a yawn, as he brought his left hand to hover over his injured arm, after he removed it from the spring. 'Tanka harwar,' he murmured, and a bright glow flashed for a few moments before it faded, leaving the scrapes healed over, with new-looking skin.

Aragorn caught the Elf as he seemed to sway slightly, before he slumped over. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine. Just a little tired from using so many spells at once,' Legolas said. 'Let me go; I'll be all right.'

Aragorn was surprised at how frail the beautiful Elf seemed in his arms this time, compared to how he had been when they were dancing. Fatigue and weariness shone in the beautiful azure eyes, as they met his brown ones. He frowned, but released the Elven Prince.

Legolas stubbornly forced himself to stand, ignoring how weak he felt. Too many things had happened this day to him… Aragorn probably didn't want him; Meron wanted him too much. Spell-casting was so tiring, Legolas mused, as he struggled to stay awake. Especially when having to deal with so many volatile emotions at once, right after such a long journey.

Aragorn caught the Elf a second time when he nearly fell over. 'You cannot even return to your room like this, Legolas,' he stated flatly. 'Not with Meron still around.' He easily scooped Legolas into his arms, cradling the slender body against his chest.

Legolas scowled and muttered, 'You are not carrying me back to my room.' Though it did feel so good to be in Aragorn's arms, the blond beauty thought, as he shifted slightly. His head came to rest against Aragorn's firm chest weakly.

'Watch me,' Aragorn answered, as he began heading towards the back staircases. 'Exactly what does Meron want with you?' he asked, slowly climbing the stairs, with the Elf in his arms.

Legolas was too tired to care about what he was saying. He was half asleep and whispered, 'He desires me…and covets you…'

Aragorn was not surprised to hear that entirely, for he had seen Meron's hungry looks at Legolas. He took advantage of his betrothed's sleepiness to get a few more answers from him. 'Why did he call you his?' The half Elf turned, and began handing up another white staircase, which had ivy wrapped around the hand-rail.

'If I don't marry you…have to marry **him**…' Legolas stumbled over the words, as he sank deeper into sleep.

Aragorn choked at that. That was not something the half Elf had expected to hear, but it was finally beginning to make sense to him. Legolas needed to know if he was going to be wed or not, for if not, he would have to resign himself to being wed to Meron. No wonder he had been pressing for an answer.

He heard a faint sigh from the Elven Prince and glanced at him. Possessiveness entered his brown eyes when he saw that Legolas was truly asleep in his arms, his mouth slightly open in his sleep. By Elbereth, he was so beautiful, Aragorn thought.

Aragorn finally reached his destination, which was his room. It was lucky that the stairs connected to his balcony. He entered through the balcony, but it was a struggle to open the door. The half Elf eventually succeeded and carried Legolas into his room. If Meron hadn't hurt Legolas as he had earlier, Aragorn would not have done this, but he did it now.

He laid Legolas on his bed, and quickly began removing his shoes, tunic, and shirt. Aragorn then pulled the covers over the sleeping figure, who stirred slightly as the covers were brought up to his chin. Legolas murmured Aragorn's name softly.

Aragorn looked at the sleeping figure, and then turned and walked over to a chair. He had a lot of thinking to do. It was up to him now; he held both his future and Legolas' in whatever he decided to do.

The half Elf deliberated for over an hour, weighing the different factors in his mind. True, he did not know much about ruling a kingdom, but Elrond would surely not demand that he take the throne right away, Aragorn thought. Maybe his father could teach him about ruling before he became a King.

Legolas claimed to love him; at least, the beautiful Elf had said so to Meron. Sincerity had been in his voice, telling the half Elf that his words had not been false. But Aragorn was not certain of what Legolas had meant when the Elven Prince had told Meron that he had loved him throughout time and would always do so.

Aragorn could not let Legolas to wed Meron; he could not bring himself to even remotely consider it. Jealousy soared through him at the very idea, as well as loathing. Meron would destroy Legolas eventually, and then there was the grim promise that the Elf had made to the Man: "If we do wed, I assure you I will be dead by morning, for being forced against my will."

Aragorn's heart threatened to shatter at the thought of Legolas dying… and for such a reason. Though he did not know why… 

Aragorn knew what he had to do.

His decision made, Aragorn stood and, after glancing at the sleeping beauty in his bed, he went over to the balcony door. The half Elf took out a key from his pocket and locked it, before he walked over to the main door and opened it. He stepped outside, before he used the key to lock that door as well.

Aragorn then headed downstairs, to tell Elrond of his decision.

To be continued


	7. Coming To Terms

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. About the heir thing… I already said that was the reason that Mithrandir is there. Celebrian's leaving for the West is in LOTR.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 6. Coming To Terms

Elrond was leaving the ball when Aragorn met him, though it was going to last until dawn. The Elven lord had looked at no other since his wife had left him, choosing to go to the Grey Havens instead of remaining here with him.

'Father, may I speak with you?' Aragorn questioned.

Elrond nodded. 'Of course, Aragorn.' He followed his youngest son to an empty corner and waited to hear what he had to say. Elrond was concerned, because he saw resignation and tension in Aragorn's brown eyes.

'I…I will wed Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly.

'Why?' Elrond questioned, wanting to test Aragorn's feelings. If the younger half Elf married Legolas out of a sense of duty, he would soon grow to resent the Elven Prince.

Aragorn muttered, 'If he doesn't marry me, he has to marry Meron. Meron cornered him in the garden and hurt him.'

Elrond sighed, 'Aragorn, you cannot wed him out of concern or an obligation. Marry him only if you truly want to.' His dark eyes narrowed at the thought of King Thranduil's best friend hurting Legolas. 'Is Legolas all right?'

Aragorn nodded. 'He used his magic to make Meron leave him alone,' he murmured. 'I… I would not hate being married to him, Father. I feel something for him, but I do not know what it is yet. Legolas… he makes me feel so strange.'

'Legolas' Elven mage abilities are well known, my son,' Elrond answered. 'He does not need you to wed him in a misguided attempt to protect him. You would insult his pride and honor if you married him for such a reason.'

'Someone has to take care of him, because he doesn't,' Aragorn argued. 'He went out alone, knowing what Meron was like. Then he used three spells, which drained most of his energy. I had to carry him to bed. What if Meron had not left when he did?'

'Again, Aragorn, I tell you that you must not wed Legolas to protect him.' Elrond's dark eyes held compassion. 'Soon you would grow to resent him, for seemingly trapping you in a loveless marriage. And the two of you are supposed to have heirs. Would that be a problem for you?'

Aragorn frowned and questioned, 'How can two males have heirs? Even an Elven male?'

Elrond's eyes held a twinkle in them. 'Mithrandir has been preparing Legolas for it for nearly three months now. The final part of the spell will be cast when he is wed.'

'Why him?' Aragorn asked stubbornly.

'He is pure and noble, Aragorn,' the Elven lord answered.

'Pure Elf?' Aragorn thought that was what his father meant.

Elrond shook his head. 'Yes, he is pure Elf, but Legolas has also spent most of his life learning to master his magic with Mithrandir. They have traveled together since you were brought here by him.'

Aragorn inquired, 'Brought here by who?'

'Legolas was the one who brought you here, Aragorn, for protection against the Nazgul and the Orcs that were swarming through Gondor. He was young, then, in the eyes of our people. He then began his journeys with Mithrandir, returning home when his royal obligations demanded it.' Elrond waited slyly to hear his son's response to that.

'He saved…me?' Aragorn was very surprised to hear that, though he did not show it. He was surprised that one so beautiful would have saved him when he was so young, though Aragorn then figured that it was because of their betrothal.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. 'You called out to him and he responded,' the Elven lord explained. 'I ask again, can you bring yourself to have two heirs with him?'

Aragorn thought of the beautiful creature sleeping in his bed right now… the sweet kisses they'd shared, the feel of Legolas in his arms…his pride, his strength… but most of all, his courage…

'Yeah,' Aragorn muttered. That would be easy… As for the rest, he was not so sure.

'Then I will make the necessary arrangements,' Elrond informed his son. 'Though I would advise that you try very hard to become his friend first, before the wedding.'

Aragorn nodded. 'Thank you, Father.' He bid Elrond farewell, and was surprised to realize how weary **he** felt. Changing your entire life in less than twenty-four hours was tiring, especially when you had to consider someone else, besides yourself.

Elrond shook his head as Aragorn took his leave. 'The young believe that they can fool the very wise…and very old. But they do belong together.' The Elven lord smiled, a knowing smile, which would have surprised anyone had they seen it. But he was glad. The act of marriage itself would be easy; it was love that was the hard part. Legolas loved Aragorn, Elrond knew, but as for Aragorn… He needed time, which was one thing that both had now.

Legolas was still sleeping when Aragorn returned and unlocked the door. After entering, he re-locked the door, before he shucked off his shoes, shirt, tunic, and sword-belt. He then blew out the few lit candles and went over to his bed, pausing only briefly to admire the one who looked child-like when he slept, the light of the moon bathing him in a soft glow.

Aragorn eased himself into his bed, trying not to wake Legolas as he pulled some covers over himself. To the half Elf's surprise, the Elven Prince stirred slightly, pressing himself closely against his warmth. Aragorn ran a hand down the bare back of the Elf who lay next to him, causing a shiver, and Legolas pressed himself even closer. 

Aragorn was surprised out of his half-asleep trance when something softly and silky rested against his bare chest, along with something metal. He blinked and saw that it was strands of Legolas' hair, along with the circlet on his forehead. He reached out a hand and removed it, before he absently put it on the table next to the bed.

Legolas sighed, as he snuggled right up against Aragorn, not knowing how his head wound up on Aragorn's chest, or the torment that he caused the half Elf by being so close to him. He was oblivious to the slight gasp that sounded when his hand joined his head, resting against the warm, bare chest. 

Aragorn sleepily took Legolas into his arms, to hold the Elf still, or so he told himself. His arms embraced the slender waist, holding the beautiful one against him. He tried to ignore the desire he felt, for Aragorn knew that Legolas was asleep. He finally fell asleep as well, feeling relaxed as he listened to the deep breathing of the Elf held tightly.

Elrohir and Elladan were now very concerned, a few hours later, when they had not found Legolas. Meron had been found, finally, but Legolas was nowhere near him. And Aragorn was now missing, which made the twins wonder if the two had been kidnapped or something.

They finally went to check Aragorn's room, and were startled to find the door locked. Elladan drew a dagger and began picking the lock easily, while Elrohir waited impatiently. A click sounded, and the door opened. The twins peered in and went gasped audibly at the sight they saw.

Their close friend lay in the arms of their younger brother, sleeping soundly. Legolas' head and part of his arm rested on Aragorn's chest. A protective look was on Aragorn's face as he slept as well.

Elladan and Elrohir swiftly closed the door. The two then exchanged a look.

'Well, that was quick,' Elrohir said slyly.

Elladan nodded in agreement. 'We should go…'

The two heard a strange sound coming from the room. They cracked the door open again and peeked in.

Legolas had stirred again, shifting slightly and knocking most of the blankets to the floor. One of his legs crossed Aragorn's legs, resting between them. Aragorn let out a muffled groan, and shifted as well. Now the Elf was partially covered by him. A whimper came from Legolas, as his hands came up to touch Aragorn's bare chest.

A crimson-red flush appeared on the twins' faces at this sight. They closed the door yet again and re-locked it, before rushing away, choking back their feelings right now.

'We should have left,' Elladan muttered.

'Yeah… Didn't they look cute together, though?' Elrohir murmured.

Elladan grinned. 'Definitely. But there are some things I do not want to see.' 

The twins chuckled together at that, trying to ease their embarrassment over what they had seen. They went to their room, ready for sleep as well.

Aragorn and Legolas both stirred again, and opened their eyes at the same time when they felt the other. They then each saw the other's eyes and both turned red.

Legolas frowned and said, 'Get off me!'

Aragorn tried to, but the leg that Legolas had resting between his legs prevented him from moving. 'Move your leg so I can!'

Legolas tried, but wound up laughing at what had happened. He could read Aragorn's emotions on this, and knew that the half Elf was mortified.

Aragorn frowned. 'What, pray tell, is so funny?'

'This situation,' Legolas whispered, hampered by his merry laughter.

Aragorn started grinning and laughed as well, rich, hearty laughter. He slyly murmured, 'I guess it is rather amusing.'

'Indeed.' Legolas struggled to remove his leg and finally did so. 'There… I moved my leg, so you can get off me.'

'What if I don't want to?' Aragorn whispered, as he kissed Legolas, long and enjoyable. The Elf responded urgently, a flush remaining on his face as he easily took control of the kiss, sweetly teasing Aragorn with his tongue.

Their mouths chased hungrily for a few moments, before they stared at each other for a few moments. Aragorn's right hand came up and caressed the soft, golden hair that cascaded down to Legolas' shoulders.

A strange feeling was in Aragorn's heart, as he peered into the beautiful azure eyes that shone brighter than even the stars, or so Aragorn felt.

'Aragorn?' Legolas questioned, looking at the half Elf seriously.

Aragorn answered, 'Hmm?'

'What's going to happen between us?' Legolas feared that… above all else. The Elf was reassured a little when a slightly coarse hand cupped his cheek, worshipping its softness.

'We are going to wed,' Aragorn informed Legolas firmly.

Legolas froze. 'Why?' he questioned sharply. He was not going to wed Aragorn if the half Elf only wanted to wed him to keep him safe from Meron. Though part of him taunted that it would be better than marrying the Man… And his soul desired to find peace this time… But to settle for less than love… Legolas did not know if he could survive it.

Aragorn had been prepared for this question. He had been planning to make false promises to Legolas, but the anxious look in the azure eyes kept him from being able to. He sighed and spoke honestly. 'Part of it is because of Meron,' he admitted. He felt Legolas' rejection of that, and continued. 'Part of it is because you bring something out in me… which I have never felt before. I don't even understand it myself, but you… You make me **want** to protect you… love you… touch you.'

Legolas gaped silently. He knew that Aragorn was being honest; he could see it in his brown eyes. 'I did not come here to bring you pain,' he murmured. Aragorn felt something for him, Legolas mused. It was honestly better than he had hoped it would be, for he had been afraid that Aragorn wanted to wed him because of Meron and nothing else. 'If you truly want me, I will wed you.'

'I do,' Aragorn said, hesitating only slightly.

Legolas somehow knew that he did not have to state that if Aragorn was cruel to him that he would leave, for he was certain that the half Elf would never harm him. Legolas knew that this did not mean that he would always obey Aragorn, as he whispered, 'Then from this moment on, I belong to you and you alone.'

To be continued


	8. Agreements

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. Gets slightly lemony here, but no slash yet… I'm so evil…

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 7. Agreements

The two lay there for a few moments silently, not knowing what to say. They knew that more needed to be spoken. 

Legolas took a deep breath. 'Aragorn, about heirs… I…'

Aragorn nodded. 'Elrond told me that you have been preparing for it with Mithrandir. Though it does trouble me slightly.'

'Why? Tis safer for me than for you,' Legolas countered. 'My magic abilities, along with my blood-line makes it less dangerous for me.' He flushed slightly, though, for that was not what he was going to say. 'Will you be able to… I mean, do you want me?'

Aragorn laughed at those words, ceasing when he saw the look of hurt and confusion on Legolas' face. 'I meant no offense, but surely you realize that I do want you.' He reached out with his right hand.

Legolas felt Aragorn's hand gently begin tracing his face, and he leaned into the touch eagerly. The Elven Prince gasped at a finger teasing one of his ears, and Aragorn took advantage of that open mouth to push his tongue into it hungrily.

A muffled protest came from Legolas, because Aragorn was taking control. He countered with a short, breath-stealing kiss, before he began trailing kisses up Aragorn's jaw-line. His skillful, pale hands roamed over the firm muscles on the bare chest above him, teasing deftly, as he began tormenting him with his sweet, seductive mouth. 

Aragorn was aghast at how easily Legolas took control from him and began using that wonderful mouth of his to place kisses all the way up to his lips, before a soft tongue firmly pushed into the half Elf's mouth. A ragged groan escaped from Aragorn, as he felt the lithe and slender body beneath him shift position. He eagerly reached for the Elf and began running his hands over soft, supple skin.

Legolas moaned, and arched towards Aragorn, wanting him… 'Aragorn…' he whispered, as his body quivered beneath the sensual touches that his betrothed bestowed upon him gently, as if he were something to worship. Legolas murmured, 'I will not break, Aragorn. You do not have to be so gentle.' He emphasized his point by nipping at Aragorn's neck, a bit sharply, but the slight pain was not unbearable.

Aragorn reluctantly made his hands press just a little firmer against the Elf's beauty. He didn't want to hurt Legolas at all, but was surprised at the second moan that slid past the Elven Prince's lips because of the slightly rougher touches. One of his hands slid down to the waistband of Legolas' leggings.

Reason returned to Legolas; it was not safe for him to be doing this, not until the spell was finished! 'Aragorn…stop,' he murmured, as the half Elf nibbled at his throat, while his hand began sliding into

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and stopped. 'What's wrong? Do you not want me? I somehow doubt that,' he said, flexing his hips towards the Elf under him.

'No, I do want you!' Legolas replied, as yet another betraying moan left him. 'But…it is not safe, not right now.'

'Why not?' Aragorn questioned, concern in his voice. His hand left the waistband of the leggings, and came up to touch the beautiful face that gazed at him earnestly. Legolas murmured something so softly that Aragorn could not make it out. 'I couldn't understand your words,' the half Elf said.

Legolas sighed and repeated, 'It's because of the spell. I can conceive now; but the spell is not finished. It will not be finished until…' Legolas stopped and blushed slightly, before he continued. '…until the wedding night. If I do conceive before it is finished, it will put both my life and the child's in danger.' He did not expect the response that his words received.

Aragorn took Legolas in his arms. 'Then we will wait, beautiful one, for I do not want to lose you.'

'Thank you,' Legolas whispered gratefully, as he pressed his face against the bare chest above him. Most people, he knew, would not have been willing to wait for it to be safe for him. Though he did want Aragorn now, safe or not.

Aragorn laughed quietly, as though he knew Legolas' feelings of frustration. 'But the wedding must be soon.'

Legolas started laughing, and it grew louder as Aragorn distracted himself by tickling the Elven Prince teasingly, grinning. The beautiful Elf wriggled a bit, struggling to get away from the fingers that traveled down his sides.

The two laughed together for a few moments, until Aragorn rolled onto his side. He cradled the Elf against him for a while.

'You make me happy,' he informed Legolas seriously. 'You are so serious, yet you also have a very pleasant sense of humor.'

Legolas looked at him curiously. 'I fear I do not understand how I make you happy,' he said, a puzzled expression on his face. 'I am happy to be here with you.'

Aragorn laughed lightly and murmured, 'How can you seem so wise and strong at times, and then at others you seem… innocent?' A better word would have been child-like, or naïve, but the half Elf knew that those would be fighting words with Legolas.

'I still do not understand,' Legolas mused, sighing as the arm around his waist shifted slightly.

'Well, you fought Meron off with scarcely any trouble, yet you are able to laugh because we wound up draping across each other in our sleep. I would have thought that you would be angry,' Aragorn murmured. 'There are many different sides to you, which I have left to discover.'

Legolas' azure eyes dawned with understanding then. 'You have an eternity to figure them out, Aragorn,' he pointed out reasonably. 

Aragorn smirked, 'I'm not certain that eternity would be long enough to learn them, Legolas…'

Two growling stomachs then became audible.

'Oops,' Legolas said, grinning slightly. 'I never did eat last night, and magic-casting requires a lot of energy.

Aragorn's smirk changed to a grin. 'Well, it would appear that my appetite agrees with yours. Shall we?'

Legolas nodded. 'But only because you insisted.' He sat up gracefully and stood, grasping his shirt. It was carefully put on, with his nimble fingers flying up the tiny buttons.

Aragorn found his own shirt and put it on, before he slyly looked at Legolas, who was distracted slightly from buckling his sword-belt as he gazed at Aragorn. The belt clanged to the floor, and Legolas feigned nonchalance.

'My magic should be enough protection, anyway,' he told Aragorn.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. 'Confident, hmm?'

Legolas did the same back at Aragorn. 'I did not study for over a millennia with Mithrandir for nothing.'

'Just don't use your magic unless you have to,' Aragorn murmured. 'Unless you want to sleep for days.'

'Nay, I would rather not. There are too many exciting things going on for me to sleep that long,' Legolas answered. He followed Aragorn, as the half Elf led the way out of his room, unlocking the door.

Aragorn questioned, 'Just who **is** Meron?' He had been thinking of the smirking, haughty Man.

'The bane of my life, Aragorn. I know little about him. He just appeared one day in Mirkwood, and my father was quite taken with him. Eventually, they became best friends, though I never liked him at all. He is not an Elf, though he is not Mortal, either. I believe that he may be a half Elf, for he has been lurking at Mirkwood for over a millennia now.' Legolas' voice was thoughtful… and brooding.

'Does your father not have better taste in friends?' Aragorn jested slightly.

Legolas frowned and said, his voice slightly sharp, 'My father is a wise man and King. As well as a loving father to me, and we are…were very close, until recently.'

Aragorn narrowed his brown eyes, for he had not meant to insult Legolas' father and said as much. 'What happened?' he asked, as he turned down another hallway, leading Legolas to the kitchen.

'We had a fight… over Meron. Father wanted me to forget the betrothal and marry Meron, willing or not. I refused, because I knew that I belonged to you first, and because I love you,' Legolas said, a soft, wistful note in his voice.

'How can you claim to love me?' Aragorn mused. 'You do not know me.' He was not certain of why Legolas claimed to love him, for they had, technically, just met this very day. But already, the half Elf could not picture his life without Legolas.

Legolas smiled, and his azure eyes sparkled slightly. 'I was born loving you, and from the moment you were born, I have never wanted any other but you.'

Aragorn nodded slowly, for he knew that it was rare- but not impossible for an Elf to love their destined mate from the moment they were born. It was an instinctive knowledge, which bound souls together tightly, as they were destined to be. That was what had occurred between Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Aragorn knew.

They finally reached the kitchen and were lucky enough to find someone there working. She quickly bowed to both Legolas and Aragorn, before she quickly prepared a plateful of leftovers from the ball. They politely thanked her, and she flushed, watching the two walk away together.

Aragorn carried the plate in one hand, using his other to swat away Legolas' hands, as the Elf tried to steal some. They stepped into an empty room, with two chairs and a table. Aragorn placed the plate on the table, in between himself and Legolas, as both sat in the chairs.

They ate for a few moments, as they spoke of some of their friends.

'They did not!' Aragorn cried, horror written on his face.

'Yes, they did,' Legolas countered. He munched on a piece of a root vegetable, before he continued. 'Your brothers decided it would be a very funny joke to play.'

Aragorn sputtered, 'But to put **honey** in your **hair**? By Elbereth…'

Legolas smirked slightly. 'Fear not, for I exacted revenge on them with my magic. I levitated them directly into a berry field and let them fall. Needless to say, their clothes were stained, until I took pity on them and removed the stains with magic. As for my hair, I was able to remove the honey with a spell.' At the look of surprise on the half Elf's face, he laughed. 'Aragorn, I did learn some spells from my parents, after all.'

Aragorn grinned. 'Remind me to never get you upset,' he teased.

The two had let down their guards for awhile, as they laughed and exchanged funny stories.

"May **I** cut in?" a cold voice mocked.

Legolas instantly shoved his chair back and stood. He cupped his hands together, preparing to cast a spell, and looked straight at Meron. "No, you may not."

Aragorn pushed his chair back slightly, but did not stand. Instead, he let the gleaming hilt of his sword be seen by the Man. "That is, unless you are here to congratulate us," he amended slightly, looking directly at Meron.

Meron rolled his eyes. "For what?"

"We have decided to keep our betrothal. In a short time, Legolas and I will be wed," Aragorn informed Meron. Legolas stepped closer to him, and Aragorn was able to reach out with his hands and pull Legolas onto his lap, which he did. The willing Elf stiffened for a few moments, before relaxing.

This was rather nice, Legolas thought, as he made himself comfortable exactly where he was. And he enjoyed the expression on Meron's face at the sight of his and Aragorn's united front.

"So you took pity on him?" Meron taunted, not worried at all. There were other ways to keep a betrothal from being carried out… His cold, nearly black eyes appraised the son of Arathorn. He was a foe to be reckoned with, Meron decided, and he should not be treated lightly. Legolas alone was easier to defeat, for Meron had proven his point to the Elf. Even forced pleasure, derived against Legolas' will, would keep him from dying.

Aragorn held Legolas within his encircling arms. 'Nay, for he seduced me,' Aragorn countered, barely held to hold in his laughter at the flash of anger on the Man's face at his bold words.

Legolas turned his face towards Aragorn's, knowing that if he continued looking at Meron, he was going to start laughing. Aragorn was more devious than he gave himself credit for, Legolas decided. But his azure eyes shone with suppressed laughter.   

Meron glared directly at Legolas, who had chanced looking back at him. "Make no mistake, Elf. You will be mine… one way or the other." Meron then stormed out of the eating room, for he was now forced to change his plans.

As soon as Meron was out of earshot, Legolas let out peals of laughter, as he leaned against Aragorn. 'I have never seen him so angry,' Legolas said, shaking with his laughter.

'He did seem mildly upset, didn't he?' Aragorn said, smirking as he remembered the look of outrage on Meron's face.

'He'll be back, though,' Legolas sighed, as he sank into Aragorn's arms.

Aragorn said firmly, 'And we'll be waiting.'

Legolas nodded, and then remembered where he was. He tried to stand, but was held down with a hand around his waist. 'Why do you keep me from leaving?' Legolas questioned, a silent thrill in him. Aragorn truly made him happy, and he never wanted anyway to take this away from him again.

'You make a very nice lap-warmer,' Aragorn answered, grinning at the look of mock hurt on Legolas' face for that statement.

'If that's all…' Legolas threatened.

Aragorn silenced the threat with a sweet kiss, teasing Legolas for a few moments. Their lips met again slowly, and warmth soared through both of them. 'This feels so right…' Aragorn whispered.

'Mmm-hmm,' Legolas whispered back. He was dazed slightly, and his face was slightly flushed from that last kiss.

Aragorn had to sternly remind himself that they could do little more than kissing, for he was not going to take even the tiniest chance that Legolas might conceive. Losing the Elf was out of the question.

Legolas sensed Aragorn's turmoil and pressed his face against the half Elf's chest. 'Soon, Aragorn…' he murmured regretfully.

The two reluctantly turned back to the food, though Legolas made no more attempts to leave Aragorn's lap. He was quite comfortable where he was, after all. They took turns feeding each other slices of food, deriving some pleasure from it, until both fell asleep again. They were not disturbed the rest of the night, as Legolas slept on Aragorn's lap contentedly, his face resting against Aragorn's chest.

And that was how they were found the next morning by Lord Elrond and Mithrandir.

To be continued


	9. Plots

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. The wedding night will be…soon. I think I already know how it is going to go, too, and I hope I can pull it off. Sorry about using azure so much. The first part of this focuses on Meron and what that little…is up to. Remember, this is AU! Yala onna en' vilya = Summon Air Elemental

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 8. Plans

Meron stormed out of Rivendell. He grimly vowed that the united front between the son of Arathorn and the beautiful Elf would not last. Meron told himself that it was only a minor setback; there were other ways to keep the two from fulfilling their betrothal. However, he would first have to keep them occupied while he carried it out.

So Meron rode his black steed towards Gondor, intending to speak with its Steward, Boromir. It would be easy for him to drop a few false accusations about Aragorn in Boromir's ears, such as that Legolas was supposed to belong to him; Aragorn was forcing Legolas to marry him, etc… Meron dared not risk Legolas' safety, for he had not spent all this time waiting and planning for nothing.

The son of Arathorn must be executed at once, before he could conceive a child with Legolas. It was the only way that Meron could get his hands on Legolas, for if Aragorn died, they could not wed, and Legolas would have to marry him. He had enough influence on Thranduil to ensure that.

Millennia had been spent planning and waiting for Legolas, for Meron had known that the Elf would be born eventually, along with Aragorn. Yes, it was destiny that the two would be born on the same day, with the same alignment of stars, albeit over six hundred centuries apart. And then the beautiful Elven Prince had been born. Meron had waited a very long time before arriving at Mirkwood.

So he corrupted Thranduil easily, slowly turning the close father-son relationship into anger and spite, telling Thranduil lies about his son. The Elven king was no match for his mind-control spell, for since Legolas' mother had died, Thranduil had been unable to perform magic. It had worked.

So, too, would his plan. Legolas was too strong with his own magic abilities to be so easily controlled, so they would have to be made weaker, to create small chinks in Legolas' shields. Breaking them was easier when he was angry or agitated.

But the thought of Legolas in his bed… It was too great to resist, at least in Meron's opinion. And he was going to use Boromir's fondness for Elves in general against him. The Steward of Gondor was very arrogant, but he enjoyed the company of Elves. Surely one who worshiped Elves would be furious when he was told that the heir to Gondor was coercing an Elven Prince into marrying him.

Of course, that was entirely a lie.

But it would provide the distraction that Meron needed to finish his plans. A beautiful, ethereal creature in his bed… An Elven kingdom to rule… And magic to siphon off of Legolas, to use for his own evil purposes. Not to mention that their child would be raised to be just like him.

Meron smirked to himself, as he saw the far off, distant gleam of Minas Tirith.

It felt so good to be so mean…

************

Rivendell

************

Mithrandir was speaking with Lord Elrond, as they headed towards the Elven lord's study. They were prepared to discuss the wedding, what was left to be finished with the spell, and what to do about Gondor. They were prepared for almost anything… But they were not prepared for the sight of Aragorn and Legolas sleeping in a chair together, a plate of food on the table before them, as Elrond and Mithrandir entered the room.

Elrond's mouth dropped open when he saw the two young ones together, with Legolas in Aragorn's lap, arms around his waist. Had Aragorn seduced Legolas, the Elven lord wondered, knowing that his younger son was no virgin. As for Legolas… Elrond did not know about that.

Mithrandir hoped that this did not mean what he thought it meant. But they did have their clothes on, so that was a good sign. He cleared his throat loudly, causing the sleeping ones to stir and sleepily look at him.

'What is it?' Legolas murmured, as he shifted slightly. He froze when he saw Elrond and Mithrandir looked at him with a bemused expression on their faces. A flush crept onto his face and he tried to stand, but Aragorn would not relinquish the firm arm around his waist.

Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm?'

'Aragorn…' Elrond said, raising an eyebrow. 'What were you two doing in here?'

'Nothing,' Legolas cried, before he attempted to stand once more. 'We were eating…'

'…and we fell asleep,' Aragorn finished, not letting go. They had nothing to be ashamed about, after all, for they were going to wed, in Aragorn's opinion. He enjoyed the feel of the graceful, lithe Elven body pressed against his, though it was very hard to maintain self-control.

Legolas nodded, his sapphire eyes glinting slightly. 'That's all.'

Mithrandir looked sternly at Legolas. 'You are being **careful**, aren't you, my young friend?'

Aragorn answered that, because he felt Legolas stiffen in his arms in indignation. 'Yes, **we** are. We're waiting until…'

'Good,' Mithrandir said.

'I am not that foolish, Mithrandir. I did tell him and he agreed to wait,' Legolas murmured. 

Elrond wasn't certain what the three were speaking of, but he paid it no heed. 'Aragorn… I need my study, for Mithrandir and I have things to speak of,' he informed his youngest son.

Aragorn finally released Legolas, who stood. Aragorn stood as well, and the two picked up their plateful of food and left silently, walking next to each other.

Elrond shook his head and closed the door behind the young ones. He then took the seat that they had vacated, and Mithrandir took the one next to him.

'The wedding plans must be made secretly, Mithrandir, for Aragorn told me that someone else is interested in Legolas,' Elrond told his friend slowly.

Mithrandir did not look too surprised to hear that. 'It is to be expected, Elrond, for Legolas is both beautiful and royal. But he and Aragorn belong together.'

Elrond leaned forward slightly, a thoughtful frown on his face. 'Yes, but Aragorn also said that the person attacked Legolas in the garden. What do you know of Meron?'

'Meron?' Mithrandir frowned slightly. 'I know that he is King Thranduil's close friend and that Legolas dislikes him. For that matter, I do not like him either. He is too sly and crafty, harboring many secrets. I have heard worse things about him, as well.'

'Meron was the one who apparently attacked Legolas last night, and Aragorn saw the entire thing,' Elrond murmured.

'I see. Legolas' safety must be ensured, then. Mayhap there should be both a private wedding as soon as possible, and a public one, as is expected of an Elven Prince. Meron will have no way of knowing that they are already wed, if he tries anything at the public ceremony,' Mithrandir mused.

Elrond nodded slowly. 'That will work,' he said. 'The arrangements will be made for the private one to be held in three days. In the meantime, Aragorn needs to reveal his true identity as the son of Arathorn, to take his place as the rightful ruler of Gondor. And the Steward of Gondor must be sent for, to inform him as well.'

Mithrandir smiled and jested, 'You never change, do you?'

'No, my old friend.' Elrond smiled slyly.

Legolas and Aragorn had returned the plate to the kitchen, and were now standing on a balcony that overlooked Rivendell. The golden-haired Elf had his hands resting on the railing, peering out at the Elves who were walking around.

Aragorn stood next to Legolas, his back pressed against the railing, as he looked at the Elven Prince. 'Is it really that interesting of a sight?' he teased, noticing the look on his betrothed's face.

'I have not seen this sight since I last came here, when you were but a very young child,' Legolas answered. He gracefully turned to Aragorn, before he hopped onto the railing and sat, gazing at the half Elf with a smile on his face.

'Why?' Aragorn questioned.

Legolas inquired, 'Why what?'

Aragorn sighed in exasperation, for he saw the amused glint in Legolas' cerulean eyes. 'Why did you save me so long ago? And why didn't you come back before now?'

'You called to me, Aragorn, and I had to go to you, despite what my father said. It was the first time in my life that I disobeyed him, but the calling was too great to be ignored. I knew you were in danger, so I went to Gondor to find you.' Sorrow showed on Legolas' face. 'I was too late to save your mother or father, but I was able to fulfill Arathorn's dying wish and save you.' 

Aragorn frowned slightly. He forgot his other question, for he wanted to understand why his birth parents had been killed. 'Why Gondor?'

Legolas gently touched Aragorn on the shoulder, easily keeping his balance as he continued sitting on the rail. He murmured, 'I do not know why Gondor was singled out. It must have been a devious plot of Sauron and Saruman, but it eventually failed. The damage was done, however, for Orcs, the Nazgul, and a few Uruk-Hai killed them and many other people that day. We were lucky. Though I was injured saving you from an heir and diving through a window, for I kept you from getting cut by the glass.'

'What?' Aragorn said sharply, his frown growing worse. 'Is there a reason you dove through a window?'

'To get away from the Orcs,' Legolas answered. 'I could not fight them, not while I was holding you and injured. As for the rest of the story, my stallion carried the two of us close to Rivendell, and we were within sight of its borders, when the Nazgul that pursued us managed to cut me off. I was prepared to fight them, to keep you safe, when Elrohir and Elladan came to our aid, with a few other Elves. After getting the arrow wound treated, I left once more, returned home for a short while, and then began journeying with Mithrandir.'

'And you left out the part where you fainted, Legolas,' Elladan chimed in, grinning.

Aragorn had not heard his older brother sneak up on them and chided himself. How could he keep Legolas safe from Meron when he couldn't even hear his own brother sneaking up on him. Then his mind remembered what Elladan had just said, and he looked at his betrothed, who was swinging his dangling feet slightly.

Legolas met the angry look on Aragorn's face calmly. He was starting to realize that no matter how strong and wise he acted, Aragorn was going to see him as something to protect. Legolas did not want protection, however, for he was capable of protecting himself. Though it did make him feel happy that Aragorn cared so for him.

Aragorn saw that Legolas was pretending to act innocent, looking at him, his eyes wide with feigned innocence. The half Elf raised an eyebrow pointedly, and Legolas gave him a sweet smile. Aragorn shook a finger at the beautiful Elf, who batted his eyelashes, grinning.

Elladan smirked and started laughing at the sight of the two teasing each other like that. 

Legolas finally stood on the railing and put his hands on his hips. 'Honestly, Aragorn! Do I truly seem so weak and in need of protection?' he questioned.

Elrohir, not realizing what Legolas was standing on, chose that moment to leap onto his friend, to tackle him to the ground. Instead, Legolas was knocked off the balcony, and Elrohir barely managed to catch a hold of the railing, but the blond Elf fell.

Three agonized hearts beat as one, until they heard a familiar voice shout, 'Yala onna en' vilya!'

Gusts of wind began blowing, coming together somewhat like a small tornado. In the center of it, surrounded by the wind that plucked at the golden strands of his hair and his clothes, Legolas stood, a scowl on his face. He was hovering above the three, scowling directly at Elrohir, who had managed to pull himself back over the rail.

'Not funny, Elrohir,' Legolas said sternly. 'Shall I perhaps teach you a lesson?'

'Come down from there,' Aragorn said, worried. What if the spell cancelled or something.

Legolas gestured with a hand, and he was brought lower. Whether it was because of a subconscious desire or not, or whether it was the interference of a certain Istari, the spell revoked itself, and Legolas fell again, landing directly in Aragorn's arms.

'Now I've got you where I want you,' Aragorn teased, as he cradled Legolas against him. He then glared at Elrohir. 'If you do something that foolish again, I will throw you off the balcony myself, brother or not.'

'I'm sorry,' Elrohir cried. 'I didn't know he was standing on the railing.'

Elladan nudged his younger twin rather hard. 'Next time, look before you leap. If Legolas hadn't been able to use his magic…'

Legolas struggled slightly to get out of Aragorn's arms, but the half Elf refused to let him go. 'I am not a doll that needs to be carried around, Aragorn,' Legolas informed him sternly.

'I like holding you like this,' Aragorn countered. 'You can't do anything.'

'Is that what you think?' Legolas, a smirk in his voice. 'Recall what I did to Elladan and Elrohir for putting honey in my hair.'

Aragorn smirked back. 'If you do that, you will get dirty as well.'

Legolas inclined his head slightly. 'Not if I teleport,' he pointed out slyly. But he did like being in Aragorn's arms, so he snuggled against the half Elf's chest, enjoying it while he could.

Elrohir and Elladan smirked at each other as they listened to Aragorn and Legolas pretending to fight. The twins shook their heads and walked away, leaving the two who were now shaking fingers at each other alone, for they had already heard from their father that Legolas and Aragorn were going to wed, and it pleased them greatly.

Aragorn was about to say something, when Legolas finally ended the argument by kissing him firmly, letting his tongue slip enter Aragorn's open mouth. He hungrily chased the half Elf's tongue, stopping only when Aragorn began doing the same to him.

This, Legolas decided, as he tilted his face up for more kisses, was happiness.

To be continued


	10. Time

Disclaimers: Read the Author's Notes. Question: who wants Legolas to be a virgin, and who does not? I will make the decision based on which gets the most votes, and the wedding night is in the next chapter! _Evermead = Elven wine, very fancy, used for important ceremonies. (Not mine) Ok, I didn't know much about Elven wedding ceremonies, so I just… made it up. Don't flame, please?_

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 9. Time

It was time.

Three long days had passed since Aragorn had decided to go through with the betrothal. Three days of planning, preparing, and making arrangements for a private ceremony. Only six people knew about the secret wedding, and all were sworn to secrecy.

Legolas and Aragorn, of course, knew of the ceremony, for it **was** for them. Elrond and Mithrandir knew as well, because they had planned the entire affair, carefully keeping it a secret from nearly everyone in Rivendell. The only reason that Elrohir and Elladan knew was for a simple reason: they had overheard Mithrandir and their father speaking, as they made plans for the wedding.

Aragorn and Legolas got along quite agreeably, though not without their little fights. The blond Elf continuously tried to prove to Aragorn that he did not need to be protected, but it never seemed to work. The half Elf had grown very, very fond of Legolas, and felt a compulsion to keep him safe. Though Aragorn did not believe that he could call his growing feelings for Legolas love, at least not yet.

They had come close several times to being intimate, though they knew it was not safe yet. Legolas had even apologized for it, for it was hard on them both, especially since Aragorn had insisted that they share a room, to get used to it. Both it was desperate, this wanting they felt for each other, though they were forced to hold back and wait.

And now Aragorn had to wait again, in a private clearing in Rivendell.

It was twilight now, with pink, lavender, and blue sprinkled across the sky. The scent of roses was in the air, from the nearby red and white rosebushes. The green, soft grass smelled fresh, for it had rained earlier in the day, and the smell mingled slightly with the rose scent. A bubbling fountain was nearby, splashing as water overflowed from it, trickling onto the ground.

A few lanterns illuminated the clearing, chasing the shadows away. A small table sat between two of the lanterns, with a white cloth covering it. A golden chalice sat on the cloth, next to a glass pitcher of _Evermead. A pale blue ribbon and a small, cloth-wrapped object rested beside the pitcher as well. The grass-covered ground had soft, delicate white rose petals spread across it, and the petals shone clearly in the soft glow of the lanterns._

Elladan and Elrohir stood to one side silently. The twins wore identical ceremonial robes, which were a dark green. They were here to witness the private ceremony, should it need witnesses, in case Meron tried anything at the public wedding.     

Elrond's robes were a golden color, reminiscent of the sun's rays at dawn. He stood just in front of the table, calm and stoic, as he always seemed to be. He and Mithrandir alone were not worried that anything would go wrong this night, for they had taken every precaution to keep it secret.

Aragorn wore a midnight blue tunic and leggings, with a baby-blue shirt under the tunic. His sword hung at his side, as always, ready to be drawn in a moment's notice. His muscles were clearly defined in the tight-fitting tunic and shirt. Aragorn appeared anything **but** calm, as he nervously paced, wondering what was taking so long.

All eyes were drawn to the small partition that had been placed a few feet away.

A faint, white glow emanated from behind the partition, as Mithrandir continued finishing the spell. Legolas stood there calmly before his friend, until Mithrandir completed his spell-casting. He was not surprised that the Istari wore his customary robes and hat.

The Elven Prince was barefoot, with a small, silver chain around his right ankle. He wore a shimmering, one-piece, off-white robe, that swirled below his knees, with intricate scalloped sleeves. The bottom of the robe matched the sleeves, except fringe hung from the scallops.

Legolas had a gleaming, golden chain hanging around and down his slender waist, emphasizing it even more, with emeralds encrusted in the chain, which clearly showed against his white robe. A necklace hung around his thin neck; a silver chain with a mother-of-pearl cross hanging from it, that had curved edges. A tiny, flawless emerald was embedded in the middle of the cross. His hair shone like spun gold, offsetting his pale skin and beautiful cerulean eyes.

When Mithrandir had finished, he stepped back and smiled at the Elven Prince. 'It is done,' he told him.

'Thank you, Mithrandir,' Legolas said, gratitude showing in his eyes.

The Istari just smiled and gestured for his Elven friend to follow him, as he led the way from behind the partition, to where the others were waiting.

Aragorn saw only a tiny bit of the Elf that trailed after Mithrandir, and he grew all the more anxious for it, for he was worried that something had gone wrong with the spell.

Mithrandir seemed to sense Aragorn's anxiety, as he took his place next to Elrohir and Elladan.

Everyone in the clearing stared at the beautiful vision before them.

In the light of the lanterns, Legolas looked ethereal, almost like an angel, as his golden hair hung free, with a few braids in it. He seemed to pay no mind to how he was stared at, as he silently walked over to Aragorn.

The half Elf gazed at Legolas, awe and something else written on his face. How could this radiant being belong to him, Aragorn wondered. Legolas was so beautiful, both inside and out.

And up until the moment, Elrond had been fretting over the nature of his youngest son's feelings towards his betrothed. But he worried no longer, as the Elven lord saw the expression on his son's face. Aragorn **adored** Legolas, it was plain to see.

Elrond cleared his throat, and looked at the two who stood before him. He spoke for a few moments earnestly, about how serious the commitment of marriage was for Elves and Men alike, and how it was not to be entered into lightly.

Legolas and Aragorn nodded in agreement to Elrond's words, though they kept darting glances at each other. Both were slightly nervous.

'Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, do you swear to remain true and faithful for the rest of your life to Aragorn? Will you stand beside him always, and never stray from him?' Elrond asked the Elven Prince gravely.

'I so swear,' Legolas answered solemnly. 'For the rest of my life, I will look to him and no other.' His words were eloquent and his voice did not shake, which was a good sign.

Elrond nodded slightly, before turning to Aragorn. 'Aragorn, son of Arathorn and of my heart, do you swear to be honest and faithful to Legolas, remaining beside him for always?'

Aragorn nodded once and murmured, 'I so swear, for I will never leave him.'

'In swearing so, you have promised yourself to each other for however long you both shall live,' Elrond said seriously. He turned to the table, and poured some of the _Evermead into the chalice, before he lifted it and handed it to Aragorn. 'In drinking from this chalice, you bind yourselves together in body and soul.'_

Aragorn solemnly drank from the chalice, before he turned and gave it to Legolas, who drank as well. The two passed the cup back and forth, until it was empty. Elrond took it from them both, and replaced it on the table.

The Elven lord then picked up the cloth-wrapped object and slowly unfolded the cloth, revealing two shining, silver rings. Little designs were on them, but they matched perfectly. Elrond told Aragorn and Legolas both to each hold out their right hands, which they did. He placed one ring in each open palm carefully before speaking. 'These rings are a symbol of the promise that you have made to each other. Place the ring on each other and speak your promise.'

Aragorn felt he should go first, so he took the ring in his fingers, carefully sliding it onto the index finger of Legolas' left hand. 'I promise, Legolas, that I will never hurt you or leave you. I will always care for you, from now until forever.'

Legolas gently smiled, as he slipped Aragorn's ring onto the half Elf, murmuring, 'I promise, Aragorn, that I belong to you and no other. I will forever remain true to you, and never leave you, for I will love you for the rest of my life, however long it is.'

The two gazed into each other's eyes meaningfully, brown meeting sapphire, until they turned back to Elrond.

The older half Elf spoke once more. 'In speaking these words, you have fully bound yourselves for the rest of your long lives. Take each other's hand.' When the two had done so, Elrond took the blue ribbon and wrapped it around the joined hands, before he tied it. 'From this moment on, you are as one.'

The ribbon was then untied, for the ceremony itself was over.

Elrond bid them good luck and farewell, for the newly-wed couple had to spend their first night here.

Mithrandir embraced Legolas and squeezed Aragorn's shoulder.

Elrohir hugged both and murmured, 'Good luck,' before he left.

Elladan did the same as his brother, only he blew out the lanterns before he went, plunging the clearing into darkness.

Legolas and Aragorn stood there silently until they were certain that they were alone, before they turned to each other.

To be continued


	11. Bond

Other: *snaps fingers and makes self appear next to Meron and Mercuria* Hey, leave off chasing the reviewers, Meron! You're supposed to after Legolas, not Mercuria. Hey, Mercuria, you ok? *grins* Now for the long awaited slash scene!!

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! Lemon warning!!! This is an AU fic! The majority rules has voted: Legolas is an 'innocent'. Not my song; I just thought it fit. Lyrics in ~~.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 10. Bond

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other silently for a few moments.

'You look wonderful,' Aragorn told the blond Elf.

Legolas smiled, as he gazed at Aragorn. 'So do you, though I would have preferred leggings over a robe,' he murmured.

Aragorn took the first move towards Legolas, cupping the Elf's face in his hands. He sensed slight nervousness from his…husband, as his hands trailed up and undid the braids in the golden hair. 'Relax, for I will never hurt you or leave you. Trust me, Legolas.'

~~When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
When standing here all alone~~

Aragorn's arms reached out and wrapped around Legolas' slender waist, drawing him closer, as the half Elf tilted his face down and gently kissed the sweet lips of the one he was now married to.

~~ And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you~~

Legolas made a small cry of pleasure, before he returned the kiss firmly. He was not very skilled in the pleasures of the flesh, but he learned very quickly. His mouth covered Aragorn's, pushing his tongue into the warm mouth of the one he loved, chasing his husband's tongue.

Legolas had missed Aragorn's touch for so long… longer than he could remember, longer than he'd known... His hands eagerly slid under the tunic and shirt, flying over the tiny buttons nimbly. He had loved Aragorn forever, it seemed, and all that mattered was right now. Though the half Elf did not remember, it was as though he had never changed at all. At least they were together this time…

~~ I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun~~

Legolas continued his skillful kisses, which caused a low growl to come from Aragorn. The Elf gasped when he felt hands on his neck, fumbling with the necklace that he had been given from Mithrandir. The necklace dropped to the ground, swiftly followed by Aragorn's tunic and shirt.

The Elven Prince was nervous, though he tried not to show it. Aragorn again told him to relax slightly, as he trailed kisses up the smooth, pale skin of Legolas' neck. A low moan met his ears, as Legolas arched towards him, teasing the flat surface of his firm chest.

A kiss that had started off gently turned harder, deepening in passion and fire when Legolas once again took control. He used his tongue to keep Aragorn from crying out, as he did things that just came naturally to him. His palms trailed down his husband's back, feeling the firmness there, before they slid to the front, skimming each muscle teasingly.

~~ Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you~~

Aragorn rammed his tongue into Legolas' mouth, unable to stand the aching need he felt, as he firmly began fumbling with the golden chain around the slender waist with his hands. He had never tasted anything so sweet in his life as he feasted on the sensual mouth of the moaning Elf, who taunted him so with his tongue.

He did not understand his good fortune, as he continued struggling with the chain, trying to remove it. What had he done to deserve someone like Legolas in his life and bed? The Elf deserved much better, but belonged to him alone. Aragorn was going to do everything he could to keep Legolas, for he never wanted to lose him.

~~Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you~~

The kisses grew urgent, as the golden chain finally sank to the ground, clinking gently.

Aragorn then began trying to remove the robe, looking for the buttons at first.

Legolas whispered, 'There are no buttons,' as Aragorn ran his hands over his chest, feeling it through the soft, silky material. He was surprised when the half Elf maneuvered him to the ground, lowering himself over him.

~~ Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through~~

Aragorn removed the robe as quickly as he could, and could only gaze in awe at the beauty before him for a few moments, until he felt hands messing with his own leggings, tugging them down.

As soon as Aragorn's leggings were off, Legolas pulled the half Elf onto him hungrily, caught in the wake of his own desire as he gave him another staggering kiss. He was trying to please Aragorn, but was getting more nervous, as a hand trailed down his waist.

Aragorn had been caught in his own desire as well but he paused when he saw the panting, flushed Elf beneath him. A frown crossed his face. 'Legolas, have you ever been with anyone?' he questioned, as he saw the slight fear that the Elf was trying desperately to hide.

Legolas felt slightly ashamed, but slowly shook his head. 'I waited for you, though it was very hard, but I love you so…' he murmured quietly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Aragorn whispered, as he gently began tenderly touching Legolas, slowing down his usual pace to accommodate the inexperienced Elf's. Softer kisses were bestowed along the beautiful body, trailing up to his neck. Part of him was stunned for two reasons: one, that Legolas had saved himself for him, and two, that he hadn't realized that he was untouched. 'And where did you learn to kiss like that?'

Legolas frowned back and muttered, 'Because I know you are not… And because of what you are now doing; treating me like spun glass. I am not so frail, Aragorn. As for kissing… that is one area that all Elves are good at.'

Aragorn's hands drifted to Legolas' thighs, causing a soft gasp, which was silenced with a firm mouth, as the half Elf gently began teasing him, showing him just how much pleasure could come from this.

They made love very slowly, with Aragorn doing his best not to hurt Legolas, as their bodies joined together. The small cries of pain soon turned to pleasure and soon after, they lay together on the ground.

Legolas turned towards Aragorn, with his blond hair sticking to his face. A look of regret was on Aragorn's face, for he had not meant to hurt the Elven Prince.

Legolas thought the look was because he had not pleased Aragorn, so he pressed his lips to his husband's, for he truly did learn fast. A hand slid down between the half Elf's thighs, as Legolas bestowed upon Aragorn the rush of emotions and exquisite sensations that he had been given.

Aragorn was taken by surprise at how easily Legolas brought him to fulfillment. Afterwards, he took Legolas in his arms, concern in his brown eyes. 'Are you all right? I did not mean to hurt you, Legolas.' Bedding his husband had been a thrilling experience, which had pleased Aragorn. Though he had expected no less, considering how close their earlier encounters had been. Waiting had been torturous, but it had also been worth it.

Legolas said, 'I am an Elf, Aragorn. The pain is already subsiding, and you were very considerate.'

They shared a few more kisses, and Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's bare chest, as he was pulled against the half Elf.

'I promised I would not hurt you, but I did,' Aragorn murmured, fretting over the few bruises that Legolas had. He reproached himself silently for not taking more care.

'The marks will fade, with my Elven healing ability.' Legolas poked Aragorn slightly. 'I will not break, Aragorn. You need not worry.'

Aragorn pressed a kiss to Legolas' forehead, as he kept the Elven Prince against him. 'I promise that I will be more careful next time.'

~~This I promise you  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Ooh I promise you~~

Legolas smirked, 'What if I don't let you?' He yawned slightly, before continuing. 'Elves are fast learners.'

'So I noticed,' Aragorn teased. He, too, yawned, feeling weary. Legolas cuddled next to him, and the half Elf carefully looked around, looking for something to cover them with. He finally spotted a dark blanket lying on the ground, just within arm's reach. Aragorn carefully drew it over, though it was hard, and draped it across both of them.

Aragorn and Legolas fell asleep, with Aragorn's face pressed into the golden locks. The Elf rested within his husband's arms, resting against him.

At this moment in time, it seemed like nothing could separate them…

************

Gondor

************

Boromir, Steward of Gondor, was unusually quiet, as he listened to the story that this outside stranger told him, of an Elven Prince being kidnapped to be forced into marriage to the long-lost son of Arathorn, who had vanished over a millennia ago. The heir to Gondor supposedly cared nothing about the Elf and only wanted him for his own pleasure, stealing him away from his family and Kin.

Boromir knew that he was handsome and was arrogant for it. However, he had always had an appreciation for Elves and their beauty, as well as songs. In fact, a few Elves had even saved the Steward's life once.

So this story was angering him, as the stranger finished recounting the tale.

"I know that you are fond of Elves," Meron said, the lies easily slipping past his tongue. "Will you please consider helping me to recover my betrothed? He is pure and untouched, though I fear that if he is not rescued before he is forced into marriage that he will not remain so. Legolas is very beautiful to behold, and Aragorn will no doubt use him for his own desires, uncaring of his inexperience.'

Boromir frowned even more at those words. One of the fair ones being used in such a way? The Steward of Gondor felt that those were fighting words. "I will help you," he said, anger in his voice. "You said earlier that you had a plan. Tell me."

To be continued


	12. Vanished

Other: geez… did you have to kill him, bitchylemonaddict? *waves magic wand and brings him back to life*

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! A/L shounen ai! Time jump: two months after 'Bond'; the public wedding is being held next month, just for the record. This is an AU! Give me a list of which three LOTR characters you would like to see appear at least once in this fic! The most popular ones will appear. Koron en' naur = Fireball. Lema ed' templa = Teleport. Sorry this chapter is short… 

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 11. Vanished

Legolas' face lit into a broad smile, as Mithrandir confirmed his suspicions. The Elven Prince forgot to even thank the Istari before he dashed off to find Aragorn, quickly fleeing the room he had been standing in with Mithrandir, who followed him.

'Aragorn!' Legolas shouted, as he ran throughout Rivendell, looking around everywhere for his husband.

Elrond had to quickly step aside, as Legolas went running by, still shouting for Aragorn. He shook his head at the Prince's actions, before he turned to Mithrandir.

'Pray tell, what has Legolas in such a hurry to find Aragorn?' Elrond questioned. 

Mithrandir chuckled. 'I have just made him very happy, Elrond.' A sly look was in the Istari's eyes, as he knowingly looked at Elrond.

Elrond's face relaxed into a smile as he said, 'Well, I suppose that is **definitely** good news. Mayhap the wedding should be moved up?'

'No, for it will not show for quite some time. Speaking of which, I had better go find my young friend before he discovers that Aragorn is outside of Rivendell currently,' Mithrandir murmured. 'Legolas needs to be very careful now. His magic will fluctuate and be weaker than he is used to, leaving him vulnerable until… He ran off before I could tell him this.'

'Then go, my friend, before he gets himself into trouble,' Elrond told the Istari, concern on his face. Legolas could no longer keep up his usual antics of going off alone outside of Rivendell, which was his custom.

Elladan came walking down the hallway. 'Why did Legolas just run off after Aragorn in such a hurry?' he muttered. 'He nearly ran into me as I returned.'

Mithrandir sighed and went after the blond Elf, who had a good head-start on him. The Istari followed the tracks of the Elven Prince quickly, moving faster than one might have expected.

Legolas ran through the thick woods near Rivendell, using his bond with Aragorn to follow him. It was weaker, for they were apart. It was strongest when the two were close together, instead of when they were separated. But they could always find each other with it, though Legolas had been so excited that he had forgotten to use it at the beginning.

He'll be so happy, Legolas thought, as he continued easily sprinting through the woods, wearing a dark green shirt and leggings, with a tan tunic over his shirt, and a sword hanging at his waist. The graceful Elf hoped he could get close enough to tell Aragorn to wait for him. But he was too far away right now.

Aragorn felt a familiar, tiny stirring inside of him, telling him that Legolas was approaching. The half Elf was out hunting with Elrohir, while his husband was busy with Mithrandir. Aragorn briefly wondered if Legolas was ill or something, for he had noticed a few changes in the Elf's behaviour.

Legolas had started sleeping much later and more than he used to, and ate more, but he had not gained any weight. If anything, Legolas was thinner than he used to be, and though he tried to hide it, Aragorn knew that the blond beauty was having a hard time keeping food down, especially in the morning. So he believed that his husband was sick and thought that Mithrandir was going to cure him.

This was a rare occasion for them, with Aragorn hunting outside of Rivendell, leaving Legolas behind. The Elf was almost always with him when he hunted. And also when they had to meet a bunch of different Men, so that Aragorn could take his rightful place as King of Gondor. Elrond drilled him on what a King should and should not do constantly, teaching him what he needed to know.

But Aragorn's favorite time of day was when Legolas interrupted whatever he was currently doing, as long as it was not very important. The two would cuddle together and make love usually, before they separated again. From how frequently they engaged in that activity, it was hard to believe that no child was on the way yet, especially from just how much Legolas had learned from the first few times. Though he was a natural at it.

Aragorn was drawn out of his thoughts by Elrohir, who said something to him.

'Sorry, Elrohir. My thoughts were elsewhere,' Aragorn told his older brother.

Elrohir rolled his eyes and grinned. 'On a certain blond, beautiful Elf?' he teased. 'I was asking if you like this buck we're tracking, unless you want to wait for the next one?'

Aragorn smacked Elrohir on the arm, not too hard, but not too soft, either. 'Let's get him,' he muttered.

Elrohir shook his head at his younger brother. 'Come on,' he urged. 'Before he gets away.'

Legolas had to slow down from running, but he still was not close enough to broadcast a thought to Aragorn. He took a small break, cupping his hands together in a nearby spring so he could drink. Legolas loved the beauty of Rivendell; the dark hemlock trees, with bubbling springs of water and the sweet smell of the forest. Flowers bloomed everywhere, and numerous wildlife could be found here.

The Elven Prince was not paying as close attention to his surroundings as he should, for he was confident in both his magic and sword skills.

From the shadows of the trees, with magic concealing them from being detected, Boromir and his best soldiers marched, along with Meron.

Meron was leading them towards Rivendell, to storm it to get the Elven Prince. However, his own dark magic felt Legolas' presence nearby, which pleased him greatly. He turned to Boromir and said, "My betrothed is nearby; I can sense him."

Boromir nodded slowly. He did not trust the outsider, though this Meron so far seemed to be telling the truth. At least, he had not been caught in a lie, Boromir mused. For some reason, he was compelled to do Meron's bidding, which might have been the very reason that he did not trust him.

The Gondor soldiers followed silently as they grew closer to the small break in the trees, where they saw a slender figure kneeling beside the water, drinking deeply. They spread out and prepared to do what they were ordered to.

Legolas paused in drinking, for he was now starting to feel slightly uneasy. He dropped his handful of water and looked around, as he prepared to cast a spell, if need be.

Three Gondor soldiers emerged from the bushes and surrounded the lone Elf, who showed no fear at all. He gracefully stood and cupped his hands together.

The soldiers snarled and rushed towards him, as they had been instructed.

Legolas leapt straight into the air and dove to one side carefully, before he shouted, 'Koron en' naur!' Bolts of fire shot from his slightly glowing hands, striking the ones who advanced on him. Legolas felt the first wave of fear when he felt his magic revoke itself and falter, as he murmured the spell again. It didn't work…

What was happening to his magic, Legolas wondered, as he drew his sword and prepared to defend himself. It had never, ever weakened like that before, and fire had been one of the first spells he had mastered.

His sword clashed with one of the soldier's shorter swords, as he parried with the Man. Their swords clanged together loudly, neither overpowering the other, until Legolas lashed out with his foot and dripped the Man. He was reluctant to kill them, however, for Aragorn was part Man, and Legolas loved him so.

His weakness proved to be his undoing, for as the Elven Prince concentrated on wounding and stunning his enemies only. More soldiers kept appearing, and Legolas was growing desperate. Forgive me, Aragorn, he silently thought, as he began fighting back harder, slitting throats and gutting the Men.

Meron had cast a spell of invisibility over himself, and came up behind the Elf, who was struggling to keep from being overpowered now, as his sword slit yet another throat. The evil one held a cloth dipped in a unknown substance, which was known to knock out even an Elf.

Legolas did not see the hands that suddenly grabbed him; one around the mouth hard, with something on it that was sickeningly sweet-smelling, and the other around his waist. The Elven Prince choked as he struggled to get free and felt himself growing very, very weak all of a sudden. He crumpled to the ground when the hands released him, dropping his sword.

Boromir slowly approached the fallen Elf, who could vaguely see the spinning faces over him.

Mithrandir shouted, "Get away from him!" The Istari flung a wall of fire between the Man and his Elven friend, who was sinking into darkness.

The remaining soldiers began attacking Mithrandir, who countered their attacks with his own magic. He feared for Legolas' safety, so he yelled, 'Teleport, Legolas!' The Istari was not close enough to see the condition his friend was in, or he would never have told Legolas to teleport. The spell was dangerous when used, normal or drugged.

Legolas weakly whispered, 'Lema ed' templa.' A weak, glowing light appeared around the Elven Prince, as he thought of Aragorn. Meron saw the Elf begin vanishing from sight, in a blinding flash of light. He tried to twist the spell aside, but did not succeed. Neither did Legolas succeed, for while he did teleport, it was not to the destination he had intended.

Meron angrily flung a few spells at Mithrandir, for interfering, before he conjured up his own spell, which returned himself, Boromir, and the few remaining Gondor troops to Gondor.

Not too far away, Aragorn had been heading towards Legolas, when he felt a sudden weakness take over him, causing him to fall over.

Mithrandir was shaken, for while he knew that Legolas had not been forced to teleport to Gondor, neither had the Elf teleported back to Rivendell. 

Legolas was somewhere else, which was not good, for he was now alone.

To be continued


	13. Lost

Other: Who says I won't let Meron go to Hell?? As for Boromir's actions… he's being controlled by the same spell as Thranduil. I've decided to use more than just three of the characters from LOTR. Sorry, Tasha, it would be too hard to introduce Arwen in this fic. But I did include most of the others. And no, I am not so cruel as to send Legolas, alone and pregnant, to Mordor. What kind of a sadist do you take me for?

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! A/L shounen ai! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter! Lanta kaima = Sleep

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 12. Lost

Elrohir had carried his unconscious younger brother back to Rivendell, and was now sitting beside Aragorn, as he lay motionless in a bed in the Healers' Room.

Elrond sighed and murmured, 'Poor, foolish young one.' He was speaking of Legolas, of course.

Elladan squeezed his eyes shut in anguish. 'What should we do, Father?'

'I have already sent messengers to the Lord and Lady, informing them of what has happened. Until then, we must wait,' Elrond answered. He looked at Mithrandir. 'You have no idea of where Legolas might have wound up?'

Mithrandir shook his head. 'I pray that he is somewhere close to the Shire, for the Hobbits would be more inclined to help an Elf than the Dwarves or even some Men.'

Aragorn groaned, whispering Legolas' name, drawing all eyes to him.

'What's happening to Aragorn?' Elrohir questioned.

'They are joined in body, soul, and heart, Elrohir. Aragorn is merely feeling the side-effects of what has happened to Legolas,' Mithrandir informed him.

The door opened slowly, and in stepped a blond Elf, wearing a light green shirt, matching leggings, and a gray tunic. A sword hung at his side, with a quiver on his back, and glinting deep, blue eyes. Firm muscles rippled under his shirt, as the Elven lord known as Glorfindel walked over to Elrond.

'I came as soon as I heard,' Glorfindel told Elrond. 'I met up with the messengers on their way to Lothlorien. There is no sign of the Prince of Mirkwood?'

Elrond and the others shook their heads solemnly.

Glorfindel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he closed his eyes. There were any number of places that Legolas might have teleported to, each one more gruesome as it came to his thoughts.

Aragorn stirred and finally blinked his eyes open. 'Where'd the sky go?' Aragorn muttered, before he remembered. 'Where's Legolas?' he asked sharply, his brown eyes taking in the figures who stood around him. A flush was on his face, as the half Elf tried to sit up and stand.

Elrohir firmly pushed Aragorn back down onto the bed, before he brought his hand up to his brother's forehead. It was searing hot to the touch, and he flinched. 'Father, Aragorn's got a fever now.'

Elrond frowned, for Aragorn had not had a fever an hour ago. He walked over and felt his youngest son's forehead for a few moments, before he looked at Mithrandir. 'I am correct in believing that Legolas must also be ill, Mithrandir?' the Elven lord questioned, concern in his eyes.

Mithrandir nodded, looking even more worried now. 'We have to find him, before Sauron, Saruman, or Meron do. It's even more important now than ever. Aragorn will only get better if Legolas does. Neither herbs or magic will help him, if Legolas' fever gets worse.'

Elrond and Elrohir both had to hold Aragorn down at those words, as the younger half Elf struggled to get up, so he could go find the one who meant the world to him. Though Aragorn was not certain if his feelings were love or affection. All he knew was that he had never felt like this before.

Glorfindel questioned, 'Why is it so important **now**? I agree that Legolas should be rescued as soon as possible, but until the Lord and Lady from Lothlorien arrive…'

Elrond and Mithrandir exchanged a troubled look, for they were the only two who knew. However, it was not the way that Elrond would have chosen for Aragorn to find out.

'Legolas is carrying a child, Glorfindel,' Elrond said gravely. 'He found out before he went to find Aragorn, to tell him the news.'

Elrohir and Elladan paled at those words.

Glorfindel narrowed his blue eyes and breathed, 'By Elbereth…' That was serious and dangerous. He himself did not know the person that Elrond called 'Meron'.

Aragorn's eyes were wide with shock as he digested the news. Legolas had not been sick; he was pregnant. Legolas was currently somewhere else, alone, carrying **his** child. 'I'm going to be a father?' The half Elf turned pale, before he fainted.

Glorfindel looked directly at Elrond. 'I believe that I would be most useful if I went and spread the word to the Hobbits that an Elven Prince is…missing. Then I can go inform some of our other allies.'

Elrond nodded slowly. 'Be careful, my friend.'

'I shall join you,' Mithrandir murmured. 'At least part of the way. Someone must tell Thranduil.'

'Are you certain Thranduil will care?' Elrohir countered. 'He and Legolas have not been close for centuries. They barely get along when they're apart, and it's even worse when they're together.'

'Surely he will care about the fact that his son could be in grave peril,' Elrond said, distress on his face. Though he knew that Elrohir was right; Legolas and Thranduil were not as close as they had once been, though the Elven lord suspected it had something to do with Meron.

Glorfindel took his leave, along with Mithrandir, to go to the Shire. Afterwards, the Istari would go to Mirkwood to inform Thranduil that his only child was missing.

A short time later, Aragorn awoke.

Elladan and Elrohir were speaking to their father, the half Elf realized.

Elrohir murmured, 'Is there any hope that Legolas can be found by one of our kind or the Hobbits?'

Aragorn scowled and tried to leave his bed once more. '**I** will find him,' he argued, his fever making him even more stubborn and irrational.

Elrond frowned at his youngest son. 'Aragorn, you need to wait until you are well,' he said pointedly. 'If you get sicker, so will he.'

'But-' Aragorn felt that he could not just lay here, leaving Legolas by himself, lost and alone, while carrying his child.

Elladan cut in with, 'If you get out of that bed before your fever has broken... I'll sit on you.' Elrohir vowed the same thing.

Aragorn frowned and attempted to sit up.

'Don't make me have to force you to sleep,' Elrond said sternly. 'I can and I will, if I must.'

'I must find Legolas!' Aragorn stubbornly insisted.

Elrond shook his head and went over to his youngest son, who had sweat on his forehead. He hated to do this, but it was the only way. Though Aragorn had never seen him use one of the limited, few spells he could, the older half Elf thought. It would have been too suspicious because Aragorn would have questioned why he could not do such things.

'Lanta kaima,' Elrond murmured. A tiny glow shone around his hand, which rested on Aragorn's forehead.

The younger half Elf struggled for a few moments to stay awake, anger, betrayal, and shock in his brown eyes, before they finally, slowly, closed.

Elrohir and Elladan saw the sorrow in their father's eyes. They exchanged a look and nodded.

'You didn't have much of a choice, Father,' Elrohir told him. 'Aragorn would have tried to find Legolas, not realizing that if he gets even sicker, Legolas will too.'

Elladan added, 'When he wakes, we will try to explain it to him.'

'Thank you,' Elrond said, for he did not want to explain it to Aragorn. There had been enough secrets kept for one lifetime, and his limited magic was yet another that had been hidden.

***************

Elsewhere

***************

A lone figure lay on the ground inside of a dark place, unmoving. Golden hair was strewn out, tangled with dirt streaks. A tiny light emanated from pale skin, partially hidden by the dark shirt and leggings that the figure wore. His right cheek was pressed against the ground, as he lay face-first in the dirt.

His eyes were closed, which was unusual, for he was an Elf. An unhealthy flush was on his face, along with sweat and dirt. Desperation and terror were written across his face, as he remained motionless. One arm lay next to his side; the other stretched out above his head. His sword was nowhere to be found, for it had been lost in the teleportation.

Legolas had fallen unconscious from the drugged cloth right after he had teleported. Even if he was awake and well, he would not have known where he was, for very rarely did Elves ever set foot in this place. Not to mention that his fever would have impaired him, as well. The drug that had been used had had a second side-effect, apparently.

These dark caverns were not healthy for Elves, for it deprived them of light and nature. Legolas could not have known that he had teleported right into the deepest caverns of the Mines of Moria.

And he also could not have known about the rapidly approaching short-statured figures.

The leader of them stopped cold when he saw the appalling, pitiful sight of the lone figure crumpled on the ground, beginning to shake from feverish cold. He drew closer and peered down at the person, carefully looking him over.

'By my axe! It's an Elf!' he exclaimed, surprise, anger, and confusion in his voice.

To be continued


	14. To Trust

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! Takes place right after the last chapter! Focuses primarily on Legolas.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 13. To Trust

The leader of the Dwarves glowered at the limp Elf on the ground. How had this Elf managed to get himself this far into Moria when the guards were supposed to be watching for this sort of thing?

It wasn't that Gimli, leader of the Dwarves in the Mines of Moria, hated Elves; he was just wary of their usual arrogance and thieving ways. Much treasure had been stolen from Moria by Elves, though the Dwarf had no way of knowing if this particular Elf was a thief.

He looked sick, even to Gimli's untrained eyes. The Dwarf leader sighed and tried to think of what to do. He couldn't just let the Elf die, yet he could also not let the Elf go. At least, not until he found out how the Elf had gotten in here, and if any more of them were around.

The Elf cried out softly in his unconsciousness, a soft, pleading sound, which tore at Gimli's heart, taking the Dwarf by surprise.

One of the younger, brasher Dwarves brought his axe over the Elf and lowered it to strike, when it was suddenly blocked by Gimli's axe. He glared at the younger Dwarf.

"I gave no orders for him to be killed," Gimli said, anger in his voice.

The younger Dwarf made a face. "It's only an Elf. What does it matter?"

"I am in charge here," Gimli warned. "Besides, the Elf is ill; killing a defenseless opponent would be cowardly. And he may have friends around here that are just waiting to attack. An Elf is rarely alone, after all."

Legolas' eyelashes flickered, as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling hot and cold at the same time. The sound of the two axes clanging had been loud enough to rouse him from his drugged blackout. He could barely hear or see; let alone move. His vision swirled around him, in a blur of colors, while sweat ran down his face. He was glad that he knew Western, as he listened to the argument above him, for he understood what they were saying.

The other Dwarf scowled but turned away finally.

Gimli looked down at the Elf and saw weary, fatigued azure eyes blearily looking around, though he did not move. The leader of the Dwarves noted the flush on the pale cheeks; how the Elf trembled, as though he were freezing; and the beads of sweat on his brow. The Dwarf knelt on the ground and reached towards the Elf's face.

Legolas was terrified the instant that he realized a Dwarf was next to him, for he had been told horrible things about Dwarves by his father his entire life. But the Elven Prince refused to show his fear, even though he felt so tired… So tired that he needed to sleep again… and he was so hot, as if he were burning up from the inside. Legolas gasped, and the sound echoed in the cavern, when a small, grubby hand touched his face, testing how warm he felt.

The hand was surprisingly gentle as it felt his forehead, along with his cheeks. Legolas wished that Aragorn was here with him, as he weakly gazed at the figure who was next to him. The Elf just prayed that Aragorn was all right, that the ones who had attacked him had not attacked his husband. And he also hoped that Mithrandir was all right.

Gimli was concerned, in spite of his mistrust of Elves, when he felt the burning heat of the fever. That explained why the Elf was not moving; he was too ill and weak. He sighed and looked over at those he led. "Three of you go back to the others and tell them to rouse the Healer and prepare a bed long enough for the Elf. The rest of you, help me get him there." He did not bother saying which three, knowing that his orders would be carried out.

Three of the Dwarves ran ahead, to relay Gimli's orders.

Legolas was losing his grip on consciousness again, violent shivers running through him. He struggled to remain focused, when several of the Dwarves worked together to lift him, though he was so light that Gimli himself could have lifted him.

"A-Aragorn," Legolas whispered in Western, before reverting to Elvish. 'Aragorn…'

Gimli wondered what or who an 'Aragorn' was. He didn't understand the Elvish word that had been spoken, however. The Elf weighed less than the Dwarf leader had thought, for he was seemingly weightless.

It took less time than Gimli would have thought, as they reached the main group of Dwarves. There were not very many in Moria right now, for there had been several capturings and killings by the Ringwraiths, Orcs, Goblins, and Uruk-Hai as of late. Most Dwarves had fled before the foul creatures, in terror and fright.

It was very lucky for Legolas that the Dwarves were still there, for they had been packing up the last of their treasures, planning to relocate to the new mine. The minions of Sauron and Saruman were determined to take Moria, and since the number of Dwarves defending the Mines was dwindling to below twenty, to stay much longer would be suicidal.

Legolas moaned faintly, as he was laid on the bed. The Elf's eyes darted around nervously, watching as many Dwarves as he could, before the Dwarf Healer approached him.

Gimli told the other Dwarves to continue what they were doing; bringing up the last bits of treasure from the depths of Moria. They did so, leaving the main room empty, save for Legolas, Gimli, and the other Dwarf. The Dwarf leader sauntered over to his chair and sat, trying not to be caught watching the Healer tending to the Elf.

"What ails you, Elf?" he questioned, a hint of gentleness in his voice.

Legolas murmured, "Some…some kind of drug…used to knock me out…" He didn't mention the fact that he was pregnant in his feverish state.

The Dwarf rummaged through a bag and pulled out a few herbs for a fever. "Better remove your shirt and tunic, at least for now, Elf. It might cool you down a bit."

"All…all right," came the soft reply, as Legolas began struggling to remove them. The Healer wound up removing it for him, before covering the Elf with a thin blanket. The herbs were given to Legolas, who carefully looked at them, before eating. His eyes were closing against his will, though he fought hard.

When the Elf had finally drifted back into sleep, the Dwarf Healer pulled the blanket back up and gently inspected him again, suspicions in his eyes, before he replaced the blanket around the shivering Elf. More blankets were put on Legolas, who did not move or speak.

The Healer then went over to where Gimli sat. "I believe he will live, though he needs to stay in bed for at least five days, to make certain and bring that fever down. He will, no doubt, be hungry when he awakens. Better not give him ale to drink; it's too strong. Water or some kind of fruit juice would be best."

"I'm not running an inn," Gimli grumbled in protest. He'd done the decent thing and brought the Elf here, after all. What more could be expected of him?

"Did you not notice how dim his light is?" the other Dwarf questioned.

Gimli shrugged. "I saw it. That's why I had him brought here."

The Healer shook his head. "The Elf is going to have a child," he said firmly. "I know the signs; the dim light is one of them, fatigue is another. I did come across a pregnant Elf once and tended to her wounds, and she had the same dim light. Though I have rarely heard of a male Elf having a child."

"Huh?" Gimli said, stuck on the fact that a male Elf was pregnant. "What?"

"Well, it happened before I came here. I was-"

"No, no, no! About the Elf… **he** is going to **what**?" The Dwarf leader was in shock, for this was not something he was accustomed to dealing with. He'd thought his Healer would just give the Elf some herbs, let him rest for two or three days, and then get some answers out of him. Gimli's attention was drawn back over to the feverish Elf, as the same word was moaned again: "Aragorn…"

The Healer repeated, "He is going to have a child."

Gimli nodded slowly, uttering silent curses. Troublesome Elves, he thought. Honor dictated that Gimli could not just let the Elf leave, **if** he was truly alone. A lone, pregnant Elf was an easy target, especially after being this sick. The Dwarf leader stalked over to where the Elf lay, and was surprised to hear a faint whimper come from the Elf's lips. Gimli peered down at the sleeping figure, who stirred slightly.

Where do you come from, Elf? And how do I get you back there so I can return to my duties, Gimli grumbled, watching the admittedly pretty Elf sleep. Though concern shone in the Dwarf's eyes when that strange word was repeated again, as the Elf stirred slightly, crying out softly again, until a small hand touched his.

********************

The Shire, hours later

********************

Glorfindel and Mithrandir had galloped as fast as they could for the Shire, hoping to reach it as quickly as possible. They had taken several shortcuts that they would not have normally, if this had not been so desperate a reason.

The Hobbits were in the middle of plowing their fields, as the two figures rode by. Most stopped and stared at the golden-haired Elf, who looked straight ahead calmly, seeking out a few certain Hobbits that he could count on to spread the word to all the Hobbits.

Frodo Baggins, along with Merry Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Peregrin Took, ran up to the two figures on horseback, for they knew them well. Mithrandir was a trusted friend, and could be counted on for help for any kind of problems. Glorfindel was a messenger from Rivendell, who kept them in touch with outside world, along with Mithrandir.

The Hobbits' cheerful smiles of greeting faded when they saw the solemn looks on their taller friends' faces.

"What's wrong?" Frodo questioned. "Bilbo went out for a while; to visit some of his friends, if you're looking for him."

Sam, Pippin, and Merry all had looks of concern on their faces, making them appear much younger than they actually were.

Glorfindel shook his head, golden strands of his hair whipping onto his face at the motion. "We have troubling news, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry." Even his voice was grave, telling the little ones that the news they brought was indeed bad.

"An Elven Prince is missing," Mithrandir informed them, glancing at Glorfindel, before he looked at the Hobbits.

Sam asked, "How? Why?"

Glorfindel answered quietly, "An Elven teleportation spell…gone wrong."

Four figures gasped at that, turning pale. The Hobbits knew that teleportation could be dangerous, as Mithrandir had told them stories about it, to keep them from trying to use Elven magic when they were younger.

Mithrandir flinched, for he had been the one who had told Legolas to teleport in the first place.

***********

Rivendell

***********

Elladan and Elrohir kept a vigil over Aragorn, as their youngest brother slept fitfully, trying to wake up. The spell was too powerful to be broken so soon, however, so he remained asleep.

'Poor Aragorn,' Elladan murmured, as he gazed down at him.

Elrohir shook his head. 'All he wants is to be with Legolas.'

'I know,' Elladan replied. 'And Legolas wants the same.'

Both sighed at the same time.

'We'll just have to make certain that they do get back together,' Elrohir said firmly.

Elladan nodded. 'And then everything will be right again… Won't it?' The question went unanswered, as the two watched Aragorn moan Legolas' name feverishly.

To be continued


	15. Healing

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! Takes place about three days after the last chapter! Elvish speech is in ''.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 14. Healing

**********

Gondor

**********

Meron paced angrily, in the room he had been 'given' by Boromir. What to do now that Legolas was missing? Not even the Istari friend of the Elven Prince's knew where he had teleported to!

If only that fool had not told the Elf to teleport in the first place, Meron raged silently. Anyone with half a mind could have seen that Legolas was not in any shape to attempt that spell. Then again, Mithrandir had been too far back to get a good look at the fallen Elf…

"I will find you… have you… You will not escape," Meron muttered, rage in his voice.

Unbeknownst to him, or maybe he was just ignoring it, but eyes watched him from the shadows, listening to Meron's every word.

Meron sank onto the bed, grumbling, "I have not waited this long for it to be ruined now… It would have been better had Aragorn died that day, along with his parents, instead of being rescued by Legolas when Gondor was attacked all that long, long time ago…" His dark grey eyes narrowed. "The Elf could not have teleported out of Middle Earth; he was nearly unconscious when he vanished. Drat his magic, keeping me from twisting it aside."

The evil caster muttered to himself some more, enough so that the figure watching him grew even more suspicious than he already was. When Meron finally let himself fall asleep, after setting up a warding spell, in case of danger, the figure turned and stalked away silently.

Faramir did not like this stranger at all. Meron was deceitful and spoke falsely. The younger brother of Boromir looked very similar to him, as he stalked away to find Boromir.

This Meron had his own plans, and Faramir was not going to let Boromir be used like this. He'd never met this Aragorn, and was uncertain if he truly was the son of Arathorn, but Faramir intended to speak with him. Maybe he could answer a few questions; like whether or not he truly was forcing an Elf to marry him, as Meron had told both him and Boromir.

From the way Meron had been speaking, it was as if he held a grudge against Aragorn, back even to when Gondor had been attacked by the foul creatures that had slaughtered both King and Queen. 

Faramir disliked and distrusted Meron. He had not missed the hatred when Aragorn's name had been spoken; or the lust when Meron referred to Legolas.

The younger brother of the Steward of Gondor finally found Boromir in his throne room, brooding over something.

Boromir saw Faramir and beckoned him closer. "What brings you here, my brother?" he questioned.

"I do not like this, Boromir. We know nothing of Meron or where he comes from, yet you are willing to break into an Elven kingdom on his word," Faramir stated firmly. "How do you know he can be trusted?"

"What reason has he given us not to trust him?" Boromir countered. "Meron can be trusted; I know it."

Faramir sighed and tried again. "What if he's lying, to use you to get what he wants?"

Boromir frowned and snapped, "I would know. I'm surprised that you would want to leave an Elf in such a predicament, brother. Do you not trust my judgment?" A warning was in those words, but Faramir ignored it.

"It's not **you** I don't trust. It's **him**. Can you take the chance that I might be right? If I am right, as soon as Meron gets what he wants, he will have no need for you any longer," Faramir pointed out. "Have I ever questioned you before this? Listen to me, please, Boromir. My heart is telling me that he is up to no good."

Boromir thought for a few moments. Faramir had always been one of his most loyal and perceptive advisors; that he was suspicious of Meron was like a warning bell. He then found a silent voice whispering in his mind that Faramir was jealous of him; that that was why his brother questioned him so. Faramir was trying to cast doubt on his ability to judge people, Boromir thought resentfully. Then he shook his head, and reminded himself that Faramir had never showed any interest in being the Steward of Gondor.

"What would you have me do, Faramir?" Boromir asked finally.

Faramir breathed a sigh of relief. "Let me go speak to this Aragorn and see what his story is. There are two sides to every story, and we have only heard one of them."

Boromir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could think of no reason not to let Faramir do as he wished so he nodded. "Then go, Faramir. Keep it a secret from everyone else, until you return and tell me your impression of the son of Arathorn." Boromir spoke as if it had been entirely his idea.

Faramir nodded. "At once," he said, before he took his leave. He had already prepared a few things, for he would have gone to Rivendell with or without Boromir's permission.

Less than ten minutes later, a lone figure galloped off on a horse, heading directly for Rivendell.

****************

Mines of Moria

****************

Legolas' eyelashes fluttered, as he finally woke up. He felt like he had been sleeping for days, but he felt much better now. He was no longer as hot as he had been, though he suddenly became nauseous, and forced himself not to retch.

The lone Elf looked around, before he slowly sat up, fighting back his queasiness. He was a prince; he did not retch in front of others, especially Dwarves. Though there was a slightly green tinge to his face, as Legolas forced himself to stand. He was surprised at how shaky he felt, as he stumbled around. He had to get out of here; he had to return to Aragorn, Legolas thought grimly. His poor husband was probably going frantic over him being missing like this, especially in his condition.

Gimli was jolted out of his sleep by the sounds of something creaking. He had been sitting near where the Elf was sleeping, but not too close that anyone would comment on it. He opened his eyes and saw that the Elf was awake and standing, trying to find his way out. The Dwarf muttered, grabbed his axe, and briskly walked over to the Elf, easily overtaking him.

"Lay back down, Elf. The Healer says you need bed rest for five days," Gimli said, steel in his voice.

Legolas frowned as the Dwarf blocked the path. "I have to go home," he insisted. "Aragorn is waiting for me." Though Legolas had to admit that he was feeling tired again. The simple act of walking around for a few moments had taken the strength that he had regained in sleep.

Gimli shook his head and brandished his axe. Of course, he wouldn't hit the pregnant Elf, but the Elf didn't need to know that little fact. "Nope. Not until my Healer says you can leave." 

"You do not have the right to keep me here," Legolas argued, feeling even more nauseated now. He bit it back again, one hand automatically resting on his stomach. This nausea was not very appealing to Legolas, who had never retched in his life until now.

Gimli shook his head. "Do you even have anyone to take you home, Elf?" He caught the motion the Elf made and sighed. "C'mon, go lay down before I drag you over there myself. You've been asleep for three days, and if you're not careful, you could relapse."

Legolas was unable to stifle a yawn. "I have to go home to Aragorn," he muttered, before he yawned again. He then placed his hand over his mouth, feeling humiliated.

"You'll go home to… this Aragorn when you are well," Gimli answered. "Go rest, Elf. You're not going anywhere until then." He then noticed the pale face, as the Elf shook slightly.

Legolas suddenly turned and sank to his knees, unable to keep from retching any longer. His arms supported him, as Legolas heaved for a few moments. He groaned inwardly, for this was so humiliating for him, especially in front of the Dwarf. He was surprised when a hand touched his shoulder gently.

"C'mon, Elf. Sitting here on the cold floor will do no good to you or your unborn. Or whoever this Aragorn you keep mentioning is." Gimli did not taunt the Elf, who looked faintly surprised.

Legolas sighed and nodded. He stood and returned to the bed silently, grateful that no mention had been of his retching. Though how had the Dwarf known he was… He shot the Dwarf a questioning look. "What is your name?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Gimli silently gestured for the Elf to lay down, before he answered. "Gimli, son of Gloin. I'm currently in charge of the Mines of Moria, until we finish evacuating. Only about five of my kind are here now. Most left yesterday, to go to the new Mine. What's your name, Elf?"

"Legolas of Mi- Rivendell," Legolas said. He did not want to give away his royal identity to a stranger, just in case he was to be used as a ransom.

"Legolas Mi-Rivendell, hmm?" Gimli questioned. He'd caught the slip, and wondered where the Elf actually came from.

Legolas scowled and said, "Rivendell. I come from Rivendell."  He lay back onto the bed, feeling hunger pangs.

Gimli asked curiously, "How did an Elf from Rivendell wind up in the deepest caverns here?"

Legolas remained silent; he knew that if he admitted to possessing magic, he might be pressed into service. While his magic remained unstable, Legolas knew that he should not use it. Though he was now realizing that he depended on his magic entirely too much; so much that he had taken it for granted. "Entirely by accident, I assure you," Legolas finally answered. "I just want to go back to Aragorn."

"You will, when you do not look like one gust of wind will blow you over. As for that, do you have anyone to return home with? For that matter, do you even know your way through Moria?" Gimli saw the pinched look on Legolas' face. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm hungry," Legolas admitted. "I am alone, and no, I do not know how to leave Moria. I did not intend to come here; I was trying to escape from those who pursued me."

Gimli shook his head and was surprised to find himself fetching something that Legolas could eat, pregnant or not. After cleaning his hands, Gimli dug out dried fruit and vegetables, placed them on a plate, and gave it to the Elf. "Why were you being chased?"

Legolas gratefully started eating hungrily, before he swallowed enough so that he could speak. "I do not know. I know that I do have one enemy; but I did not see him there. They were all strangers; Men that I had never met. For some reason, they wanted me." He chewed thoughtfully. "I hope Aragorn is all right, along with Mithrandir." Legolas didn't care right now that he was talking to a Dwarf, for it was better than agonizing over being separated from Aragorn. 

Gimli asked questions about who Aragorn and Mithrandir were, part of him curious, and the other part wanting to keep Legolas occupied so he didn't try to leave again until the Elf was strong enough.

**********

Rivendell

**********

Aragorn was finally well; sort of. His fever was broken, but Elrond refused to let him out of bed yet.

'Legolas is alone, lost, and pregnant with my child!' Aragorn said fiercely, but not loud enough to be overheard by any of the servants. 'I should be with him. And how did I even get his fever?'

Elrond rubbed his temples. Elrohir and Elladan had tried to explain it to him, but Aragorn had been too sick to understand.

Glorfindel and Mithrandir had returned from the Shire after spreading the word about the Elven Prince's disappearance. They had brought four of their Hobbit friends back with them, to offer fresh ideas. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were due to arrive tomorrow, with whomever was chosen to escort them.

'Aragorn, cease this! You are not a child, to throw a fit because you cannot have things your way,' Elrond said sternly. 'You must be strong… and patient for Legolas' sake. As for getting his fever, it was through the bond you two share. Grievous, life-threatening illnesses and even death will be felt through your link.'

Aragorn knew that his father was right, but he could not keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. 'But he needs me, Father. And I need him. Why does this hurt so much? I don't understand it…'

Elrond smiled wisely, as he looked as his youngest son. 'Yes, the disappearance of someone you care about is agonizing and excruciating. But that's the price of love.'

To be continued


	16. Reward

Summary of what happened when Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir arrived from Lothlorien: They, along with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam decided to post a reward for the safe return of Legolas, to ensure that he will not be harmed, in the event that he is found by an enemy. They sent out Haldir, Glorfindel, and the Hobbits to spread the word about the reward, while Elladan and Elrohir left on a secret mission. Aragorn is still thinking on what Elrond told him, about the price of love, and was finally allowed to get out of bed, but Elrond forbid him to leave Rivendell, to keep Aragorn from overexerting himself and relapsing.

Question: Who should take Meron down, how, and why? Best answer will be used.

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! Yes, Mithrandir is Gandalf, and I didn't realize that 'Aragorn' in Elvish would sound the same as it does in Western. Takes place a few days after the last chapter. Focuses primarily on Aragorn. Tanka tel' taurnin = Greater Heal

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 15. Reward

***********

Rivendell

***********

Aragorn sat on a balcony, still brooding over what his father told him. The price of love, the half Elf mused. Father would know all about it, after Celebrian went West. But does this mean that I truly love him, though I never said the words to Legolas?

He told me that he was happy and loved me every day. And all I said was that I was glad, and sometimes I even said that I cared for him too. But love… Can it be? Could my feelings have turned to love without me realizing it, before it was too late? Legolas deserves nothing less than love, even though he married me knowing that I did not love him in return.

But love… That's such a lasting commitment. What if Legolas falls out of love with me- or worse, Meron manages to…

Aragorn put his face in his hands. If Meron ever touched Legolas, Aragorn vowed that he was going to chop off Meron's hands himself.

Do I love him? This agony… this worry, concern, fear… It gnaws at me, which tells me that I care for him as more than a friend… or lover. More than just as a husband should care for his spouse… It must be love…

That's the only explanation. Why was I so blind all this time, that I didn't realize it sooner? Legolas… sweet, gentle, stubborn, sly, and beautiful… He might be hurt or captured… and he's carrying our child. And I have to just sit here and do nothing about it? This is tearing me apart!

The sounds of a horse approaching drew Aragorn's attention from his fears for Legolas and their unborn child. He stood and leaned over the balcony, enough so that he could see better. Twas a solitary rider that approached, bearing the colors of Gondor.

Aragorn inwardly groaned, for he was too upset to deal with more diplomats right now. He'd just finally been allowed out of bed, by Elbereth, and now he had to deal with yet another delegate? The half Elf sighed, and stood, slowly making his way inside.

His skin was still pale, for he had not been outside since he'd gotten ill. His brown hair was unkempt, though he had brushed it, and whiskers were growing on his face; a result of the blood of Man in him, and the fact that he hadn't been able to shave for a week. He wore a blue shirt and green leggings, with no tunic. Soft, brown shoes covered his bare feet.

Faramir dismounted off his horse, which was led away by an Elf. The Man was taken inside by another Elf, where he was left to wait, while the Elf went to find Aragorn or Elrond. He didn't have to look very far, for Aragorn was slowly stumbling down the hallway, towards where the person had come in.

Aragorn was slightly tired, but he hid it, as he finally reached the room where Faramir stood waiting. The half Elf sank into a chair, before he looked at the Man who was peering around the room, taking in the Elvish decorations.

"May I help you?" Aragorn questioned, leaning back slightly in his chair.

Faramir turned and stared for a few moments at the young-looking… He couldn't tell if the youth was a Man or Elf. "I am waiting to see Aragorn, son of Arathorn, or Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Aragorn then said, "You have found me, then, for I am the son of Arathorn."

Faramir appraised Aragorn silently then, noting the pale skin, his brown eyes, the slight lifting of his chin at the appraisal, and the determination in them. Aragorn did strongly resemble his father, who had been depicted in tapestries, though Aragorn looked so… young. "Are you a half Elf?" Faramir said, for that was the only explanation he could think of.

"Indeed," Aragorn answered. "Who, if I may ask, are you?"

"I am Faramir, advisor and brother to Boromir, Steward of Gondor," Faramir replied. "I have some questions for you- but first, might I sit?" Aragorn nodded silently, and Faramir took a seat almost directly in front of the son of Arathorn.

He sighed in relief before he said, "Do not be angered if my questions offend you, for these were raised by an outside source." Faramir took a deep breath, before continuing. "Is it true that you plan to marry an Elf named Legolas?"

Aragorn was surprised at that question, and nearly blurted out that he and Legolas were already married. "Yes, I do."

A nod came slowly from Faramir. "Are you forcing him to marry you, or does he genuinely want to?"

Anger blazed in Aragorn's eyes at that question. He would never force anyone to marry him, if they did not want to. "I don't know who told you  that- though I can harbor a guess- but Legolas **wants** to marry me, and I **want** to marry him."

"Then you did not kidnap him away from his betrothed?" Faramir inquired, not surprised by the answers he was receiving. The son of Arathorn appeared to be every bit as just and noble as his father had been said to be.

"I **am** his betrothed," Aragorn told Faramir. "Who is spreading these lies?" 

Faramir looked straight at Aragorn. He was a quick judge of character, and determined that the son of Arathorn had a genuinely good heart. "Does the name Meron sound familiar to you?"

Aragorn started, before he said in a low voice, "Meron? Aye, I know him. A liar and a coward, who wants to take Legolas for himself. How do you know him?"

"Meron is currently in Gondor. He arrived quite some time ago, with tales of you forcing an Elven Prince to marry you. My brother was angered at the story, for he is fond of Elves, and acted presumptuously. Twas he, his troops, and Meron who attacked Prince Legolas. Is Prince Legolas truly missing?" Faramir asked, knowing that his brother was not going to be happy about this turn of events.

"Aye, Legolas is missing. He… he is an Elven mage, and attempted to teleport away during his struggle but… he has not been seen since," Aragorn murmured. He gazed directly at Faramir. "If **anything** has happened to him, your brother had best watch himself, for Legolas carries my child." The half Elf had chosen his words deliberately, to make certain that the Man from Gondor would heed him, and how serious the situation is.

Faramir froze at those words, though he knew that it was not impossible for a male Elf to have a child. But Aragorn would have just cause to harm Boromir, if his unborn heir and/or betrothed died. "Meron does not know this," Faramir murmured.

"Nor should he, for he will try to kill the child before it is born, to claim Legolas. That is the one thing that I know for certain that he wants," Aragorn informed the Man. "What his intentions are after that, I am not sure. But he cannot be trusted."

"I need to tell my brother that Meron lied to him, so that he can be on his guard." At the warning look from his potential future sovereign, Faramir added, "I will not tell the deceiver that Legolas carries a child."

Aragorn sighed, long and sad. "Legolas belongs here… not alone, lost, and carrying my child." The half Elf stood, and beckoned to Faramir to follow him.

The Man did so, slightly curious as to where he was being led. Aragorn stopped by a painting of Legolas, which hung on the walls.

"If he was so unhappy here, wouldn't it have shown in the picture?" Aragorn questioned, a knowing look in his eyes. "It was drawn the day we announced we were going to wed, and painted two weeks later."

Faramir was stunned at the masculine beauty of the Elf, which was clearly depicted in the well-done painting. A few, stray golden strands covered the pale cheeks, which had a faint, rosy blush on them, and twinkling blue eyes shone like stars, glowing with happiness. A cascade of the rest of Legolas' blond hair hung down past his shoulders. He wore a green outfit, with a dark green tunic, and an olive-green shirt and leggings. The Man gasped, in spite of how many Elves he had seen before, for this was a rare beauty that he had not seen. "He does look very happy," he admitted, noting the gentle, wise smile on the perfect Elven face.

"He was," Aragorn replied.

"And he is very beautiful. I can see why Meron would want one like him," Faramir murmured. "But he should not have…"

Aragorn nodded. "And now Legolas' life is in danger, because he could be anywhere in Middle Earth, even in Mordor, where Saruman and Sauron rule."

Faramir paled drastically at those words. "Part of this is my fault, for I should have told my brother of my suspicions sooner."

"My father, Lord Elrond, has forbidden me from leaving Rivendell," Aragorn sighed. "Otherwise I would be out searching for him myself."

"I see…" Faramir replied. Part of him felt guilty that this whole mess had happened, for it was obvious to him that Aragorn was miserable. It showed in those brown eyes, and the wistfulness in his voice when he spoke of Legolas. "Maybe I could search for him… since I am to blame as well, along with my brother."

Aragorn raised startled eyes to Faramir. "Twas not your fault that Meron deceived you or your brother; he has managed to deceive Legolas' father. You do not have to search for him, if you truly do not want to."

"I know," Faramir answered. He disliked hearing the sadness and pain in Aragorn's voice. Though it was obvious that the son of Arathorn would make a good King, Faramir thought to himself. Aragorn was fair, with his inherited nobility and dignity showing through in his actions.

**************

Mines of Moria

**************

Legolas and Gimli spoke to each other as friends mostly after the few days that had gone by, though they were now arguing with each other. Both were scowling, stubborn, and had their hands on their hips.

"I have to return to Rivendell, Gimli," Legolas stated firmly. "Aragorn must be worried sick about me. I have to go home to him."

Gimli shook his head. "You cannot go alone, Legolas. Tis not safe for anyone to travel alone, let alone you, in your condition."

Legolas flushed slightly, and crossed his arms in front of his waist. "If you release me, Lord Elrond of Rivendell would gladly pay you any ransom that you desire." He knew it was true, for Elrond was a caring and compassionate Elven lord.

"I don't care about a ransom," Gimli argued, though he was slightly tempted. Just a tiny bit… "It's not safe. And you don't even know how to leave Moria." He was genuinely concerned for the Elf.

The sounds of their argument was interrupted by a loud rumble, signaling a cave-in in one of the nearby pathways. Legolas' sharp ears heard the sounds of a child crying, and he instantly bolted towards it, closely followed by Gimli.

The two reached the passageway swiftly, though Legolas had to use his hearing to find it. The few remaining Dwarves were there, removing rocks from the ground. Two young, small Dwarves lay there, bleeding profusely. The Healer was there, and he shook his head; the wounds were too great for him.

"Let me through," Legolas said loudly, and all eyes turned to him, before they slowly stepped aside.

Gimli watched his Elven friend walk over and kneel beside the seriously wounded children, who were only here because their parents were.

Legolas placed one hand on each of the childrens' foreheads, before he murmured, 'Tanka tel' taurnin…tanka tel' taurnin…' Legolas silently prayed to Elbereth that the spell wouldn't go wrong, and was relieved when a familiar glow shone around his hands.

In a matter of moments, the children were conscious and fully healed. They were embraced by their parents, who sent grateful looks to the Elf who knelt there, revoking his spell carefully.

Gimli was very impressed, though upset that Legolas had not mentioned his magic abilities. The Healer frowned and shook his head, before he stalked over to where Legolas was now sitting, breathing hard.

"You do realize that you put your life at risk- and your unborn's," the Healer said sternly. "Do not use your magic abilities; the chance of them failing or backfiring is very, very high."

Legolas paled slightly; he had **not** known that. But he would have done the same thing anyway. He was just glad that the children were all right, as he stood and began leaving again. Maybe Gimli wouldn't notice if he just slipped off…

Gimli did and glared at Legolas. "If you insist on making this foolish trek back to Rivendell now, then I'm going with you." His tone left no room for an argument.

"All right," Legolas said, knowing that arguing with Gimli was not going to get him anywhere. He needed to get home, find Aragorn, and hold him tightly. Besides, two were safer than one on the road, as Gimli had said.

To be continued


	17. Journey

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! Thanks for your reviews! I think I know how and why Meron is going to perish- but I have four contenders for who does it. Cast your votes for what race Meron is! Takes place two days after the last chapter! Sorry so short…

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 16. Journey

Legolas and Gimli had finally made it out of Moria. Before they had left, the Dwarf had insisted that the pregnant Elf put a _mithril_ coat on for protection, under his clothes, and had given him a short sword, since Legolas' was somewhere in the forest of Rivendell.

Legolas had tried arguing with Gimli, who had refused to give in. The two had fought over it for over three hours, until Legolas had finally give in, because the longer he fought with the Dwarf over accepting the silver-steel _mithril_ and the sword, the longer it would be before he saw Aragorn again.

New clothes had also been given to Legolas and he had cleaned up as best as he could in one of the underground pools of water. He now wore a white, loose shirt with grass-green designs sewn onto the ends of the sleeves, a green vest, whose color matched the color of the sewn designs, dark-red leggings, and soft, light-brown boots. His golden hair hung down to his shoulders, clean and gleaming in the light. Its customary braids had been taken out, before he had washed his hair, but now they had been rewoven into it.

Gimli had not told Legolas where the Elven-made clothes had come from. The Dwarf was determined to make certain of three things. One, that Legolas got back to Rivendell; two, to make sure that the Elf didn't push himself to hard; and three, to keep Legolas safe from harm, for the Elf took needless risks, seemingly unaware of the new life growing in him.

Though the morning sickness still plagued him, a healthy glow shone about Legolas, making him look ethereal, as he walked beside Gimli. His step was light, as he jested with the Dwarf. "Can you not walk a little softer?" the grinning Elf questioned.

"Why would I?" Gimli retorted. "I'm a Dwarf, not a bird."

"I'm not a bird, but I walk lighter than you," Legolas said, amusement twinkling in his azure eyes. He had much to be happy about, for not only was he out of the Mines of Moria, but it was beautiful outside, and the sun shone on the trees and ground. And he was finally returning home to Aragorn, where he belonged.

Gimli was secretly amused by how merry the Elf beside him seemed. "But Elves always walk light," the Dwarf responded.

 Legolas raised an eyebrow slightly. "I should hope so, for Elves can walk over snow and not sink in it."

"Can you walk over water as well?" Gimli slyly asked.

"**I** have never tried it," Legolas said thoughtfully.

The two continued walking, occasionally having a mock-fight over something. Though Legolas and Gimli had to combine their memories of this place to find the right way to go.

Gimli called for a rest after six hours of walking, and Legolas stubbornly shook his head.

"Aragorn is waiting for me," the Elf muttered.

Gimli raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sure he'll be pleased if I tell him how hard you pushed yourself, especially while you are carrying his child."

Legolas scowled, though a faint blush appeared on his face. "That may be so, but I am scarcely an invalid." The Elf had to admit, though, that he was getting tired. He finally sat down, and leaned against a tree, chewing on more strips of dried fruit.

Gimli sat nearby, drinking some water from his bag. He offered it to the Elf, who thanked him, before drinking deeply as well. The water bag was then handed back, and Legolas finished eating.

"Why are you accompanying me?" he curiously asked. "Since when does a Dwarf care what an Elf does?" He spoke sincerely, so Gimli was not offended by his words.

"You'd just get yourself lost or worse without me, Elf. As for the other part… **someone** needs to take care of you, since you don't. Besides, you're not as bad as I heard Elves to be," Gimli gruffly admitted.

Legolas grinned. "And you're not as bad as my father says Dwarves are."

The two broke into laughter, until Legolas sighed softly.

Gimli patted his shoulder. "You'll get home to him soon, Legolas. He must be special to have your love and to return it."

"He does not love me, Gimli," Legolas corrected. "I love him. He cares for me, though he never made a secret out of the fact that he does not love me."

"How could he **not** love you?" Gimli questioned, incredulous. "And why did you marry him, when you knew that he did not?"

Legolas smiled gently, before he spoke. When he did, it sounded as if Legolas was far older than his 2000 years, with a wisdom that only comes from one who has lived for over countless millennia. "I have always loved him, and I always shall. No matter what tries to separate us, in this life or the next."

Gimli stared at the suddenly very enigmatic Elf beside him, taken back by those words. "He still is a fool for not loving you."

"The knowledge that he does care for me is enough to make me happy," Legolas answered. His voice returned to normal, as he stood and stretched. "Shall we continue, then?"

"I suppose, Elf," Gimli muttered. He stood as well, and grabbed his pack, which he had removed when he sat on the ground. He was carrying most of the supplies, refusing to burden Legolas with them. The Elf had also argued about that, so he did carry a bag; a smaller one, with food and some blankets in it.

Legolas walked silently beside Gimli, brooding silently. It would take a little while to reach Rivendell, and Legolas wanted to see Aragorn so badly again… But he did take some comfort from what the trees were telling him; to not give up hope yet. As Aragorn's Elvish name had been Estel, which meant hope, it was reassuring.

Gimli shook his head, when nearly an hour had gone by with no words being spoken. The Dwarf grumbled low in his throat, muttering about "strange Elves".

"Elves are strange?" Legolas said, frowning. He had heard Gimli's remark clearly with his Elven hearing. "I would think that Dwarves are the strange ones; they prefer to live in mines and caverns, forsaking trees. How can one live without trees?"

So the two, tentative friends got into a debate over which race was stranger; Dwarves or Elves.

***********

Rivendell

***********

Aragorn had had enough of waiting. He was going to go search for Legolas, with or without his father's permission. The half Elf grabbed some of his belongings, changed into fresh teal leggings, a yellow shirt, and a brown tunic, and strapped his sword on, before he began sneaking out of Rivendell.

He was not going to just stand around and wait for news of Legolas from Faramir, who was out searching for Legolas on his way back towards Gondor. Aragorn was certain that he would be able to find his betrothed more easily than any other, because of their bond. It would lead him directly to his husband, wherever he might be. Unless Legolas truly was as far away as Mordor.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn caught Aragorn leaving, and did something very surprising. They let him go, instead of telling Elrond.

'We understand that you must go after him, Aragorn, but take this warning,' Celeborn told the young one.

Galadriel inclined her head towards the half Elf. 'Be careful; do not let yourself get harmed or injured severely, for Legolas will feel that pain as well.'

Aragorn nodded slowly. 'I will.' The half Elf then left, leaving Celeborn and Galadriel staring after him.

'May Elbereth watch over them both,' Galadriel murmured.

Celeborn nodded. 'I pray it tis so.'

***********

Mirkwood

***********

Mithrandir finally arrived at Mirkwood, and entered the castle. The Istari asked to be taken to the King of Mirkwood and was led there by an Elf.

Thranduil sat beside a window, looking out at his Elven Kingdom. He briefly looked up to see Mithrandir enter the room, before he turned away.

'Thranduil?' Mithrandir questioned, as he walked over to the Elven king, who ignored him. The Istari frowned, and touched Thranduil on the shoulder.

The Elven King did not respond again, so Mithrandir positioned himself to where he could see into Thranduil's eyes. The Istari gasped, because he recognized the look in the glazed eyes.

It was the look of someone under a powerful enchantment of enslavement.

Mithrandir instantly began casting a counter-spell, to free King Thranduil of the spell that had him prisoner.

**************

Somewhere Else

**************

Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin had split up into two groups, with Merry and Sam going with Haldir, and Pippin and Frodo going with Glorfindel, as they spread the word of the reward that would be given to any that returned the lost Elven Prince to his home.

To be continued


	18. First Battle

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! I promise the reunion between Legolas and Aragorn **will** be soon! Though that's going to be interesting… Yes, Mercuria… Just what **has** Meron been up to the last few chapters??? Here's a hint; it spells **big** trouble for Legolas. The only reason that Meron was called a Man was because no one (in the story) knew of what race he was. I've decided; Meron is half Elf, but he also has Istari blood. Now cast your votes for which Istari he is related to; Mithrandir or Saruman… Takes place a day after the last chapter. Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir = Chain Lightning

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 17. First Battle

Gimli grumbled, "Crazy Elf, get out of that tree!" He stood at the bottom of the tree, with his hands on his hips, glaring up at the blond Elf, who was frowning.

"Why?" Legolas countered. "I like trees!" He perched on a high branch, leaning against the tree trunk. His back rested on it, as his two legs lay flat on the branch.

"If you won't come down, I'll come up there and drag you down myself," Gimli growled. Must the Elf always take such heedless chances while pregnant, the Dwarf thought to himself. At this rate, Gimli was ready to tie the pretty one hand and foot to carry him back to Rivendell, to keep him from doing things like this.

Legolas' merry laughter sounded, before his sharp ears heard the sounds of an approaching figure on horseback. "Someone's coming," he told the Dwarf, as he silently stood. His pale hand drifted to his sword, in case it was an enemy.

Gimli whirled and muttered, "Stay there."

Faramir was surprised to see a Dwarf out in the open, especially underneath a tree. He slowed his horse, before he dismounted. "Hello there, Master Dwarf," he greeted. "What brings you so far from the mines?"

"Oh… I'm just seeing a friend home," Gimli answered.

"This might sound rather odd, but have you seen a lone Elf, with blond hair and azure eyes?" Faramir questioned. He'd been asking everyone he met along the way.

Gimli frowned slightly. "Maybe… Why do you ask?" He was suspicious now, because Legolas had told him that unknown Men had attacked him in the forest of Rivendell.

Legolas froze. Him? Was this rider one of the Men who attacked him, he wondered.

Faramir raised an eyebrow before he said, "He's missing; Prince Legolas of Mirkwood disappeared almost two weeks ago. I agreed to look for him on my way home to Gondor, after speaking with Aragorn, heir to Gondor."

Gimli choked. Legolas was an Elven Prince? And from Mirkwood, not Rivendell? He briefly glanced up towards the tree, and winced when he saw Legolas climbing down.

Faramir was not surprised to see the blond figure climbing out of the tree, though he disapproved. He went over and surprised Legolas by taking a hold of his slender waist and lifting him to the ground. "Somehow I don't think Aragorn would approve of you climbing trees in your condition." He pointedly looked down at the Elf's waist, before he glanced at the perfectly formed face.

"That's what I told him," Gimli said. "He wouldn't listen."

"I am not an invalid," Legolas muttered, though he did slip a hand down to his waist, where the child was growing. "How is Aragorn?" he eagerly questioned.

"He's fine, though **very** concerned about you," Faramir answered. "You'd best hurry home to Rivendell."

Gimli frowned. "Legolas can't hurry; he'll wear himself out too fast."

"True…" Faramir murmured. He eyed the very beautiful Elven male in front of him, giving him a silent appraisal. Golden hair, azure eyes, and ivory skin, along with the slight curve of his hips. "Yes… I can see why Meron would want you…"

Legolas' eyes flashed with slight anger at the admiring stare and the mention of Meron's name. He crossed his arms over his still thin waist, a frown on his smooth face. "Meron may want me, but he will not have me."

Gimli bristled as well, when he heard the slight quaver in Legolas' voice. "Well, you found Legolas. Now what?" He was ready to defend the Elf if need be. Whoever this Meron was could not be a good person, if Legolas was even a tiny bit afraid of him.

Faramir tore his gaze away from Legolas, to look at the Dwarf. He realized that he'd made a mistake mentioning Meron's name, but he was admittedly surprised that a Dwarf was protecting an Elf. "I would suggest that the two of you travel with haste to Rivendell. There are others out searching for you, and you should be very careful, Prince Legolas, because Lord Elrond of Rivendell has posted a reward for your safe return."

"He is a good friend," Legolas murmured. "Mayhap I misjudged you too soon. But after everything that has happened…"

"It's ok," Faramir reassured the Elf. "I ride now to convince my brother of the truth; that Meron is deceiving and using him."

Legolas nodded slowly. Rivendell still seemed so far away, in his opinion. Gimli patted him on the arm comfortingly.

"I'll get you home, Elf," he gruffly told his friend.

Faramir bid the two farewell, spurred his horse onward, and galloped towards Gondor even faster than before. He had to tell Boromir of what he had learned, so that Meron would be exposed for the liar and the deceiver that he was.

Legolas smiled at Gimli. "Thank you," he told the Dwarf. "You are a good friend."

Gimli flushed and remained silent, as the two began walking side-by-side again. "Who is Meron, and what does he want with you?" he finally asked.

"He lusts for me… for my body and my power. He envies Aragorn, because I belong to him," Legolas whispered. "He has shown me what he wants. A cruel touch or forced kiss in a dream is no less frightening than a harsh kiss or touch while awake."

"I should chop his head off," Gimli decided aloud. "He won't touch you; I won't let him."

Legolas was glad to hear those words, but he also knew that he **could** protect himself. He'd done so for years, against the unwanted sexual innuendos and advances from Meron. But his heart was light because he had a friend beside him. It would have been much worse if he had been alone.

Gimli could see that Legolas was still troubled after they had been walking for over an hour, so he asked, "Do you ever wear your hair down, Elf?"

"What?" Legolas asked, getting drawn out of his thoughts. "Why would I? It would get caught on branches and hamper me in battle."

Gimli snorted. "Sure…" he teased.

Legolas mock-scowled, until he froze suddenly, detecting the presence of the Nazgul… the nine evil Ringwraiths… He held up a hand in warning and looked at Gimli. "Ringwraiths…" he whispered. "With my magic currently unstable, fighting them would not be advisable right now."

"I agree," Gimli answered. Though he agreed for a different reason; he did **not** want Legolas to have to defend himself against the Nazgul, especially while he carried a child. "We should run."

Legolas nodded, and they began sprinting, breaking into a run as the Nazgul came into sight, with hideous shrieks announcing their arrival. The black riders instantly began pursuing the two on foot, drawn directly to the Elf's inner light; which made up his soul.

Five Ringwraiths rode after the two, while the other four circled around and came up in front of them. Legolas and Gimli stood back to back, as they were surrounded by the Nazgul. Gimli brandished his axe, as Legolas drew the short sword, wishing now more than ever that he still had his own holy sword.

The Nazgul completely ignored the Dwarf and focused on the single Elf, charging towards him. Legolas danced out of the way, and sliced upwards with his sword in an arc, leaving a jagged cut on the arm of the first Nazgul. Gimli struck the second one with his axe, cleaving its arm.

Legolas parried with the Nazgul, though sweat was beginning to drip down his brow. They were trying to separate him from Gimli, and he was slowly being driven back, as more and more blows nearly landed on him. The _mithril_ kept him from getting seriously injured, and Legolas made a mental note to thank Gimli for his gift later.

Gimli thrust his axe into a black horse, making it shriek. He noted that Legolas was being forced away from him, so he advanced, hacking his way through the Ringwraiths, until he stood at the Elf's side. "This is bad…" he muttered, just loud enough for Legolas to hear. "There are too many of them.

"I know," Legolas gasped.

"Flee," Gimli said sternly. "Run away before it's too late."

Legolas scowled. "I will not flee like a coward." A thought came to him, and he swiftly sheathed his sword. "Defend me, my friend, while I prepare the spell."

Gimli muttered, "What are you going to do?"

"Something only I can do," Legolas answered, as Gimli stepped in front of him defensively.

Gimli defended the pregnant Elf willingly with his axe, though he hoped that Legolas would be all right after casting a spell. It was very dangerous for him and the unborn child, or so his Healer claimed.

'Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir!' Legolas cried, tensing as he felt the spell begin to work… And it did not turn on him, for which Legolas silently blessed Elebereth. He flung his right hand up, and a bolt of lightning struck out of the bright, blue sky, into his hand, before it grew brighter and refracted onto the Nazgul, who screeched loudly in pain, before they began fleeing in terror and panic.

Gimli was relieved to see the Ringwraiths flee, until he heard a weak sigh, before he heard a soft thud. He whirled and saw that Legolas had collapsed from exhaustion, which was too be expected, since the spell required so much energy.

The Dwarf turned Legolas over, for he had fallen forward. The Elf whimpered Aragorn's name, and Gimli didn't know what to do. He gently dragged Legolas out of sight, behind some nearby bushes, before he removed the sleeping Elf's small pack. Gimli pulled the blankets out of the pack and gently covered Legolas with them, after laying the beautiful, blond Elven Prince on a soft patch of green grass.

Gimli then kept a vigil over Legolas, in case the Nazgul returned.

***********

Mirkwood

***********

Mithrandir sank into a chair in exhaustion, after he finally finished removing the spell that had enslaved Thranduil to Meron's will. At the same time, he had cast a second spell, to prevent Meron from realizing what he had done. The usually composed and stoic Istari looked as exhausted as he felt, breathing hard.

Thranduil blinked his eyes slowly, stunned to see Mithrandir. 'Where did you come from, Mithrandir? And where is Legolas? I haven't seen him since he left to save Aragorn from the minions of Saruman and Sauron in Gondor.'

'Thranduil… that was over a millennia ago,' Mithrandir gently told the Elven king. 'Legolas and Aragorn are planning to wed soon.'

'What?' Thranduil asked, confusion in his eyes. 'What happened to me?'

Mithrandir sighed deeply. 'It all starts with Meron, Thranduil…' The Istari began recounting the tale, as he now believed it to be.

*******************

Outside of Rivendell

*******************

Aragorn followed his instincts, trusting them to lead him directly to Legolas, though he suddenly felt weak and exhausted… as if he had just used a tremendous amount of energy to do something.

The stubborn heir of Gondor refused to stop and rest, as he continued searching for the one that he knew that he loved.

He had to find Legolas… He just **had** to find him.

*************************

Back To Gimli and Legolas

*************************

Pippin and Frodo had separated from Glorfindel, as they went around asking questions. They had finished with their side of the town, and were hovering outside of it, when they saw the single bolt of lightning strike down from the sky, before it did something really weird, glowing brighter as it struck something.

The two Hobbits had immediately run towards, being curious and cautious. When they reached the area where they had seen the lightning bolt strike, they saw nothing, but they heard a faint whimper from nearby.

Frodo led the way, as he crawled into the bushes, where he and Pippin saw a **very** interesting sight. A lone Elf, with golden strands of hair lay on the ground, sleeping… sort of. A slight flush was on his pale face, and his eyes were vacant and open.

"He's pretty…" Pippin breathed, as he reached out a hand towards the beautiful Elf.

Gimli sprang out of the nearby bushes, with his axe ready. "Get away from him!" the Dwarf shouted in warning.

Glorfindel had also left the town, in search of his two little friends, when he heard the sounds of fighting. He dashed towards it, notching an arrow in his bow on the way. If anyone was threatening the little ones, they were going to have to deal with **him**.

When he burst into the small clearing, he stopped and stared at the sight before him.

A motionless blond figure lay on the ground, being defended by a Dwarf, who was swinging his axe at Frodo and Pippin, who were jumping out of the way. Glorfindel shot the arrow towards the Dwarf, directly beside his foot.

Gimli glanced up and saw the other blond Elf. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I do believe that you should be helping me to defend my injured Elven friend, instead of shooting arrows at me."

Glorfindel frowned at those words, but refrained from firing another arrow. "I believe that you should stop trying to hurt **my** friends."

Gimli ceasing using his axe, and frowned at the two short figures, who sheathed the swords that they had drawn. The Dwarf warily watched the taller Elf approach and stiffen when he got a good look at the sleeping figure.

"Legolas!" Glorfindel cried, before he sank to his knees beside the gentle Elven Prince. A faint moan was Legolas' answer to his name. Gimli trudged over and gently patted Legolas' hand.

Pippin and Frodo exchanged a startled look. This beautiful Elf was the missing Elven Prince? Well, he definitely looked like royalty… at least he was pretty enough to be royal.

"What happened to him, Dwarf?" Glorfindel sharply questioned, as he removed a few herbs from his bag and twisted them together. He forced Legolas' mouth open and let the liquid drip down his throat. It would restore some energy to the nearly comatose Prince.

"He used a spell to drive off the Ringwraiths. I was helping him to find his way home from the Mines of Moria, when the Nazgul surrounded us, wanting Legolas for some reason. I told him to run, but instead he cast a spell," Gimli answered, his voice just as sharp as the other Elf's.

*********************

Somewhere In Gondor

*********************

Meron stood inside a magic circle, preparing his magic, to make it as strong as it possibly could get. He cared naught about anything else right now, as he continued his murmuring.

The evil one would need all of his magic to do what he was planning to do… but it would work. He had all of the necessary requirements for his spell, which would make him look exactly like the son of Arathorn.

Once his disguise was on, Meron could easily seduce Legolas… and impregnate him.

To be continued


	19. Danger

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! I promise the reunion between Legolas and Aragorn **will** be soon! All right; I've decided which Istari that Meron is related to, and that **will** come out in the next few chapters. As for how long this fic will last… Probably about five or more chapters. Takes place some time after the last chapter. Slight shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. The R Rating is coming into effect now for good reason!

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 18. Danger

Mithrandir had to duck, as Thranduil angrily flung a light blue vase against the wall.

'How dare he!' Thranduil shouted. 'Oh Elbereth… Legolas…" The Elven king buried his face in his hands. 'What did I do to him?' His normally smooth and flowing voice was stricken.

'You tried to force him to break off his betrothal to Aragorn,' Mithrandir murmured. 'Legolas could not, and thus chose to travel with me to master his magic talents. Your son is currently missing, and I suspect it has something to do with Meron.'

Thranduil scowled. 'That deceiver… If he hurts my son…'

Mithrandir gently placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. 'Thranduil… Legolas carries Aragorn's child; your grandchild.' 

'What?' Thranduil gasped. 'They are not even wed yet.'

'They are wed; twas a private ceremony, in case Meron tried to stop the other one,' Mithrandir replied. 'Your son needs you now, more than ever. Meron will not stop trying to claim him for his own.'

Thranduil said slowly and deliberately, 'Meron will pay for what he has done; to both me and my son. And for what he made me do to Legolas. As for my unborn grandchild… Meron had just better forget killing it.'

Mithrandir was glad to see that the over-protective Thranduil was back to normal, though he wished that someone had figured it out sooner. Things would have been a lot easier, then, but the smoothest course was not necessarily the best one. Now, if Legolas could just be found and returned to Aragorn before anything happened, then everything would be much, much better.

If Meron got a hold of Legolas… that would be disastrous.

The Elven King and Mithrandir quickly set out to find Legolas, traveling as fast as they could, back towards Rivendell, on their Elvish steeds.

***************

Somewhere Else

***************

A lone figure with dark brown hair and brown eyes rode through the woods, heading towards Rivendell. He would wait there for word of Legolas, for he had searched futilely for the beautiful Elf everywhere. He was pleased when he finally arrived there,  and dismounted.

No one in Rivendell paid him a second glance, for he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and foster-son to their lord.

The brown-haired figure strode inside the castle and sat down to wait on a balcony.

It was only a matter of time…

******************

Near Rivendell

******************

Glorfindel carried Legolas, as the small group headed back towards Rivendell. Legolas slept in an exhausted sleep, though he occasionally murmured Aragorn's name.

Gimli walked a little bit behind Glorfindel, his eyes full of concern for the limp figure in the other Elf's arms. Legolas had been sleeping for hours now, without any sign of waking up. If nothing else, he needed to wake up long enough to eat, Gimli thought. Legolas' unborn child needed food, after all.

Frodo and Pippin were walking beside Gimli, and the entire group was silent. 

Glorfindel didn't know what to say to Gimli, because he had never really been around Dwarves before. The Hobbits were worried about the seemingly unconscious Elf, who had not moved since they had found him. Gimli was disgruntled and silent because he was very concerned about Legolas, and they were heading towards an Elven kingdom, where Dwarves probably weren't allowed.

Legolas stirred suddenly, coughing. Glorfindel peered down into the Elven Prince's face, as his azure eyes fluttered open finally. Legolas gazed around for a few minutes, before he realized that someone was carrying him. He looked up into Glorfindel's face.

'What happened?' Legolas sleepily murmured. "Gimli?"

"Right here, Elf," Gimli answered, stepping to where his friend could see him.

Glorfindel said, 'You've been asleep for awhile, Legolas. Frodo, Pippin, and I found you- and Gimli. You were sound asleep.'

Legolas frowned. 'I can walk, Glorfindel. But I do thank you for your assistance.' He sought out Gimli and smiled slightly. "I'm glad to see that you are all right."

Glorfindel muttered, 'Is the Dwarf truly a friend of yours, Legolas?'

'Yes,' Legolas said sternly. 'He is the one who found me when I teleported, and Gimli insisted on accompanying me back to Rivendell. He also defended me against the Nazgul, with no thought to the danger it placed him.'

Gimli couldn't understand any of the Elvish words, except for Legolas' name and his own. "Don't worry about **me**, Legolas. You were the one I was worried about. And you should eat something."

Legolas made a face at that. "Release me, Glorfindel," he firmly stated. "I am capable of walking." Though he had to stifle a yawn.

"Are you so certain of that?" Glorfindel questioned, a knowing look in his eyes. "And I believe that he is right; you weigh little more than a feather."

"I am not a child!" Legolas shouted in indignation. He was cut off by Glorfindel, who had placed his hand over the younger Elf's mouth.

Gimli snorted as he dug through his pack and came up with the last bits of dried fruit. He stepped closer and placed them in Legolas' empty right hand. He exchanged slightly amused glances with Pippin and Frodo, who were grinning.

"Honestly… An Elven Prince ever stubborn?" Glorfindel jested.

Legolas muttered something inaudible, as he scowled at Glorfindel. The hand was removed from his mouth, and Legolas stuck his tongue out at the Elven lord as he sulked, silently eating the dried fruit. Gimli bit back laughter at that, for he knew that Legolas was going through a mood swing right now. Glorfindel grinned, and shook his head.

Frodo finally murmured, "Glorfindel… How're Pippin and I going to get home to the Shire?"

"I am certain that Lord Elrond will arrange an escort for you to return to the Shire," Glorfindel replied. "The important thing is to get Legolas to safety right now, and splitting up would not be a good idea at this time, especially since the Nazgul are about."

Legolas continued nibbling on the fruit, though a scowl yet remained on his face.

Gimli patted Legolas on the arm. "It's all right, Elf. You'll be home again before you know it."

"Don't patronize me," Legolas muttered, sticking his tongue out at Gimli as well.

Glorfindel laughed. "Come now, Legolas… Maybe you need a nap."

Legolas promptly stuck his tongue out a third time. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he never acted so childishly. Yet for some reason he was very irritated right now.

Gimli was not offended by the way Legolas was acting; nor was Glorfindel. Both knew why the Elven Prince was acting like this, though the Hobbits did not. They merely watched curiously.

But everyone froze when a blade suddenly pricked Glorfindel's neck, stretching out from a nearby grove. The Elven lord cursed himself silently for not paying better attention, as he instantly froze. He only hoped that it was not the evil Meron or an ally of his.

"What's this? An Elven lord caught off his guard by a 'Lorien Elf?" a male voice questioned, with a drawl in it, before Haldir of 'Lorien stepped into view. Sam and Merry were behind him, grinning.

"Don't **do** that, Haldir!" Glorfindel cried. Though he was pleased to see Haldir again.

Legolas had actually dozed off against the Elven lord's shoulder again, so he slept silently, looking vulnerable in his sleep. His perfectly-formed mouth was open slightly, and a soft, rosy flush was on his face, which had strands of golden hair framing it.

Haldir grinned, before he saw the sleeping Elven Prince. 'You found him!'

'No,' Glorfindel replied. 'Gimli the Dwarf found Legolas, and was bringing him home, when we found them.'

Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam all started speaking, while the two tall, blond Elves caught each other up on what was going on.

'The little ones need to return home, Haldir. Do you want to escort them home, or should I?' Glorfindel questioned.

Haldir replied, 'I'll take them home, and meet up with you later, Glorfindel.' A sly look was in his eyes, before he clapped the other Elf on the shoulder. "Come, Pippin, Sam, Merry, and Frodo. I will take you home now."

The Hobbits nodded eagerly, for they wanted to go home now. It was very nice being with their Elven friends, but the Shire was home, after all. Not to mention that Bilbo was probably looking for Frodo by now, wondering where he was.

Haldir winked at Glorfindel, who raised an eyebrow, smirking. Some things never changed, the Elven lord thought, as he watched Haldir confidently walk away, with the little ones gathered around him closely.

Gimli had never claimed to understand Elves, and he sure didn't understand what **that** had been all about. The Dwarf shrugged, but merely continued following Glorfindel to Rivendell. It was none of his business, anyway.

A few hours went by in silence, until the small group reached Rivendell. Gimli hesitated at the border, but Glorfindel gave the Dwarf an encouraging nod. After all, the Elven lord reasoned, Gimli was a friend to Legolas- and he had defended the Elven Prince. Surely Aragorn would want to thank him.

As if summoned by that thought, the son of Arathorn walked out to meet them. His eyes lit up when he saw Legolas, and he rushed over. 'You found him! I was so worried!' he cried. The half Elf took the sleeping Elf into his arms a little roughly, causing Gimli to frown.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow slightly but shrugged. He figured that Aragorn must have been very worried about Legolas, and that was why he was acting slightly strange. He watched as the heir to Gondor ran off into Rivendell, towards his room.

Gimli frowned. Even Glorfindel had better manners than that. He looked at the tall, blond Elf, with a frown on his face. "Does he always act like that?" Gimli questioned.

"No…" Glorfindel said slowly. He felt uneasy for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why.

Inside of a locked room, Legolas had been laid onto a bed. Aragorn traced the perfect face, before he pressed his lips against Legolas' hard.

Legolas moaned faintly, stirring. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Aragorn leaning over him. 'Aragorn?' he whispered. He was surprised when his husband began nibbling at his neck. 'Please… Aragorn… I am too tired…'

A harsher kiss was given to the semiconscious Elf, who protested again. Legolas then began to realize that something was wrong… He couldn't **feel** Aragorn through their bond.

Aragorn straddled the beautiful Elven Prince, nipping very sharply at his pale throat. Legolas shook his head and tried to push Aragorn away.

'Stop, Aragorn,' he said as firmly as he could. 

Aragorn scowled angrily. 'Do you not love me, Legolas?'

Legolas murmured, 'I am too weary now, Aragorn. Later…' Something was very wrong…

Aragorn ignored the Elf's words and slid a hand under his white shirt, caressing the firm chest, as his other hand took a firm grip on Legolas' wrists, slamming them into the bed above his head.

'Aragorn, I'm serious,' Legolas angrily said. 'Stop.'

He froze when he saw the cold look in Aragorn's eyes. Legolas quickly realized that Aragorn was **not** going to stop, even if he asked him too. The Elf instantly began struggling against the weight holding him to the bed. His struggles were ignored by the son of Arathorn.

What's wrong with you, Aragorn, Legolas wondered, as he fought against his husband. Yet, Legolas still could not read anything from him. If he hadn't been fighting so hard, he would have realized what that meant.

'Aragorn, let me go!!' Legolas cried desperately. A hand slapped him across his face hard when he kicked the half Elf as hard as he could, leaving a stinging, red mark.

'No,' Aragorn smirked.

**************

Somewhere

**************

Aragorn was stunned by a sudden, overwhelming sense of danger. He closed his eyes and heard Legolas' voice in his mind, intertwined with pain.

'What's wrong with you, Aragorn? Let me go!!'

'Legolas?' Aragorn asked silently. Every fiber in his being was telling him that the one he loved was in tremendous danger right now. That Legolas needed him now!

His bond cried to him to return to Rivendell, before it was too late…

Aragorn instantly whirled his horse around and galloped back hard towards his home. Lucky for him, he was not too far away from Rivendell.

To be continued


	20. Second Battle

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L shounen ai! Takes place some time after the last chapter. Slight shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Templa en' tessa = Paralyze. Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Just for a warning; I wrote this without having slept for 24 hours. So it's not as good as the other chapters.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 19. Second Battle

Legolas desperately struggled against Aragorn, but he was no match for his husband, because of how weak he truly was. He still had not fully recovered from using his magic, his pregnancy was taking the majority of his strength, and the knowledge that Aragorn was basically raping him was horrifying to the Elven Prince.

'Please… Aragorn…' Legolas whispered, his voice breaking in grief, as one of Aragorn's hands slid into his leggings. 'Don't do this to me… to us…' He choked back a sob.

Aragorn pretended not to hear him, as he began manipulating one of Legolas' ears, using his weakness against the Elf. Desire and anger warred in the blond beauty.

Legolas frowned suddenly, because Aragorn had **never** touched his ears in all of the other times they'd slept together. 'You're not Aragorn!' Legolas shouted, knowing it was true. He cried out as the hand in his leggings began tormenting him hard and again yanked hard at his wrists.

'Who do you think I am?' Aragorn purred. A sly smirk was on his face.

'Meron…' Legolas breathed. 'Leave me alone!' He twisted hard again.

Meron, still in his disguise as Aragorn, smirked again. 'Why would I want to do that, my dear, beautiful Prince?'

Legolas' fears grew as the hand in his leggings withdrew and began unfastening them, to pull them off. 'No!' he choked out. But it was too late.

Meron's eyes had already seen the slight bulge that indicated where the child was growing. A bellow of rage escaped from the evil one, as he struck Legolas hard across the face. 'Let me guess; Aragorn is the father.'

Legolas cried out at the vicious blows that rained down on him. He instinctively curled onto his side, protecting the child. Anger blazed in his eyes, turning them from sapphire to a deep, midnight blue. 'Aye; Aragorn is its father. You are too late.'

Meron snapped, 'Then maybe I will do you a favor and rid you of his brat.' He ripped the leggings off and began messing with his own breeches. 'Soon you will carry my seed… my child.'

'You are insane!' Legolas snapped.

Gimli was walking past the door when he heard Legolas shouting at someone to stop. The Dwarf scowled and crept closer, resting his ear against the door.

Glorfindel happened to come by, searching for Haldir and saw what Gimli was doing. He frowned until he, too, heard the sounds of a struggle. The Elf joined the Dwarf by the door, listening carefully.

Legolas vowed, "If you rape me, you will kill me, Meron. Is that what you want?"

Gimli and Glorfindel exchanged a horrified look, before they began trying to open the door.

"It's locked!" Glorfindel cried.

Gimli snapped, "Not for long!" He brought his axe up and began chopping at the door.

Outside of Rivendell, the true son of Arathorn had arrived, along with Haldir, whom he had met on the way. They raced inside, and through the hallways, heading directly towards where Legolas was fighting against Meron.

Aragorn had told him everything, and the taller Elf followed the half Elf, as Aragorn led him right to the room.

Glorfindel frowned, for he could hear Aragorn shouting inside of the room; yet his lord's foster son stood right before him.

Aragorn was not surprised to hear his own voice yelling at Legolas, after what he had felt earlier. "We have to get to Legolas, before Meron manages to…"

Gimli finally broke through the door. "C'mon!" he cried. The two blond Elves and Aragorn followed Gimli inside. The scene before them was staggering.

Meron, in his disguise, held an unconscious Legolas in his arms. He had not bothered to drop his disguise yet, though most of his clothes were ripped, as were Legolas'. Meron smirked a bit when he saw the figures burst into the room.

"You're too late," he lied. "I have made him mine." The evil caster had not truly managed to rape the Elf before the others had burst into the room, but they didn't need to know that little fact.

"Bastard!" Aragorn swore. "How could you? Let him go!" His brown eyes stared directly at Legolas' pale, limp body.

Meron snickered. "I think not, son of Arathorn. What better revenge could I have gotten on both of you than by raping him… disguised as you? As for the child… While I am exceedingly angry about it, I can use it to my advantage. I will raise the child to be just like me."

Aragorn looked sick, along with Gimli.

"Release the Prince," Haldir growled. "Or face our wrath."

Meron shook his head, as he repositioned Legolas across his lap. He'd used a sleeping spell on the Elf, to stop him from fighting so hard. "Will you take a chance on hurting him? Or the child?" He placed a hand on the slight bulge, a smirk on his face.

"Aragorn…" Legolas moaned weakly in his forced sleep, as he struggled to wake from it. "Please…"

Glorfindel had to hold Aragorn back. "If we attack him now, he's right; Legolas might get hurt. Better to think up another plan."

Gimli guffawed, drawing Meron's attention. "Drop your disguise, pretender, unless you are so ugly that you must hide behind another's face!"

"Fine, Dwarf," Meron retorted, annoyance in his eyes. He easily revoked the spell and returned to his normal form, cradling the unconscious blond Elf against him.

"Coward," Glorfindel accused. "You hide behind a shield. Are you that afraid to face us?"

Meron rolled his eyes. "How annoying…" He stood, having fixed his breeches already, though Legolas' still hung around his ankles.

Aragorn cried out, for he had not wanted to believe Meron up until that moment. The white shirt Legolas wore was long enough to cover him decently, though it left very little to the imagination.

Gimli scowled. "Release him, evil one!"

"We have places to go," Meron sneered. He looked directly at Aragorn. "If you want him, come and claim him in Mordor."

Everyone except for Meron paled.

"You can't take him there; the darkness will kill him!" Glorfindel argued.

Haldir nodded in agreement. "An Elf cannot survive in Mordor, Meron!"

"Please, you can't…" Aragorn cried.

'Watch me…' Meron began casting the teleporting spell, and was stunned when it suddenly canceled.

All eyes flew to the broken door, and the lone figure standing there.

Elrond silently looked at Meron. "You will not take him, deceiver." Everyone gasped in shock.

Meron sighed wearily. "You are no match for me, Elf. Only Legolas or Thranduil of Mirkwood are. I don't see either of them interfering any time now."

Elrond shouted, 'Templa en' tessa!' A flicker of light shone around his hands for a few moments, before it vanished and reappeared around Meron, holding him fast.

Only his eyes could move, and they narrowed in anger.

Elrond struggled to hold the spell. "Get Legolas!" he cried, straining his limited magic to the fullest to hold Meron still.

Aragorn ran forward and lifted Legolas out of Meron's arms, and backed away, before the spell shattered and Meron broke free.

Elrond collapsed to the floor, on his knees. He breathed hard, for he was nowhere near as strong as Legolas as spell-casting.

Legolas stirred, the spell keeping him asleep fading away. He opened his eyes in time to see Meron flinging a spell directly at Elrond, and he instantly called out the words to a protection spell, just in time to prevent Elrond's certain death, though the Elven lord was severely injured.

Aragorn silently held the one he loved, just standing there.

Meron smirked at Legolas. He lied, "I've already tasted you, Elf. I'll be back for more later." With that, he chanted another spell and vanished, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

"What was that?" Glorfindel questioned. He looked slightly confused, as did Haldir. The two blond Elves knelt beside the injured Elven lord.

All eyes drifted to Legolas, who silently met them. He then realized that someone was holding him, and turned a frightened look up at Aragorn.

Panic filled his eyes, until Legolas shook his head firmly, and silently said, *Aragorn?*

Aragorn smiled gently and nodded. *Yes, Legolas… I am here,* he answered mentally. Their bond allowed them to speak to each other without saying the words allowed.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head against Aragorn. *I knew that you wouldn't do such a thing to me,* he told Aragorn mentally.

*Never,* Aragorn answered. *I would never do that to you.*

The two exchanged a loving smile, before Aragorn carried Legolas over to where Elrond lay, with Haldir and Glorfindel tending to him, bandaging his wounds with scraps of material torn from there clothes.

Gimli smiled at the look that passed between Legolas and Aragorn; that was more of what he had expected, after hearing Legolas' tales of his husband. Though the Dwarf could see that Legolas was understandably shaken after what had happened.

Aragorn sensed Legolas' pain, and silently reassured the one he loved through their bond. Legolas pressed his face against Aragorn's chest, part of him still slightly afraid, but for right now, he didn't care who saw him looking weak. He needed the comfort.

To be continued


	21. Rest And Recovery

Disclaimer: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L slash! Takes place some time after the last chapter. Slight shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. 

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 20. Rest And Recovery

Legolas lay sleeping and recovering in the bedroom he shared with Aragorn, who sat beside the bed, in a belated attempt to keep him safe. The half Elf tenderly held one of Legolas' pale, slender hands in his own hands.

How could Meron have… Aragorn seethed silently. Legolas was so pure and beautiful, in soul as well as body. The son of Arathorn gently brushed a few golden strands of hair out of Legolas' open, vacant eyes.

Legolas stirred slightly, and the blankets covering him slipped away, revealing the white nightshirt that the blond beauty was wearing. Aragorn looked straight at the slight bulge where his child grew inside of his husband. One of his hands tentatively reached out and gently touched it, with a wondering look on his face, as he caressed it softly. Aragorn still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

'Mmmm…' Legolas murmured in his sleep, before he blinked his sapphire eyes open. Slight fear shone in them, at the sight of Aragorn, until the fear melted away to a content look. 'Have I slept long?' The blond Elf stretched slightly, before yawning. 'How is Elrond?'

'He's all right- or he will be. Legolas, I need to tell you something,' Aragorn whispered.

Legolas turned a questioning gaze on his husband, as one of his hands drifted down to join Aragorn's hand on his waist. 'What is it?'

Aragorn flushed ever so slightly at the puzzled look on Legolas' face. 'I…I do love you,' he told the Elf. His other hand drifted up and cupped Legolas' cheek.

'You do?' Joy and hope shone in his eyes, as Legolas realized the full meaning of those words. 'I love you, Aragorn… No matter what Meron does…' Legolas' voice broke slightly on the word 'does', before he continued. '…I will always love you. But I am tainted now. How can you love me?'

'Tis not your fault that Meron raped you,' Aragorn said fiercely. 'I love you, and nothing will change that. Not even **him**.'

Legolas felt a few tears in his eyes splash onto his face. 'Oh, Aragorn…' he whispered. Shame was written on his face and in his eyes.

Aragorn firmly tilted Legolas' chin up to make the Elf look at him. 'You are my husband… my lover… my friend… and the one I love. The deeds of those who are jealous will not change the way I feel.'

Legolas sat up slowly, and was surprised when Aragorn hugged him, holding him close. He stiffened, before relaxing into the warm embrace, letting the one he loved comfort him for once.

Outside in the hallway, Glorfindel and Haldir were speaking.

'Lord Elrond well truly be all right, Glorfindel,' Haldir informed the Elven lord. 'Lady Galadriel is overseeing his recovery herself, along with Lord Celeborn.'

Glorfindel nodded. 'Tis good that they had not traveled too far from Rivendell when the messenger caught up with them.'

Haldir smirked. 'My lady is all-knowing. She knows everything that goes on.'

'Does she, now?' Glorfindel mildly asked. He refused to respond to the bait.

Haldir stepped forward, until his face was inches in front of Glorfindel's. 'Always she knows. She is ever-watchful… like me.'

Glorfindel was amused and raised an eyebrow slightly. 'And what do you watch?' he questioned, his warm breath brushing across Haldir's face.

'I think you know,' Haldir slyly answered. 'Some people can't see what's right in front of their eyes.'

'And you don't have this problem,' Glorfindel stated, a smirk on his face.

Haldir grinned. 'Nope. I always see what I want and I get what I want.'

Glorfindel never failed to be surprised at the 'Lorien Elf's slight arrogance, but this was very amusing to him. 'And what do you want?' he murmured, crossing his arms slightly. A strand of golden hair slipped from where it was tucked behind one of his pointed ears.

Before Glorfindel could fix it, Haldir had already reached up and smoothed his hair back behind the ear, purposefully brushing the tip of the point. He brought his lips close to Glorfindel's ear, so close that when he began speaking, they slightly brushed the ear. 'You know what I want,' Haldir slowly whispered, his voice husky.

Glorfindel involuntarily shuddered at the fingers that brushed his ear tip, and the husky note in Haldir's voice intrigued him. He started to say something, when the sounds of two people rapidly approaching drew their attention.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood and Mithrandir had finally returned from Mirkwood. The two were aware that something must have happened, because everyone was tense and pale. Thranduil knew deep in his heart that something must have happened to Legolas. 

The Elven King braced himself, as he saw Haldir and Glorfindel standing outside of a room.

The two, tall blond Elves regarded Thranduil silently.

'What happened? No one will give me a straight answer," Thranduil said in a low voice.

Haldir lowered his gaze. 'It's difficult, King Thranduil…' The 'Lorien Elf had been trying not to focus on what had supposedly happened to Prince Legolas, because he was completely shocked at the idea of something like **that** happening to Legolas.

'None of us dreamed it could happen,' Glorfindel said softly.

Thranduil knew now that whatever it was, it was really bad. 'Where is my son?'

Both blond Elves looked at the door.

'Aragorn is with him,' Glorfindel murmured.

Thranduil walked over to the door and opened it silently, before stepping inside. Mithrandir stayed with Haldir and Glorfindel, knowing that the three inside the room needed a chance to talk things through.

Legolas was resting on Aragorn's lap now, his back and head resting against Aragorn's chest, and their joined hands rested where their child was growing. Both looked up at the tall Elf who entered the room, closing the door behind him.

'Father?' Legolas whispered, a strangled note in his voice. He honestly had not expected to see his father again, and now his father would learn of what had been done to him by Meron.

'Yes, Legolas.' Thranduil crossed the room in three strides, and placed his hands on his only son's shoulders. 'I'm so sorry, Legolas… Mithrandir freed me from Meron's control and told me everything.' The Elven King frowned when he saw a wince on Legolas' face. 

Aragorn brought a hand up and stroked Legolas' soft, blond hair soothingly. 'Tis a pleasure to finally meet you, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and adopted son of Lord Elrond.'

Thranduil looked straight at the half Elf with dark brown hair and eyes, and was faintly amused at the possessiveness written on his face. 'Tis good to meet you as well, Aragorn. You look just like Arathorn…' Thranduil shook his head, and turned back to Legolas. 'What happened to you, my son?

Legolas lowered his gaze, before pressing his face against Aragorn's chest. He was too ashamed to admit what Meron had done to him to his father.

Aragorn quietly interjected, 'Legolas, I think you should get some food. You have not eaten in days, and our child needs the food, even if you do not.'

Relief flashed in Legolas' azure eyes, as he silently nodded. 'I'll see you later, Father,' he whispered, before climbing off of Aragorn and standing. He then walked out of the room, with the white nightshirt hanging down just below his knees.

Haldir and Glorfindel insisted on escorting the Elven Prince to the kitchen, to make certain that he would be safe.

Legolas argued for a few moments, but gave in. He was too stricken to argue much. If he had not disobeyed the rules earlier, going out alone to find Aragorn, none of this would have happened. But he also would not have met Gimli, Legolas silently told himself.

Gimli, as it turned out, was also in the dining hall, and called to Legolas, Glorfindel, and Haldir to join him. They did so, though Haldir was slightly wary of the Dwarf.

The group of four ate slowly, neither saying much. No one was sure of what to say.

Legolas had been attacked- and supposedly ravaged, and Elrond was severely hurt because of Meron.

Aragorn sat on the bed, looking directly at Thranduil.

'Tell me, Aragorn, what happened to him?' Thranduil pleaded. He took a seat on the other side of the bed, looking directly at the one that his son loved.

'Tis difficult, but I will.' Aragorn paused, and swallowed hard. 'You said that Mithrandir told you everything- which means that he told you that Legolas' teleportation spell messed up, correct?'

Thranduil nodded.

Aragorn nodded as well, and let out a deep breath. 'Meron disguised himself as me, and he…' The half Elf could barely choke out the bitter words. 'He forced himself onto Legolas.'

***********

Gondor

***********

Boromir and Faramir were saddling up their horses, preparing to go to Rivendell. Faramir had told his brother everything, and Boromir was furious about how he had been used.

The Steward of Gondor also intended to apologize to the heir of Gondor for jumping to conclusions, based on only what Meron had said.

The brothers would ride without rest, to reach Rivendell in haste, so that they might work together with the Elves and Aragorn to find the deceiver and bring him to justice.

***********

Mordor

***********

Evil laughter rang out in Mordor, coming from the long figure with dark grey eyes, as he used a vision crystal to watch Legolas, who was silent and withdrawn into himself.

"That Elf actually believes that I managed to rape him?" Meron laughed, letting his cold, cruel laughter echo. "The fool…" He smirked slightly. "Well, Legolas' current state of mind makes him even more vulnerable to me…"

He sighed in satisfaction. It truly did feel so good to be so cruel.

And Meron also intended to take advantage of Legolas' temporary confusion and fear.

*******************

Somewhere Else

*******************

Elladan and Elrohir had fulfilled their mission, given to them by their father, and the two galloped home as fast as possible.

A small satchel of papers hung around Elrohir's neck, swinging slightly with the movements of the horse beneath the Elf.

'We must tell Father, before it's too late,' Elladan said grimly.

Elrohir nodded. 'I just can't believe that Meron is actually the son of…'

To be continued


	22. Battle Lines

Other: Yes, GhostlyImage… If Legolas had been raped, that would definitely have hurt the child… One reason why I changed my mind at the last minute… That was just too cruel, and I thought that it made be better for Legolas and Aragorn to believe that Meron had actually raped Legolas, because there would still be that emotional trauma, but nothing physically was done. Elrond will be able to prove that, but that prolly won't happen for a while. He's still recovering, after all…

As for why every LOTR story I write has slash, Munch-kins - two reasons. One, I am actually decent at writing it, and I enjoy it. Second, why not? Only Arwen and Eowyn were the two females shown in LOTR, actually, and I happen to like slash pairings.

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L slash! Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Takes place right after the last chapter.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 21. Battle Lines

*************************

On The Road To Rivendell

*************************

'We must tell Father, before it's too late,' Elladan said grimly.

Elrohir nodded. 'I just can't believe that Meron is actually the son of Saruman… and…'

'I know,' Elladan answered curtly. 'I doubt that even Aragorn and Father know…'

The two Elves rode hard for Rivendell, pursued closely by a few of the Nazgul, Orcs, and Uruk-Hai.

Elrohir threw a desperate look over his shoulder. 'We aren't going to make it, brother. Their steeds have not been running as long as ours have.'

'We must,' Elladan firmly told his younger twin.

The twins shared a grim look, as they galloped through the trees, trying to shake off some of their pursuers.

When they burst out of the trees, they had to pull their horses to a stop, for two figures were in the way.

Faramir and Boromir were both startled by the sudden arrival of two identical Elves.

'Men,' Elladan hissed. He did not trust many Men at all, though Aragorn was an exception; besides, his youngest brother was a half Elf.

Faramir heard the shrieks coming from behind the Elves, who had desperation written across their faces.

Elrohir murmured, 'Don't do anything foolish, brother.'

The group of four exchanged looks, as the shrieks and screeches of the foul minions of Saruman and Sauron drew even closer, drawn towards the Elven brothers.

"Questions later," Boromir stated. "Ride!" He galloped off, with Faramir right behind him.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and a nod, before they followed the two Men. It was better than being caught by the ones that chased them.

The group rode, and finally found a small clearing in the midst of a small forest. There, they hid and crouched down low, watching the creatures ride by in search of the two Elves, who watched the two Men silently, in case it was a trap.

Elrohir and Elladan would not normally have been so suspicious, but someone had tipped either Sauron or Saruman off to the fact that they had been on a secret mission from their father. They knew this because they had been dodging constant attacks from the Nazgul, who had left them alone for a while, breaking off pursuit temporarily. Then they had returned once more. The brothers were exhausted and weary, for they had not gotten to sleep for days.

Boromir curiously stared at the obvious twin Elves. He wondered briefly why the minions of the two evil lords of Isengard and Mordor were after them, and then decided it must be because they were Elves.

"Who are you?" Faramir questioned.

"I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell," Elrohir answered. "This is my brother-"

"I can introduce myself, brother," Elladan cut in. "I am Elladan. Who are you?"

"I am Boromir, Steward of Gondor," Boromir said slowly.

Faramir replied, "I am Faramir, advisor and brother to the Steward of Gondor. Why were the Nazgul pursuing you so?"

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a troubled glance. Elrohir shrugged slightly, leaving the decision up to his older brother.

Elladan finally said, "We are returning from a mission that our father gave us, to inquire after a Man named Meron."

Faramir and Boromir both stiffened.

"Pray tell, are you returning to Rivendell now?" Boromir questioned, anger inside of him. He was going to teach the deceiver that it was not a smart idea to lie to him.

The twins nodded.

Faramir murmured, "Then we should travel together, for we have business with your father against this…Meron."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged yet another silent look and nod.

"Very well, but our steeds are weary; we cannot travel as fast as usual," Elladan replied.

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

The two from Gondor assured the Elves that they did not mind traveling at a slightly slower pace, and the group set off together.

***********

Rivendell

***********

'He WHAT?!' Thranduil shouted angrily.

Aragorn cringed slightly. 'It's true. Meron raped him yesterday. His disguise as me allowed him to enter with no suspicions and…'

Thranduil looked dangerously furious. 'That…animal is going to pay,' he growled in a low voice. 'No one does that to **my **son and gets away with it…'

The Elven King stormed out of the room, and Aragorn raced after him.

'Where are you going?' he cried.

'To hunt Meron. There is nowhere he can hide from me that I cannot find him,' Thranduil hissed.

Aragorn took a desperate gamble, to prevent Thranduil from doing anything rash right now. He spoke honestly, and his voice was quiet. 'What of Legolas? He needs his father's support and comfort right now, especially since he carries a child. And my father is hurt badly. The Lord and Lady are busy tending to him…'

Thranduil froze at the impassioned words. 'You are right, Aragorn… You will be a fine second son to me, young one. I cannot give into my anger… No matter how I would like to. He does need me, doesn't he?' The question was almost a plead.

Aragorn walked over to the Elven King and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Yes, he does.'

Thranduil smiled at Aragorn. 'Thank you,' he said softly, before he left to find his son.

Aragorn knew that Thranduil and Legolas needed time to be alone, so he took advantage of the time alone to go visit his father. Galadriel was changing a dressing when the son of Arathorn entered, and she smiled gently at him. Celeborn was resting finally, sitting in a chair, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Come to visit?' she inquired. 'He'll be all right, Estel; Elrond is strong. Still, he is very lucky that Legolas awoke in time to deflect most of the spell.'

Aragorn nodded. He silently took a seat beside his father, and flinched when he saw Elrond's pale face, as the Elven lord say still, numerous bandages wrapped across his bare chest.

Please be all right, Father, Aragorn silently prayed to Elbereth. I can't do this without you.

Legolas had finished eating, and he looked up when the room grew silent. The Elven Prince gracefully stood, albeit a little warily, when he saw his father standing there. But when Thranduil walked forward and took him in a warm embrace, Legolas' wariness melted away, as he hugged his father back, silent tears pricking at his eyes.

The two left silently, to go speak privately.

Gimli finished as well, and went off to find somewhere to rest. He would never admit it, but he was tired, especially after that long journey from Moria. The Dwarf also was reluctant to admit the truth to himself; he did not want to leave Rivendell anytime soon. The Elves were actually nice to him, though Haldir had been a little suspicious at first.

Haldir grinned at Glorfindel, as he lifted a grape to his lips, looking very, very fey at this moment, especially with his hair looking slightly unkempt, strands of it falling across his face. He popped the grape into his mouth, without using any fingers.

Glorfindel couldn't tear his eyes away from Haldir, who took another grape in his hand and did it again. A soft popping sound was heard, as Haldir sucked it into his mouth, a sly, knowing look on his face.

'Want one?' Haldir teased, holding a grape between his forefinger and thumb teasingly.

Glorfindel feigned calmness. 'What's the catch?' Though he was sorely tempted to…

Haldir smirked, a pleased look on his face. 'You have to catch me first.' With that, the 'Lorien Elf grabbed the bowl full of grapes and dashed off.

The golden-haired Elven lord stood calmly, and promptly sprinted after Haldir, enjoying the game of chase. Of hunter and hunted.

'Open,' Haldir called from above.

Glorfindel immediately opened his mouth, and a single grape fell into it, from the balcony above him. Haldir peered down slyly.

'How did you get up there so fast?' Glorfindel questioned, a puzzled expression on his face. Not even Haldir was fast enough to have made it to the stairs before he had caught up with him.

Haldir gestured to the ivy hanging on the wall, right before the balcony. He rested the bowl on the handrail of the balcony, as he picked up another grape, using his fingers to place it in his mouth this time. However, Haldir also seductively sucked on his fingers, before winking at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel caught his breath at the sight of the Guardian sucking on his fingers. He easily began climbing up the ivy as well, which caused Haldir to dash off again, but neither paid attention as they ran through the hallways, Haldir leading the way.

However, the nature of the game changed when Haldir began running across another bare, smooth floor, unaware that it had just been washed, until he slipped and started to fall, in what would be a serious fall.

Glorfindel quickly sped up and caught Haldir in his arms, before the 'Lorien Elf could strike his head against the ground. Haldir's head rested in one of Glorfindel's hands, and his back was held by the other. The two blond Elves gazed silently at each other, steel-grey eyes meeting cobalt-blue ones.

Haldir sheepishly grinned and offered the grapes again, holding out the bowl. He felt an indescribable warmth inside him, as Glorfindel held him for a few moments.

Glorfindel smirked at the arrogant one and shook his head. Such brashness from a 'Lorien Elf, the Elven lord mused, though it appeared that he had won the game. And he was strangely pleased, as he wondered what his reward would be, peering down into the admittedly handsome face below his.

In Aragorn and Legolas' room, Legolas sat on the bed, next to his father.

Thranduil listened quietly, as Legolas explained everything that had happened since he had vanished. His teeth clenched together in anger at the mention of Meron- and of how he had knocked Legolas out, before apparently raping him. When he was finished, Legolas looked down in shame. To his surprise, his father reached out a hand and lifted his chin.

'Aragorn is right, Legolas; do not blame yourself. I would that I had never met the deceiver,' Thranduil murmured, self-loathing in his voice. 'I should have listened to you; I should never have trusted him over you.'

Legolas drifted a hand down to where the child was growing, and was surprised when he saw the pleading look on his father's face. 'What is it?'

Thranduil solemnly asked, 'May I?'

'Of course, Father,' Legolas replied softly. He leaned back against the pillows, as his father gently touched the bulge, exploring it carefully.

Thranduil was awe-struck, for this was his first grandchild. He exchanged a wondering look with his son, who smiled. 'You'd better take care of yourself,' Thranduil muttered. 'Aragorn had better make certain of that. No more running off alone, my son.'

'Father…' Legolas protested. 'Aragorn would tie me to the bed if Glorfindel would allow it. I am not a child.'

'Indeed not, Legolas. But you are two now, and I do not want you in any more danger than necessary,' Thranduil sternly told his son.

Legolas sniffed. Why was everyone treating him like a child, he wondered, feeling tears creeping into his eyes. Legolas hated these mood swings, but he couldn't do much about them. Right now he felt like bawling… And then he yawned slightly, feeling tired suddenly.

Thranduil frowned at his son. 'Get some sleep,' he said firmly. He was shocked when his son stuck his tongue out at him, but was also amused.

Legolas tried not to fall asleep, he really did, but he was so tired… and the bed was so soft and comfortable. His eyes flickered slightly, as he pouted.

Thranduil began humming a few bars of a lullaby that he had sang to Legolas when he was just a child. He was pleased to see that it still worked, as his son sighed, before drifting into sleep.

The Elven King smiled paternally, before tucking a few blankets around Legolas, who didn't wake. He gently brushed some golden strands off of his son's face, before he stood and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

On the way out, he met Gimli, who took a seat next to Legolas' bed, for he wanted to ensure the safety of his friend, by not letting Legolas ever be alone, at least not without someone near.

***********

The Shire

***********

Hobbits screamed and fled before Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and the few Nazgul that were not ordered to kill the twin sons of Elrond. They chased after the smaller Hobbits, destroying their homes with flaming sticks, lighting the houses ablaze.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry did their best to hold off the foes, letting the majority of their friends and Kin escape, as they fought with their weapons against countless odds. The Hobbits who fled were told to head towards the Elven lands.

The efforts of the four friends were not in vain, for few Hobbits died… but they did not escape, as they were surrounded by the minions of Sauron and Saruman.

Neither Pippin, Sam, Frodo, or Merry showed any fear as they were eventually disarmed and their hands tied behind their backs.

They could not have known that they were the ones that the foul creatures had been ordered to capture, to use as hostages against the Elves, especially the Prince of Mirkwood.

The Uruk-Hai, Nazgul, and Orcs marched the four friends away, not seeing the small Hobbit child, who saw Sam, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin being taken prisoner. When they were out of sight, she ran as fast as she could, heading directly towards Rivendell.

To be continued


	23. Confrontation

Other: Sorry for no updates yesterday. I'm majorly sick and supposed to be in bed, but oh well… I need a 'mother' for Meron that is at least part Elven. Any ideas? As for what sex the unborn child is: cast your votes. A few have asked if Legolas is going to have twins or something; again, I'm taking a vote on that. The majority will get their way on those votes. *yawns* Here's the next chapter. I'll try to update 'Eyes' after I rest for a bit.

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! A/L slash! Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Takes place a couple of hours after the last chapter. I promise definite action in the next chapter!!

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 22. Confrontation

************

Rivendell

************

Thranduil paced back and forth in his room, still seething over what he had learned. Meron had dared to attack **his** son? How dared the deceiver do such a thing? Especially when it was obvious, at least now, that Legolas carried a child.

The King of Mirkwood was **not** going to stand for such a thing to happen to his only child. Meron would pay eventually, when Legolas was feeling better. Thranduil intended to shove a sword right through Meron's black heart. Bitterly did he regret the day he had met the deceiver, and even more bitterly did he regret ignoring Legolas' warnings about Meron. 

The memories had begun returning to Thranduil; he remembered full well his argument with Legolas over his betrothal to Aragorn.

Hearing the cold, cruel words he had flung out at his son only made it worse for the Elven king.

Remembering that Legolas had not liked the stranger at all should have told him that Meron was not to be trusted, Thranduil snapped at himself.

Instead of protecting his only child… He had placed Legolas in the uncomfortable position of not being able to publicly despise Meron, because the deceiver was supposedly his best friend.

The thought brought bitter laughter into Thranduil's mind. Never again would he be so deceived and listen to another over his son. His beautiful, sweet son who, instead of being able to rejoice over the fact that he was going to have a child with the one he loved, had to deal with the fact that he had been ravaged by a deceiver.

If Meron dared to come near Legolas again, Thranduil would not hesitate to kill him. Not after all of the suffering that had come to himself, Legolas, and Aragorn because of the evil one.

**************

Legolas' Room

**************

Legolas stirred slightly in his sleep, drawing a curious look from Gimli.

The Dwarf had been watching over the sleeping, beautiful Elf for hours. Legolas truly looked frail when he was asleep, in Gimli's opinion.

The son of Gloin was angered that such a thing as Meron had done had been to Legolas, for the Elf had truly had enough problems.

First he accidentally teleported himself into Moria, then he got ill, before Legolas finally set off for home again, only to be attacked by the Nazgul. And once arriving at home, he had unknowingly been given to the evil one, who had assaulted him.

Gimli was going to use his axe to cleave Meron's head from his body the next time he saw him.

Legolas' eyes returned to normal, before he yawned and stretched. He was irritated, for he seemed to be sleeping more now than he had ever done before in his life. Though Legolas did know it was for a good reason.

He sat up slowly and climbed out of bed, silently looking at Gimli. After that, he went over to the closet and dug out a pair of black leggings and a white shirt. The Elven Prince then went into the bathing room and cleaned his face, before he began changing.

"And where do you think you are going?" Gimli questioned sternly.

Legolas replied, "Wherever I want." He hung his white nightshirt on a nearby wrack and pulled loose-fitting leggings and shirt on. They neatly concealed the slight bulge and were not too tight, either. He walked out and fussed with his hair for a few moments, before slipping his sandals on.

Gimli shook his head. "You are not going anywhere you want unless it's somewhere safe."

"Gimli…" Legolas warned. He stalked over to the door, only to be blocked by Gimli, who had moved surprisingly fast, for a Dwarf.

He now stood in front of the door. "Where are you going, Elf?"

Legolas turned, and headed towards the window. "Outside," he answered, before easily climbing out the window, onto a nearby branch. "Tell Aragorn I shall be waiting for him."

The golden-haired beauty swiftly climbed up the tree, stopping to rest on a branch. He enjoyed the sounds of nature around him, as he sat there silently, his back resting against the bark of the ash tree's trunk. The chirping of birds and the sweet smell of flowers kept Legolas from thinking too much on what had happened to him, though it still gnawed at him, a pain in his heart.

"Get out of that tree!" Gimli cried. It didn't work, so the Dwarf went off to find one of the other Elves or Aragorn to get his friend down.

As it happened, Aragorn was returning to his room when he found Gimli looking for him. 

"Do you know what *that* Elf is doing?" Gimli grumbled.

The half Elf looked at the Dwarf. "What is Legolas doing?" he questioned.

Gimli muttered, "Climbing a tree. He said to tell you that he's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Gimli. I will see to Legolas," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. Must Legolas always place himself in some kind of danger, he wondered, as he returned to their room.

After grabbing several pieces of silk Elven rope and a handkerchief, Aragorn stuffed them into a small pouch, tying it onto his belt, before he began climbing up after Legolas.

Legolas was relaxed for the most part, as he waited, knowing that his husband would feel obliged to fetch him out of the tree. Though he did enjoy being outside, for it felt like it had been a long time since he had been outdoors. The trees truly were lovely to behold in the sunlight.

Aragorn stealthily climbed onto the branch and sat next to Legolas, hiding his secret amusement. 'What are you doing?' he asked slyly.

'Waiting for you,' Legolas answered. He glanced over at Aragorn, smiling. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.' Aragorn scooted closer to the one he loved, right before he gave Legolas a sweet, tender kiss.

Legolas closed his eyes, as he savored the firm kiss, and was surprised to suddenly feel his arms being pulled behind his back and bound together. 'What are you-'

Aragorn had tied the gag over Legolas' mouth, and easily finished tying his husband's hands and feet, before lifting him in his arms. 'No tree climbing for you, dear one.' He started climbing down the tree carefully.

Legolas was mortified when tears suddenly sprang up in his eyes. He felt like weeping, but he didn't want to weep, not in front of Aragorn. But the tears trickled onto his face, causing Aragorn to stop and stare at him.

'You're… crying?' Aragorn murmured in shock, staring directly into that beautiful face, which had silvery tears running down it.

Legolas furiously began struggling in Aragorn's arms, even though he knew that it was not a good idea, especially with his hands and feet tied. When he got this gag off, he was really going to yell at Aragorn for this. He had no right to tie him up like this; Legolas knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

Aragorn was knocked off-balance slightly by the squirming, angry Elf he held. Both slipped and fell, but only Aragorn managed to catch a branch. He watched as Legolas fell, and closed his eyes, unable to bear watching Legolas hit the ground.

Down below, Glorfindel heard a muffled cry and looked up in time to catch Legolas easily. He swiftly unbound the Elven Prince, who tried to climb back up the tree to teach Aragorn a lesson. The Elven lord promptly stopped that, and Legolas glared at him.

'I am NOT a CHILD!' he yelled.

Haldir was nearby; he and Glorfindel had been playing another game of hiding. The 'Lorien Elf popped his head out of a nearby tree and grinned down at Glorfindel, who was rubbing his temples from the headache he had just gained from that yell.

'Problems?' Haldir called down.

Glorfindel smirked up at Haldir, a mischievous look on his face. 'No… Just a misbehaving Prince.'

Haldir agilely leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground next to the two. 'Come now, Legolas. You know better than to defy an Elven lord.' He winked at Glorfindel, earning another smirk.

Aragorn dropped out of the tree and stalked over. Legolas took one look at the beyond furious expression on his husband's face and ran for it. The half Elf ran after his husband, carrying the silk ropes and gag.

Glorfindel started laughing. 'Young ones… they are always so amusing to watch.'

'Yes, indeed,' Haldir returned. 'Shall we finish the game now… or later?'

'Now,' Glorfindel firmly said. 'I believe you were supposed to be hiding, hmm?'

Haldir grinned and bolted off… only to be caught by two strong arms around his waist, holding him back. 'Hey, that's cheating!' he protested, as he turned around to face the golden-haired Elven lord.

Glorfindel had a very fey look upon his face, as he brought it closer to Haldir's. 'I'm changing the rules,' he whispered in Haldir's ear, his warm breath brushing the pointed tip.

Haldir shivered slightly, before he opened his mouth to say something. He never got a chance to, because a pair of firm lips pressed against his, with a tongue slipping into his open mouth. The 'Lorien Elf moaned softly, basking in the sweetness of the kiss, and returned it with fervor.

The two blond Elves enjoyed each other's mouth hungrily, teasing with their tongues, and neither noticing nor caring if anyone was watching.

*********************************

A Few Hours Away From Rivendell

*********************************

The small Hobbit child ran as fast as she could towards the Elven city, knowing that she just had to tell them what had happened. The Elves were friends to the Hobbits, after all, and surely they would not refuse to help find her kidnapped older friends. They had helped to find the missing Elven Prince and it was only fair that the Elves rescue them.

She briefly wondered where her mother and father were, but kept running as fast as she could. But she was a little Hobbit and her legs were getting so tired. Still she pressed on, until she nearly ran under a horse on the road.

Boromir settled his horse down, before looking down at the small child who stood there.

"Are you all right, child?" he asked, for he could not be too angry at a child.

The Hobbit stared up at the human in fright and backed away slowly, for she had been told bad things happened to little Hobbits who met humans.

Elladan questioned, "What are you doing so far from home, Elena?' 

"Elladan!" Elena cried, because she recognized the eldest son of Elrond. Frodo and the others had introduced her to him and Elrohir. She darted over to him, tears streaming from her wide, green eyes. 

"The Shire…" Elena sobbed. "**They** came and destroyed everything… And they took my friends. Everyone ran…towards Rivendell."

Elrohir dismounted, and walked over to her, before he lifted the little one in his arms. He held her close and gently wiped the tears away. "It'll be all right, little friend. We'll take you to Rivendell, and then we'll find your friends." He then mounted his horse again, placing Elena before him.

Boromir was not used to being ignored and frowned slightly, but he said nothing. He spurred his horse into a gallop and the group of five raced towards Rivendell again.

**********

Rivendell

**********

Legolas bolted up a flight of stairs, closely followed by Aragorn.

'Stop following me!' he shouted.

Aragorn retorted, 'Stop acting like a child and stand still, then!'

Legolas stuck his tongue out at Aragorn for that and continued running. But he was starting to get hungry again, as he glanced back to see if Aragorn was still chasing him.

Mithrandir caught Legolas, before the Elf ran directly into him. 'Better watch where you are going, young friend. If you glance back too often, you may not see the foe in front of you.'

'Mithrandir…' Legolas groaned. He was not in the mood to hear one of his friend's sayings.

Aragorn grabbed a hold of Legolas' right arm. 'You're going to go eat something,' he sternly informed his husband.

Legolas bellowed, 'Stop treating me like a child!' He scowled directly at Aragorn.

Quite a few heads poked out of doors at that angry shout.

'Why are you acting like this, Legolas?' Aragorn asked, distress in his brown eyes. He had never seen Legolas act so strange before.

Mithrandir answered for the glowering Elf. 'Tis hormonal, Aragorn; a natural part of carrying a child. Though I am glad to see that certain events have not affected him too badly.' He peered down at his young friend.

Legolas was horrified to feel tears suddenly start dripping down his face again. 'Why doesn't anyone listen to me?' he wept. 'I'm **not** a child.'

Aragorn sighed and took the beautiful Elf in his arms. 'It's ok, Legolas… I know you're not a child. I just worry so about you…'

Legolas pressed his face against Aragorn's chest, his hot tears wetting his husband's shirt. 

'Maybe both of you should get some rest,' Mithrandir told them. He smiled at the two, before he went to check on Elrond again.

'I'm sorry, Aragorn,' Legolas sniffed. 'I don't know what's wrong with me…'

'It's all right,' Aragorn whispered. 'But what do you say that we do get some rest?'

Legolas nodded, feeling tired. He had been running away from Aragorn for about an hour, after all. Aragorn wanted to carry Legolas back to their room, but instead he held his hand as they walked back to it. He just didn't want Legolas to cry again, for it made him look so sad.

Once in the room, Legolas stretched out on the bed and promptly fell asleep. Aragorn chuckled softly, before pulling a blanket over him. He was not used to dealing with a emotionally volatile Elf, but he was going to support Legolas through this, even though it confused him.

He then heard strange noises from outside of the window, so he walked over to it curiously. Aragorn peered out and saw Haldir and Glorfindel sitting next to each other, in a nearby tree, kissing. Laughter bubbled up inside of him at that. Everyone knew that Haldir liked Glorfindel, even though the Elven lord hadn't seemed to return those feelings, at least not until now.

In the distance, a group of riders could be seen approaching.

**********

Mordor

**********

Sam, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin were shoved separate cells, with their weapons already having been removed. They had not been harmed at all, save for each getting a lock of hair cut from them, as proof that the four Hobbits were indeed prisoners.

Saruman smirked directly at the Hobbits, who glared back defiantly. The Istari turned and stalked away, to inform Sauron that the prisoners were in place

"Psst! Frodo!" Sam called.

Frodo whispered, "Yes, Sam?"

Sam questioned, "How're we going to get out of this?"

"The Elves, Sam, the Elves! They have to free us," Pippin said firmly.

Merry muttered, "But what did they want us for? It seems like they just wanted the four of us."

Frodo sighed. "Because we spend more time with the Elves of Rivendell than most of the other Hobbits. We are probably going to be used as bait for whatever scheme Sauron and Saruman are planning."

"Brilliant deduction, Hobbit," Meron smirked. "You four are the key to gaining that which I deserve."

Pippin frowned and questioned, "What do you deserve? Why do you need us; can't you get it on your own?"

Meron turned a cruel smile on Pippin, who cowered slightly in his cell at the cold expression in the evil one's eyes.

"I deserve the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. And I did try to get him on my own, but the son of Arathorn interfered. Now that you four are my hostages, Legolas will be forced to surrender to me," Meron told the Hobbits.

To be continued


	24. Arguing

Other: I'm still waiting for more votes on Meron's other parent, if Legolas should have twins, and what gender the baby(ies) should be. Out of curiosity, who wants a sequel to this story??

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 23. Arguing

Legolas slept upstairs, or so everyone believed, as they held a private council in a lower room.

Everyone else was there; Haldir, Glorfindel, Mithrandir, Thranduil, Boromir, Faramir, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, a very weak Elrond, Gimli, and little Elena. Galadriel and Celeborn had returned home, to deal with the encroachment of Orcs in and near 'Lorien.

The ultimatum had been delivered just an hour ago; if the Prince of Mirkwood refused to surrender himself, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry would be tortured and killed.

"Legolas cannot surrender, not even to save their lives," Aragorn stated firmly. "It's too dangerous. Who knows what will happen to him? There must be another way."

Faramir nodded silently.

Gimli grumbled, "I agree. They probably won't release the Halflings even if he does give himself up."

None heard the very slight footsteps on the stairs, heading their way.

"But what about my friends?" Elena whispered. "They'll be killed." 

Elrohir gently squeezed her shoulder. "They will be freed. We just need a plan. And an army of Elves."

"What of the army of Gondor?" Boromir interjected.

"A rescue party would be more advisable," Glorfindel murmured thoughtfully. "A small group would have a better chance of getting the little ones free than a whole army."

Elrond slowly nodded, for he was still recovering from the nearly fatal wounds bestowed on him from Meron. "Good idea, Glorfindel. Some must remain behind to protect Legolas. The others must free our friends, before Legolas himself learns of what has happened. Though I do not like keeping secrets, particularly from one who is as a second son to me."

"My son has always done the honorable thing, Lord Elrond. If he knew, he would not hesitate to surrender," Thranduil pointed out.

Haldir questioned, "But how do we choose who will go… And who will stay?"

Aragorn sighed. "Legolas will not be asleep much longer, so it had best be decided soon."

"I agree," Mithrandir murmured. "He will not be very pleased at all to learn of what we are planning."

"It's better than him trying to run off alone," Gimli muttered. "He is too stubborn for his own good. Legolas must not give in."

"Indeed," Thranduil said. "The Nazgul said that he had three weeks to decide. By then, we could already have the Hobbits freed from the clutches of Sauron, Saruman, and Meron."

"How dare you!" a familiar voice shouted, echoing around the suddenly silent room. All eyes turned towards the doorway.

Legolas stood there, anger burning in his azure eyes. He stalked forward and glared wordlessly at each person who sat in the semi-circle.

"I am not a child, and I do not need protection. Have I ever asked for it, from any of you? I would not send someone else to do something I am willing to do, for I am no coward." Legolas took a deep breath, blazing fury written in his fierce gaze. "And none of you will tell me what I can and cannot do. I am my own master and I am not helpless."

"Legolas…" Glorfindel and Haldir gasped simultaneously. 

Boromir stared in fascination at the beautiful creature, awestruck by his beauty. Faramir had a wince on his face.

Aragorn said, "Legolas, I-"

Legolas turned a scowl on his husband. "Don't give me an excuse. How many times have I told you that I do not want or ask for protection?"

Aragorn paled slightly. *Legolas, let me explain-*

*No, Aragorn. For once I understand you all too well,* Legolas answered. He glared at the entire group again. "I **will** save the Hobbits by myself." The Elven Prince then turned and stormed away.

The group that was left behind exchanged uneasy glances, winces on their faces.

"Go after him, Aragorn," Elrond said quietly. "I will decide those who will go, to protect him on the way. Now that he knows, Legolas will refuse to stay behind."

"I know," Aragorn muttered, before he stood and quickly ran after his husband.

Legolas was back in the room he shared with Aragorn, flinging clothes into a traveling bag. The Elf didn't even pay attention to when Aragorn walked into the room and closed the door behind him, because he was very angry.

How dare they do that, Legolas silently seethed. Why did everyone insist on treating him like a child? He was no child, after all; he was two thousand years old.

Aragorn said, 'Legolas, look at me.'

'No,' Legolas retorted. He continued packing his things, until Aragorn came over and grabbed a hold of his wrists, forcing the beautiful Elf to look at him.

Legolas froze and tried to shove Aragorn away, but the half Elf stubbornly refused to release him. They glared at each other for a few moments.

'Legolas, it's too dangerous for you and our child to go to Mordor,' Aragorn said sternly. 'Especially since we now know that Meron is there, and that Saruman is his father.'

Legolas lowered his gaze and whispered, 'He can do no more to me than he has already done, Aragorn. I need to do **something**, lest I become overtaken by my grief.'

Aragorn sighed and released Legolas' wrists, before pulling him close, into a gentle embrace. 'Oh, Legolas…' The son of Arathorn peered directly into the beautiful face, noting the lines of grief and torment.

'Aragorn…' Legolas pressed his face against the chest of the one he loved, enjoying the embrace, which made him feel safe and warm. And protected… 

Nay, Legolas would never ask for protection… but he did feel more vulnerable now, however much he tried to deny it. Meron had managed to prove that not even he could protect himself all of the time, Legolas knew, and it made him all the more upset. He prided himself on being strong, but now…

Aragorn tenderly kissed Legolas when he saw the single tear trickle down the Elf's cheek, giving him a wordless reassurance that everything would be all right. Legolas enjoyed the sweet kiss and pressed his lips back for more, steeling the slight fear inside of him. Aragorn would never hurt him, he told himself.

The two kissed for a few moments; short, darting kisses, which quickly grew deeper and more meaningful, as they somehow maneuvered over to the bed and fell onto it, laying side-by-side as they eagerly reached for each other.

A moan escaped from Legolas when Aragorn slid a hand into his leggings. The half Elf pulled his lover closer, without putting any weight on the still slender Elf, for Aragorn did not know if that would be safe for their child.

Legolas felt himself relaxing under his husband's ministrations and eagerly began returning the favor, with his skillful, nimble fingers.

Carefully, they made love, being cautious of the unborn child, though it was very satisfying for both.

*******************

The Council Below

*******************

Elrond glanced around at the ones who all volunteered to accompany both Aragorn and Legolas to Mordor. The Elven lord knew that Aragorn would not allow Legolas to go anywhere near Mordor without him there to make sure that he didn't get himself into too much trouble.

"Not all of you can go," he protested. "It would attract too much unwanted attention."

Haldir of 'Lorien said firmly, "I am instructed in healing arts; I should go in case my skills are needed. I am also a skilled warrior and have proven myself in battle."

Elrond nodded, but was surprised when Glorfindel spoke up as well.

"Well, I'm not staying behind. The young ones need my experience, and I need to make certain that my own skills have not diminished."

"My son is going nowhere without me," Thranduil told the entire group. "Not in his condition."

Mithrandir said, "If you are going, King of Mirkwood, then I shall remain behind."

"Very well," Elrond murmured. He himself would have gone, but his injuries would slow them all down.

Gimli gruffly muttered, "I'd better go as well, to make certain he doesn't get himself hurt." The Dwarf shook his head.

"I believe that four is enough to-" Elrond began, when Boromir interjected.

"Make that five, if you would, Lord of Rivendell. I have my own score to settle with Meron, and if I can do so by keeping the one he desires safe from harm, then that's all the better," Boromir said, a faint scowl on his face. "I must make amends for my hasty actions regarding him."

Elrond shook his head but agreed. Elladan and Elrohir agreed reluctantly to stay behind, to help defend Rivendell against any potential intruders.

The group then split up, so that the ones who were traveling to Mordor could pack and get some rest, before leaving.

Elrond was assisted to his rooms by his sons and King Thranduil, who was **very** grateful to the Elven lord for keeping Meron from teleporting Legolas away.

Gimli stalked off to his room, intending to dig out the _mithril_ coat for Legolas again.

Boromir and Faramir retired to their own rooms, to get some rest, for Faramir would be returning to Gondor to inform the other advisors of what Boromir was going to be doing for the next month or so.

Glorfindel walked beside Haldir, and for once, the 'Lorien Elf was uncharacteristically silent. Neither said anything for most of the walk, until they reached the hallway where they had to separate, so each could return to their rooms.

Haldir silently looked at Glorfindel, before he finally spoke. 'To be truthful, Glorfindel, I would die to protect either of them,' he said seriously.

'So would I, Haldir,' the Elven lord answered. 'But we will keep anything from happening to them.' He took a hold of Haldir's shoulders firmly. 'But be careful all the same.'

'Aren't I always?' Haldir replied, a slightly teasing note in his voice. 'You be careful, too.' He stepped closer to Glorfindel and firmly kissed him, slipping his hands up to cup Glorfindel's face.

The golden-haired Elven lord returned the kiss for a few long moments. His own hands drifted into Haldir's hair, before sliding down to gently but firmly push him against the wall.

Haldir let out a ragged, slow groan, as Glorfindel's hands held him against the wall. The other Elf smirked at the groan, causing Haldir to narrow his pewter eyes, before he roughly kissed Glorfindel, hard enough to bruise the firm lips.

'You enjoy teasing me, hmm?' Glorfindel murmured.

'Mmm-hmm,' Haldir told him.

The two shared a secret smile and kissed once more, before they reluctantly separated, to prepare for the journey.

To be continued


	25. Beginning

Other: Sorry for the delay! Thank you to those who hoped I'd feel better soon; I'm finally starting to, so I dashed off this chapter. Hmm… The majority votes for twins; it's tied between two boys and a boy and girl. Still have no idea of who Meron's mother is… But I do want him related to Elrond in some way… Oh well… Yes, I know the last chapter could have been better, but I wrote it while having a 100 degree fever. 

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. This is the longest story I have ever written! Takes place early the next morning.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 24. Beginning

The group who was traveling to Mordor to rescue the Hobbits stood before Elrond, who was supported by Elrohir and Elladan.

"Be careful- all of you," Elrond told them, his gaze primarily on a certain blond Elven Prince. "Return safely, and may Elbereth watch over you all."

The Elves who were going nodded silently, along with Aragorn. Gimli bowed his head, and Boromir inclined his own.

The Dwarf wore his customary armor and a brown hood. His axe had been freshly sharpened and his helmet was on his head. Gimli shifted position slightly, impatient to get on the way already. The sooner they left, the sooner they would return, after all. Though he would have to keep an eye on that dratted Elf, who would, no doubt, get himself into trouble if he didn't take more care.

Boromir wore rich clothes, though they were suitable for traveling. A dark cloak hung over his shoulders, showing off his dark red shirt and black breeches, and a gleaming sword hung at his side, along with the Horn of Gondor. His eyes roamed to the son of Arathorn, who was attentive to what his foster father was saying. Boromir then glanced at the admittedly beautiful Elf standing at Aragorn's side. He was certain that he could keep him from harm, and the Steward of Gondor was determined to settle his score with the evil deceiver- Meron.

Thranduil's own clothes were fancy, but had the colors of the forest in them. Dark green were his leggings, with a slightly lighter green shirt over them, the color of grass. A tan tunic was over his shirt, and his own sword hilt shone at his side. His hair was braided back, like his son's, showing against the dark green of his cloak. Right now, his blue-grey eyes were focused on his only child, though he did look at Elrond. Meron would not hurt his son again, Thranduil vowed.

Glorfindel stood next to Haldir silently. His soft, blond hair was pulled back, but a few strands framed his face, showing off the solemn look on his face. A light blue shirt, yellow tunic, and matching light blue leggings were what he wore, along with the sword at his side. A quiver was slung over his shoulders, as was his bow, showing against his grey cloak. Glorfindel vowed that he would not let either the kidnapped Hobbits, Legolas, or Haldir come to harm.

Haldir watched Elrond gravely, knowing this was no time for jokes or games. This mission was serious, and all of them knew it. The grey leggings he wore showed off his dark brown shirt and light brown tunic. He also had a quiver, with arrows, and a bow across his shoulders, and a small bag of herbs around his waist, instead of a sword. Two daggers were strapped behind his flowing blond hair, on his back. His cloak was a grey as well, matching Glorfindel's. His gaze drifted to Glorfindel, and he was slightly pleased to see that the Elven lord was looking at him, before they both turned back to Lord Elrond. He was determined to keep Legolas safe, nearly as much as he wanted to make certain that Glorfindel would be, and his little, captured friends.

Aragorn wore black leggings, a baby blue shirt, and a green tunic. He, too, possessed a bow, quiver, and arrows, along with his own sword, and a dark brown cloak. His brown hair was unkempt, as usual, though he had tried to brush it. His attention was divided between the one he loved and his father. Aragorn had to make certain that Legolas was not hurt again, and that his beloved took care of himself.

Loose, flowing clothes were what the Elven Prince wore. His leggings were a bright blue, matching his sapphire eyes. He wore no tunic, a pale, white shirt, and a bright green cloak flowed around him. Gimli and Aragorn both had insisted that he wear the _mithril_ coat, which the Dwarf had offered, and arguing with them had done no good. A strip of blue cloth had been tied around his forehead and under his long locks, to keep stray, blond strands of hair from falling onto Legolas' face. His golden hair hung loose and free, with its few braids in it. Aragorn had returned his sword to him, having found it in the forest of Rivendell, so it rested against his right hip.

Legolas was mainly listening to Elrond, though he did feel the looks that the others were giving him. He knew that his father disapproved of him going, as did Aragorn, but he had meant what he said; he could not just sit and cry out his grief over what had happened to him. A blessing it was that he had been unconscious the entire time, or Legolas knew that he would be even more upset.

Elrond finally finished bidding them all farewell, before he returned to his room, to rest. In two days' time, his wounds would heal fully, but until then, his strength was limited.

The group of seven silently walked over to where their packs rest against the wall. Each picked up their own, including Legolas, even though Aragorn had frowned at him. They were not riding horses, for it would be too easy for the Nazgul to find them that way.

Glorfindel led the way out of Rivendell, as they headed towards Mordor. He was followed closely by Haldir and Boromir, who had positioned himself in between the blond Elf in front of him and Thranduil. The Elven King kept a close watch on his son, who walked beside Aragorn. Gimli brought up the rear, listening for any sounds of trouble. 

Aragorn was doing his best not to coddle Legolas, but it was very hard for him, especially since he thought that Legolas should not even be going.

'Are you all right?' Aragorn finally asked, to break the silence. They'd been walking for a few hours, and Legolas had been silent most of the time.

Legolas raised a dark eyebrow at that question. 'I'm fine, Aragorn. Believe me; when I am not, you will be the first to know,' he replied.

Aragorn slowly nodded, though he anxiously watched his husband. Thranduil saw this and was slightly amused, so he wandered over to his son-in-law, when Legolas slowed down, so he could speak to Gimli.

'He is not a child, Aragorn,' Thranduil murmured. 'Though I would have liked to bind him and foot, to make him stay in Rivendell.'

Aragorn laughed, feeling his spirits lighten at those words. 'I am sure Legolas would have loved that.'

Thranduil grinned. 'Indeed,' he said.

"How are you faring, Gimli?" Legolas questioned. He was mildly irritated that Aragorn was fussing over him, but he tried not to show it.

Gimli grumbled, "I walked farther than this when I worked in the Mines."

Legolas laughed, before replying, "I am sure you did. But, pray tell, what did you do in the Mines?" A twinkle was in his azure eyes; a spark of mischief.

"I mined, of course," Gimli retorted.

Boromir slowed his pace down, when he saw that the Elven Prince had done so, to ensure that naught would take them by surprise. He was vaguely amused, however, at how Aragorn coddled the lovely creature. Though if he had been in Aragorn's position, Boromir knew that he probably would have done the same thing. Revenge was his prominent plan right now, and keeping such beauty safe from an evil villain.

Glorfindel and Haldir were speaking as well, quietly enough so that the others did not hear their words.

Haldir winked at Glorfindel when he saw a wince on the Elven lord's face. 'Not used to walking so far?' he teased.

'I have walked much farther than this before,' Glorfindel haughtily informed Haldir.

'Are you certain?' Haldir pressed, letting a sly grin appear on his face.

Glorfindel stopped walking for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. 'I should punish you for such words, youngling. Be glad that I am not a Man, for otherwise I would spank you.'

Haldir smirked, 'Would you truly, Glorfindel? And though I may be younger than you, I am no youngling.'

Though the two continued their jests, neither let their focus slip from the possible threat of enemies. Their game was merely aiding to relieve their tension, for it seemed that they were the unofficial leaders of this group.

Aragorn spoke to Thranduil, hearing many amusing tales of his husband as a child, and the mischief he had caused until Legolas had finally managed to gain control of his blossoming magical abilities.

Soon, however, Aragorn was feeling weariness, though it was not his own. It emanated from the Elven Prince that kept pace with Gimli.

Legolas sighed slowly, as he took a drink from his water bag. He could feel his fatigue growing, but he was determined not to show it. If the others knew, they would undoubtedly stop to rest, and Legolas had no intention of being a burden to them. He was here to help free the Hobbits, who had helped him, in a roundabout way. But he was so tired… 

Gimli saw the yawn that Legolas tried to hide, and shook his head. Why exactly **had** the Elf been allowed to come on this quest, especially since he carried a child, the Dwarf wondered. He didn't approve of it, but no one had asked his opinion. If Legolas had been further up in the group, instead of hanging back with him, Gimli would have gone to Aragorn and told him pointblank that Legolas needed to rest.

Boromir could see Legolas was tiring; it showed in the uneven, hesitant steps. Even the Steward was getting weary, for they had been walking for nearly eight hours now. A rest would not be unwelcome, he mused. But Boromir would not say anything until someone else did.

Aragorn knowingly looked at the one he loved, reading the exhaustion easily through their bond. *You are tired, aren't you,* he stated unnecessarily, using their mental connection to speak to Legolas.

*I am capable of walking until Glorfindel decides that we will rest,* Legolas answered defensively. Even his mental 'voice' sounded tired.

Aragorn shook his head, and quickened his step, until he caught up with Haldir and Glorfindel. The two Elves looked at him, pausing their own conversation.

'We need to rest soon, Glorfindel, for Legolas is tired,' Aragorn murmured, keeping one eye focused on his husband.

Glorfindel nodded, and set his keen eyes to work, scanning the flat terrain for somewhere that they all could rest, letting their guards down for a little while. Most of the ground was covered with green grass and stones, but not too far away, a small glade of hemlock trees stood.

The Elven lord turned back to Aragorn and said, 'We'll head for those trees, where we all can relax.'

'Tis a good place to hide from any who might seek to hinder us,' Haldir seconded.

Aragorn nodded. 'And someone ought to take a watch in the trees, in case enemies do try to approach, for then they will be seen quicker. And that someone will **not** be Legolas.'

Haldir laughed quietly and replied, 'Then I shall do so, though I fear I will be lonely.'

'Then I shall join you, to keep you from being lonely,' Glorfindel slyly told Haldir.

Aragorn was amused at the exchange, and was not too surprised by it. He had, after all, seen the two Elves kissing in that tree. The son of Arathorn grinned, before heading back towards Legolas.

Legolas glanced up when he saw Aragorn approaching, and was too weary to notice the rock on the ground in front of him, until it collided with his right foot. Being deeply embedded in the ground, it nearly caused Legolas to fall, until a strange, strong pair of arms caught a hold of him, stopping him mid-trip.

Boromir held the Elf, straightening him up fully, before releasing him. "Are you all right, Master Elf?"

"My name is Legolas, so please feel free to call me by my name," the Elven Prince replied quietly. "And thanks to you, I am fine, though I shall watch more closely where my feet tread." He smiled, which lit up his face, and then walked towards Aragorn.

Boromir watched Aragorn hurry over to Legolas, concern on his face, before he placed an arm around the slender waist. Faramir had the son of Arathorn right, Boromir mused, seeing the obvious affection between Aragorn and Legolas, when the two walked side-by-side.

Thranduil and Gimli walked on Legolas' other side, worried about him, fearing that he might trip once more.

All were glad when Glorfindel announced that they were going to rest when they reached the trees.

None had spotted the shadow on the ground behind them, which had actually been following them from some time. It bobbed along silently, nearly a yard away.

To be continued


	26. Rest

Other: Legolas **will** give birth in this story, all right? Though it won't be for quite a while, and the birth will end this story.

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. The R Rating is coming in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. This is the longest story I have ever written! Takes place right after the 'Rivendell Seven' reach the glade of trees. This chapter is basically a little interlude of what went on during the first break, with the 'Rivendell Seven', in Rivendell, and in Mordor. More action promised next chapter! Sorry it's so short!

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 25. Rest

"I am **not** climbing a tree, Elf," Gimli growled, glaring at Legolas, who smiled demurely.

"Most of us are, Gimli, including me. Elves are more at home in trees than the ground,' he told the Dwarf.

Gimli stubbornly shook his head. "I am staying on the ground- where I know I cannot fall."

Legolas let out a merry laugh and clapped his short friend on the shoulder. "Very well then, I shall see you later." The Elven Prince went over to one of the tall hemlocks trees and easily began climbing it, enjoying the feel of the bark on his hands.

"You be careful," Gimli grumbled, fretting as he watched his friend climb to the middle of the tree, before stopping.

"Honestly, Gimli, you worry too much. With you, Aragorn, my father, Glorfindel, and Haldir watching me constantly, what could **possibly** go wrong?" Legolas questioned, as he rested against the trunk of the tree, letting his legs stretch out their full length. His green cloak made a sort-of blanket over him as he sat there, gazing around.

The dark hemlocks were beautiful to behold, with the dark coloring of their bark, their green leaves, and the smoothness of their branches, which easily would hold numerous Elves. Most of the trees towered nearly as tall as the sky, though a few were smaller. The forest itself was not very big, with its ground covering with soft, fresh grass, and the small, bubbling stream nearby. The sky overhead was a dazzling blue, with the sun's rays shining down on them, and a few clouds drifting by.

Legolas could not hold back a yawn, as he made himself comfortable. He truly did not meant to fall asleep as he did, with his head resting back against the tree, and his mouth slightly open. A smile was present on his face, a sweet smile, which told those who saw it that Legolas was, at least, having a good dream. His vacant eyes focused on nothing, not even the half Elf that was searching for him.

Haldir and Glorfindel had taken to much higher branches than the Elven Prince. The two Elves were currently tossing things at each other in jest, while keeping a lookout for any intruders.

Haldir slyly grinned when a leaf he tossed at the golden-haired Elven lord landed directly on his head. Glorfindel scowled and tapped a foot against the branch he currently stood on.

'Just how high do you plan on climbing?' Glorfindel asked.

'How high do you want to climb?' Haldir questioned. 'We must be high enough so that we can spot our enemies should they try to attack us.'

Glorfindel easily leapt up another branch, right below Haldir. 'I believe that this **is** high enough.'

Haldir sighed. 'Very well, my lord Glorfindel.' He sprang off the branch lightly, and would have easily landed next to the Elven lord, if Glorfindel had not positioned himself to catch the younger Elf.

'Honestly, Haldir! It's hard to know who is worse about keeping themselves safe; you or Legolas,' Glorfindel scolded. He'd been afraid that Haldir would fall.

Haldir sighed. 'Glorfindel… I am not a child, and I would have landed perfectly,' he pointed out. 'I am older than Legolas.'

Glorfindel set Haldir down on the branch. 'So you are, but I am older than you.'

Haldir brought his face close to Glorfindel's and whispered knowingly, 'Older does not always mean wiser.' His breath drifted across the Elven lord's face, as the two leaned closer together, before their lips met.

Hungrily they kissed several times, though their senses did not relax, as they enjoyed the tantalizing taste of each other. Hands encircled waists, drawing them together as closely as possible.

Down below, Thranduil started laughing when he saw his son sleeping soundly against a tree. The Elven king was very amused, because no less than ten minutes ago, Legolas had been arguing that he was not tired and he did not need to sleep. Yet he now slept, looking young to his father, who remembered Legolas' youth, and how his only child had always loved to sleep in the trees. At least that was one thing that had never changed.

Thranduil climbed up the tree next to his son's, and relaxed slightly as well, keeping his senses attuned for danger. He cast a fond look at his child, wondering at the smile on Legolas' face. Thranduil figured that he was dreaming of Aragorn, and chuckled.

Boromir eyed the trees dubiously. He had not climbed a tree since he was very young, but he did not wish to appear less than the Elves, who had easily chosen their resting places. The Steward of Gondor stubbornly attempted to climb a tree, but his mind had long forgotten how.

Legolas happened to be sleeping in the tree that Boromir was trying to climb, so he awoke at a muffled curse. Curiously, the blond Elf peered down and saw the Man shaking his head, as he tried a second time. The lithe Elven Prince yawned and stood, stretching slightly, before he climbed down a few branches to where he could watch better.

When Boromir looked up, he saw a familiar face above his, with shining azure eyes.

"Would you care for assistance?" Legolas offered kindly, extending a hand.

Boromir hesitated for a few moments, knowing that if he did accept help, he would be seen as weak, but if he did not, he knew that he would not be able to climb the tree. So he took Legolas' hand, and, after needlessly warning the Elf to brace himself, the Steward of Gondor managed to get onto the lowest branch finally.

Aragorn finally spotted his husband, as he helped Boromir into the tree. The half Elf frowned slightly, because he felt that Legolas should have asked someone else to help the Steward, instead of doing so himself. It might have knocked him out of the tree, after all.

"My thanks, Mas- Legolas," Boromir said.

Legolas merely smiled. "You're welcome." Then he saw Aragorn, and a broader smile lit up his face, as he grinned down at his husband. 'Are you coming up?' he called.

'Unless you are coming down, I am,' Aragorn replied, as he easily climbed into the tree, though not as gracefully as Legolas had.

'Come,' Legolas said, before he made his way back up to his perch. 

Boromir watched him go silently, and then his attention turned to the son of Arathorn, who had obediently followed the blond beauty.

Legolas yawned again, as Aragorn sat next to him, sitting in very much the same position that Legolas had been sleeping in.

Aragorn murmured, 'Rest, dear one.' He said the words quietly, so as to not offend Legolas, who wearily nodded.

Legolas crawled over to Aragorn and rested against him, his back pressing on Aragorn's firm chest. His blond head lay on his husband's right shoulder, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Legolas folded his arms, relaxing against the one he loved. When he fell asleep, he did not know.

Aragorn was pleased when Legolas drifted off to sleep, for it proved that he did feel safe in his arms. He knew that it could not be easy for Legolas to see him, knowing that Meron had stolen his form to do such an evil thing to him, but the Elf was dealing with it remarkably well. Though Aragorn did worry that it might be an act put on to deceive him, so he reached out with their bond, trying to figure out how Legolas was feeling. What he read were different emotions; contentment, grief, determination to rescue the kidnapped Hobbits, and love.

Aragorn held Legolas while he slept, not daring to move, lest he wake him.

Boromir had been able to climb the tree more easily, now that he was actually in it. The Steward settled on a branch slightly below the one that held his potential King and the Elven Prince. He still was not certain why so much fuss was being made over Legolas; perhaps it was because of the Elf's radiant beauty, Boromir mused. He knew very little about Legolas, save that he was to marry Aragorn, he was an Elven Prince, and that Meron wanted him. He knew even less about Aragorn, except that he was the heir to the throne of Gondor, and that he genuinely loved the beautiful Elf that he was currently holding.

Gimli settled on a rock below the trees that everyone else rested in. He would never climb a tree; Dwarves never climbed trees. Or so he told himself. He frequently glanced up to check on everyone, and couldn't hide a fond look when he saw Legolas sleeping in Aragorn's arms. Those two were obviously in love, and it was even more plain to see that Aragorn adored Legolas, though he also tended to fuss over him.

At least there had been no sign of the Nazgul, Gimli thought. Things would have been a lot worse then; Dwarf or no, he would have climbed a tree to get away from the Ringwraiths. But the first day had been pretty promising so far, with no battles being fought yet. After an hour or so, Gimli knew they would start walking again.

A small figure watched the seven figures, narrowing its eyes as it glanced from one to the other. The figure was surrounded by tall bushes, and only its eyes showed as it gazed at them all. Silently the figure remained, seemingly content just to watch them from afar, not revealing its presence to any of them. The small figure stayed out of range of the Elven senses, to remain undetected by them, for then its cover would have been blown.

************

Rivendell

************

Hobbits had finally begun arriving, after fleeing from the Shire and Mithrandir saw to the wounded, along with Elladan and Elrohir, as more and more Hobbits kept appearing. Many had slices and gashes on their arms and legs, from when they had run from the Nazgul. A few were lucky to remain unscathed, and they supported the wounded.

Elrond sat in a chair, directing his sons on how to tend the injuries. He outwardly showed no sign of his sorrow and anger that the little ones had been so cruelly mistreated, all because of the sick and twisted desires of one person- Meron.

Mithrandir silently bandaged wounds and applied herbs, but even he could not remain unaffected by this. What the Nazgul had done, in his opinion, was sick. Most of the Hobbits did not know how to defend themselves, so it was horrifying to see them so bloody, with bruises and ashes staining their clothes.

*********

Mordor

*********

Meron laughed as he taunted each of his four prisoners, threatening them with spells, which he said would make them look truly hideous to behold.

Frodo defiantly reminded silent, hoping his friends would do so as well. Brave Sam glared at the evil one, but Merry and Pippin were uncertain. The fun-loving mischief-makers had never been treated like this before, and they were anxious to get home and make certain that their friends were all right.

To be continued


	27. Awakening

Other: I'll probably have Legolas give birth in this fic the way he did in my other fic- 'Amin Ai Olin'. Thanks for reminding me about the bond- I'd forgotten that Aragorn **would** feel Legolas' pain during the birthing… The shadow watching the 'Rivendell Seven' is not Gollum, though he will show up eventually.

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. Takes place a week after the last chapter

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 26. Awakening

Boromir watched the argument between Aragorn and Legolas grow even louder. It had started off as a minor disagreement, before quickly escalating into a larger one. The Steward shook his head, as the two glared at each other, their hands on their hips. Though it was very amusing to see them doing this while they were walking.

"I do not need you to watch me like a child, Aragorn," Legolas said, scowling.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and replied, "I will stop when you stop taking needless risks, Legolas."

Legolas pointedly asked, 'What needless risks? You haven't let me take any!' He turned his back and stalked away, passing right by Boromir. 'Stubborn human…' Legolas muttered, thinking of Aragorn.

'Legolas,' Thranduil said, catching him by the arm. 'Son, Aragorn cannot help the way he is. He loves both you and the child you carry. I was as protective of your mother when she carried you.'

'He won't let me do anything! I am not an invalid, Father,' Legolas told him, an unhappy look on his face. 'I can't even refill the water bags, because he believes that I might fall in the lake. And looking out over the cliffs to see the view is also forbidden.'

Thranduil clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. 'I know that you don't like it, but isn't it better for him to be overprotective instead of not worrying at all? His actions prove he cares.'

Legolas nodded, though he was still slightly annoyed. 'Very well, Father.' The blond Elf then slowed his pace down, walking around the middle of the group instead of the head or the back of it.

Gimli grinned and patted him on the arm. "Aragorn's as stubborn as you are," the Dwarf informed his friend.

"Gimli…" Legolas groaned. "I know that!" He looked down at the Dwarf and sighed. "I am not helpless, no matter that Aragorn seems to believe that I am." The fleet and nimble Elf took a few steps forward, when he heard a whistling sound- the sounds of arrows. "Something approaches," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Hands flew to either bows or the hilts of swords. The swords were unsheathed swiftly, and arrows were notched. Haldir, Glorfindel, and Aragorn held their bows ready, and Boromir, Legolas, and Thranduil had their swords drawn. Gimli brandished his axe threateningly.

Orcs finally came into sight, with numerous Uruk-Hai and…

"Five Nazgul," Aragorn breathed.

Gimli looked at Legolas worriedly, before turning back to face their opponents. The foul creatures were rapidly approaching them, and the shrieks came from all around. As they drew within range, the archers let loose their arrows, killing most of them before they got close enough to be killed by swords.

Legolas stabbed one directly through the heart, before dancing out of the way of another weapon being thrust at him. He was not truly surprised that most of the creatures were heading towards him- along with Glorfindel and Haldir. They were looking for him, Legolas determined, as he brought his sword up and slit a throat.

Boromir's sword decapitated one Uruk-Hai, before he whirled and blocked a blow aimed for his heart. He swung his sword to the right, directly across an Orc's throat. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the golden-haired Elves were the ones that the minions of Sauron and Saruman were mostly targeting. So he fought his way over to Legolas' side, along with Thranduil.

'Fall back, my son, lest they realize who you are,' Thranduil said urgently, defending his only child as fiercely as he could. His sword sang as he stabbed two Orcs and beheaded another Uruk-Hai.

Legolas defiantly shook his head, as he continued parrying. Aragorn frowned and slowly edged his way over to his husband, still hitting his targets with the arrows.

'Use my bow and help Haldir and Glorfindel,' he said. 'Your father told me that you are a very good archer.'

Legolas exchanged his sword for the bow and quiver, scowling as Aragorn took his place fighting hand-to-hand, using his husband's sword to defend him.

Haldir's arrows pierced the hearts and throats of many Uruk-Hai, while Glorfindel's killed Orcs. Legolas notched an arrow and, taking the time to properly target it, easily killed another Uruk-Hai.

The Nazgul advanced on the blond Elves, and they did not seem to acknowledge the arrows or any weapons that were thrust against them.

"Legolas…" they hissed, looking at the archers.

Legolas froze at the sound of his name. He outwardly made no sign of acknowledging that it was him that the Ringwraiths sought. Haldir and Glorfindel remained silent, saying nothing. They were not going to betray the Prince.

Aragorn ducked under a blow aimed for his neck, bringing Legolas' sword up in an arc, splitting the creature he fought with down the middle. He was relieved to see that barely a handful remained of the foul creatures.

Gimli's axe tore into the Orcs, leaving many dead behind him. He used his axe to block a blow, before swung his axe straight into the Uruk-Hai's side.

Thranduil was both horrified and angered when he saw that the Nazgul were slowly forcing his son- along with Glorfindel and Haldir back towards a cliff's edge. Haldir brandished one of his Elven daggers, drawing it out of its sheath, while Glorfindel drew his own sword. The Elven blades extended towards the Ringwraiths, in a defensive gesture to protect Legolas. But for some reason, no weapons were hurting the Nazgul this time. The only other option was to use magic, and out of the entire group, only two could use magic, and it was dangerous for one of them, and the other had not cast magic for centuries- a millennia, in fact.

Legolas cupped his hands together, but Haldir knocked them apart and shook his head. The 'Lorien Elf knew that if Legolas cast a spell, the Nazgul would know that he was the one that they sought.

Glorfindel knew that it was too dangerous to let Legolas cast spells, because his magic was not stable, so he also shook his head.

'Then what do we do?' Legolas asked desperately. He fired another arrow at the Nazgul, only to see it break. Silence was the only answer he got.

***********

Rivendell

***********

Elrond was now able to use his limited healing magic on the Hobbits, to heal most of the injuries.

The majority of the Hobbits were sleeping, in chairs, on the floor, and a few were in bed. Elladan and Elrohir were carefully taking the little ones to empty beds in spare rooms.

Elrohir frowned suddenly, as he looked around. 'Elladan, have you seen Elena recently? She should not see this.'

'No…' Elladan slowly said, carefully placing a limp, sleeping Hobbit in a bed. 'Where could she have gotten to?'

'That was no battle,' Elrond said bitterly, for in spite of his efforts- and that of Mithrandir's, and his sons, more than ten Hobbits had died- all children. 'It was a massacre.'

'I know, my friend. What chance did they have against the Ringwraiths?' Mithrandir sighed, shaking his head. 

Elrond whispered, 'None at all, my old friend. None at all…'

*********

Mordor

*********

The four Hobbit friends cringed when Meron stormed into the dungeons. They could tell from the way that the evil one was walking loudly that he was in a very bad mood.

Meron stomped directly over to the cells and sneered at all of them. "I've decided to be generous," he said, smirking. "One of you can go free- but the rest must stay. Decide now."

Frodo gasped, along with Merry, Sam, and Pippin. None of them could willingly choose to leave and let their friends stay behind to be tortured.

"Pippin, you or Merry should leave," Frodo said, being the brave Hobbit he always was.

Merry protested, "I won't leave you here."

"I can't," Pippin said. "You're all my friends. You go, Frodo."

Sam interjected, "Frodo's right. You leave, Pippin." He knew that Frodo wanted to get the youngest of them free."

"Yes, Pippin," Merry said, hearing a cry of protest from the younger Hobbit.

Meron smirked again. "All right, then. This… Pippin will return to Rivendell and tell Lord Elrond these exact words…"

***********

The Battle

***********

Legolas, Haldir, and Glorfindel were all the way at the edge of the cliff. The efforts of the others to draw the attention of the Nazgul away failed, for the Ringwraiths would acknowledge no one but the three in front of them.

Glorfindel and Haldir stood in front of Legolas, to keep him and the unborn child safe from the foul, evil creatures. They could not step back any further, lest they step off the cliff edge.

Legolas' azure eyes met Aragorn's brown ones worriedly. He could see that the one he loved was very afraid for him right now, and admittedly, Aragorn had a good right to be. The five black riders were about to knock not only him, but Glorfindel and Haldir off the cliff as well.

Glorfindel swung his sword at the Nazgul warningly and flinched when the keen blade broke on the hard flesh, shattering to the ground. Two of the Nazgul approached the golden-haired Elven lord, only to be threatened with a blade that appeared in front of him.

Haldir kept Legolas behind him with one hand, and his dagger was protecting Glorfindel, who stealthily reached over and grabbed the other dagger that Haldir still had sheathed. It sang as it was drawn, and the blade pointed towards the Ringwraiths as well.

Legolas wished that he still had his sword, though he knew it would have done little good. He stepped back and wavered slightly, before Haldir's hand caught a hold of him, keeping him from falling.'

The Elven Prince decided that dangerous or not, using magic would be safer than falling over a cliff. He brought his hands together again and began murmuring a spell to drive the Nazgul away.

The Nazgul detected the magic and instantly began moving towards him. 

Legolas was surprised when he started feeling light-headed, and he was forced to stop casting his spell, paling slightly. Haldir and Glorfindel did their best to protect him, but they were easily shoved out of the way, as the Nazgul drew closer. The others cried out, and Aragorn tried to reach Legolas, but was held back by two of the Nazgul.

The lead Ringwraith reached a dark, twisted hand towards Legolas' pale, beautiful face when…

A surge of power erupted through the air, knocking the Nazgul off of its feet.

To be continued


	28. The Power Within

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Shounen ai between Haldir/Glorfindel. Takes place right after the last chapter.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 27. The Power Within

Legolas gasped, as did the others, save for two. No one knew who had done that, but judging from the shock on Legolas' face, it had not been him.

Legolas instantly looked towards his father and Aragorn. But he didn't get a chance to look at them very long, when the Nazgul stood again and tried once more to touch him. Again, it was knocked away by another wave of power, but the four remaining Nazgul approached the Elven Prince as well.

Glorfindel and Haldir both stepped in front of Legolas again, both wielding one of Haldir's Elven daggers, and they slowly began nudging Legolas sideways, to get him away from the edge of the cliff and off to the side. The Nazgul hissed at them, but neither backed down, as they waited for the moment that the Ringwraiths would strike.

When they did, the three Elves dodged aside, Haldir to the left and Glorfindel and Legolas to the right. The four Nazgul were so eager to reach their prey that they had just run directly off of the cliff-face, and had fallen, presumably to their deaths. That is, if they could die.

The one remaining Ringwraith hissed out Legolas' name again, before it ran off, to find the other Ringwraiths, for four were left of the other group. They had split up to find the Elf that the son of their Master desired, and they now knew that the Elf was traveling with a group of people that could fight well. 

Glorfindel assisted Legolas to his feet, before Aragorn rushed over and took him in his arms, relieved that no harm had come to the one he loved and their child.

'I was so worried about you,' Aragorn breathed, as he carefully checked his husband over for any signs of an injury. He could not believe how close he had come to losing the one- two people who meant the most to him in the whole world right now.

Legolas said quietly, 'I'm all right, Aragorn, thanks to whoever did that magic. Who was it?' He looked around at the group, knowing that it could not have been Gimli or Boromir, and if it had been Haldir or Glorfindel, Legolas knew that he would have felt the magic. 'Father, did you…'

'I… am not certain,' Thranduil admitted, walking over to his son. 'I felt the magic once more, but I think someone helped me to protect you, though I do not know who.'

Gimli grumbled, "And for those of us who don't understand Elvish, is he all right?" 

Boromir stood beside him, glad to see that no harm had come to the Elf he was supposed to help protect. It seemed that Meron truly was after Legolas, and Boromir had no intention of letting the evil one gain what he wanted.

Legolas glanced over at Boromir and Gimli. "I am unharmed, thanks to whoever…"

Both nodded.

Haldir and Glorfindel were checking each other for any cuts or bruises. The 'Lorien Elf had a minor cut on his face, and the Elven lord merely had a few bruises. They tended to each other as best as they could, sharing a secret smile that none of the others saw.

"We had better continue our journey," Boromir told the others, "before any other enemies show up."

"I agree," Thranduil said. He looked at his son. "Are you ok with continuing?"

Legolas made a face at his father, before he muttered, "I'm not a child, Father, and I am fine with walking some more." His arms were folded over his waist protectively, and Aragorn's left hand rested there for a few moments.

The half Elf murmured, "I could not bear it if something happened to you- either of you." He gently kissed Legolas, ignoring the fact that they were not alone, as he brought his right hand up to gently caress his lover's face. 'I love you too much to lose you, Legolas.'

'I love you too,' Legolas replied, sweetly returning the kiss.

Boromir was busy thinking on what Aragorn had just said. He looked down at Gimli and questioned, "What did Aragorn mean by 'either of you'?"

Gimli grinned up at the tall Man. "They are going to have a child, which is why both Thranduil and Aragorn make such a fuss over Legolas. The Elf doesn't even seem to remember that he's carrying a child half the time."

"I see," Boromir said, surprised. He wondered why Legolas was going with them to Mordor, in his condition. There was no way that he would have let Legolas come with them, Boromir knew, if he had known of the unborn child before they had left Rivendell. This changed everything; he was going to have to watch the Elven Prince even more now, to keep him from harm.

Haldir grinned at Glorfindel. 'I see that you have not lost your skills at all, despite being out of practice,' he jested, feeling light-hearted because not only was Legolas safe and unharmed, but so was Glorfindel.

'I never said that they were out of practice,' Glorfindel countered. 'And if that's what you think…' He left the sentence hanging on purpose, to get a rile out of Haldir.

'Oh, not at all,' Haldir replied, as he purposefully stepped closer to the Elven lord, close enough so that they brushed together. 'I think your skills are just fine the way they are,' he purred into Glorfindel's pointed ears, delighted at the shiver that ran down the older Elf's spine.

Thranduil watched the two other Elves, looking **very** amused at the exchange.

Aragorn and Legolas had finally broken the kiss, thought their fingers were laced together now, as they held each other's hand. The two smiled, a genuine smile of happiness, before they glanced over to the leaders of their group.

Glorfindel smirked at Haldir. 'I guess you would know if they were out of practice, wouldn't you?'

'Mmm-hmm,' Haldir agreed, looking rather fey at this particular moment. He then pondered, 'Are you going to keep my dagger, or return it?'

'I think I shall keep it, if you don't mind,' Glorfindel answered, earning himself a sly smile from the 'Lorien Elf.

'Just don't break it,' came the tart, jesting rejoinder. 'I only have two of them.'

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow pointedly. 'And if I did?'

Everyone was curiously looking at the two, tall blond Elves right now, and those that understood what was being said were grinning.

Haldir simply said, 'Then you would have to be punished.' A malicious, naughty look was in his eyes when he said the word 'punishment'.

'And what if I decided to punish you for insolence?' Glorfindel smirked. He knew that he wouldn't, he just wanted to see what Haldir would say to that.

'You wouldn't,' Haldir said knowingly. 'You know you like me too much for that.'

Glorfindel argued, 'That's not the point, Haldir…'

'What is the point?' Haldir asked, a triumphant smile on his face. He then smoothed his hair out of the way, to re-sheath his dagger in the sheath across his back. The 'Lorien Elf was startled when Glorfindel frowned, shook his head, and took the dagger away, before sheathing it himself. The devious Elven lord took a few moments to brush his fingers across Haldir's back, feeling the firm muscles beneath the smooth yet durable cloth of the shirt that the younger Elf wore.

As much as the others were amused by this, they knew that they had to continue on their way, so Thranduil finally spoke up.

"When you two have finished deciding what the point is, the rest of us would like to know which way to go," he told them.

Both turned and looked directly at the group that was staring at them. A faint, red flush appeared on their faces, before Haldir coughed, and Glorfindel simply nodded.

Legolas whispered to Aragorn, 'When did those two get together?'

'I believe they did so sometime after your father arrived in Rivendell,' Aragorn said carefully, not wanting to remind Legolas of what else had happened. The Elven Prince shot his husband a knowing look and nodded. He knew what Aragorn was thinking of, and was reassuring him that he was all right.

'Do you want your bow back now?' Legolas questioned, for he had strung the bow and quiver across his back. 'And where is my sword?'

Aragorn shook his head. 'No more hand-to-hand fighting for you,' he said sternly. 'You make a better archer than a sword-fighter, anyway.' He looked at the sword that he had simply tucked through his sword-belt, regardless of the fact that he did not have a sheath for it. To his surprise, Legolas reluctantly nodded.

Legolas had been shaken up by the very real fact that he had come close- very close- to being either kidnapped or killed, depending on what the Nazguls' orders had been. It was more likely that they had been ordered to take him to Mordor, Legolas knew. Aragorn might irritate him by being overprotective, but the blond, beautiful Elf had decided to be more careful, because he truly did not want to endanger either himself or the child he carried inside of him.

Thranduil was relieved at the exchange, for he had been truly afraid for the life of his only child- and, as of yet, his unborn grandchild. The fear had been enough to allow him to use some magic again, which he had not used since after his wife had died. There was something about Legolas' aura that caught his father's attention, but Thranduil could not be certain what it was, until he could have it confirmed by either Elrond, Galadriel, or Mithrandir. He wondered if Legolas himself even suspected it. Then his mind was drawn back to figure out just who had helped him to save Legolas.

Glorfindel finally began walking, leading the Company of Seven towards Mordor again. He planned on having them all stop in Lothlorien to rest for a few days when they drew near it, before they finished the journey to Mordor. He was glad for the company of the one beside him, and gave him a smile, which earned him a wink. Glorfindel merely smirked, causing Haldir to raise one of his own eyebrows teasingly.

Haldir walked next to Glorfindel. The two were too embarrassed to say much of anything out-loud, though their eyes spoke volumes. He was glad that he would be able to see his home again, Haldir decided, because then he could arrange the sleeping arrangements for the group. For some, it was easy; Aragorn and Legolas would definitely be sharing a room, and so would he and Glorfindel. Haldir thought on what rooms the other three should have, before deciding to place Thranduil in a single room, befitting his station, and offering a choice to Gimli and Boromir of sharing a room, or having a single one each.

Aragorn sometimes still wondered what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Legolas in his life, as he spoke to the beautiful, ethereal creature. There was no doubt in the half Elf's mind that Legolas' fine, golden hair was brighter than the sun's rays, and softer, too. The shining sapphire eyes were fixed on him when he spoke, showing Aragorn the perfect face that he longed to touch. He would have done so if there hadn't been so many people near them.

Legolas lightly walked beside Aragorn, holding fast to the slightly coarse hand that he held. A brilliant smile lit up his face whenever Aragorn spoke to him, making his eyes shine like stars with his inner happiness. He was happy to be here with Aragorn, despite everything. If anything, it had made this seem all the more precious to him, being with the one he loved. After a short time had gone by, Legolas went to speak with Gimli, to see if his friend was faring well. He didn't wish to make the Dwarf feel left out or lonely, and he was a good friend.

Gimli had been content just to watch the love that existed between his friend and Aragorn, but gruffly exchanged a few words with his Elven friend. He silently wondered if Aragorn and Legolas knew just how much their love for each other showed when they were close together; the secret smiles, the special, soft look in their eyes, and the happiness that emanated from Legolas, as well as the soft, subtle life. The Dwarf was glad that Aragorn genuinely loved Legolas, or else Gimli knew that he would have been forced to cleave Aragorn's head off for being foolish enough not to love the Elf, who clearly loved him. 

Boromir's thoughts dwelt more on what kind of person Aragorn must be, to have the unconditional love of the Elven Prince beside him. He must be truly special, for Legolas had chosen him, instead of another. Boromir had already heard from Gimli that though Aragorn and Legolas had been betrothed, the golden-haired beauty had offered Aragorn a choice of whether or not to marry him. Personally, Boromir felt that anyone in their right mind would not have turned down such a love, and that proved that Aragorn was. Though he had not seen Aragorn in a leadership role yet, which gave Boromir a slight doubt about the son of Arathorn's leadership abilities. Though Boromir had to admit that he was growing fond of Legolas, whose endearing personality made it easy for him to be liked.

For several hours they walked together, quietly speaking to the ones that they stood next to.

Thranduil kept pace between the two groups; Glorfindel and Haldir, and Legolas and Aragorn. He wanted to be close enough to stand between his son and any threat that might show up.

The small shadow was following them again, ever vigilant, preparing to reveal itself soon. But unknown to the small shadow was that a larger shadow was following it, preparing to strike in a moment's notice.

*********

Mordor

*********

Meron finished speaking, looking down at the pathetic Hobbit that he had chosen to deliver his message to the Elven lord. The evil half Istari couldn't wait to see Elrond's reaction to his words, knowing that they would come as a complete shock to him.

Pippin gulped nervously, as the dark-robed one before him cast the teleportation spell to send him to Rivendell. He feared for his friends, and disliked having been chosen to leave, instead of one of them. But there was nothing he could do about it; it was too late.

Meron smiled in satisfaction when the Halfling disappeared, before he smirked at the other three. "Maybe you'll be useful to me, just as he was," Meron said, before he stalked off, feeling considerably happier than he had been a short while ago.

Meron had been angry because he had been awaiting word from the Nazgul that they had found Legolas finally and had taken him. None had arrived yet, which seriously angered him. He hated delays in his plans, including the need to delay his plan to bed the Elven Prince.

The thought of rearing Aragorn's brat was too tempting to him to risk harm to either the child or the one who carried it. Meron planned on letting Aragorn live just long enough to realize how evil his child was going to be, raised by him.

Legolas himself would be forced under a mind-control spell, to render him docile and manageable, for the Elf was too stubborn and strong-willed for his own good. Though when it became safe, Meron intended on releasing Legolas from the spell at night, to allow him to fight back against him. It would make things a lot more fun to do so.

To be continued


	29. Shadow

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. A bit of yaoi between Haldir/Glorfindel. Takes place a little before the Rivendell Seven reach Lothlorien. I've got another question- would anyone be interested in a small Haldir/Glorfindel prequel to this fic, where they first met? Pick your votes for whether or not I should include a G/H slight lemon scene next chapter!

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 28. Shadow

The little shadow that had been following the Company of Seven desperately raced ahead of the larger shadow that was chasing it. Breaths came and went in frantic pants, as the little one rapidly ran, hoping in vain to find them, and reveal itself finally to the traveling group. The time of secrecy was over; now the little one feared for its life.

Legolas was not the first one to feel uneasy; both he and his father paused in walking and looked around. As always, Aragorn stood by Legolas' side, and he stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Legolas looked at his husband. "Something is following us… I think. For the past few days I believed that I felt something watching us, but I was not certain until now."

Gimli frowned and muttered, "Well, why didn't you mention it before, Elf?"

"Indeed," Boromir said sternly.

"I could not be certain if I was right," Legolas defensively stated. "If I was wrong…"

Thranduil interjected, "I, too, have felt eyes upon us. Yet nothing attacked, so I did not think that whoever it was meant any harm."

"It could be a spy," Glorfindel murmured. "Sent to watch and nothing else."

Haldir frowned at that thought. "If Sauron, Saruman, and Meron now know where we are going, then it is safe to assume that they also know of our plans to rescue our friends, and that Legolas travels with us."

"But how would they have found out?" Aragorn inquired. All eyes turned towards him in surprise. He flushed a little, before he continued. "Tis obvious that the Nazgul who fell off the cliff are either dead or delayed, for we have not seen them. The one that ran off alone did so in the opposite direction of Mordor. It makes no sense that they know where we are going, because who could have told them?"

Boromir's respect for Aragorn went up; that **_was_** a sound argument, and a logical one.

Legolas shuddered, however, drawing unwanted attention to him. "There is… **_one_** way that Sauron could know," he said in a low voice, which told the other Elves exactly what he was speaking of.

Haldir flinched, Glorfindel winced, and Thranduil stiffened at what Legolas was referring to. Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir looked at the blond Elven Prince, not understanding what he was referring to.

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned.

"The…the Great Eye of Sauron, which was used to plan the attack on Gondor, the battle in which King Arathorn and Queen Adrienne were killed," Legolas answered softly. He closed his bright, shining azure eyes for a moment in sorrow, remembering the noble King and Queen of Gondor.

Aragorn went silent at the mention of his parents, and Boromir sharply looked at Legolas. He knew Elves were older than they looked but…

"You speak as if you knew them, Legolas," he stated. "But you could not have… You are too-" 

"-young?" Legolas replied in mid-sentence, smiling ruefully. "Nay, Boromir… I knew them well. I was there that day when they died… as did many people. Twas I who took Aragorn to Lord Elrond in Rivendell for protection."

Boromir did not look shocked very often, but he did now, gaping at the beautiful Elf.

Legolas' smile grew when he felt one of Aragorn's arms slip around his waist. "I am much older than I look, my friend. I have seen two millennia in my life, and I know that Aragorn and I will see many more together." 

"I… see," Boromir finally said. He cleared his throat, and looked to the leaders finally, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had known that Legolas was older than Aragorn, but he had not known that Legolas was **_that_** old! 

Aragorn was jealous when he saw the smile that Legolas was giving Boromir, which had spurred him to wrap his arms around the Elven beauty possessively. He was rewarded with a fond look and the special light in Legolas' eyes, which was reserved only for him, when the Elf looked at him. However, the half Elf saw the strange look in Boromir's eyes, and became jealous again.

Legolas tensed, when he heard the footsteps of something approaching. All perceived the sound a few moments later, and their eyes turned towards the bushes.

Glorfindel and Haldir notched their arrows, as Aragorn drew his own sword, along with Thranduil and Boromir, before the brown-eyed half Elf protectively stepped in front of Legolas.

The small figure that burst out of the bushes eeked at the weapons being pointed at her, but continued running towards them. "Help me!" she cried pleadingly, before she slipped and fell over a root. She hit the ground face-first.

A Uruk-Hai followed right behind her, and brought up its claws to strike her. The little one screamed as it drew near… The Uruk-Hai's blow never landed, for two Elven arrows pierced it; one in the throat, and the other in the heart. The strings of Haldir and Glorfindel's bows still shook slightly from the freshly fired arrows.

Boromir questioned, "Elena, what are **you** doing here?" The Man sheathed his sword and looked at the Hobbit child, whom he recognized as Elrohir and Elladan's little friend.

"I… um… I…" Elena said, wincing as she stood and saw the stern expression on Glorfindel's face, along with the Man who was scowling. 'I wanted to help?'

'Elena, you should not have followed us,' Glorfindel said, frowning. Mordor was no place for a child…or Legolas, for that matter.

Elena sniffed. 'I know… but they're my friends and I just couldn't stay behind and wait for them to be rescued…"

Legolas frowned at the Elven lord. 'Must you be so hard on her, Glorfindel? She's only a child and if it were my friends who were missing, naught could me away.'

Aragorn laughed at Legolas' words. 'You wouldn't stay away even if they weren't your friends,' he said slyly.

'I owe the Hobbits my life… at least somewhat, Aragorn,' Legolas pointedly told him, frowning. 'They found me when Gimli was caring for me, and they brought Glorfindel with them to me.'

'All right, all right!' Aragorn said, not wanting to start another argument with Legolas, at least not right now.

Elena gulped. "So… can I come with you?"

"We can scarcely leave you by yourself," Boromir answered dryly. "Come, child." He shook his head, wondering just what he had gotten himself into this time. Pregnant, stubborn, and beautiful Elves, leaders that wouldn't stop teasing each other, a potential King, a Dwarf, and a Hobbit child. Though this was a rather grand adventure, Boromir thought. He had been growing rather weary of watching over Gondor.

Aragorn frowned when he saw Boromir looking at Legolas **_again_**. He sheathed his sword and walked over to his husband, before he took a hold of one of the slim, pale hands, holding it firmly.

Legolas was slightly puzzled as to the strange emotion he was feeling from Aragorn, but he paid it no mind, for he liked it when Aragorn held his hand. He smiled at his husband and lover, and received a soft caress on the face for it. That led to a sweet, tempting kiss between the two, who had only one regret about this trip so far that was serious… They were **_not_** alone.

Elena was distracted by Gimli, curiously asking him questions as to why the Dwarf was the size of a Hobbit, and why he had such a long beard. Boromir laughed at the naïvety of the young Hobbit, though he made certain that she knew that he was not laughing at her personally. 

Thranduil inwardly sighed at the sight of his son so happy. He absently watched him for a few moments, and again… He saw the familiar flicker in Legolas' aura, the gleaming, natural light of an Elf, which was stronger than most Elven auras because of the light of his magic. 

The golden radiance hovered around Legolas like a shimmering light, which weakened a little, before returning to normal, shining directly about the beautiful Prince. Thranduil was almost positive of what the flickers meant, and intended to ask Galadriel to take a look herself after they rested when they arrived in 'Lorien.

Glorfindel took advantage of this unofficial break to edge away from the others with Haldir, who followed him obligingly.

'I suppose that you will be glad to be home again,' the golden-haired Elven lord slowly said.

'Yes, for I have missed my home,' Haldir replied. 'I have lived in Lothlorien for a very long time.'

Glorfindel was surprised at how reluctant he was to say what he was thinking. 'You still intend to leave with us to come to Mordor, don't you?'

Haldir was surprised, before he smiled. 'Of course, Glorfindel. Somebody has to keep an eye on you, oh mighty Elven lord,' he teased, though his true emotions showed in his unwavering eyes.

'I am no child, youngling,' Glorfindel said, pretending offense. He knew, however, that Haldir was merely jesting. The older Elf had learned the truth about Haldir long ago, in a far-off memory. The younger Elf kept his composure through his sly remarks and jests, to avoid being hurt again, as he had been all those long years ago. It was Haldir's shield of protection, which he rarely let down.

'Of course not, Glorfindel. In fact, you are **_my_** Elder. As such, I need to know where you would like to be placed in Lothlorien, for the thought only recently crossed my mind that there may not be enough spare talens for everyone,' Haldir said, grinning.

Glorfindel frowned, continuing the mock fight. 'Shall I then sleep on the ground?'

Haldir shrugged too casually, smirking a little. 'Unless you wish to share with someone, my dear Glorfindel.'

'And who would that be?' Glorfindel looked amused.

'It had best be someone who already has his own private talen, so that there is no worry that you will have nowhere to sleep,' Haldir told the Elven lord, demurely turning his back to Glorfindel, a fey look in his eyes.

Glorfindel sighed dramatically, before he reached out and pulled the younger Elf against him. 'I guess I must room with you, then, for I do not know any other to ask.' He smirked at Haldir, holding him tightly against his own body.

Haldir caught his breath in a faint gasp, right before the strong arms holding him made him turn and face Glorfindel. The two shared a knowing smile, and Glorfindel tilted his head down and greedily kissed Haldir, who feverously responded, pushing the taller Elf back. Their tongues easily went to work, teasing and darting back and forth between the sizzling, breathless kisses.

Legolas and Aragorn had shared quite a few long, wonderful kisses themselves, before they broke apart, panting. Legolas gave his lover a look of utter frustration, need in his jade eyes. Aragorn laughed quietly, knowing that the same look was in his own chocolate eyes.

'Wait till we're alone in 'Lorien,' Aragorn huskily whispered in Legolas' pointed ears, making the Elf shiver in anticipation.

"Before it gets too dark, I believe that we should reach Lothlorien," Boromir informed the others.

Thranduil nodded. "Let's get there before sunset," he said. "Glorfindel? Haldir?"

The two blond Elves were too busy to notice their names being called, as they seemingly tried to devour each other with their mouths.

"Geez…" Gimli grumbled, when he spotted their leaders frantically kissing. His hand blocked Elena from seeing it, and the Dwarf looked up at Boromir. "Guess romance is in the air, hmm?" Gimli actually found this amusing; it seemed that the Elves in the Company were very passionate, indeed, in their love. Except for Thranduil, Gimli suddenly thought, as he looked over at Legolas' father.

"It would seem so, Master Dwarf," Boromir answered. "Though we must be on our way."

Legolas' lips were swollen, matching Aragorn's. Both smiled knowingly, at the whispered promise that Aragorn had made. Legolas made it a point to walk beside his husband, after Glorfindel and Haldir finally separated, feigning nonchalance at the smirks and laughs they received.

The two Elves walked together, faster than they had before. Aragorn and Legolas walked right behind them, and Legolas held Aragorn's hand, with the other resting on his waist. Thranduil walked a little bit after his son… and his new son, the Elven King mused. Boromir brought up the rear, with Elena and Gimli right in front of him.

Hours passed by, and the sun slowly began sinking, hiding behind the coming veil of night. All of them were weary when they finally reached the borders of 'Lorien, and they felt relief as well. Soon… soon, they could rest and relax.

Haldir was not surprised when numerous 'Lorien Elves eventually confronted them, and he introduced himself, as well as the others. The small Company of Eight walked towards where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn awaited them. Well, seven actually walked, for Elena had fallen fast asleep and was now being carried by Boromir, resting her little head against his shoulder, with her thumb in her mouth.

Galadriel and Celeborn bid them welcome, though they noted with concern the fatigue that radiated from them all. Galadriel's eyes rested on Legolas for a few moments, before they narrowed slightly. They then became wide again, and told all of them to rest and regain their strength, before they spoke again to them.

Boromir, Gimli, and Elena were taken to one talen, which proved difficult for Boromir to climb, as he held Elena. Another Elf carried her up into the tree-house like structure, and laid the child down to sleep on one of the soft cushions. Boromir and Gimli, after grumbling about being in a tree, swiftly followed her example, being very exhausted.

In the talen next to the one that the Dwarf, Man, and Hobbit slept, Thranduil entered and abruptly collapsed into slumber as soon as he stretched out to rest.

Legolas and Aragorn had their own private talen, and Aragorn fretted over Legolas while the Elven beauty climbed up the ladder gracefully, before he entered the talen. Aragorn was right behind him, and he swiftly closed the door and locked it. The two removed their weapons, tunics, cloaks, and shirts, though Legolas was reluctant to do so. They stared at each other for a few moments, before slowly entering each other's arms and kissing.

In Haldir's talen, the two golden-haired Elves pretended not to notice each other, while they slowly undressed, starting with their cloaks. The door to this talen was locked as well. Haldir had a bit of a problem removing the sheath across his back- at least, he pretended to. Glorfindel solemnly did so, dropping it on the floor rather loudly. Shirts, belts, and weapons followed swiftly.

Glorfindel made the first move, pinning Haldir against the wall.

To be continued


	30. Resurgence

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Lemon warning for this chapter!!! By the way, the Haldir/Glorfindel prequel has been started- it's called 'Delusions'. Sorry for the- in my opinion- bad scene between Aragorn/Legolas. *cringes*

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 29. Resurgence

Haldir felt his back protest slightly at being pinned to the wall, but he didn't care. His lips were entwined with Glorfindel's, fueling pent-up need, lust, and longing between the two.

Glorfindel felt slight trembling, as his firm hands pressed the younger Elf against the wall. He pulled back slightly and peered down into Haldir's face. Compassion entered into his eyes when he saw the slightly afraid look in the pewter eyes that gazed up at him.

Instead, Glorfindel released Haldir, and softly kissed him, silently apologizing for forgetting even for a moment. A gentle smile told the Elven lord that he was forgiven, until Haldir purposefully lashed out with his right foot and tripped Glorfindel, knocking him back onto one of the mattresses.

Glorfindel was unsurprised when Haldir straddled him, effectively holding him trapped against the bed. He smirked at the triumphant look on Haldir's face, before he easily reversed their positions, with a simple twist and turn.

Haldir was glad that Glorfindel had not commented on his momentary fear, and the 'Lorien Elf slyly smiled at the Elven lord, before nodding slightly. He was rewarded with a wonderful, spicy kiss, as a knee pressed between his thighs.

'Let me know if you…' Glorfindel whispered, gently roaming his hands over the smooth, firmly muscled chest beneath him.

Haldir softly answered, 'I'm all right.' Trust showed in his glinting eyes, as Glorfindel began teasing him, and he felt his body responding to the delicately tender touches. Though he did not mind a bit of roughness now and then, even if it did bring up some painful memories that he would rather stay buried in his unconscious mind.

Glorfindel was careful to keep his touches gentle, not wanting to bring back the agonizing memories that he knew Haldir had never truly forgotten, even after all this time. It was only natural, the Elven lord knew, after everything that had occurred.

Haldir rewarded Glorfindel with a moan of pleasure, before the 'Lorien Elf's lips crushed against his, and he brought his own firm, slender hands up and down Glorfindel's chest teasingly, with his fingers sending shivers down the other's spine.

Glorfindel raggedly groaned and began removing Haldir's leggings with one hand, while the other sent the younger Elf into pleasurable heights. He easily silenced the cry by covering the spicy, tantalizing mouth with his own, forcing his tongue between Haldir's willing lips.

Haldir enjoyed the savory kisses, though he trembled slightly, before pushing his own tongue into Glorfindel's open mouth, as his hands yanked down the Elven lord's leggings quickly. Their tongues teased each other, and the sizzling touches grew deeper, when Glorfindel began showing Haldir the many pleasures of the flesh that he had learned long ago.

***********************

Elsewhere in Lothlorien

***********************

Legolas and Aragorn continued their kisses, apparently content to just taste each other's warm, firm mouths, and their intoxicatingly sweet taste. Aragorn was the first to make a move, skimming the top of Legolas' bare chest with his hand, before gradually lowering it to rest on the slowly expanding waist.

A soft hand ran down Aragorn's spine, a single finger tracing it deliberately, causing the half Elf to shiver, before a passionate kiss silenced his soft cry, sending heat directly through Aragorn's entire body.

Legolas continued the slow torture until Aragorn knocked his hands away and maneuvered him onto the bed, with the Elf's back sinking into the mattress. Aragorn began to lower himself onto the smaller body, before he stopped and instead laid next to Legolas, using his arms to pull the Elven Prince onto his side, pressing them close together.

'Are you ok?' Aragorn worriedly asked, not wanting to hurt either Legolas or the child.

Legolas answered hoarsely, 'I'm fine, Aragorn, but very tired of waiting. Either hurry up or let me take-' His words were cut off by a firm tongue slipping into his open mouth, two hands began trailing over his mostly slight body, and one began tugging at his waistband.

Aragorn teased, 'You were saying? As for waiting… I prefer this…' He slipped a hand into Legolas' loose leggings, make the Elf gasp and arch towards him.

'Cheater,' Legolas gasped breathlessly, knowing that Aragorn had won this time. He moaned softly against Aragorn's lips, eager for more than just a union of their lips. He yearned for a reunion of their bodies, souls, and hearts, which they had not had since leaving Rivendell with their old and new friends.

'So you claim…' Aragorn breathed into a pointed ear, huskily whispering, as he finally began removing the confining leggings that his husband wore.

Legolas whispered, 'I don't claim; I know…' He reached for the breeches that Aragorn still had on, intending to remove them, until his hands were knocked away again. 'Aragorn…' he protested needfully. 'If you take control this time, then I will have it next time.'

'So you say,' Aragorn teased, before he moved his hand slowly, purposefully, enjoying the soft groan that sounded at the touch.

Though Legolas was not truly upset when the one he loved took control of their movements, swiftly taking off his own leggings, before he passionately began joining their bodies together carefully.

Their cries echoed around the talen, as the two renewed their love, needing this. This was no mere symbol of love or done simply because they were wed; it was a reaffirmation to both that they belonged together, no matter what Meron or any other person might do. Their loving was sweet and pure, reminding both of the first time they had done this.

Legolas' face was flushed from passion and their love-making, as he gazed at Aragorn, who had a possessive hand on his waist, exploring the bulge that was their child.

Aragorn was startled at a flutter that he felt, a tiny kick which proved that there was new life growing inside of Legolas- their baby. 'Does that hurt?' he questioned, rubbing it gently.

'Not too much,' Legolas answered honestly. He was growing rather tired and resented it, because this was the first time in a long time that he had been alone with Aragorn and, instead of spending it with him, Legolas was struggling to stay awake. A yawn escaped from his lips, drawing Aragorn's attention.

'Let's both go to sleep,' he suggested, trying not to be too overprotective of Legolas. But it came so naturally to him to be protective of Legolas and their child.

Legolas glared briefly at Aragorn, who sweetly kissed the glare away.

'I don't want to sleep, I want to-' Whatever he was going to say was suddenly cut off. 'Mmm…' Legolas moaned, when a warm mouth began kissing his pale throat, trailing down to his chest, before it reclaimed his lips.

Aragorn gently stroked the blond hair, as he moved closer and draped an arm across the beautiful creature who was the center of his life. Both yawned deeply, before Legolas nestled deeper into Aragorn's strong arms, reluctantly giving in to the tiredness that plagued him. He felt a warm kiss being placed on his forehead, after one was given to his swollen lips.

Aragorn heard the contented sigh that left Legolas. He waited, until deep breathing proved that his lover and husband was truly asleep, before the half Elf pulled a soft, silky blanket around them both.

With his face buried into the golden locks of hair that belong to the one he loved, Aragorn also went to sleep. The half Elf held Legolas close to him, as if to protect both their child and him from any unseen dangers. He refused to let go of the two most precious things in his entire world. 

************************

Early The Next Morning

************************

Legolas awoke early, for he was very hungry. He unwillingly untangled himself from the warm arms wrapped around him and sat up, before he began dressing. His fingers absently ran through his hair, trying to make it slightly neater, for it did look a little messy.

Aragorn awoke at the sound of Legolas climbing down the ladder of their talen. He quickly pulled on his own clothes and ran after him, fretting because Legolas had not awoken him before leaving. The half Elf was not even breathing hard by the time he caught up with his husband.

'Where are you going?' Aragorn questioned.

Legolas replied, 'To get something to eat, Aragorn, and nothing else. You needn't worry so.' He smiled at his husband, who frowned a little.

Aragorn sighed, 'Why didn't you just tell me?'

'Because I'm not a child and you are not my parent, dear Aragorn,' Legolas said slyly, before he poked him on the nose slightly. 'I am capable of getting something to eat alone.'

'You've been around Haldir too much,' Aragorn muttered, seeing the mischievous look in Legolas' eyes. 'And I would hope that I am not your parent, Legolas.' A smirk was in his voice.

Legolas flushed and snapped, 'You know what I meant, Aragorn.' He stalked ahead of the half Elf, looking unhappy.

Aragorn and Legolas both stopped when Galadriel stepped in front of them, wearing one of her gowns that were pure white, illuminating her long, golden hair and pale skin.

'I would have words with both of you,' she said impassively, looking at them with no emotion in her voice or on her face. 'Please follow me.'

Wordlessly, the two did as they were bid, and Galadriel led them to a private clearing, where some trays of food were already resting on a white, carved, stone table. The soft grass tickled across Legolas' bare feet, and the scent of blooming flowers of the night was sweet. A few benches were here as well.

Aragorn silently wondered why Galadriel wanted to speak with them, for he did not understand what was so important that she would come herself to get them, instead of sending a messenger to bring them.

'Eat, Legolas,' Galadriel told the blond Elven Prince, who he gathered some fruit, lembas, and vegetables from the trays into one of the wooden bowls that were carved with delicate-looking vines and leaves.

Legolas then sat on one of the benches and began eating, next to Aragorn.

'What is so urgent, Lady Galadriel?' Aragorn questioned, not wanting to offend her, but he was worried that it meant that something had happened.

Galadriel turned her gaze to Aragorn. 'You know well that the deceiver known as Meron desires Legolas above all else, and that he will stop at nothing to gain that which he desires.' The Lady of the Wood gracefully sat down on another bench, before she continued. 'You must prepare yourselves for whatever challenges lie ahead, because he is not a foe to be reckoned with lightly, and his powers are, as of yet, truly unlimited. No one knows just how powerful he is and there are very few who can match him.'

Legolas had paled a little at Galadriel's words, though he already knew that Meron wanted him and no other. But if his powers were unlimited… Legolas shuddered, knowing that his own currently faltering magic was no match for Meron, not while he carried a child.

Aragorn wrapped an arm around Legolas protectively. 'Meron will never have him… _again_. I know that Legolas' magic is unstable, but what about Thranduil's?'  

'Thranduil has only recently regained that which was lost to him, son of Arathorn. You need a different sort of magic to defeat Meron,' Galadriel said. She looked directly at Legolas, who met the gaze unwavering.

'I don't understand,' Aragorn protested.

Galadriel replied, 'You need to use the magic that is within you, if you dare to find and awaken it fully. For your sake, for Legolas' sake… and for your childrens'…'

Legolas questioned, 'Children?' He looked slightly confused, as he bit into a pear.

'Could you honestly not feel the two children that grow within you, Legolas?' Galadriel inquired. She probed his mind, and sighed gravely. 'No, you have not… Other things have disturbed your rest and mind…' A hint of compassion was in her eyes, as well as slight sadness.

Legolas paled more, before he rested a hand on his waist. Two children, he thought in wonder… and slight fear. Two children that Meron would want to exploit, to hurt Aragorn.

Aragorn was pure white at those words. 'T-two? Twins?' he choked out, looking aghast, surprised, and… slightly pleased. He completely forgot what Galadriel had said about his own magic.

Galadriel nodded wordlessly. She then told them to eat well, and that she would speak to them again before she left.

Aragorn and Legolas didn't have any time to speak of the shocking news alone, before Gimli, Boromir, Elena, and Thranduil joined them, being hungry for breakfast themselves.

Thranduil admonished Legolas to eat, so he did, still looking shaken. The King of Mirkwood sat on Legolas' other side, eating some dried meat.

Gimli sat on the ground, being too short for the benches, and Elena sat next to him. Both ate silently, for they were very hungry. Elena was starving because she hadn't eaten very much since leaving Rivendell while chasing after them.

Boromir took a seat by himself, keeping an eye on everyone. His eyes drifted around the entire group as he ate, but they mostly stayed on a certain Elf who remained silent the rest of the meal.

At one point, Aragorn looked up and caught Boromir looking directly at Legolas. His brown eyes narrowed at the Steward of Gondor, flashing a silent warning; _he's **mine**_.

Boromir merely raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge that statement, but he said nothing. He was amused at the possessive attitude that Aragorn was taking over Legolas.

The only two not present were Glorfindel and Haldir, and almost everyone knew why.

***********

Mordor

***********

"I'm tired of waiting," Meron complained to an unseen person, who smirked.

A smooth voice answered, "Then why wait? It would be easy to just capture him yourself instead of waiting for the fools who failed once to fail again."

Meron liked that idea, and a cold smile lit up his face, before he narrowed his eyes. "You just want to see **_him_** again. That's why you want to attack them. Father's seeing stone showed you that they are all traveling somewhere, but I don't know where yet."

"Maybe I do," the voice purred. "I owe him something, after all. Maybe you do not want the Elven Prince as much as I thought you did?" A cruel snicker echoed around the dark room.

"Of course I do," Meron growled. "Fine, then. Come up with a plan. If it's good, I'll use it to capture Legolas, and you can have fun with your toy."

The eerie voice hissed in pleasure, "Excellent…"

To be continued


	31. Separation

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Ok, Legolas is going to have twins; now what should he have- boy/boy or boy/girl? And I need some name ideas! Celtic is preferable, but I'm open, and I'm also looking for suggestions as to what they should look like! A little G/H slash… Melindo = lover

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 30. Separation

Glorfindel awoke before Haldir, as they lay entwined on his bed. One of his larger hands brushed some golden hair off of Haldir's face, causing the younger Elf to stir and blearily look at him.

Haldir was quite content to lay where he was, pressed against Glorfindel's side. 'Good morning,' he said calmly.

'Good morning, _melindo_,' Glorfindel answered.

'One night does not a lover make,' Haldir said, hiding his cheeky grin.

Glorfindel's eyes sparkled, as he purposefully wound his arms around the younger Elf, before one of his hands began teasing Haldir, making him groan. 'Is that so, fey one?' he questioned, a smirk on his face.

Haldir turned towards Glorfindel and tsked at him, shaking one of his fingers at the Elven lord. 'You were taking advantage, Glorfindel,' he scolded playfully.

'So?' Glorfindel took the finger into his mouth and bit it lightly, reminding Haldir just who was older. 'Do you not enjoy yourself near me?'

'Oh, I do. But I have no wish to join with someone who does not love me,' Haldir seriously said, the bantering over. He quietly murmured, 'Though few would be as understanding as you are.' A shadow crossed into his eyes for a few moments.

Glorfindel exasperatedly groaned and firmly rolled onto Haldir, pinning him to the bed. His hands caught the slightly smaller wrists, as he pressed a firm kiss onto Haldir's lips, making it long and sweet.

He then stated, 'What makes you think I don't love you?'

'Because…' Haldir slowly murmured, still dazed by the kiss. 'I irritate and annoy you, and…'

'And nothing,' Glorfindel told him. 'You've touched my heart in a way that no other has, Haldir, and I…'

Haldir's face lit up at those words. 'Really?'

A rough, tender kiss was the answer, which dazed both of them.

Glorfindel knew better than to cling to Haldir to hold him close; freedom was important to the young one, and he did not want to rush him at all.

'I love you, too,' Haldir whispered, resting his head against Glorfindel's bare chest. His hair hung freely about him, its silky locks brushing the bare skin of the Elf above him.

Both slyly smirked at each other, before they were interrupted by Thranduil's voice calling their names.

Haldir dramatically sighed, 'Duty calls…'

'And we obey,' Glorfindel chuckled, removing himself from the willing Elf, who winked at him.

The two golden-haired Elves pulled on their clothes, exchanging knowing looks, and they combed their hair quickly with their fingers, before they reluctantly gathered their stuff and went to meet Thranduil.

The Elven king was not surprised to see Haldir and Glorfindel emerge from Haldir's talen together, and he grinned broadly at both. 'We're leaving shortly, after Lady Galadriel finishes speaking with Legolas and Aragorn.'

'All right,' Glorfindel murmured, ignoring the grin, for he knew it was supposed to tease them.

Haldir grinned back. 'Then we can eat breakfast before we go!' He looked at Glorfindel. 'I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.'

Glorfindel contemplated saying exactly what was on his mind; 'I'm hungry, but it isn't for food…'

'Come on, then, before the food is all gone,' Thranduil told them, as he started leading the way towards where Boromir, Elena, and Gimli were eating. 

***********

Elsewhere

***********

Galadriel finally finished speaking with Aragorn and Legolas. Both were pale when she stopped talking, and remained silent.

'Do you understand?' Galadriel questioned.

They nodded slowly, before leaving to go back to the others.

Legolas held onto Aragorn's hand tightly, shaken after what he had seen in the mirror. Aragorn was shaken as well, and did not speak, even after they had rejoined the rest of their grip.

Thranduil frowned and questioned, "What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow when neither answered, shaking their heads.

"We should get moving," Glorfindel told the others, looking serious. "Especially if we don't want the Nazgul to catch up with us again."

Haldir nodded. "We still don't know if the ones that fell over the cliff are dead… or not." He chewed on a piece of meat, as he replenished his own food supplies with the food on the trays, taking dried fruit, meat, and vegetables.

"Then let's go," Gimli grumbled. "I don't wish to fight against the black riders again when my axe doesn't even hurt them."

Glorfindel's eyes clouded over; he had forgotten about his broken sword for a short time. 

Haldir patted him on the arm, in a gesture of comfort. 'Perhaps Lord Elrond will be able to re-forge your sword, Glorfindel.' Compassion was in his eyes; he knew how much that sword had meant to his lover, for it was the first and only sword that Glorfindel had had in his entire life.

Glorfindel slowly nodded, and squeezed the hand on his arm in a gesture of gratitude.

A short time later, everyone was ready to leave again, and they started off again, this time traveling in boats along the Great River. Instead of automatically pairing off, they were paired off by weight by other 'Lorien Elves, taking into consideration how much each of the packs weighed.

Thranduil had Gimli in his boat, while Glorfindel had Elena in his. Aragorn and Boromir were put in a boat together, which annoyed Aragorn slightly, and he rather wondered if that hadn't been done on purpose. Legolas and Haldir shared the last boat, and Haldir insisted on rowing. The packs were placed in between each of the two in the boat, to center the weight evenly.

Gimli and Legolas' father got along easily enough, and Gimli laughed at some of the stories of what Legolas had done as a child, which included accidentally using magic to turn his mother's golden hair green.

"That Elf never does things by half, does he?" Gimli questioned, an amused look on his face, as he stroked his beard with one hand, trying to remove some knots.

Thranduil laughed heartily. "Not my son. He doesn't know the meaning of the word discreet."

Gimli chuckled. "I noticed that. And I'm glad that he's ok."

"Me, too," Thranduil quietly said, his smile fading slightly, for he still worried over his only child, and he hoped that he could keep him safe.

Glorfindel was amused at the awed look on Elena's face, as she peered around at everything, taking in sights that she had never seen before.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" he asked the little Hobbit.

Elena nodded enthusiastically. "I've never seen such a big river and such large statues before."

Glorfindel was glad that the little one had seemingly forgotten where they were going. It would do no good for her to be scared, and he wouldn't like that, either. And Elena kept Glorfindel from thinking too much on what lay ahead in their journey.

Boromir was tired of rowing with someone who continuously glared at him.

"Do you mind?" he finally muttered, looking annoyed. "What's wrong with you?"

Aragorn retorted, "Yes, I mind. I mind you staring at Legolas, when he's married to me, and carrying my children!" He scowled at the Steward of Gondor, making certain that no one else heard his fiercely spoken words.

Boromir opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he laughed. "Come now, Aragorn. I'll not deny that I looked, and Legolas is quite beautiful. But I know that Legolas is yours, and does not want anyone besides you." A frown crossed his face. "Children? He carries more than one?"

"Aye," Aragorn answered. "Twins, according to Lady Galadriel." He was rather shocked at Boromir's response to his accusation. The Steward had admitted that he looked, but also, more importantly, he would do nothing else besides look.

"Then why did you let him come?" Boromir incredulously asked. "The danger-" He was cut off by Aragorn.

"Legolas would have gone alone, if he had not come with us. It was safer like this, because he is stubborn- very stubborn." Aragorn smiled fondly. "He doesn't even listen to me, so I would not presume to say that I am his keeper. At least, Legolas insists I am not."

Boromir grinned. "Stubborn and beautiful- sounds like a dangerous combination," he informed Aragorn.

Aragorn laughed. "At least there's never a dull moment," he pointed out, feeling his jealousy melting away slightly, as he spoke with the Steward.

Boromir started laughing as well.

Haldir whispered in a dramatic voice to Legolas, 'Don't look now, but Aragorn is actually getting along with Boromir for once.'

Legolas swatted at Haldir. 'They do get along! Why wouldn't they?' he protested. Bewilderment shone in his azure eyes.

Haldir sighed, 'Legolas… I know I'm only 250 years older than you, but please tell me that you have noticed the way those two nearly argued over you a few times.'

'They **_what_**? I pray you're not serious,' Legolas muttered. 'Why would they be fighting over me?'

Haldir suppressed an urge to smack his forehead. 'Legolas, why wouldn't they fight over you? Not only are you beautiful, on the inside and outside, but you have a good heart.' The 'Lorien Elf smirked slightly. 'And that's why you get all the attention, because I, according to Glorfindel, am very wicked.'

Legolas merrily laughed. 'Indeed you are, my friend. You are very fey, but you, too, have your share of admirers.' He was stunned when a shadow crossed over his friend's face. 'Haldir?' he asked, looking slightly worried.

'Some of them I would rather not have, but I am happy with Glorfindel. And I'll tell you a secret- I think Glorfindel and I are going to stay together this time.'

'This time?' Legolas inquired, curiosity in his eyes. He was glad to see the sparkle in Haldir's eyes return.

Haldir nodded. 'It's a long story, Legolas, but I think… I hope it will have a happy ending.' He easily continued paddling,

Legolas smiled softly. 'I'm sure it will, Haldir.' He nearly fell over when the miniature, white boat knocked against a small rock, but one of Haldir's arms kept him from falling over.

'Are you all right?' Haldir questioned, struggling to keep the boat from hitting any more rocks. 'What in the…' he started, when he gazed in front of their boat, and saw massive bubbles billowing up.

The blue-tinted water was going black in front of their boat. Haldir frowned and drew his dagger, instantly suspicious, as the bubbles grew to the size of a Hobbit's hand.

"King Thranduil!" he shouted, to catch the others' attention. "Aragorn! Glorfindel!"

Legolas notched an arrow, ready to defend both himself and the children inside of him.

The Elven king turned back and frowned when he saw the strange phenomenon. Gimli did the same.

"What is that?" the Dwarf grumbled, as he took up the other paddle and began rowing back towards his Elf friend.

Aragorn cried Legolas' name, echoed by Boromir and Glorfindel. Elena gasped, as the black water began building up into the crest of a giant wave. It twisted around, forming a spiral, moving towards the lone boat.

'Legolas, grab onto the boat!' Haldir shouted, even as he grabbed onto it with one hand, taking a hold of his friend's arm with the other.

"No need for that," a familiar voice shouted. "You are wanted alive, not drowned."

"Meron," Legolas gasped. "Show yourself!"

A second, taunting voice echoed, "Surely you did not think you could surprise us so easily?"

Haldir turned pale at that voice… It was so familiar to him, for a very good reason. It was a voice he wanted to forget, but never could…

This was the voice he heard in his nightmares… the voice that haunted his memory, even now…

To be continued


	32. Sacrifice

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect now for good reason! Aragorn and Legolas' mental speech is in *. Elvish is in ''. Ok, Legolas is going to have twins; now what should he have- boy/boy or boy/girl? And I need some name ideas! You have up until the final chapter, before the epilogue where the twins are born, to cast your votes! Kshonna, wanya and Lietha guldur mean Magic Dispel *winces* Sorry that this chapter is so bad…

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 31. Sacrifice

Rissan laughed when he saw the shocked expression on Haldir's face. A cold, cruel smile was given to the 'Lorien Elf, before the evil one stated, 'It's been a while, Haldir. I have not seen you for a very long time, my pet.'

'I am **not** your pet,' Haldir hissed, a rush of emotions flashing through his eyes. 'Don't you have anything better to do than look for me?' Fear, anger, and confusion flickered across his face.

Legolas was stunned at how tense the slightly older Elf was. 'You know him, Haldir? Who is he?' He felt concern for his friend, and didn't understand his reaction.

Aragorn was wondering the same thing, as he saw the angry expression on Glorfindel's face. 'Who is this… person?'

'Rissan,' Glorfindel answered. 'I should have known that it was you. Only you could be insane enough to work with Meron on his crazy plan to gain the Prince of Mirkwood.'

"You're boring me, Glorfindel," Rissan said dismissively. "We are here for… them." He extended one of his pale, white hands towards Legolas and Haldir.

"No!" Aragorn shouted. "You will not have Legolas!"

Glorfindel added, "And Haldir will not be tormented by you again, Rissan!"

Meron laughed, a cruel sound that echoed through the sounds of the water splashing over the stones that were set in the water. Perched on two of them, the Man sneered at the group. "Your defenses are pathetically few, or have you not noticed?" His gaze was fixed directly on Legolas. "The decision is yours. Either surrender… Or lose your friends." He focused on his magic, feeling Rissan's own dark power joining his.

The dark, massive wave headed towards the others, whose boats shifted slightly when the current did, moving them towards the waterfall that loomed ten feet ahead of them.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried in horror. *Aragorn, what should I do? I don't want to lose you, not now, after everything that's happened!*

Haldir snapped, "Stop this!"

*Never surrender, Legolas! Promise me that you won't,* Aragorn fiercely said, directly in the mind of the one he loved. *No matter what happens, you cannot give in to him!*

*But… You'll get hurt, and I couldn't bear that!* Legolas felt a few tears on his face, which was nothing compared to the anguish inside of him, as he watched Aragorn's boat growing ever closer to the water that crashed over the side of the cliff.

Aragorn was stunned, when he had a sudden, seeming flashback in his mind, of something he didn't remember, brought on by those words. It was more like a vision, for Aragorn himself was in it, seeing it through someone else's eyes.

*************************

Flashback, long, long ago

*************************

'Elessar, where are you?' a familiar voice shouted, fear and desperation making his urgency even more pronounced, as he searched for his lover. 'Are you hurt?'

In the distance, the unmistakable sound of swords clashing and screaming could be heard, feeling all with a sense of dread at the madness that had taken over. 

The single figure, with flowing hair like honey, turned towards Aragorn, who caught his breath in surprise.

Flawless, glowing blue eyes surrounded by pale skin, the color of ivory. Pointed ears stood out among the strands of gold that were tucked behind them, and the delicate-looking Elf ran over to the Man.

'You're all right! Praise the Valar, Elessar, I've found you. We have to get out of here, before it's too late.' The Elf took a firm grip on the Man's arm, pulling him towards a doorway quickly, in an effort to escape the madness. The soft silk of his green shirt brushed across Aragorn's hand as he was dragged out of the door.

'Legolas?' Aragorn questioned. He didn't understand what was going on and followed the Elf who led him.

'Nay, Elessar, that is not my name, dear one,' the Elf said, confusion in his voice, even as he sprinted faster, with the human right behind him. 'Tis Lasgalen.'

Aragorn frowned. 'Your name is Legolas, not Lasgalen.'

Lasgalen shook his head. 'I would know my own name, Elessar. But it matters not now. They've turned against the Elves and everyone, Elessar! What we feared would happen has come; Sauron and Saruman have joined forces and seek nothing less than our deaths.'

'Legolas, they already joined forces, when they arranged to have my birth parents killed,' Aragorn argued.

'Your parents are alive, Elessar, and living in Imladris. Are you feeling well? The stress of the past few days has been tense, after all,' Lasgalen replied. His soft, full lips were licked slightly, as he repeated, 'And my name is not Legolas.' The pleasant voice was piqued with puzzlement.

Aragorn finally realized what Legolas was calling him. 'Why are you calling me Elessar? My name is Aragorn.'

Lasgalen frowned and questioned, 'When did you start going by your middle name, Elessar?' The sounds of a baby crying drew their attention, and Lasgalen pulled Elessar even faster, as both sprinted to the hallways and found another Elf being attacked by Orcs. A baby was cradled in the Elf's left arm, while his other hand was using his sword to defend himself and the child.

Aragorn frowned and drew his own sword, before Lasgalen, no… Legolas- whoever he was- could. His blade prevented the other Elf from being stabbed through the heart, before it came up and slit the Orc's throat.

Lasgalen defended the baby as well, after he drew his sword. He parried well, his firm muscles aiding him to eventually disarm his opponents and kill them.

'Thank you, your majesties,' the other Elf said gratefully. He held the baby towards Lasgalen, who lovingly took the child. 'Your son is well, though it was hard to fight my way down here from the nursery. The foul creatures are trying to kill all of us!'

'**_Our_** son?' Aragorn stared at the baby in Lasgalen's arms. Wisps of light brown hair and tiny grey eyes focused directly on Aragorn, before the babe whimpered, hiccupping softly.

'Yes, Elessar,' Lasgalen said. 'I feared the worst when no one had seen you for hours, but you are alive. How did you get back from the battle in time?'

With a jolt, the vision collapsed.

**********************************************************************

Aragorn was stunned by what he had seen, and overwhelmed by it. He didn't understand it, but he was really worried about what had happened to them- Lasgalen and the baby. His attention was redrawn to the current battle when he heard a new voice chime in with a sour note in it.

"Could you two not hurry up already?" Saruman questioned, appearing in a flash of a dark light. His white hair stood out with his different colored robes. The Istari looked directly at Meron and Rissan. "There are other things we should be doing… like destroying Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and the rest of Middle Earth."

Meron rolled his eyes. "Father… we were just getting to it. Right, Rissan?"

"Naturally," Rissan stated. "Make it easy, Legolas and Haldir. Surrender and spare your friends!"

Legolas stood and retorted, "Why would we want to make it easy for you? You are all evil, through and through. I pity you for that, for you will never know true love."

"Legolas…" Haldir protested, worried that Rissan might try to seek revenge for such a bold statement to him. If Rissan had not changed at all since he had last seen him, Haldir knew that the evil one would still be quick to anger and act, before thinking.

A bolt of black lightning shot out of Rissan's hand towards Legolas, but Meron quickly countered it with one of his own lightning blasts.

"I want him alive, not dead," Meron snapped.

"So sorry," Rissan drawled, smiling sweetly. That is, he attempted to smile sweetly, but it was more the look a cat would give a bird before eating it.

Haldir shuddered slightly and stood next to Legolas, wordlessly glaring up at Rissan. The Elven Prince next to him lifted his chin slightly, acting like he was not afraid, though he truly was. Three magic-using enemies against just two magic-users were bad odds for them, and his magic was useless.

Saruman shook his head and made a grand gesture with his hand. A dark light enveloped it, before the light wrapped around Legolas, immobilizing him. Haldir tried to break through it, but wound up being prevented from moving as well. His eyes burned with hatred towards Rissan for coming back, just when everything was finally getting better. His concern was more for Legolas, though he couldn't turn to look at his friend.

"Let them go!" Aragorn shouted, anger in his voice. Legolas was going to be taken away, and there was nothing he could do about it!!

Thranduil cast a spell of his own, but the combined power of Rissan and Meron easily blocked it, before they purposefully struck him unconscious with a single gesture. 

Gimli tended to the fallen Elven king as best as he could, glowering at the evil magic users. The Dwarf didn't like this at all; this was very bad, and his Elf friend was in danger, but he couldn't help Legolas. He didn't know magic, but Gimli wished that he could do something- anything to help his friend, who was going to be taken prisoner and tortured by one who had already hurt him once before.

Glorfindel was furious, because he could do nothing. Haldir and Legolas were in grave danger and because he possessed no magic, he could not help them. And Rissan was back, no doubt to take Haldir for himself again, just as he had tried to over a millennia ago. The Elven lord's eyes were narrowed with anger, shocking Elena.

The young Hobbit had quickly decided that, from the angry glares being given to the three figures that were trying to get two of the Elves to surrender, they must be the bad ones who had ordered her home destroyed. A frown appeared on her young face, for Elena did not like bad people that threatened and hurt her friends, and she thought somebody ought to teach them a lesson.

Boromir hadn't understood most of what had been said in Elvish, but he recognized Meron, who had deceived him and tricked him. "I would have words with you, deceiver," Boromir stated, looking directly at Meron.

"I have no further use of you, human," Meron replied, barely glancing at Boromir, as he used his magic to levitate the Elf he wanted into the air, while Legolas was unable to move.

Haldir tried to gasp, to move… to do anything but be forced to just stand here as Legolas was being taken away. His efforts were in vain, as Rissan used the same spell to lift him into the air, directly above the boat and next to Legolas. Both young, golden-haired Elves were afraid now, when they saw the two similar looking figures approaching them, using their magic to come to them.

Aragorn told himself that he had to do something; he could not let Legolas be taken away by Meron. There had to be something… anything that he could do to stop this, before it was too late, though he was still distracted by the strange vision he had had. A familiar voice echoed inside of his mind.

'Don't repeat the tragedy…' 

It was Legolas' voice, but it sounded more like the voice of the identical Elf that Aragorn had seen in the vision. The half Elf was severely confused now, and shook his head.

A tiny spark of him was getting brighter, as Aragorn desperately tried to think of something he could do!! There was no choice… there was no other way…

A strange energy filled Aragorn, which he had not felt before. It wrapped around him, promising to aid him and keep the one that he loved safe, if he would only allow it.

Aragorn silently answered, _I'll do anything to keep Legolas safe…_

An explosion of light began shining about Aragorn, drawing all eyes to him in shock. The silvery, luminescent glow around the half Elf showed off his brown hair and eyes, highlighting his strong profile and his strong, sturdy frame. A strange gleam appeared in his eyes, and Aragorn looked directly at Legolas, before he began speaking in Elvish.

''Kshonna, wanya…  Lietha guldur!' Though spoken softly, the words echoed with a power of their own, counteracting the two spells being worked on Legolas and Haldir both.

"Stop him!" Saruman shouted, struggling to regain control of his paralyzing spell.

Meron flung a sleep spell at Aragorn, who smiled before he was forced asleep, falling to the ground unconscious.

The shock of the icy water was the first thing Haldir and Legolas both noticed, as they plunged into the icy depths. The underwater current propelled them on towards the waterfall, because it had been reversed by Meron and Rissan.

"Where did they go?" Rissan shouted. He searched the water for them, but could not find them.

Saruman rolled his eyes and shook his head. "They will not abandon their friends! Bring the Elves, Man, Dwarf, and Hobbit, and the other two will come with an army to free them!" He began chanting again, joined by Rissan and Meron.

Sleep overtook all in the group, and neither of them knew when they were teleported directly into Mordor.

Back at the river, the current reversed as soon as Rissan and Meron left. Two gasping and coughing blond Elves popped up to the surface, one aiding the other as they carefully made their way to the shore they needed to reach to go to Mordor.

Both were so tired that they collapsed into sleep after dragging themselves far enough away to hide, not knowing or caring if anyone saw them right now.

To be continued


	33. Memory

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. You have until the final chapter, before the epilogue, to cast your votes for the sex of the twins and their looks! Ok, the 'vision' that Aragorn had- that was a flashback of a former life. All of them will be, for that matter.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 32. Memory

A faint coughing sounded, in the dark corners of a stone cell, where a lone figure lay, moaning softly. Brown hair rested on the hard, stone floor of the cell, covering a handsome profile and a pair of closed eyes. His hands were outstretched slightly, as if he were fending off some unknown evil person. Aragorn shifted a little, before he coughed again.

A few feet away, a golden-haired Elf lay motionless, his breathing hoarse and raspy, as Glorfindel coughed hard, laying face-first on the floor. Vacant, blue eyes focused on nothing, with strands of his hair falling across his pale face.

Outside of the cell, Meron rolled his eyes. "What good will holding **_and_** keeping **_them_** alive do?"

"Honestly," Rissan retorted, looking annoyed. "To keep what you want within your grasp, you must use whatever means are necessary. Those two are the greatest weaknesses that my pet and that Prince have. If we kill them, there is no way to guarantee that those two will behave themselves."

"Is that what you did to Haldir?" Meron inquired, looking less irritated and more curious.

Rissan smirked. "Well, our arrangement was very satisfying for me… but unfortunately 'Lord' Glorfindel felt that what I did to Haldir was wrong."

Meron snickered softly. "Isn't that always the way? I fail to see why others get involved with something that is none of their concern…"

"They must have nothing better to do," a cold voice said, as Saruman walked into the room, his long, white hair flowing freely, and he was followed closely by Sauron, whose black hair hung loose behind the mask he wore.

Sauron looked at the two who stood there, sneering down at the limp forms in the cells. "Forget the two you're after- we have work to do. The instant that word gets out of what happened, all of the Elves, Dwarves, and Men will come here to rescue them all. Kidnapping the King of Mirkwood, the Steward of Gondor, and the heir to Gondor was foolish." His voice hissed as he glared at the two coldly.

"There was nothing else that could be done, Sauron; I already told you that," Saruman muttered. He glared at Aragorn's unconscious form. "He's awakening too soon, but if we can keep him from being close to **_him_**, his powers will be inconsequential."

"What is his name **_this_** time?" Sauron asked, irritation in his voice.

Meron answered, "Legolas is his current name."

Rissan took advantage of the silence to wander down to the cell where Boromir and Thranduil lay unconscious on the cold floor. A grim smile appeared, before he went to the next cell, which held Elena in it.

The young Hobbit lifted her chin when Rissan smirked at her. She was the only one who had woken up so far from the sleeping spell, and Elena asked, "Where are my friends?" A strange, almost unnoticeable glint was in her wide, blue-grey eyes.

"Which ones, brat? The ones that were with you, or the other Hobbits?" Rissan scornfully asked.

"All of them," she replied softly. "Are they okay?"

Meron cruelly scoffed, " 'Are they okay?' Did you kill them?" A laugh left him, making Elena shiver slightly.

"They're alive… for now," Rissan taunted, before he stalked away.

Elena silently watched, her tiny hands holding onto the stone bars of her cell, as the other three evil ones left the room. A strange emotion shone in her eyes, before she closed them in sorrow, listening wordlessly.

Further down, Aragorn moaned again, lost in the visions surrounding his unconscious mind.

************

Flashback

************

Merry laughter echoed around the numerous trees, where Aragorn stood. Hauntingly familiar laughs, which plagued him, calling to his memories.

'I'm going to beat you this time, Elessar!' a voice shouted, with the slight accent that told Aragorn that it was not Legolas- it was Lasgalen. The half Elf wondered how he had gotten back here again, but had no time to think because the sounds of galloping hooves across the soft green grass grew louder, as they approached the small clearing.

Aragorn ducked instantly behind a tree, and watched as a familiar blond figure rode by, standing on his white stallion, a grin on his face. Close behind him, a brown-haired Man dug his heels into his own stallion, trying to catch up with the other rider.

The golden-haired rider laughed again and pulled his stallion to a stop, still standing on the pure white horse. The Man came to a stop and dismounted.

"All right, Lasgalen- you beat me this time," he said, feigning disappointment.

The Elf smiled down at Elessar. "I know," he teased. "Whatever shall you do, oh King of Gondor?"

Elessar smirked and answered, "Well, when I get you off that horse…"

"Oh, I don't know. Tis the only way I don't have to look up at you." Lasgalen easily balanced on the horse, placing his arms behind his back.

Aragorn was in too much shock to listen to what they were saying, as he stared at the Man that looked like him- sort of. This… Elessar was older than him and somewhat taller, but other than that they looked exactly alike.

Elessar snorted and ended the debate by simply taking a hold of Lasgalen's waist and lifting him to the ground. The blond Elf frowned slightly, until Elessar sweetly kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss that sung through their veins, which lasted for quite a few moments.

Aragorn crept closer noiselessly, trying to hear what they were saying, curious despite the sense of guilt he felt for spying on the two. A feeling not unlike déjà vu went through him, confusing him even more.

Lasgalen rested his head against Elessar's broad chest, brushing the green, velvet tunic the Man wore over his silk, blue shirt. 'Do you really have to go, Elessar?' he whispered, too distracted to hear the one that was listening to them. A glimmer of tears shone in the sapphire eyes, as they met the sad brown eyes of the taller Man.

'I must, my fair one. The rumors are too disturbing to ignore,' Elessar said softly, one of his larger hands cupping the soft, smooth texture of Lasgalen's cheek.

'I do not trust **_him_**… or **_them_**,' Lasgalen admitted, leaning into the gentle caress.

Elessar sighed slowly. 'I know…' He slid his hands down his Elven lover's slim back, pulling the Elf against him completely, before firmly kissing him. Lasgalen softly moaned, returning the kiss with fervor. His tongue easily darted in between Elessar's lips, exploring his mouth hungrily.

'You're trying to distract me,' Lasgalen protested slightly.

'Is it working?' Elessar replied, half serious. A low chuckle was his answer, and the Man murmured, 'I'll return as soon as I can, my love. You do believe in me, don't you?'

Lasgalen fiercely embraced Elessar and whispered, 'I do… I trust the blood in your veins; it is your strength… your will to survive. And it is the reason I can let you go.' The Elf felt like his heart was breaking, as teardrops, which shone like diamonds when the light of the sun hit them, ran down his face.

A few tears were on Elessar's face. 'I will not die in this battle, Lasgalen. I swear it on my blood. If you were not needed to watch over Gondor and our son…'

'…I know; I would go with you. Be careful,' he whispered.

The lovers shared another fierce embrace and desperate kiss, before the sounds of other riders approaching drew their attention. Reluctantly, they separated.

Aragorn felt like crying suddenly, as he saw through the masks of nonchalance and bravery that Elessar and Lasgalen had put on, for he could see the pain in their eyes. His own heart ached for them, surprising him with its intensity.

Lasgalen caught his breath when the Men rode off together, though Elessar turned back to wave, the sun making him seem like a bronze figure. His black breeches and cloak blended together, until he finally turned, to watch where he was going.

The Elf waited until they were out of sight, before sinking to the ground, in his white, satin shirt and green leggings. One of his pale hands came up to cover his swollen lips as he whispered to the fading light, 'Why do I have this awful feeling that I will never see him again, not in this life?'

Aragorn started forward, to try to comfort the sad Elf who reminded him of Legolas. But the vision ended before he reached the figure, who eventually stood and headed back towards the castle silently.

***********************************************************************

Aragorn jerked awake suddenly in the pitch-black cell, and glanced around warily, instantly knowing that he- and the others must have been kidnapped. But Aragorn also knew that Legolas was not here, so the one he loved was safe, which made him glad. This depressing place was not somewhere he wanted Legolas to be.

He didn't know how he knew that Legolas wasn't here; something inside of him was telling him that his husband was safe from this dark, dreary prison.

The half Elf was still trying to understand what those strange images were, for this was the second he had had of Lasgalen, and this time he had seen himself- or someone who looked almost exactly like him- with the Elf. So Elessar truly lived and so did Lasgalen, Aragorn mused. At least, they had in those visions. But what were their connections to himself and Legolas?

***********

Rivendell

***********

Elrond had not spoken since Pippin had been returned, telling the message that he had been ordered to. The Hobbit, Mithrandir, Elrohir, and Elladan all watched the Elven lord now, as he sat in a chair beside a window silently, a brooding look on his face.

'What's got Father so upset?' Elrohir hissed. 'I haven't seen him like this since Mother chose to go West.'

Elladan shrugged and murmured, 'I don't know. Whatever message that young Pippin gave him must have really upset him, but I didn't hear it myself.'

Elrohir frowned. 'And it doesn't help that Estel, Legolas, and Glorfindel are all off risking their lives. Father considers all of them family, after all.'

'Patience, young ones,' Mithrandir told the twin sons of Elrond. 'Your father will reveal the trouble in his heart when he is ready and not before then.'

***********

The River

***********

Legolas was the first to awaken from the exhausted sleep, and he roused Haldir awkwardly, in case the 'Lorien Elf was hurt. A few gentle shakes woke Haldir, who wearily yawned and stretched, before his blue eyes met Legolas'.

'They're gone, aren't they?' he asked knowingly. 'They were taken.'

Legolas wordlessly nodded, terribly afraid for Aragorn. Who knew what Meron was doing to him right now? What if… what if Aragorn was also ravaged by him? The Elven Prince could feel very, very little through their bond.

Haldir saw Legolas pale and quickly stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'They're alive, Legolas, and **_we_** will find them. We have to.' Haldir was as worried for Glorfindel as Legolas worried for Aragorn.

'Yes, we must, before…' Legolas grimly looked at Haldir. 'And I want no more coddling, from anyone. It's up to us; if we fail… our friends… the innocent, kidnapped Hobbits… and the ones we love will die.'

'I understand,' Haldir said. 'Let's gather what few remaining supplies we can, and start walking, for it is a long way still to reach where Elrond believed that the Hobbits would be trapped. The lack of weapons is my concern, because I lost my dagger when we fell into the water, and your quiver and bow are gone, as well.'

Legolas readily went back over to the river and froze. 'The boats… the current carried them away; we have nothing save for our hands and feet.'

'I forgot about that,' Haldir muttered. 'We'll have to forage as we go, then.' He looked at Legolas, hiding his own weariness. 'Are you ready?'

A nod answered that question, and the two blond Elves began walking through the many trees, heading up towards Mordor. Along the way, healing herbs and edible roots and berries were grabbed and placed in Haldir's pouch, which he had luckily tied onto his belt before Rissan and Meron had appeared and attacked them.

Legolas kept up, not liking the look of grim obsession in Haldir's eyes. He ignored the pain in his heart and body, following directly behind Haldir as best as he could. The brutally-fast pace slowed down slightly, a few hours later, when Legolas couldn't stifle his groan.

'Time to rest,' Haldir announced unnecessarily, sitting on a tree trunk. He gestured for Legolas to join him, digging out some of the food he'd put in his pouch.

Legolas eagerly sat down, a hand resting on his growing waist. He took some food from Haldir and quickly began eating it, for his body craved nourishment. Chewing carefully, he questioned, 'Just who is Rissan, Haldir? And what does he want with you?'

Haldir stiffened at the question, though he knew that Legolas could not have known the painful story that belonged to him, and what exactly had happened between himself and Rissan. It was something that Haldir liked to pretend had never happened, though it never truly left him.

'What does he want with me?' Haldir bitterly, softly repeated. 'He wants me for the same reason Meron wants you.'

To be continued.


	34. Secrets To Hide

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. You have until the final chapter, before the epilogue, to cast your votes for the sex of the twins and their looks! When this story finishes, I'm going to put up the Lasgalen/Elessar prequel, before I do the sequel. As for the length of the Elven pregnancy- I'm making it the same as a human's, because otherwise he would be giving birth in Mordor, and that would not be good! I'm taking suggestions on what message Meron could have given Elrond that upset him so much! *cringes* I know this chapter is not as good as the others, and doesn't have much action, but I promise some in the next chapter!!

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 33. Secrets To Hide

Legolas wordlessly gasped at the many emotions he heard in his friend's voice. Anger… sorrow… betrayal… fear… and shame. 'I'm sorry, Haldir. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'It's all right, Legolas. You didn't know,' Haldir replied, schooling his eyes and face into a neutral expression. He didn't want to upset Legolas with his story, so he asked a question of his own. 'What's it like?'

'What's what like?' Legolas questioned, not understanding at first.

Haldir laughed quietly, feeling himself relaxing, and he genuinely smiled at the Elven Prince. 'Knowing that you are carrying a child who will, in some way, change the future of either Gondor or Mirkwood.'

'Oh,' Legolas said. He thought for a few moments, before he spoke, glad that Haldir wasn't too upset anymore. 'It was a little strange at first, but I've grown used to it. The twins will be a handful at first, though.'

'Twins?' Haldir repeated, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Legolas nodded earnestly. 'Galadriel told Aragorn and myself that it was so… shortly before we left Lothlorien.'

Haldir grinned. 'Your father is going to be upset when he learns this, my friend.' A smirk crossed his handsome face, as he pictured Thranduil's reaction.

'With everything that was going on… I forgot about it, as did Aragorn,' Legolas murmured. His hands rested on his waist for a few moments, before he looked at Haldir. 'We should continue walking, Haldir, for I fear for our friends… and my Aragorn.'

'I know,' Haldir replied, smiling. 'I fear for Glorfindel as well.' The 'Lorien Elf stood and offered a hand to Legolas, who took it gratefully. The slightly younger blond Elf was easily assisted to his feet, and the two began walking side-by-side, keeping their senses tuned for any signs of an enemy.

Along the way, they spoke quietly of different things, to keep the oppressive silence at bay. The two blond Elves were lucky, for they did not run into any enemies, at least for several hours, and they walked for over five more hours. The darkness of Mordor was obvious in the green growing things, because they were getting fewer and thinner the closer the two Elves got, until they finally stood on a cliff, looking down over the dark place they were heading towards. It was not too far away any longer, and they would reach their destination within a weeks time, Haldir believed.

In the meantime, he was determined to keep them both alive and well, so that they could be reunited with the ones they loved. As the sun began sinking overhead and night quickly approached, the two Elves rested, with Haldir taking the first watch, until the night was mostly over.

Both Elves were weary, and barely heard the scrabbling of stones, as a most unusual creature peered down at them.

"Yes, yes, my precioussss…" a strange, hissing voice breathed, drawing the **_s_** sound out. "Elves… We wonders…"

**************

Inside Mordor

**************

Aragorn continued trying to rouse Glorfindel, gently shaking the Elven lord's shoulders. 'Wake up, Glorfindel,' he said earnestly.

Elena perked up when she heard another voice. "Aragorn?" she called from her cell further down.

"Elena?" Aragorn answered. "Is anyone with you?"

"No," the young Hobbit replied. "I'm all by myself, but Boromir and King Thranduil are in the cell next to mine. I think Gimli was taken to where Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo are."

Aragorn nodded, though he knew Elena couldn't see it. "How long have you been awake?" he inquired, trying to figure out a sense of how time passed in this place.

Elena murmured, "I woke up a few hours after we were brought here. Those mean people came in here and that Meron person wanted to kill both Glorfindel and you. His brother stopped him, though. All four of them went somewhere else; to plan how to destroy the Elven lands."

"Brother…" Aragorn mused, before he realized that she was speaking of Rissan. He was aghast at the revelation that the four evil ones wanted to destroy the Elven lands.

Glorfindel finally stirred and winced. His head was throbbing, and he looked around, searching for Haldir and Legolas. It didn't take him too long to realize that they were trapped in a cell, and he looked at Aragorn. 'Where are Legolas and Haldir? Did they make it?"

"They aren't here," Aragorn replied. "They're out there… somewhere. And if I know Legolas at all, he's going to try to rescue us, and Haldir will probably be with him."

"All right," the golden-haired Elf thoughtfully said. "Where are the others?"

"I'm awake, like you two, but King Thranduil and Boromir are still under the spell," Elena told Glorfindel, loud enough for him to hear her. "I don't know where Gimli is."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "We have to get out of here. Aragorn, can you do magic again?"

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "I don't even truly remember how I managed to do magic in the first place, except that I had to protect Legolas, no matter what the cost. But I don't know magic, not really."

"Thranduil could get us out, when he wakes," Glorfindel thought aloud. "Unless they have taken precautions against him being able to use his magic."

Elena countered, "I didn't see them do anything to him. All they said was that everyone is alive… at least for now." A gleam twinkled in her eyes, making them look a bright blue instead of a grey-blue for a few moments, and she bowed her head. Please, Valar, she silently prayed. It's not time yet for everything to be revealed; the time will come. Let them hold on until then…

As if the Valar had heard Elena's prayer, one of the setting sun's rays shone into the room, through a small crack in the wall. It was just bright enough so that they could all see a few inches in front of them, and they looked around the cold, dark room, between the bars of their cells.

Elena was gripping the bars on her cell again, and her thoughts were her own.

Aragorn and Glorfindel exchanged a grim look, and both sat down to try to think of ways to get free, without attracting unwanted attention from the evil ones.

As if summoned by that thought, Meron sauntered into the room, looking **_very_** pleased with himself. "How is life in a cell treating you, Aragorn?" he sneered.

Aragorn coldly looked at the evil figure who stood there smirking at him. "How is life knowing that Legolas will never be yours?" he retorted.

"You cannot protect him, not anymore," Meron smirked. "The two of you have been torn apart again, and I intend to see that it is for good this time." A bitter laugh escaped from him at the look of utter defiance on Aragorn's face, and he shook his head. "The two of you amuse me greatly, Aragorn…" He laughed again, a cruel snicker that made the darkness around the prisoners seem all the more depressing.

"What's so funny?" Aragorn inquired, keeping his temper under control. He looked every inch the future sovereign he was, with his calm, impassive gaze, and the slight lifting of his chin. An aura of nobility shone around him now, and even Meron could see it.

A smile appeared on Meron's face. "Come closer, son of Arathorn. I have a little secret to tell you."

Aragorn suspiciously regarded his rival, before he cautiously stepped closer to the bars of the cell. "What is it?"

Meron whispered, in a soft, confiding voice, "I just thought… you'd like to know the truth… about Legolas." He made it sound as if he was doing the future King of Gondor a favor.

"What truth?" Aragorn didn't trust Meron at all, and it showed in the skepticism that clouded his eyes.

The words were spoken slowly, deliberately, with an emphasis on each word. "I… never… touched… him…"

Aragorn froze, not having expected those words. Meron hadn't touched Legolas? Anger and relief burned in his molten-chocolate eyes, as he realized what Meron meant. Legolas hadn't been raped… Meron had only acted like he had raped Legolas, no doubt for his own sick, twisted pleasure. The realization stunned Aragorn into silence for a few long moments.

"You are sick," Glorfindel flung at Meron, having heard the softly spoken words with his Elven hearing. "Like father, like son…"

Meron rolled his eyes. "Yes, so I've been told… By the way, Rissan sends his greetings to you, and hopes that your stay here will be comfortable." A bitter, mocking tone was in his voice, as he smiled coldly. "My esteemed brother was always just so considerate, wasn't he, 'Lord' Glorfindel?"

Aragorn was stunned to hear Elena enter the conversation suddenly.

"You're evil and you've never cared for anything before," she proclaimed. "Legolas and Aragorn will beat you- I know they will."

"And how could you know that, child?" Meron retorted, looking annoyed. Who did this brat think she was, he wondered. No one got away with saying something like that to him, so Meron stalked down to her cell, standing right outside of it.

Elena smiled softly. "Love triumphs over evil, even if it takes a long time," she answered, confusing Aragorn and Glorfindel, but not Meron, who took a second glance at the Hobbit.

Whatever he saw, Meron said nothing, but his next words were ice-cold. "Of all here, you are the most expendable, brat. Remember that." With that, Meron stalked away, no longer as happy as he had been before he had come. His black cloak floated out behind him, trailing him like a shadow.

Silence remained from then on in the dungeons, as they all thought of those they loved and missed, while two prayed to Elbereth and the Valar that their loved ones would be safe.

**********

Rivendell

**********

Elrond looked at Mithrandir when the Istari sat beside him.

'What is it, my friend?' Elrond asked, looking worried and grieved.

Mithrandir gently murmured, 'Your sons are worried about you, Elrond. What grieves you so?'

Elrond glanced away and sighed. 'One of my old secrets is surfacing, Mithrandir, and when everyone learns it, nothing will ever be the same again.'

'Surely it cannot be that bad-' Mithrandir began, before he saw the resigned, distraught look in the half Elf's dark eyes.

'-It's worse…' the Elven lord proclaimed. 'And there is naught that I can do about it.' Elrond had suffered many things in his life, but he had not been prepared for this.

To be continued


	35. Past and Recent

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. You have until the final chapter, before the epilogue, to cast your votes for the sex of the twins and their looks! Takes place a few hours later. BTW, I made Gollum an Immortal, but he's still kinda crazy.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Part 34. Past And Present

***********

Rivendell

***********

Elrond was heading towards his room silently, having already confided the secret to Mithrandir. It was a secret that had been kept for millennia, long before even Thranduil had been born. The Elven lord had hoped that it would be forgotten and not affect the future, but he had been sadly mistaken.

But how could he have told anyone? Not even Glorfindel knew what had happened, and he was Elrond's closest friend. Elrond could not betray his brother like that or himself, for he had known all too well of what had occurred when Elros was captured by cruel tyrants who had kept him from seeing their faces, so that he could not identify them.

Being a twin had its disadvantages, for Elrond had felt everything his brother had gone through. Afterwards, Elros had chosen to become like the Men and be Mortal, hurting from the pain that never truly left him. It plagued Elros for the rest of his life, though he did eventually wed and have children, whom Aragorn was descended from.

Since Elrond had been wed to Celebrian at the time Elros was taken, Elrond's wife had instantly sent for help from her parents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, when Elrond had cried out, cuts and bruises appearing all over him, though no one had struck him. His body had felt Elros' violation, the forced pleasure wrought from him, and it was Elrond who had kept his brother from dying, though Elros had never thanked him for it.

By the time Galadriel and Celeborn arrived to weaken the bond between the twins, to spare Elrond from dying, the cruel ones had what they wanted. But Elros wasn't found, beaten, bloody, and unconscious, until ten months later, outside of Rivendell's borders. 

His body had healed and his wounds faded, except for his emotional ones. Soon after, Elros chose to become Mortal, and though it broke Elrond's heart, he did not try to change his twin's mind. And he never told Elros how grieved he was, as he respected his brother's decision. Celebrian eased her husband's pain when his brother eventually died, and his descendants, the rulers of Gondor, were allied with Rivendell and their distant Kin.

Many generations and millennia passed, and the Elven blood grew thinner in Elros' descendants. Celebrian and Elrond had their twins, Elrohir and Elladan, and a few centuries later, Legolas was born to Thranduil, the current King of Mirkwood. For a time, peace and joy had returned to Elrond's heart.

But fate had other ideas… Celebrian, his beloved wife, was ambushed and attacked by the Orcs. Then, just like all those millennia ago, Elrond had been able to heal her physical wounds… but her spirit was broken and she left to go West, leaving both her husband and children behind.

Elrond never truly recovered from the loss of his wife, though he hid his pain from everyone. Glorfindel was the only one who was able to see through his pain and keep him balanced with unconditional support and friendship.

His children helped as well, though Elrond withdrew into himself, bestowing affection on a selective few. If it had not been for the support and comfort from those who loved him, who still remained in Middle Earth, Elrond might have entered into the Halls of Mandos himself, out of his grief.

When all hope had nearly been gone, the noble, beautiful, and wise Prince of Mirkwood had brought the last of Elros' descendants, Aragorn, to Elrond for safekeeping. And Elrond had raised the child as his own. The sorrow in his heart faded slightly, to a manageable state.

Now, however, that secret from so long ago was back to haunt Elrond… Not even Elrohir and Elladan knew of it…

And Elrond had never told anyone, at his twin's request. Only Celebrian, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and the twin sons of Eärendil and Elwing themselves knew, among the Elves. But those who had done the awful, horrific deed knew as well.

Elrond sighed, not bothering to look up as he entered his room. So he did not see the person that waited for him there.

***********************

Somewhere in Mordor

***********************

A strange creature, with eyes that changed colors, crept forward, watching the two Elves who slept.

"We wonders…" it hissed, creeping down where Legolas and Haldir lay, moving its fingers in a rolling position. "Yes, my precious… we wonders why nasty Elves are here…"

Legolas was the first to hear the strange, guttural voice. He shifted and his eyes returned to normal, widening when he saw the creature gazing at him. Fear never entered his eyes, but a strange blend of curiosity, wariness, and a hint of pity did.

Gollum hissed, "Elves… nasty Elves, hurt… _gollum_…" He advanced on Legolas, who sprang to his feet as lightly as he could, before dodging out of the way.

"We aren't here to hurt you," Legolas began, not wanting to antagonize the creature into attacking either him or Haldir. "We're here to rescue our friends."

"Elves… lie…" came the response. "My precious… Elves mean, hurt… _gollum_…"

Legolas shook his head, and by this time, Haldir had awoken, and he stared in surprise at the creature that was much shorter than they were.

'And I thought I knew every type of creature on Middle Earth,' Haldir murmured, more to himself than to Legolas.

Gollum stared at the pregnant Elf, looking, if it was at all possible, intrigued by Legolas' innate beauty. "_Gollum_… we wonders…" The strange creature made his way towards Legolas, who stood there silently. "Elves…"

Haldir frowned as the strange creature approached Legolas, and he walked over to stand beside the Elven Prince. 'This might be a trap,' he warned softly.

'I know, but he seems harmless enough, Haldir,' Legolas answered, feeling pity for the poor creature who gazed up at him. 'Maybe he knows where our friends are being held.'

'I know…' Haldir sighed, keeping a sharp watch on the creature that now stood in front of Legolas. Seemingly harmless or not, Haldir was wary of strangers, even one as pathetic as this one seemed.

"Pretty, my precious…" Gollum reached a hand up and touched the soft, Elven leggings that Legolas wore.

Legolas questioned, "Who are you?"

"We is Gollum… Sméagol…Elves…" Gollum said, his gaze unwavering. "Where are they going, we wonders, in such cold lands?"

"We are going to Mordor," Haldir stated firmly. "Our friends are trapped there by Saruman, Sauron, Meron, and Rissan."

Gollum recoiled at those names. "Evil… hurt Sméagol… my precious…"

"Do you know where they are?" Legolas interjected hopefully.

"Elves must not enters, bad… evil…" Gollum hissed in a low voice, his eyes going wide.

Haldir replied, "We have to, Gollum, or our friends and loved ones are doomed. We will not abandon them to the cruel torments that the evil ones must be bestowing on them."

Legolas nodded, resting a hand on his waist. "We must free them… I don't want my children growing up without their sire around to raise them with me."

Gollum stubbornly shook his head. "They kills Elves! _Gollum_… We knows this! We saws it then!"

"They kill Elves? Who? What did the Elves look like?" Haldir sharply demanded, suddenly afraid that it was either Glorfindel, Aragorn, or Thranduil.

"They kills an Elf, _gollum_… We sees it… Long ago…" Gollum scampered over to Haldir and tugged on the black pouch hanging from his belt. "This hair… this eyes… Not pale, my precious… Took away, he was…"

Legolas exchanged a startled look with Haldir, wondering who the Elf was that had apparently died. Both of them could feel the slight drain on their own inner light, from the darkness and pure evil inside of Mordor, and it made them all the more worried about the ones they loved. At least it had not been any of their friends who had died.

"Then you know the way into Mordor!" Legolas cried. He and Haldir had been heading towards it as best as they could, but they would not be able to enter Mordor without knowing where to go, and if either of them were seen, it was all over. But if this creature had seen Meron, Rissan, Sauron, and Saruman kill an Elf, then he had to have been inside their fortress.

Gollum muttered, "We knows…" He dashed back over to Legolas, before taking a hold of the Elf's soft right hand and tugging on it, as if trying to pull the Elven Prince away from Mordor. "Elves musts not go to bad place…"

"Please, tell us the way to go," Legolas requested softly. "Our hearts will not let us abandon them to the fate that is planned for them by the evil ones."

Haldir murmured, "We will go after them even if you do not help us, Gollum. But we will stand a better chance if you will tell us how to get into Mordor."

"My precious… Gollum will leads you… but do not hurt precious…" Gollum sighed. "Sméagol does not wants to go…"

A familiar shriek caught their attention; the cries of Uruk-Hai, and they were quickly getting closer.

Gollum tugged on Legolas' hand again. "We musts go, follow Gollum…" The creature began leading the way towards Mordor.

Haldir did not like relying on a creature that he was not certain could be trusted, but it was better than trying to fight Uruk-Hai without weapons, so he followed as quickly as he could.

Legolas was right behind Gollum, keeping his sharp ears attuned for any sounds of danger. He did not slip at all on the small stones, moving as agilely as he could manage. The scrabbling of rocks behind him told him that Haldir was following him, and the three dashed into a small tunnel, just wide enough to let them enter.

The cries of the Uruk-Hai drew ever closer…

*******************

Dungeons of Mordor

*******************

Gimli had awoken finally and was exchanging tales with Sam, Merry, and Frodo, when he saw Meron go stomping by, looking very upset about something. The Dwarf wondered what it was, but did not ask, having learned from the Hobbits just how bad tempered Meron was.

He hoped that the others were all right, and that Legolas was safe, wherever he was. Gimli was glad that Aragorn had at least managed to spare both Legolas and Haldir from being taken prisoner, though he had not managed to save the rest of them.  But saving some was better than saving none, in Gimli's opinion. He just hoped that Legolas would not do anything foolish, like trying to rescue them.

In another part of the dungeon, Boromir and Thranduil were awakening, and both flinched, for they had massive headaches. The pain echoed inside of their temples, making them flinch, as they tried to figure out where, exactly, they were.

"Aragorn? Legolas?" Thranduil questioned, wincing.

Aragorn answered, "I'm here; Legolas is not, and neither is Haldir. They were not taken as we were." Relief was in his voice; all of them had been concerned when neither Boromir or Thranduil had awakened, when the rest of them had done so already. 

Boromir groaned, "Don't talk so loud, please…" One of his hands rubbed his temples, trying to ease away the throbbing pain that made him squint.

Elena sat on the stone floor silently, projecting calmness around her. She was not afraid, as she blinked her blue-grey eyes, looking thoughtful and solemn at the same time. A strand of light brown hair fell in front of them, and she brushed it out of the way.

"Sorry," Aragorn said, in a lower voice. He hadn't meant to speak so loud, but he had wanted to make certain that Boromir had heard him. "Elena, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Aragorn," she softly said, taking a deep breath. Elena then murmured, "I'm glad you are awake, Boromir and King Thranduil; I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake, or that the spell had made you ill or something."

Glorfindel asked, "King Thranduil, can you use your magic to free us?" He intensely disliked the darkness inside of Mordor, because it was making even him feel uneasy.

Thranduil slowly said, "No… I cannot. I am too weary to even try now." The Elven king felt guilty, for he felt like he was letting everyone down. His magic, if it had not faded from disuse after his wife had died, could have freed them all from this dark prison.

"Then we wait," Boromir said grimly, "until the time is right."

To be continued


	36. Holding On To Hope

Other: Yes, Legolas is going to have a C-Section, but I'm **not** going to go into graphic detail with that in the epilogue, as I've never read anything about a C-Section or experienced one. ^^; No, Gollum **is** going to be a good guy in this fic- crazy, but good… And it was Elros' capture- and subsequent release- that he was referring to…

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. You have until the final chapter, before the epilogue, to cast your votes for the sex of the twins and their looks! Yes, just who is Elena? She's not what she seems to be… Takes place shortly after the last chapter…

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Chapter 35. Holding On To Hope

*********************

Somewhere in Mordor

*********************

Legolas and Haldir stayed hidden in the small tunnel with Gollum, who was heading further back than the two Elves. The Uruk-Hai did not spot the two Elves, though both inadvertently sucked in their breaths as the foul creatures passed by, searching for the intruders that the Palintir had shown them.

When they were gone, Haldir looked at Legolas, nodding slightly, before he looked to see where Gollum had gone. The 'Lorien Elf was still slightly suspicious of the strange creature, but Haldir was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt- for now, anyway, since Gollum **had** helped them to hide from the Uruk-Hai. However, Haldir was also going to be keeping a close eye on Gollum; he had learned valuable lessons, the hard way, about trusting strangers too easily, and there was also Legolas to keep safe.

Gollum crept back into sight and pulled on Legolas' tunic. "Followsssssss…" he hissed,  trying to get the Elves to come with him. If they wanted to enter Mordor as fast as possible, the best way to go was **_this_** way, through the tunnels, but if they waited too long, their friends would be beyond help. Besides, Sméagol was lonely… Helping the pretty Elf would be strange but there was something about him, Gollum didn't know what it was, but he wanted to keep this one safe from the nasties, who hurt his precious…

Legolas and Haldir exchanged a glance, before Legolas began following Gollum into the dark tunnels, with Haldir right behind him. Their Elven light shone around them in the darkness, combining together to provide them with some light, as the dim, weak light from outside faded and finally disappeared. The light was not too bright, so it didn't hurt Gollum's sensitive eyes, but it helped Haldir and Legolas to see the cracks and stones in the bottom of the tunnel.

It was cold and clammy, much like a cave, and Legolas was reminded all too much of his time in Moria, when he had been feverish and ill. It was a miracle that Gimli had found him and not killed him, Legolas thought, instead helping him to recover from his illness and find his way home. The Dwarf was much more complex than he had originally believed, Legolas knew, and never again would he stereotype someone because they were different, or based on the words of others, simply because of the overly gruff but caring Gimli.

Legolas' thoughts then drifted to Aragorn, and pain entered his heart. Valar, how he missed Aragorn, so much that it hurt him terribly, like a knife being stabbed through Legolas' heart. He loved Aragorn beyond his own life and death, and being separated like this was sheer agony for the Elven Prince, especially while carrying Aragorn's children. But Legolas refused to believe that Aragorn was dead; he **had** to be alive, for him, for the children, and for Legolas' own sanity. Losing him would be paramount to losing himself.

Haldir was reminded of the secret place in Lothlorien that Glorfindel had shown him, all that time again, as he walked behind Legolas and Gollum. That dark, dirt tunnel, where Glorfindel had first forced him to realize the truth behind his relationship with Rissan- it had been a **very** dangerous one, which had nearly proven fatal. If Glorfindel hadn't demanded that he live, Haldir knew he would have died then, as result of everything that had happened. The times spent in that tunnel had been one of the last, few innocent memories that Haldir retained from that period of time, before his innocence had been stolen away, by Rissan. Glorfindel had to be all right, Haldir knew; he was strong, brave, determined, and stubborn. He would not allow himself to be defeated by Rissan or this evil Meron so easily.

Of course, Legolas and Haldir were both also very worried about their other friends. 

Legolas had seen his father be struck unconscious, and he feared for him as well, in the darkness of Mordor. The golden-haired Prince hoped that his father would not be placed under Meron's control again, but Thranduil now knew to be on his guard for such a thing, so hopefully, if the Valar willed it, it would not happen again. Haldir's mind had drifted to little Elena; they should have left her in Lothlorien, he decided, but it was too late now for regrets. The small child had seen her friends get taken prisoner, and possessing a stubborn nature, Elena had declared that if she was left behind, she would make her own way to Mordor. Haldir believed that she would have done it, too; she had been stubborn enough to follow them so far from Rivendell.

The Elf's brow then furrowed. How in the name of the Valar had she managed to follow them, without being seen or heard for several days by any of them, **or** any of the Nazgul? How had Elena known what path they were taking, what roads they had traveled, for Glorfindel had decided the roads they would take along the way, not following a set course from Rivendell. It had seemed the wisest course at the time, to try to minimize encounters with the Ringwraiths, but it was as if Elena had known exactly where they would go, before even they did… There was something unsettling about this, and had Legolas not had his own problems to worry about, Haldir would have confided in him. But even he could see that the slightly younger Elf was distracted, no doubt by thoughts of the one he loved. As if sensing his worried gaze, Legolas looked up and smiled fleetingly, trying to ease Haldir's concern.

Legolas had seen Haldir's concern, so he tried to reassure the other Elf with a smile. He was still thinking of his friends, and Legolas had no doubt that Gimli and Boromir were all right; both were tough and brave, stalwart and valiant. Haldir was thinking the same thing, but he was also hoping that Boromir and Aragorn were still getting along, because they would have to work together to defeat Meron. All of them would.

Gollum saw that Legolas' footsteps were faltering, so he crept back to the Elf and took his hand carefully, pulling him along somewhat. "Restssss later… Danger, my preciousssssssss… Sméagol knowssssss that Elvessssssss are tired, restssss later, in next tunnel…" the strange creature hissed.

The golden-haired Elven Prince smiled gratefully at Gollum, and continued walking, though he was not traveling as fast as he had been. Hours had gone by since they'd first begun walking, and it was taking its toll on both Haldir and Legolas, for they had not gotten much sleep before being inadvertently awakened by Gollum. 

Yes, Gollum was strange, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going, Haldir noted. The route they were taking would lead them directly into Mordor itself, avoiding detection by the Uruk-Hai and the Nazgul that were patrolling aboveground. Well, as long as Gollum didn't betray them, Haldir amended. He disliked having to rely on the strange one for guidance, but Legolas seemed to believe that Gollum could be trusted, and Haldir was afraid for all of their friends, not just Glorfindel.

Of course, Haldir was also keeping an eye on Legolas, for the Elven Prince was pregnant, after all, and it would do no good to their friends if he wore himself out. But Haldir did not overly protect the younger Elf; he understood what it was like to have another telling you what to do and not do. Legolas had more common sense than Aragorn gave him credit for, the 'Lorien Elf believed, even if it had been rather amusing to watch Aragorn being over-protective of Legolas.

Legolas was the first to hear the sounds of something following them, and he glanced at Haldir, asking silently if he had heard anything. The scraping sound behind them was not just being imagined; it was the sound of something dragging along the stone ground, right behind them. Haldir nodded, and Gollum peered up at the tall Elves, also hearing the sound.

"Patrolssss," Gollum hissed softly, at the questioning glances that Haldir and Legolas were exchanging. "Theysss sssssearching for intrudersss, followssss." The strange creature pulled on Legolas' hand again, leading him to where a small hole was in the tunnel, having been made long, long ago. No one knew just who had made these tunnels, but they served very well.

Haldir nodded, and was the last to enter the small hole, which forced both Legolas and Haldir to kneel on the ground; it was too narrow to stand in. They were crawling through the tunnel carefully, getting further away from the sounds of the approaching Uruk-Hai. 

Legolas groaned softly, the sound audible only to his companions. The Elven Prince met their worried looks with the weary expression on his face. Crawling around in dark tunnels and walking for hours was very draining on Legolas, but his determination to save the one he loved from Meron had kept him from giving into his fatigue.

Haldir sighed, and drew Legolas over to him, laying the younger Elf out in the tunnel, supporting Legolas' head in his lap, a fraternal smile on his face. "Rest, Legolas; avoiding sleep will do no good for either you or your children. Sleep now…"

Legolas yawned and finally gave into sleep, all but collapsing into it. His growing waist showed clearly, and Gollum was intrigued by it, creeping over noiselessly, so as not to awaken the beautiful, sleeping Elf.

One of his grubby hand delicately touched the bulge, and a curious expression entered Gollum's eyes when he felt a tiny kick in response. "What isssss it?"

"Legolas is going to have children in a few months," Haldir explained, as he carefully tore off a piece of his shirt and cleaned the dirt off of the Prince's face. "Aragorn is their sire, and he is one of our friends who are trapped in Mordor, by the evil ones…" He finished removing the dirt and looked at Gollum. "Is there anything to eat in this place that you know of? He needs food, for both himself and the children."

"I ssssseesss… Elvesss ressst, precioussss getsss foodssss." Gollum was gone in the blink of an eye, slipping off into the darkness.

Haldir was faintly surprised at how quickly Gollum had vanished, but he turned back to Legolas and removed the strands of golden hair from his face carefully. 'I only hope that Aragorn is alive when we arrive, for I know that if he is not, the grief will surely kill you,' Haldir whispered, worry in his eyes as he watched over Legolas, while he slept.

****************

Inside of Mordor

****************

Meron snarled at Elena, who looked at him silently. The young one had been humming a song softly when the evil one had entered the dungeons again, and he had grown furious at the soft music he heard.

Aragorn frowned at Meron. "Must you pick on an innocent child?" he questioned, a grim tone in his voice. "She was only amusing herself."

"Stay out of this," Meron snapped. "You have no right to tell me what to do, Elessar!"

"Elessar?" Boromir repeated. "Who is Elessar?"

Thranduil stiffened slightly, as did Glorfindel. They knew exactly what Meron was speaking of; all Elves would know of who Elessar was, except for Aragorn. That tragedy had been passed down through different generations of Elves, because of the spell that had been woven then, by the bonds of love between a Man and an Elf, which had not been shattered even when they had died. Their love had been pure, even in death, and had remained, intertwining their souls forever. 

Meron laughed and looked at Boromir. "And you are the Steward of Gondor? You do not know, then, of who Elessar was? Ah, but then, no one would know, save for his descendants…" The evil one looked directly at Aragorn. "You're starting to remember, aren't you?" Meron stepped over to Aragorn's cell, a cold smile on his face. "Do you remember the pain of watching him die in your arms?"

Aragorn swallowed hard, but the words didn't shock him so much. He'd had a feeling that Lasgalen had not survived, but the knowledge was heart-breaking. It was so confusing to the half Elf, because he loved Legolas, but every part of him hurt at the confirmation that the Elf from his visions had died. But how could Lasgalen have died in his arms, he wondered… It was true that Elessar looked almost exactly like him, but…

"He is not ready," Elena said clearly, her young face pressed against the bars of her cell. Her blue-grey eyes met Meron's scowl, though she did not tremble at it.

"Shut up, brat!" Meron unleashed a mental attack directly at the child, who watched, unblinking, as the dark energy soared towards her. Instead of striking her, however, it was stopped, by a flickering, blue outline that had appeared around Elena, protecting her.

A sad look appeared on Elena's face, before she said quietly, "The tragedy will not be repeated, no matter what you try to do."

Meron stormed over to the cell and blasted it open with his powers. Reaching in, he grabbed a hold of Elena's thin arm with one hand, and yanked her out, before stalking furiously out of the room with the child. Elena looked back at the others as she was pulled away silently. Her expression was resigned and sad, but she still showed no sign of fear as she was roughly taken away,

"Let her go!" Aragorn ordered, though it was too late. Meron was gone, taking Elena with him. He exchanged a grim look with his companions. There was definitely something different about Elena, but this was no time to try to figure that out. Who knew what Meron would do to her? He would probably torture and kill her, and Aragorn felt sick at the thought of such a young one being tortured.

At the same time, Aragorn was terribly worried for Legolas' safety. The weight of responsibility was not one that Aragorn was used to, and he was still adjusting to. Please, Valar, don't let Legolas come here to find me, he silently pleaded. Let him be safe, please let Haldir get Legolas away from this place…

Thranduil cursed, and gripped the bars of his cell, squeezing them as hard as he could, trying to break them with his bare hands. Defeated, his head dropped, until his forehead rested against the cold, iron bars.

Glorfindel looked at Aragorn. "I will admit that I do not understand why Meron dislikes Elena so much, or why she seems to know more about what is going on than we do, but this is making things more complicated. An escape would be impossible right now, because we don't know where he took her, and we still don't know where Gimli is. Until Thranduil's magic returns, we can do nothing but wait a while longer, and pray that she can survive whatever he does."

"I know that," Aragorn stated. He looked directly at the Elven lord, different emotions swirling in his eyes. "I also fear that Legolas and Haldir will come here to save us, and will unwittingly fall into Meron's hands."

"Don't forget about Rissan," Glorfindel corrected. "He is the one who wants Haldir…"

To be continued


	37. Breaking Bonds

Other: No, Luthien- Gollum is not going to fall in love with Legolas… That would be a little creepy, in my opinion… I like Gollum, and I like Legolas, but I do not like them together…

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. Sorry for the delay- first ff.net went down, and then I got bronchitis… Takes place sometime after the last chapter… Elea i'dolen = Reveal; Wanya nurta i' fea' = Dispel incognito

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Chapter 36. Breaking Bonds

****************

Inside of Mordor

****************

Meron flung Elena into a wall hard with his evil powers, glaring at her in undisguised fury. "Reveal your true form, brat! I have been far too lenient in letting you keep your disguise, but no longer! Do it now!"

Elena silently shook her head, refusing to give into the demand. She met his glare with a calm look, and did not flinch when he slapped her hard twice, leaving stinging red marks, and neither did Elena cry, reproaching him with her blue-grey eyes.

"Leave her alone," an unexpected voice said from the shadows. A familiar figure stepped out of the darkness, with pale, nearly white skin, long black hair, which hung behind him, matching his dark, ebony eyes. His leggings and shirt were both black, but his tunic was a silver color, while his belt was a dark grey. A sword rested at his side, and his arms were crossed, resting against his chest.

Both Meron and Elena turned to the figure, and Meron raised an eyebrow at the determined, weary expression across his younger brother's face.

"What does it matter to you, what I do to her?" he demanded, not liking the expression in Rissan's eyes.

Rissan said quietly, "She's only a child, Meron… Leave her be… Or is that your new pastime, beating a child?" The ebony-haired Elf was tired of this… So desperately weary of this madness…

Meron scowled. "You've done far worse than torturing someone for information, dear brother, or need I remind you of **that**? What you did to Haldir… It was far worse than anything I ever did, so don't act so innocent."

Elena wordlessly looked back and forth between Rissan and Meron, watching as Rissan flinched at what Meron said. An unreadable expression was in her eyes, as the conversation continued between the two brothers.

"I am aware of what I did to Haldir," Rissan stated flatly. "I am no innocent; that much is true, and neither are you… For all that we are old, and the old are supposed to be wise, we seem to be exceptions to that."

Meron snapped, "What are you saying, then? That we are fools for pursuing them?"

Rissan inclined his head, his stance still unthreatening and composed. "I gave up on Haldir a long time ago, Meron… Why have you not given up on Lasgalen or, as he is currently known, Legolas, yet? He will never look to you the way you want him to; you know that. You tried to separate them once, and it failed. What is meant to be cannot be broken…" His words were haggard and hoarse. "I'm tired of this, brother- do you mean to chase him for the rest of your life, knowing he will never be yours?"

The ebony-haired Elf was truly tired of this, and though he looked young, he was anything but. He'd relinquished his claim on Haldir long ago, when he left Lothlorien, and the long years since then had mellowed him somewhat, for he had spent them alone, forced to remember what he had done to the young, blond Elf by Lady Galadriel, and it still haunted him, even to this day, giving him a conscience he had never felt before. Once he had been like Meron, but things had changed, like the tides of the Sea… It called to him, beckoning him to sail West, but Rissan could not; it had been forbidden, because of what he had done. So here he would remain, until the day he died. The only reason he was here was to make certain that Meron didn't kill Haldir, because despite everything, what cruel, violent things he had done, Rissan still loved him, and because of another reason, a secret reason…

*************

Flashback

*************

Rissan stood out of sight, among the shadows of the trees, watching silently as he saw Haldir and Glorfindel walking together. A wistful expression, full of regret, was in the ebony-haired Elf's eyes, as he continued to watch and long for that which he could not have.

Glorfindel had his arm draped around Haldir's shoulders, as a very good friend or lover would, and his striking, blue eyes were full of concern and sorrow, as he watched the younger Elf beside him. Rissan was stunned when he saw the love that the older golden-haired Elf was hiding for Haldir, and he winced, drawing back into the shadows even further.

'Will you be all right, Haldir?' Glorfindel questioned, and even Rissan could hear the depth of caring within the elven lord's voice.

Haldir stopped walking, and seriously, almost solemnly, looked up at Glorfindel, a sad look in his eyes. 'I will be, thanks to you,' he said softly. 'Because you stood by me from the very beginning, even though the child might not have been yours, but you still cared so much about me…'

Rissan flinched slightly, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the two blond Elves, as they softly, gently kissed. But a sharp pain had entered his heart, a deep feeling of loss and regret. He did not show the pain physically, for Rissan never showed his pain, but it was present all the same.

Glorfindel and Haldir were unaware of the pain they were causing, as they drew back from each other and simply embraced, as lovers would, before they continued walking. Their hands automatically clasped each other's, oblivious to the one watching them, and they continued speaking quietly to each other.

When they had gone, Rissan could only look after them, knowing that Haldir would never again be his, and that he would be alone, for what he had done. So, shifting the pack on his back, and his hood and cloak covering most of his features, the dark-haired Elf had left Lothlorien a second time, venturing towards the Sea, his grief preventing him from realizing that.

By the time he did, it was too late; the Sea called to him, beckoning him to sail West, but it was forbidden, after his actions, so Rissan merely did as he had before, journeying to different places, seeking out new faces. Until Meron had summoned him once more, to aid him in his quest to claim the reborn Lasgalen for his own.

Rissan, of course, knew little of that story, he'd been young at that time and had been with their father, when Meron had caused all that trouble in Gondor, stirring two races against each other, and it had only ended in tragedy.

*********************************************************

"Then why are you here, if you gave up on him?" Meron icily questioned, drawing his brother's thoughts back to the present. He was surprised at how melancholy and weary that Rissan seemed. Meron had known that Rissan had not been himself for a while, but he had not expected Rissan to acquiesce to the fact that he would not have Haldir. This was a turn of events that was unexpected.

"Can anyone defy Father?" Rissan asked pointedly, lowering his gaze. "Surely there are better things we could be doing, than ruining the lives of others. You had him once, is that knowledge not enough for you? And in having him, you killed him. Do you wish to see it happen again? I don't."

Meron shook his head, angry that Rissan had brought that memory up. "How could I have known that it would kill him? And when did you become such pathetic, that you would care about others?"

"People change or they die, Meron. You will not change, no matter what happens, and I… I will long for the Sea, knowing that it is because of my actions that I cannot cross it. We chose our paths long ago, but that does not mean that circumstances cannot change…" Rissan's dark eyes met Meron's knowingly, and in that moment, Rissan seemed older than Meron, the weight and burden of his evil deeds haunting his eyes, as well as the calling of the Sea.

"You have grown weak," Meron said coldly, rolling his eyes. "You would turn your back on me because of some stupid calling? You have turned traitor, then, I see…" Angrily, he lashed out with his magic, sending Rissan flying backwards, and his brother landed on the floor hard. Anger warred with hurt, betrayal, and pain, and this was the only way Meron knew how to make himself feel better.

Rissan said nothing, swallowing hard, as he took a deep breath. He slowly sat up, his face and right elbow grazed from the hardness of the cold, rough granite floor, which was naturally formed in the mountains. He made no sound, as Meron approached him, with an intent to most likely either hurt him badly, until he changed his mind, or to kill him.

But before Meron could reach the fallen Elf, his only brother, Elena stepped in front of where Rissan sat, and shook her head.

"You will not hurt him," she stated, the words echoing in the room. "He has seen the error of his ways, and he will not be punished for that by you."

"Out of my way!" Meron bellowed, his rage crystallizing. "Reveal yourself now, in your true form, brat, or I will not only kill Elessar, but I will make certain that every prisoner here dies."

Elena sighed, knowing that she had no choice, and softly, she began whispering in Elvish. 'Elea i'dolen… Wanya nurta i' fea'…' As she spoke, a light began enveloping her, wrapping around the small Hobbit; a white light, which signified a spell. But it was no ordinary spell that she revoked as she spoke, having hidden the truth for as long as she  
 could. The spell had allowed her to live unnoticed amongst the Hobbits and to gain the trust of those she needed. She had not been idle, in the time she had spent with the Hobbits, for she had been preparing for this. If Legolas' magic, and that of his father's, had not been weakened by disuse and because the Elven Prince was pregnant, making his magic unstable, they would have seen through her disguise as well.

The light from the magic shone brightly, pulsing, before it faded away, revealing a shocking sight.

Where the young Hobbit had been standing, a taller, graceful figure now stood. Long, light brown hair, which was naturally curly, framed her face, partially pulled back in braids, and gray eyes gazed knowingly at Meron. Her frame was slender, but her eyes held wisdom and knowledge, and her skin was naturally pale.

Her clothes had changed as well; now Elena wore a light blue shirt, and dark green leggings, which were easier to travel in. But what drew Meron's attention were her ears; they were an Elf's, pointed, with the familiar tip on each.

Meron walked over and around her, carefully inspecting the female Elf, hiding his startled amazement. "Why were you hiding this from your friends?" he finally asked, frowning at her.

Elena replied, in a strong, clear voice that was soft, yet powerful, "I had my reasons and they are my own. The only thing that matters is that you will be stopped. I have already sent a messenger to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and he knows of how we were ambushed and taken prisoner, except for Prince Legolas and Haldir."

"You lying witch," Meron hissed, before slapping her hard. "How could you possibly have gotten a messenger to Lord Elrond?"

"The winged messenger of the Lord of the Eagles," she answered, referring to the white butterfly that occasionally carried messages to Gwaihir the Windlord.

Rissan finally managed to stand, and he looked directly at Meron, then to Elena, and, finally, back to his brother. "I would not have directly opposed you," he told Meron quietly, "had you not decided to try to kill me, and had she not stopped you before you could try to. I'm not your slave, nor your servant, to be beaten for speaking my mind, and since you will not listen to reason, then I must do what I will."

Elena smiled, as if she knew what Rissan had been going to say, and she looked at him. "Find Haldir and Prince Legolas, Rissan, while I free my friends," she said, taking command naturally, as if it were in her blood.

"I will," Rissan replied automatically, though he was surprised at the words when he realized he had said them. Before Meron could do anything, Rissan cast a teleportation spell and vanished before his eyes, a trace of magic left where he had been standing.

Meron and Elena eyed each other warily after Rissan disappeared, but showed no fear to the other, circling carefully. The female Elf knew that she could not be the one to kill Meron, for it would ruin the very reason she had come here…

********************

Somewhere in Mordor

********************

Gollum had returned, bringing a few dried fish and herbs for Legolas, his sharp nails clicking against the ground, and drawing Haldir's attention.

Haldir had awoken Legolas, who was now eating, but still looking tired. Determination was still in his eyes, however, so Haldir knew there would be no chance of convincing him to rest longer.

Legolas was upset because Haldir insisted that he eat first, and he felt guilty as well, but he knew that the 'Lorien Elf was right. His unborn children craved nourishment, and being in his cave was not helping his pregnancy at all. It was too far from the trees and other things that Legolas was used to.

'We'll be in these tunnels for days,' Haldir reminded Legolas, seeing that his friend was less than thrilled about being in the caves. 'It's the only way to save our friends and the ones that we love.'

Legolas sighed, 'I know that, Haldir, but the longer I'm away from Aragorn, the more I fear I will never see him again. I love him so much…'

Haldir placed an arm around Legolas. 'You will see him again, Legolas… I, too, am afraid of not seeing Glorfindel again, but hope is there as well. As long as Glorfindel is alive, he will never let anything happen to Aragorn. You know that, Legolas, so we have to keep believing in them… Without hope, there's nothing left to believe in anymore.'

'You're right,' Legolas said, gratefully smiling at Haldir. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be weak…'

Haldir murmured, 'To show fear is not to be weak, Legolas- rather, it is courage, to reveal that you are afraid to another.' He returned the smile, and clapped his friend on the back gently.

Gollum silently watched the Elves, not understand the Elvish, but he could see that they were happier now than they had been a few moments ago.

But all three were startled when a figure appeared before them magically, standing up straight, which caused Rissan to strike his head against the rock overhead, because it was so low.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his dark head, before he looked at the two golden-haired Elves and the strange creature known as Gollum. Kneeling down just enough to avoid hitting his head on the low-hanging roof of the tunnel, Rissan said seriously, "The game is over, Haldir and Prince Legolas. I can't explain everything right now, but I need you both to come with me."

To be continued


	38. Bitter Trust

Disclaimers: See the Author's Notes! This is an **AU**! The R Rating is in effect! Elvish is in ''. Sorry for the delay.

Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed

Chapter 37. Bitter Trust

********************

Somewhere in Mordor

********************

"Come with you?" Haldir repeated incredulously, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and disbelief in his eyes. "I don't think so, Rissan." Anger and betrayal were written across his face, which shocked Legolas, for he had never seen Haldir look so furious before. "We're not going **_anywhere_** with **_you_**."

Legolas wondered at such anger from his friend, because he didn't know much about Rissan, except that Haldir feared and hated the ebony-haired Elf. And from what had been seen earlier, Haldir had reasons to loathe Rissan, because Rissan had tried to kidnap him earlier, on the boats, just as Meron had tried to kidnap him.

'Haldir, please, calm down a little,' Legolas told his friend, to keep him from doing anything foolish. Haldir looked ready to fight Rissan, though Rissan possessed magic, and the consequences of that could be dire indeed. There was no way a non-magical Elf could win a fight against one that had magical powers.

Rissan was not at all surprised at how Haldir spoke to him, though he hid his pain at that, another invisible blow against him that no one saw. "Haldir, this is no time for an argument. Meron is probably fighting Elena right now, and while she's keeping him busy, I'm to bring you into Mordor, where your friends are waiting."

"Elena?" Legolas gasped, horrified that a Hobbit child would be fighting against Meron. "He'll kill her! Why is he fighting **_her_**, Rissan?" he pleaded, regretting that he had brought a child along with them on their quest.

"Because she's not what she seemed to be," Rissan answered, glancing at the Elven Prince that Meron desired to have, willing or not. "Elena told me to bring the two of you to the heart of Mordor, while she freed your friends. I don't know if she'll manage to do that with Meron still there."

Haldir positioned himself in front of Legolas, for he was certain that this was nothing more than a trap. "Just a short time ago, you were helping Meron to kidnap us and try to kill our friends. And after what you did to me in Lothlorien all that time ago, you just expect me to forget it and forgive you, like it never happened? To come with you, like it never happened? I will never forgive you or trust you again, Rissan. So go back to Meron and tell him that his plan has failed, that we are not **_that_** stupid." He spoke condescendingly to the one he hated, for ruining his innocence. 

Rissan lowered his gaze and quietly said, "I'm not offering apologies, which would be worthless, nor am I offering excuses for what I did, Haldir. You wouldn't believe me, either way. What I am doing is offering you a chance to be reunited with the ones you both love- Prince Legolas loves the future King of Gondor, Aragorn, and you, Haldir, are in love with Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell." He sighed, and then pointed out, "I'm asking you to come, though I do have the power to force you to. But I won't. The decision is up to both of you."

Gollum crawled over, standing next to where Haldir suspiciously looked at Rissan, distrust still in his eyes. Gollum didn't understand why one of the ones who had hurt his precious was here, speaking to the two Elves, but he was suspicious as well.

"Nasssssty Elf… Hurtssssss precioussss," Gollum hissed at Rissan, baring his teeth.

Haldir frowned at Rissan, and it was obvious that he was still very suspicious. He knew that Rissan had a point- he had the power to make them come, if they didn't want to, yet he was not doing so. But Haldir still did not trust Rissan; he would trust Gollum before he trusted Rissan ever again.

Legolas had gone slightly pale, as he shifted his feet, which were numb from the lack of movement. The twins were kicking him again, and the Elven Prince winced, rubbing the spot carefully with one of his hands. He desperately wanted to see Aragorn again, and Legolas was not afraid to risk going with Rissan. At least he'd be able to see the one he loved again, if nothing else, for grief was inside of him, because he missed Aragorn so, so much that had Haldir not managed to ease his pain with reassurances that Aragorn was fine and that they would find the ones they loved, Legolas believed that the grief would have overwhelmed him, putting his life- and his unborn childrens' lives in danger.

The golden-haired Prince was also troubled because of the exchange between Rissan and Haldir. From the way they had been talking, Rissan had done something to terribly hurt Haldir once, a long time ago, and whatever he had done must have been truly bad, because Haldir refused to forgive Rissan for it. So Legolas was now concerned about Haldir, having never seen a fellow Elf so angry and bitter before, especially when he knew that Haldir actually had a calm and strong personality. What could Rissan have done to hurt Haldir so badly, to make him so upset? Legolas wasn't sure, but he intended to find out, for Haldir had become a good friend to him.

He also wasn't certain if Rissan could be trusted, not just because of how he had obviously hurt Haldir in the past, but because Haldir was right- Rissan had been working with Meron just a short time ago, so it made no sense that he was suddenly not helping Meron any longer. It was very suspicious indeed, Legolas thought. Yet he was torn, because he wanted to see Aragorn so badly, and his agony from being separated from his husband was not helping his pregnancy at all. His back was aching fiercely now, and he wished that Aragorn were here to give him a backrub, to soothe the pain away.

"There isn't much time left," Rissan told both Haldir and Legolas earnestly. "If you are not going to come with me, then you should leave Mordor, before it's too late." 

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Why should Legolas or I listen to someone like **_you_**? A few days ago, you were all ready to help Meron kidnap Legolas and to take me prisoner as well, and now, all of a sudden, you've suddenly changed your mind, Rissan?"

It was obvious to Rissan that Haldir wasn't going to believe that he had changed, and the ebony-haired Elf did not blame him. His actions had been inexcusable and cruel, which was why he wasn't offering an apology, for he knew that Haldir would never accept it. All he wanted to do now was to make things right, while he still could.

"I changed my mind a long time ago, Haldir, when I saw you with Lord Glorfindel, after everything that had happened. I knew then that I'd lost you and that I would never have you again, which was why I never came back. I'd ruined your life enough and you didn't need me around to remind you of that," he finally said. "I have spent the last millennia reliving what I did to you every day, because of the spell that the Lady of the Golden Wood placed on me, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life, however long that is, and suffering from the calling of the Sea, but I will never go West. I could spend ten thousand years suffering as I have this last thousand years, and I know it would never be enough for you to even consider forgiving me. I won't ask you to, for I don't deserve it. All I can say is that I truly am sorry, but I know you won't believe me."

Sighing, Rissan stood carefully, not wanting to hit his head again, and prepared to teleport himself back into the heart of Mordor. If he could not help Haldir and Legolas by taking them to the ones they loved, perhaps he could help Elena, for he was not certain if she could keep Meron distracted for too long.

"Wait!" Legolas cried, as he struggled to his feet. "Take me with you. I can't stand to be apart from Aragorn anymore. I don't care if you're evil or whatever, I need to be with the one I love. Trap or not, being apart from him is killing me, Haldir." His eyes shone with his grief over being separated from Aragorn so long, as well as love for him, as they looked into Haldir's.

Wincing slightly, as his back continued to ache, Legolas awkwardly walked over to Rissan. By no means did he trust the other Elf, but if he was kept from Aragorn much longer, his grief would prove fatal, and though Legolas knew it was most likely a trap, he could not risk the lives of his unborn children. Whatever happened, it would be worth it to see Aragorn again.

Haldir paled and protested, "Legolas, you can't! Rissan is… is worse than even Meron! You don't know what he's capable of!" The 'Lorien Elf could see, however, that Legolas would not be swayed and surprisingly, he saw a wince cross Rissan's face at his words. Glaring directly at Rissan, Haldir stated, "If this is a trap, Rissan, I pity you, for it proves that you will do anything to get what you want." He was positive it was a trap, and they were walking right into it, but Haldir could not let Legolas go with Rissan alone.

He climbed to his feet and walked over to Legolas. Seeing his friend wincing, he mouthed, 'Are you okay?' The slightly younger Prince merely smiled weakly and nodded, biting his lower lip as he did so.

Gollum scampered over to the two Elves, his strange eyes blinking. "Precioussss will come, to sssseesss if Elvessss need help."

Rissan was relieved that they were even coming, though he stung from Haldir's remark. Once, long ago, he would have done anything to get what he wanted, but he would no longer do so. It would bring him only shame and guilt. His dark eyes were haunted, as Rissan cast the teleportation spell, returning the four of them back to the heart of Mordor

****************

Heart of Mordor

****************

Elena was only defending herself, as Meron attacked her with magic, and it was a simple matter for her to block the spells. Her mind was racing, for she knew that if she hurt or killed Meron, the timeline would be ruined again and all of her hard work would be for nothing. Everything had been leading up to this point in time, and now she had to free Aragorn, and the others, and let him be the one to settle things with Meron.

Then, and only then, would everything be all right again. She, Elena knew, would then have to make certain that Meron was truly defeated, he couldn't be allowed to come back again and ruin everything. The nightmare had to end, it could not continue any longer.

Meron had no idea of what the strange female Elf was thinking as he flung spells at her, growing angrier as she blocked them easily. Who was she, Meron struggled to figure out, but it was impossible, since he did not know anything about her. How did she know who Aragorn had been? It was impossible for anyone to have made that connection between the Aragorn of now and the Elessar of then, for not even Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, or Lord Celeborn had done so. 

They didn't know that Elessar and Lasgalen had been reborn into the world again, that Lasgalen's dying words had been true, when he had promised Elessar that they would find each other again and fall in love once more.

Meron gritted his teeth at that memory, and rejoiced as he remembered killing Elessar with his own sword, his dead lover in his arms. It had served him right, for daring to love one so far above him that he was unworthy to even breathe in his presence. Such beauty and grace wasted on a mere Man, albeit one with a blood connection to Lord Elrond.

His anger even greater now, Meron flung a gust of wind at Elena, who threw a shield around herself, though the backlash from the wind caused her long, light brown hair to flow behind her, her locks hanging unbound and free, much as her father's did.

Why wasn't she attacking him? Meron couldn't understand this, and he really hated it when he didn't understand something.

Elena looked up when Rissan reappeared, along with Legolas, Haldir, and the strangest looking creature she had ever met. Her eyes focused on Gollum for a few moments, before she looked at Rissan, a knowing look in the depths of her grey eyes. She nodded, and then turned to the two golden-haired Elves.

"Please follow me, Prince Legolas and Haldir of Lothlorien. We haven't much time, but we must free the others, before Sauron and Saruman return from wherever they have gone," Elena requested.

Legolas and Haldir were staring at the female Elf in puzzlement and wondering where Elena was, but at her words, they both nodded. Questions would have to wait, until this was settled, though both Haldir and Legolas wondered how this stranger knew their names, as she quickly led them around Meron. He tried to cast a spell, to stop them, but Rissan blocked it and shook his head.

"It's over, brother, one way or the other…" Rissan's voice was low and quiet, as he stepped in front of the departing group. He did not want to die, but he had no reason to live any longer, and the constant pulling of the Sea to his soul was a heavy burden that he could no longer take. More, Rissan did not want to die badly, for he knew of only one that would miss him, and that one meant everything in the world to him- his son.

Meron snarled, "So you choose death, brother."

************

Dungeons

************

Aragorn, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Boromir were surprised when a group consisting of Haldir, Legolas, a strange Elf that none of them had seen before, Gimli, and the kidnapped Hobbits entered the dungeons they were being held in. Legolas, Elena, and Haldir had freed them before coming after the others, though the delay had upset Haldir and Legolas.

Aragorn's eyes went directly to the one he loved and he smiled, happy to see him once more, but that smile turned into a frown when he saw how pale and tired the one he loved looked. A wince was in those beautiful blue eyes, which were gazing at the brown-haired half Elf, yet love was present there as well.

Elena concentrated, murmuring a soft spell in Quenya, while her hands hovered in front of the lock of the cell holding Glorfindel and Aragorn. A faint, bluish cast surrounded her delicate-looking hands, before the cell unlocked, and she moved onto the next one.

In a matter of moments, Aragorn had Legolas in his arms, holding him tightly as though he would never let him go. *I was so worried about you, beloved. I'm so glad that you're all right,* he sent, using their special mental bond to communicate his fear and love to the Prince that meant more to him than life itself. *I love you so much…*

*I love you, too,* Legolas returned softly, a tender note in his mental 'voice'. *I missed you so much, Aragorn…* He then frowned. "Why were you worried about me? I'm not the one who got captured and locked up in a cell!"

Aragorn sighed and firmly kissed Legolas, to silence his protest. As his lips covered his husband's sweet mouth, he thanked every Valar he could think of that Legolas was safe with him again, in his arms. At long last, they were together again, and Aragorn did not ever want to be parted from Legolas ever again. His hand rested on where their children was growing, but he did not break the kiss as Legolas returned it passionately.

Nearby, Glorfindel and Haldir were having a similar reunion, their mouths locked together, until they had to breathe, but they held each other in their arms, Haldir leaning against Glorfindel. It had been so long, to his mind, though it truly hadn't been as long as he had thought it had been.

"What's wrong?" Glorfindel questioned, one of his hands under Haldir's chin, tilting his face up towards his. He could see something was bothering the younger Elf that he loved, and it concerned him.

Haldir sighed, before he replied, "Rissan… was the one who brought Legolas and I this far into Mordor, to save all of you. He claims to have changed, but I don't believe him. Yet he did just as he said he would… It makes no sense to me."

Boromir and Thranduil were watching the happy reunions between Aragorn and Legolas, and Glorfindel and Haldir, along with Frodo, Sam, and Merry. Gimli was grumbling a bit about how he had not cowered before Meron, while Elena stood there silently.

But all eyes turned towards the door to the dungeons, when a cry was heard, a cry born of pain and torment, of agony and torture. It echoed through Mordor, a chilling sound that was cut off just as suddenly as it had begun.

"That's…" Legolas gasped, before looking at Haldir, his eyes wide in shock and horror.

Haldir lowered his gaze and nodded. "That's… Rissan." No emotion was in his voice, though the sound had disturbed him just as greatly as it had the others.

Elena lowered her head. It was destiny, she knew, and though she hated this part of destiny, some things were meant to be. And right now, Rissan's fate was out of her hands- the ones who had been reunited had to make that decision.

Would they save him… or would they let him die, for atonement of his past deeds?

To be continued


End file.
